


Merchant's Fortune

by Charra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Steampunk AU, healing arrow, some ships WILL be mocked here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 123,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charra/pseuds/Charra
Summary: In a world of steam power and Victorian customs, a woman alone in the world has few options unless she is of great endurance.  Angela Ziegler is such a woman, having started a new life in New York as a doctor, her heart long since closed to romantic love.  When she accepts a position aboard a merchant ship as its personal doctor, she finds herself forming attachments she long since gave up on among the crew, including, but most surprising, its ornery and gruff captain.Leaving Japan during its last years of sakoku is very difficult, but not impossible.  It would take perseverence, skills in the ways of stealth beyond the gatekeepers' comprehension and luck.  Hanzo Shimada had all three, and has rebuilt his life alongside his brother as a merchant, the lowest class.  Still he is haunted by his past actions, despite his attempts at atonement, yet the moment he meets the new doctor, he feels hope for the first time in years that maybe, he would be redeemed.On the high seas and in the air, two lost souls find each other and heal the hurts upon them, as they face many dangers, including dangers from their respective pasts.  Can they find the strength to overcome old wounds and find their place in the world together?





	1. Awkward Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khrysm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysm/gifts), [LilyRosetheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/gifts), [AngelicPacificist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngelicPacificist), [rassvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rassvet/gifts).



> Special dedication to the Wings and Arrows discord server, whose members have inspired this fic, and a special shout-out to the following members--Nancy (who is in need of Healing Arrow content other than her own stuff), Lily (who has been looking forward to this and helped with the title, so appreciative of that), and especially AngelicPacificist (consider this your wedding present). You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy!!

**New York 1882**

Angela boarded the _Double Dragon_ with a hitch in her step. Her friend and former patient had written to her about this opportunity and she wrote back she would accept the situation. The _Double Dragon_ , a merchant ship, made for both sea and air, needed a doctor on hand. After eight years of seeing to others here in the States, she was ready for a change. Her friend also told her that while he was in charge of most of the dealings, his brother captained the ship and handled the crew. His brother, who once almost killed him and now was his partner in the trading business. Genji said little about the fight with his brother that almost took his life, but he did say his brother was remorseful about his actions and was determined to atone for them.

Even if it meant captaining a lowly merchant vessel.

Though "lowly" was the last term she would use to describe what was claimed as the latest in sea/air transportation. It had to be about the size and build of a frigate and sported a large turbine on each side for air travel. Right now, it was in sea mode for its mooring in the pier, the turbines turned on their sides so their blades didn't touch the water. That kept them from corroding by sea water. Two or three masts were up with their sails tied down; Angela knew from Genji's letter the sails boasted his family crest, a pair of dragons forming themselves into a single circle, hence the ship's name.

"Excuse me?" She asked a passing crew member. "Can you tell me where I may find Captain Shimada?" The crew member stopped in his tracks and looked her over. He was shirtless, red-headed and sporting a cowboy hat along with a prosthetic right arm.

"Don't you mean Master Shimada, Miss?" He asked in a drawl common in the southern and western States. She couldn't blame him for assuming she meant Genji; her friend was an incorrigible flirt, a scoundrel when it came to women. Angela remembered he tried his charms on her when they first met but she rebuffed him. Oh, he was persistent and it took him a year before he gave up, and even then he didn't stop until her engagement.

"No, I mean Captain Shimada. Master Shimada did tell me of a position available on this vessel and said I needed to introduce myself to his brother."

"Well...he ain't here right now, but should be back soon. You can wait in the great cabin, down that way."

" _Danke_." She lifted her bags and headed to the great cabin. It wasn't like she carried much, just what clothing she had in one bag and her doctor's bag carrying her tools and credentials. Even the clothing was light and matched what she wore--white shirt, black vest, black pants and knee high boots. She also had a red kerchief and a white long coat with gold accents, which could only be buttoned on the top. There were no dresses, those were for socializing and Angela hadn't done such since her betrothal fell through. She looked around the great cabin--it sported little except for some chairs and a large desk, a globe and the desk itself was covered in maps, other papers and controls that must have something to do with the ship. The cabin itself was otherwise sparse. She suddenly found herself grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall and pinned, where she was met with an angry set of brown eyes, eyes similar to Genji's.

"Do you know," the eyes' owner said. "What I do to stowaways aboard my ship?" She kept her eyes on him, even though her heart pounded at the implied threat. He was Japanese, had a short beard and was dark-haired with puffs of grey at the temples. He had her wrists pinned to both sides of her, leaving her unable to reach for the scapel she kept hidden in her sleeve.

"Captain Shimada, I presume?" She asked, her voice steady. He nodded. "I assure you, sir, I am no stowaway, but was in fact invited aboard this ship." He looked at her, and tightened his grip.

"Is that so? I do not remember inviting anyone, which leaves to wonder if you are a guest or otherwise." At this his frown went deeper. "You would not be the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last."

"I am no assassin either. The scapel you feel in my sleeve is an unfortunate, but necessary precaution. Genji told me--" He let go of her wrists and Angela noted he looked annoyed. He then grabbed her wrist again and dragged her out of the cabin.

"GENJI!!!" He bellowed. Angela looked around and by the rail on the right side was her dear friend and former patient. Where his brother kept his hair long and tied on the top of his head with a long yellow ribbon, Genji kept his short. His brown eyes shone in mirth as he broke from his conversation with a little soot-covered man with a prosthetic arm and peg leg. He walked towards them, and Angela could hear the click-click from his own prosthetics. All his limbs had to be replaced when she treated him, but thankfully that was the worst of the damage done to him.

"Yes, Hanzo?" Genji said when he reached them. Hanzo all but threw Angela in front of Genji.

"Did you invite this woman aboard?"

"Yes, I did. Angie-chan, you're early. I hadn't expected you for another two hours." Before Angela could respond, Hanzo glared at him.

"We spoke of this, Genji. We are running a business, low-class though it is, and this ship is not for you to entertain your leman!" Angela gaped at Hanzo--leman! Does he mean to imply that she--that Genji would--oh the brute! She turned to Genji, who looked aghast; it confirmed to her that she heard right. That was when Angela whirled toward Hanzo and slapped him across the face, hard. The ship went silent save for the seagulls in the harbor.

"Oh my God..." the soot-covered man said. The cowboy she met earlier was also staring, jaw dropped. Everyone on deck was staring, even Genji who was trying not to laugh. Angela delievered her own glare towards Hanzo, who looked as though he was shocked someone hit him. Or, if Genji's description of him was accurate, shocked that someone succeeded at hitting him.

"If you are quite done acting like a _dummkopf_ , Captain." Angela said. "As I was saying, Genji told me you were the one to speak to about a position aboard your vessel. He said you were in need of a doctor and I am here to apply."

"Genji mentioned writing to a friend of his, a Dr. Ziegler, whom he says saved his life after..." Hanzo said, rubbing his cheek. He frowned when his hand came back with blood. A tiny amount, but blood nonetheless.

" _Ja_. That would be me, Dr. Angela Ziegler. My credentials would be in my doctor's bag, which would be in your cabin."

"It would appear he left some details out. Please wait inside, Dr. Ziegler, we will speak about your situation in a few minutes." She nodded and went in the great cabin to wait.

* * *

Hanzo rubbed his face and frowned at the sight of blood on it. The good doctor must have scratched him when she slapped him. He looked at Genji who couldn't contain his laughter any longer and was chuckling.

"Now I remember why you're still a bachelor, _Anija_." Genji said. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Given your reputation, what do expect me to think when I see a woman aboard this ship who says you invited her?" Hanzo asked.

"True, but I thought you'd be more discreet about it. Besides, I never slept with her."

"I find that hard to believe, _otōto_."

"It's the truth. I tried, believe me, but she rebuffed me and now we are good friends--platonic friends."

"And you invited her to join as the ship's doctor."

"We do need one if we're going to expand. Oh, she got you good."

"Indeed." He glared at the two crew members who were still staring, the rest having resumed work once Dr. Ziegler entered the great cabin, his cabin and office. "Fawkes! McCree! Do you gentlemen not have something productive to do?"

"Oh, I reckon there's something, _Capitan_." McCree answered, though Hanzo heard the snicker as McCree sauntered off, taking a giggling Fawkes with him.

"One of these days, I am going to throw him overboard."

"Then we will need a new guard as well as a doctor, if you haven't scared her off yet. Speaking of Dr. Ziegler..."

"Yes, I may as well see what you have gotten us." They both entered the great cabin and Hanzo took this opportunity to look her over again. He had to admit she was beautiful, by European standards, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. The hair was kept short and in a ponytail, but Hanzo imagined it loose it would just about reach her shoulders. An unusual concept, given most women wore their hair much longer. He took note of her accent when she spoke--German, perhaps, but lacking the initial roughness. She was fair figured and dressed in a practical manner, which suited him just fine as this was a merchant ship, not a luxury cruiser. He noted she took the liberty of placing her credentials on his desk, which he looked over. Her record was impressive, top of her class in the finest medical school in Europe before returning to what was her home in an estate on Germany, Eichenwalde to be precise. There, she treated the people and was known to volunteer for the local garrison's wounded when possible before arriving in the States where she spent eight years in a charity hospital. There she achieved a ninety-nine percent patient survival rate. Every reference letter glowed with her praise, including one from the military installation. Then again, she was the one to save Genji's life, which had to have been no easy feat. Her position at the charity hospital here in New York was lost when it closed due to lack of funding.

"I am not easily impressed, Dr. Ziegler, but in this case, you managed to do so." He said. "I am curious, though, why a charity hospital? Your skills should have been able to guarantee you a position in the finest hospitals in the country."

"In all honesty Captain?" She asked. "I find charity hospitals are more willing to focus on skills of their physcians than other things."

"Things such as gender."

"Yes. Higher hospitals expect women to either be nurses or midwives at best. Neither of which appealed to me. Also, I prefer a challenge, and I want to see to my patients to ensure they get the best care possible, without worrying about a bottom line. Funding care is one thing, but profit shouldn't be the end goal."

"I see. I will not lie to you, Doctor, we have a medium-sized crew and travel extensively throughout the year. You would be paid a portion based on the merchandise we sell."

"I understand."

"We also deal with pirates. Due to the nature of our business, we would find ourselves under attack by pirates seeking to rob us. It can be dangerous, especially for a woman."

"As you may have no doubt noticed, sir, I can take care of myself."

"For the most part, everything would be routine and the worst injury you could face is someone burning themselves in the engine room."

"I have endured worse."

"Hmm...all right. I am willing to take you on for a trial run, see how you do on a route. If you can handle this from New York to our next port of call, you are hired."

"Thank you, Captain." She said, offering her hand. He took her hand to shake it, a Western custom he had to get used to. "I assure you I will not let you down."

"There are some rules. I run a decent ship, I allow no drinking when on duty, no fraternizing on board. What you do with each other on your own time is your business, but take it to an inn when we dock, use your hand while we are at sea or air. Men and women of this crew have their own quarters; in the event you have a male visitor, you are to keep your door open as long as he is present unless a chaperone is present as well."

"That will not be a problem."

"No? I see no ring, Doctor, and you are a lovely woman. I have no doubt there will be men who are...interested in a non-platonic manner." He saw something in her eyes then, something that spoke of regrets and old pain. That he understood.

"I am well aware of what men want, Captain Shimada. But I am not interested in such things, sir. Is there such a thing as love, as relationships? Sure there is, for some. But for me, it is too much effort for very little payoff. Now, if there is nothing else?"

"One more thing. In the event of your death, given the risks we face on sea and air, including crashes, illness and pirate attacks, where should we send your wages and possessions?"

"To Saint Jerome's Home for Orphaned Children.  Genji has the information for them." He nodded and pushed on the button to activate the intercom.

"Miss Vaswani, report to my cabin at once." A few minutes later, his second mate arrived. Prim and effecient as always.

"You called, Captain?" She asked.

" _Hai_. I want you to meet our new doctor, Angela Ziegler. Doctor, our ship's quartermaster, Miss Satya Vaswani. She will show you to your quarters, then show you the infirmary."

"I can do that, Captain. Shall I attend to the usual business of a new crew member?"

"You shall. I will give you a tour of the ship myself once you are settled, Doctor."

" _Danke_ , Captain." Ziegler said, as she took hold of her bags. She then followed Miss Vaswani out of the cabin. Hanzo had to grin to himself, a doctor for this ship at last. Despite the intial misunderstanding, it wasn't a bad day. Hopefully, the doctor would be able to handle a trade route or if she didn't, would either learn to handle it or he'd leave her at their next port of call.

"You know, if you wanted to know more about Dr. Ziegler, you can ask me, brother." Genji said.

"And what makes you think I'd want to know more about her?" Hanzo asked.

"Because I know you. Usual business for new crew members...NOW you are discreet. Why not just ask Satya-san outright to make her inquiries about our new addition at the first opportunity?"

"Miss Vaswani's inquiries are thorough, Genji. I would not take on a new crew member with less than every detail possible on them, at least not in the long run."

"Fine. Since I know you're insistent on going through with this, I may as well give you the highlights about our dear Angela Ziegler. Maybe Satya will find things even I don't know about her, and there are things I don't know, and to be honest, brother, that worries me."


	2. Settling In and Adjustments

Hanzo sat back and looked at his brother, curious about his words. Maybe it would be a good idea to hear what he knows about their new doctor, even if the knowledge is colored by his fair feeling of her.

"Things you do not know about her..." Hanzo said. "Then tell me what you do know about her, no matter how trivial."

"All right." Genji answered. "But I want your word what I tell you does not leave this cabin. Some of it is...sensitive, and you may get the wrong idea from Satya's inquiries."

"This will stay between us."

"Good. Angela was born in Zurich, but she moved to Eichenwalde when she was ten after her parents fell to smallpox."

"She is Swiss." That explained the softer accent.

"And the daughter of a private gentleman. She had no family to take her in, so she went to live with a family friend, Erzherzog Reinhardt von Wilhelm."

"Von Wilhelm...he was a powerful general, a member of the Crusaders, the elite of the German army. I do not recognize the other rank."

"It translates to "Archduke" in English. The closest equivalent I can think of to that is a daimyō. Eichenwalde was his domain, and he took care of Angela like she was his own daughter. When he died, he left his estate to an American officier assigned to the garrison in some sort of international arrangement, Commander Jack Morrison."

"I have heard of him. He was a leader of a fleet of ships, a pirate hunter. He was known to put all he had to go after the pirate known as Reaper. But why would Wilhelm put his fortune in such a man?"

"Because Morrison and Angela were betrothed. Reinhardt arranged for Morrison to hold his estate in trust should anything happen to him before they married, an early wedding present, he called it."

"I think I know the rest of this story, brother. Wilhelm made this arrangement believing Morrison would see to his ward, who he was to marry, not knowing he waged war on Reaper at any expense. It was during such a pursuit of Reaper that Morrison's ships went down from the air, crashing into the German Black Forest. His body was never recovered."

"That is the story, Hanzo, but what you don't know is that he made that pursuit the day he was supposed to wed Angela."

"What?" Hanzo looked at his brother in shock. It was no secret that Morrison was relentless in his pursuit of Reaper, indeed most would say he was obsessed with taking down the black pirate. But to attempt a pursuit on his wedding day? "You can not be serious..."

"I wish it wasn't true. I was there that day, my business in Germany. Angela invited me to the wedding, but when the day came, there was no sign of Morrison except for a letter saying he got a tip on Reaper's whereabouts and went to pursue. That afternoon he crashed."

"By the dragons..."

"It gets worse. After he was declared dead, it was revealed Morrison had mortgaged Eichenwalde to fund his war with Reaper and the debt was called in."

"Surely there was something done, some provision...do Western men not provide such for their women?"

"Not Jack Morrison, apparently. As you can imagine, Angela was devastaed. The man she loved not only died leaving her at the altar, but left her destitute. She was able to salvage some funds, jewels that were gifts over the years--the engagement ring was the first to go, then the gifts Morrison provided during their courtship, then what Reinhardt gave her, and finally her mother's jewelry. It killed her to have to sell that, but the money she got from all the jewels was enough to buy back the land the village sat on, then she sold her gowns to return to Zurich."

"Eichenwalde has a castle in its heart. Did she not have funds for that?" Genji shook his head.

"She cared for the people and wanted to see to them first. She kept the wedding present I brought, at my insistence, but gave back the rest. Weeks later, she wrote to me for help. She had sold my gift to fund her way to America and needed a sponsor, so I sponsored her. I made sure she was settled into the country and have been asking her to join the crew since you said we needed a doctor."

"What of her own inheritance? Her parents would have left her something that Wilhelm held until she was of age, unless it was part of that idiotic rule about the woman paying a man to marry her." Fifteen years in the Western world and still Hanzo found some customs baffling. Genji rolled his eyes at the comment.

"The term is called dowry, _baka_. To answer your quesiton, her inheirtance was used to fund her education as a doctor. By the time she came to America eight years ago, she had only her doctor's tools, her credentials at the time and the clothes on her back. When I saw her get off the ship from Zurich, she had changed. Something happened between when she settled enough of the debt to save the village and when she came to New York, but she won't tell me. All I know is when she got here, she threw herself into her work and had given up on relationships altogether."

"The effort was not worth the payoff..." That was what she meant by those words. To be left in such a manner, and what could have happened to drive her halfway around the world besides that?

"Yes. To her, it wasn't, not after what Morrison did to her. There are days, brother, I wish it turned out he survived that crash, if only so I can kill him for hurting her to the point she froze her heart to love."

* * *

While the brothers spoke of their latest addition, Angela was shown the crew quarters just below deck. In addition to the crew quarters, there was the galley below them, and below that was the cargo area which took three decks and below the cargo area was the engine room where the ship's mechanics were maintained. There was also a room next to the galley which would be the infirmary, but Miss Vaswani insisted on showing the crew quarters first.

"These will be yours for as long as you're with us, Doctor." She said as they came to a door. Angela tried to open it but for some reason, it wouldn't pull or push open.

"I think the door is stuck." Angela said. Miss Vaswani--Satya--smiled at her.

"The doors here slide open and closed. A design feature Master Shimada installed when this ship was first designed." She demonstrated, and the door slid open on the right. Angela then stepped into a small room that was empty save for a pair of buckets and a burlap bag in the corner. There was also a trunk built into the wall with drawers on its front that took up the length of the room. "I assure you, the room may be small, but it is effecient."

She proceeded to show Angela panels in the room built into the wall; like the door, the panels slid open and Satya showed how the panels revealed compartments built into the walls and other surprises. One compartment was a water closet with a toilet built into the floor, another had a tall closet for clothes to hang on, a third was a small enclosure meant to hold trinkets and a fourth panel, when pushed, opened to reveal a desk to write on with a folding chair. Another panel slid open to reveal a shower just large enough to stand in.

"This is incredible!" Angela said. "I never knew this ship had plumbing here!"

"You would be amazed what we can do with one room." Satya replied, then opened another panel to reveal a most extraordinary device. It was a large tank held over a metal ring, the tank itself opened from the top and the lid had a pipe on top which connected to another tank next to it. "This is how we get fresh water--you fish out sea water in one of the buckets, pour it into this tank where you will also light a fire. The water heats up, and the steam travels from one tank into the other."

"Most impressive!"

"The water closet has its own supply of water, and waste is traveled to the bilge where it sits until it can be emptied. That happens when we make port."

"And the bag?"

"That is for the salt left behind after treating the water. You are responsible for your own supply of water, the shower has a similar tank you can fill, and the salt itself is yours to do with as you please."

"Truly a most extraordinary ship...do all the quarters have this system for fresh water?"

"Yes, as does the galley and there should be one installed in the infirmary as we speak." Satya then walked to the trunk and opened the lid. It contained a thin matress with a blanket and pillow, and Satya pointed out the drawers would hold other clothes, specifically undergarments and bedclothes. The matress was to be folded and stowed during the day and put on top of the trunk for when it was time to turn in.

"Well! Truly amazing!" Angela said as she set down her bag with her clothing. "Now, if you could direct me to the infirmary..."

"Do you not want to unpack first?" Satya asked, and Angela noticed she was tense and kept looking at the luggage.

"I can do that after I see the infirmary, Miss Vaswani."

"But your clothes, if they're left in the bag they'll get wrinked and molded. We do not have a laundry on board, we'd have to go to a local wash house when we're in port. Surely you would not stand by such-such disorder!!" Angela just smiled and placed her had on Satya's shoulder.

"Miss Vaswani--Satya. It may seem like disorder to you, but I have my own order. Are we leaving for our next port of call right away?"

"I...no...not for another week..."

"Then if my clothes need cleaning, then I can afford to wait, ja? Unpacking my things are not a priority right now, seeing the infirmary is. I want to set that up right away, and then I will see to my belongings."

"Well...if that is your order...very well. If you will follow me please." Satya gestured and picking up her doctor's bag, Angela followed. They went down below one deck and passed a large room that was pointed out as the galley. Angela noticed Satya pause then backtrack to the galley, and she frowned entering. Angela poked in and all she saw was the little soot-covered man from earlier talking to a giant pale man with a tattoo covering his large belly tending to what looked like a large oven.

"You should've seen it, mate! She just turned to him and SLAP! Right across the face!" The soot-covered man said. "Never saw anything like it! I mean, come on, no one hits the captain! Not even his own brother, and he--hey! There she is now!! Hi there sheila! Good hit there!"

"Please ignore him," The larger man said. "It'll save your sanity in the long run."

"Mr. Fawkes!" Satya said. "Were you not assigned to install the water purifier in the new infirmary?"

"Yeah, but it's easy work, Satya, so I left it to the apprentice."

"You what?! You left it to that thief?"

"Watch it, sheila. My Lúcio's a good egg, and if he stole anything, he stole it from other thieves and for a good cause." He the turned to Angela. "Don't mind her, love, her and Lúcio don't get along."

"I will keep that in mind, Mr....Fawkes is it?" Angela answered.

"That'd be me, Jamison Fawkes! I'm in charge of keepin' this giant tub goin' in sea and air. The big guy here is Mako, our cook."

"Angela Ziegler. I am the new doctor."

"A doctor! Hear that, Mako? We got ourselves a lady doctor!"

"Please for the love of God, shut up." Mako said. "Ma'am, if you're the new doctor, how much would I have to bribe you to cut out his tongue?"

"I am afraid that rate is beyond your pay grade, sir." Angela answered, trying not to laugh.

"I'll pay with my soul if I have to! Pound of flesh? I have plenty!"

"I'm sorry." Mako groaned at that, Jamison laughed and Satya had to compose herself before directing Angela out of the galley into the infirmary which was next door. It was the same size as the galley, only without the partition she saw separating the kitchen area from the dining area. The room itself was bare save for a desk on the side and way in the back Angela saw a tall Negro with his hair in long rope-like clumps working on the same device that was in her quarters for water. There were also three burners nearby, each with a bowl on top.

"Mr. Santos!" Satya said. "Are you quite done here?"

"Just a few more tweaks here, Miss Satya." He replied, not bothering to look up from his work. The tone itself was light, but at the same time Angela sensed the polite manner was out of obligation and necessity. She noticed it irritated Satya, who glared at the burners set up.

"And the purpose of those burners? They take up valuable space and I'm sure you wasted time setting them up when your focus should have been on the water purifier."

"The burners are to boil water, of course, Miss Satya. One basin's for our new doctor's instruments, one's to wash her hands in and the third's for teas or other brews she'll need." He then turned around and Angela noticed his build was lanky, but well-toned. "Now, surely you of all people would appreciate how cross-contamination is prevented by giving each thing its own boiling water. To put everything in one basin would be most disorderly." Satya looked like she wanted to throttle him, the way Angela noticed her glaring at him.

"Doctor, I will leave you to set up as you feel is necessary. If you need anything, simply use the intercom next to your desk. Good day." With that, she all but stormed out of the infirmary. Lúcio looked on and laughed.

"Don't mind her, Miss, she just likes things a certain way. Go so much an inch out of routine and she gets all tense."

"So I've seen." Angela replied. "She did not seem thrilled at my putting off unpacking to see the infirmary."

"That would do it. Knowing her, she'll have done it for you first opportunity just to get some peace. Don't take it personal, it's just how she is." He then held out his hand in greeting. "Lúcio Correia dos Santos, apprentice engineer. And you would be..."

"Dr. Angela Ziegler, a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"A new doctor. So that's why Master Genji invited you aboard--no offense."

"None taken. I am well aware of Genji's reputation; I allowed myself to be caught off-guard when the captain said something similar."

"Let me guess, he said it with his usual lack of tact, hence him getting hit." Lúcio just shrugged at Angela's stare. "Word travels fast on this ship, ma'am; faster when it comes from Master Jamison."

"Indeed it does. Now, does the infirmary have similar panels like in the crew quarters?"

"They sure do." Lúcio proceeded to open up panels that were on the right side of the room. "This tall one holds your linens, which consist of towels, washcloths and at least a dozen futons--Japanese matresses, fold up easy and are pretty comfortable--along with the same amount of pillows and at least twice as many blankets."

"Futon. I saw one stored in the trunk in my quarters."

"They're standard here. Anyway, next panel holds a supply closet for your utilities--futon beater to keep the padding from matting, glass tubes, glass bottles, whatever tools of your own you brought and of course, your buckets and bag for the water purifier. Oh, and tanks of gas for the burners. You're going to want to keep those separate from anything flammable, including matches."

"The burners use gas?"

"Yes, ma'am. Master Jamison's personal recipe, just put the tank in the enclosure underneath, hook it up and turn the burner on, then light the flame. Just turn to the lowest setting before you ignite the gas--this stuff is very potent."

"I will be careful."

"Excellent." He then opened a third panel that held storage for dried herbs for teas and a fourth was for other remedies. The matches for the burners would be in the desk. Then Lúcio opened up a fifth panel, which turned out to be a long table on the left side of the infirmary. The table also held straps for tying a person down.

"An operating table..."

"Yes, ma'am. God willing you won't have to use it, but in the event any of us need surgery, at least we have it. Any questions?"

"The water purifiers--do they use a similar configuration for heating as the burners?" Lúcio couldn't help but smile.

"I take it her highness didn't get to that part." He said. "You see the metal ring below the tank?"

"Yes..." Now that she looked, Angela noticed the metal ring under the tank had plenty of room, supposedly for fuel.

"A portable stove's placed in that ring, using the same gas as the regular tanks. Again, be very careful with lighting the gas. If there's even a little too much let out, BOOM! We lose a doctor and gain a new hatch."

"Well...I will most certainly keep that in mind. Do I just put the portable in the ring?"

"No. You unscrew the ring open like this." He turned a screw on one side of the ring, allowing it to open from the side. "Then you place the portable in and screw it back on. This keeps the stove from going all over the place. In one of the compartments in your quarters and in the supply closet here, there'll be rings welded into the wall. The purpose is to provide a spot to tie down the tanks and stove, and believe me you WANT these tied down."

"Let me guess, if they hit something with enough force, boom?"

"Boom, and we say " _tchau_ " to this ship, our situations, Master Jamison should the captain get a hold of him. Assuming we all live, of course."

"Of course. Is he...is the captain always so brisque?"

"Afraid so. He's not what you call a people person, it's why Master Genji and the Tekhartha brothers handle the actual trades. Master Genji travels with us, while the Tekhartha brothers handle things in the warehouse here in New York. They keep in touch via telegraph, Master Genji checks on them once we make port, and they know to wire him when we're running low or have a special order."

"Very interesting." Lúcio then picked up his tool bag. "Thank you for your assistance, Herr Santos."

"Please, it's Lúcio. I'll get your tanks and stove for you soon, Doctor. That is, if Miss Satya hasn't already gotten to it yet. Can't wait for you to meet the rest of the crew."

"I've been meaning to work out a schedule for physicals, to make sure everyone is all right."

"That's sweet of you, but you'll meet everyone at dinner tonight. Not every day we get a new crew member, let alone a lady."

"Is that so unusual? A woman joining a shipping crew?"

"Not as much as you think, considering you're the fourth woman to join us. See you at the galley." Lúcio all but skated out of the infirmary, leaving Angela alone to get her work space in order.


	3. Turblence All Around

Setting up her new infirmary took less time than she thought it would. Then again, there wasn't much to set up when almost everything she'd need was already provided for, so Angela unpacked her tools. It wasn't much, just what she owned and carried when she had to make a housecall--gauze dressings, cotton swabs and balls, iodine and a flask of alcohol for disinfecting, medical tape, a pair of scissors, tweezers, a needle and thread for stitches, a stethescope, a thermometer, a syringe and of course the scapel she kept in her sleeve. She stowed the bag in the supply closet and most of her tools in the desk, where she found paper and pens, the new kind with the ball in the tip, along with the matches required for the burners and stove. After, Angela took a paper and pen, then looked in both the linen and supply closets to figure out what she'll need for the next voyage. Soap would be a priority; a few medications wouldn't hurt either, definitely some sedatives. Maybe spare tools if that was possible--one never knows when a housecall is required, and extra bedgowns just in case a patient required an extended stay. Salt and water would be readily available, so she could prepare her own saline. Which reminded her that she'd need to fill the tank for the water purifier; that took some time, as the tank had a sieve inside to catch debris and it took five trips to fill the tank with one bucket. The other, she suspected, was used for the fresh water and if Satya was any indication, it was best not to mix the buckets. Looking around, Angela noticed in the back of the infirmary were some bolts up high parallel to each other on each side of the infirmary. The space behind the bolts would make a decent changing area so she grabbed some of the rope from the supply closet and began tying it to the bolts.

"I see you have been busy." A voice said. Angela turned so quick on the chair she was standing on that she lost her balance and fell off, and landed right on Hanzo, who toppled to the floor with her.

"Oh! Captain, are you all right?" Angela asked. Hanzo groaned in response and Angela became aware of their positions--him lying on the floor, arms around her waist; she on top of him, hands on his chest. Thank God her legs were on their sides and closed, despite near tangling with his. Hanzo must have realized it as well, because he looked cross and pushed her right off of him. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I am fine." He said, not looking at her at first. Of course, being in that position had to be embarassing for him. Angela could understand that. "What were you doing up there?"

"Establishing a changing area. I saw some bolts near the ceiling and thought it would be a good place for it." Hanzo gave a small frown and looked at her.

"We discussed proper conduct on this ship, Dr. Ziegler."

"That was for my quarters, Captain. This is the infirmary, where I will tend those who need medical treatment. Examing them will require they be in a state of undress, and I thought to give them an area where they can undress in privacy before submitting to an exam. Now, unless you have any objections or concerns about such, that stays."

"I...no, I can trust you, Doctor, to not abuse this area."

"But will you trust me?"

" _Hai_ \--yes. Yes, I will trust you. You make a valid point, wanting to preserve the dignity of your patients as much as possible."

"Good. I am glad we understand each other. Now, what brings you here Captain? Do you require medical attention?"

" _Iie_ \--no. I wanted to see how you were settling in, and to show you the rest of the ship."

"Ahh, of course. You said something about a tour of the ship once I was settled?"

"If you are going to remain here, you may as well know your way around."

"I have already seen the galley, and I have a pretty good idea of the crew quarters."

"But you have not seen the cargo area, or the engine rooms."

"Not yet."

"Then follow me." Hanzo turned and exited the infirmary, leaving Angela to catch up. They traveled down three decks where he pointed out the cargo, the merchandise they brought, was stored until they came back to New York to stock their warehouse. It wasn't much, just three decks of open space for storage, with rings welded into the floors and walls.

"Do you transport volatile components as well, Captain?" Angela asked.

"Not unless you count Fawke's special gas." He answered. "But we often tie the cargo down out of necessity; we hit turbulence more often than not, especially in the air and some of our cargo is fragile. It is essential that they are secured."

They went down one more deck and Angela was met with what appeared to be a room full of brass. Looking around, she saw a vast chamber full of tubes, catwalks, ladders and all sorts of machinery--there were four oscillating cylinder engines, two on each side of the ship, a quarter of the chamber held what appeared to be a gigantic boiler being filled with water. Angela noted the boiler's furnace had tubes in it, similar to the burners in the infirmary and she followed the tubes to another tank where Jamison was turning random knobs and inspecting dials. On the bottom of the tank, she saw what appeared to be some kind of spigot attached to a smaller tank.

"Is that the gas he's tending to?" She asked. Hanzo nodded.

"It is. The formula is his secret, one he will take to his crater."

"You mean his grave."

"No, I mean his crater. Fawkes has a fondness for explosions--more of an obsession. He is eccentric, but his knowledge is useful."

"Even though you'd rather throw him overboard." Hanzo gave a small smile; she didn't think he could smile.

"Most times, it is tempting. But we have come to an agreeable, mutually beneficial outcome. As long as he is the engineer on this ship, and as long as he does not blow up the ship, we have exclusive use of his gas. It is volatile, exceedingly so if you have heard anything about it, but it is a very useful heating source. He produces it on his own time at his own expense, and its use of it, between the engines, the oven in the galley and the stoves for the water purifiers sees us through a year. I doubt your burners will make a dent in that."

"I see Miss Vaswani informed you of the infirmary's structure."

"She has. She was mildy annoyed, but was forced to concede that they serve a purpose. Santos installed them?"

"Yes, and I have been told they don't get along. He's very polite towards her, though, even if out of necessity."

"Their feud, such as it is, started before they came to this crew. It is a private matter between them, and they know not to swipe at each other or fight or even to abuse either of their positions to hit each other."

"Because you would throw them off the crew if they did."

"Because I would throw them both off this ship. Literally. Even if we were high in the air."

"You're serious. Well! I am not surprised, considering." Hanzo looked at her, and Angela couldn't help but notice his eyes clouded with something. Guilt? Shame?

"You are referring to Genji."

"I am. What you did to him was monstrous. I don't care what you two were fighting about, to just--to do what you did to him!! I don't even have the words to describe his state when he was brought to the garrison, his life hanging by a thread, his limbs either missing or too far gone to be saved."

"I am well aware that I hurt him, Doctor. I am well aware that what I did was unforgivable. I have made a terrible mistake with him, and I have spent fifteen years trying to make up for what I have done to him. I may never atone for what I have done, but I am willing to make the effort for as long as he will tolerate me."

"Captain!!!" Angela and Hanzo both turned towards the hatch leading upwards to find the cowboy from earlier barreling down. "Captain, we got a situation at the warehouse!"

"What is it, McCree?"

"There's a group ready to riot right out in front. It don't look good, sir."

"They probably saw the gearheads an' are protestin'." Jamison said. "No big loss if they get scrapped."  Hanzo glared at the engineer.

"We spoke of this, Fawkes." He answered.  "Get back to your work." Jamison just shrugged and resumed his activities.

"Gearheads?" Angela asked.

"The Tekhartha brothers, Dr. Ziegler. 'Gearhead' is a less savoury term to describe them, but their lives here are still far better than most anywhere else in the world. Surely Genji told you about the monk he met, Zenyatta, who helped him come to terms with his current body."

"He did, but he didn't mention that he is an Omnic."

"Genji brought him and his fellow monk, Mondatta, to work with us--Fawkes, hold your tongue!--in our business. Given the state of things in Europe, we decided it was best if they watched over the warehouse and saw to the sale of the merchandise we bring back."

"And now there's a potential riot out there. Excuse me, Captain, I better get there." Angela felt Hanzo grab her arm as she moved.

"You can not mean to go out there to face them! America may be better for Omnics, but there are still those who would see them melted down, and they will go through anything or anyone to achieve that goal."

"There may be people hurt out there--innocent people, including members of the crew. Let me remind you, sir, you hired me to see to their health. Now, unhand me so I can do my job."

"McCree! Escort the doctor to the infirmary for her tools, then see to her safety. If we can not stop her from heading into danger, then we can at least limit her risks best as we can."

"I got her bag right here, Captain." McCree replied and Angela noticed he did have her medical bag. "I just threw in whatever before gettin' here. Master Shimada's out there now, trying to defuse everything, but..."

"I see." Angela ripped her arm out of Hanzo's grip. "Let us proceed then."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Hanzo came up right behind McCree and Dr. Ziegler. Damn protestors and rioters in front of the warehouse. Some idiot must have stirred anti-Omnic sentiment and decided to lead a group of other idiots in what they perceived as a way to "liberate the city from the gearheads", but in truth, it was no more than an excuse to cause damage and rob. Granted, Omnics here in America were considered second-class citizens, lacking the same rights as humans, but at least they had rights--there were no rights anywhere else for them except in the African city of Numbani and Nepal, where the Tekhartha brothers came from and even the latter was limited, to an extent, to the Shambali monastery and the villages surrounding it. Many other countries thought America foolish for granting Omnics rights, but the government cited that the country owed the smoothness towards Reconstruction after the War with the States and the seamless intergration of immigrants, Negroes and other minorities to Omnics.

Hanzo found himself agreeing with that--people would be hard-pressed to judge others by skin color, eye shape and national origins when faced with beings who aren't even human.

The warehouse was located across from where the ship was docked, an advantage to securing a spot in the South Street Seaport, still bustling despite speculations of dwindling resources. It made transfering cargo from ship to warehouse easier. The riot was heard from the back of the warehouse, which also served as a storefront for the street that side faced. Genji thought it best to make the storefront circular or at least surrounding the main storage area, to tend to clients and customers wherever they may enter. Hanzo didn't want to admit it, but it turned out to be good business sense. He then heard a shot ring out in the air, and the three of them hurried. When they got there, police were already clearing the rioters, Genji was giving a statement and he found his pilot being held back by his third mate, the former cursing in Korean.

"Miss Song!" Hanzo shouted. "Watch that language! Zarya, put her down and direct her to the new doctor." The giant Russian woman, her girth pure muscle, plopped the tiny woman down but still kept a grip.

"Captain!" Zarya said. "Rioting broke out as we were unloading. Someone threw rock through window, then people started rushing in. We stopped them from reaching storeroom, but then we heard shot. That was when police got involved."

"Was anyone hurt? Any of the cargo damaged?"

" _Nyet_ , cargo was fine. Not sure about anyone hurt, or about gearheads. Only loss so far is little Hana's temper."

"You'd lose your temper too if you were pushed in and lost your dice!" Hana shouted. "Sir, those brutes just banged into me and next thing I knew, my dice were gone!" Hanzo had to surpress a sigh.

"Give your statements to the police, then check the cargo." He said. "Make sure nothing is missing, both of you, and report to the new doctor. She is the blonde woman with McCree."

"Wait, really?" Hana looked around and spotted who Hanzo spoke of. "Hey, isn't that the woman who hit you for calling her a leman? Whatever that means?" Hanzo groaned, but Zarya turned Hana towards the doctor.

"We see doctor first, _da_?" Zarya asked. Hanzo nodded. "Come, _krolik_ , we see doctor first, then do as captain says. I explain meaning of leman to you, _da_?"

"I'm not a rabbit..." But Zarya just dragged Hana off. Hanzo noted Dr. Ziegler checked everyone that remained. She was effecient in her intial examinations, he had to give her credit for that. She even looked over Zenyatta, who was sitting on the side looking down. Odd, that wasn't like him. He hurried to Genji to see if he could find out more.

"Genji, what happened?" Hanzo asked. "The rioters, did they--"

"No, brother. They stole nothing from the storeroom or even what we had out on display, and I will be checking for both once I am done here." Genji said. "But the shot we heard hit Mondatta. He is...it hit him directly in the core."

"Do we have any idea who fired the shot?"

"They just fished the bullet out. It...it has a spider motif carved into it."

"A spider..." That sent alarm bells rining in his head. Anti-Omnic sentiment existed even in this country, but if someone used the riot to cover an assassination, then that was another thing. It may appear to be nothing more than an opportunist, but Hanzo didn't think so. Or it was an opportunist, but opportunity for what? For killing a single Omnic monk, or for striking at the company? Either way, he and Genji will deal with it.

He was not going to allow their lives to be torn apart and left to twist in the winds. Not again.


	4. Inquiries and More

Hanzo directed the police lieutenant in charge to the second floor of the warehouse, where there was an office and apartments, to discuss what happened in privacy. There were still some rioters out there and word of Mondatta's death was spreading, so those with pro-Omnic sentiments were coming to pay their respects. Thankfully, there was still a strong police force out there to quell any potential outbreaks and if they can't keep the crowd under control, his crew would step in. Genji stayed downstairs, to comfort Zenyatta and to see to the merchandise below.

"You are certain about the bullet, Lieutenant Ronan?" Hanzo asked.

"As sure as the day is long, Mr. Shimada." Ronan replied. "Bullet's suited for something long range, like a rifle, and in it was carved a picture of a spider--"

"Stained black with a red hourglass on its back." Ronan looked in astonishment.

"I don't believe we've shown you the bullet, sir."

"You did not. I recognize the bullet itself, it belongs to a rival merchant named Lacroix."

"Lacroix? You can't mean Gérard Lacroix, sir, it's not possible. He was murdered last week, rest his soul."

"I know. I read the papers, Lieutenant, and yes, I am aware Gérard's combat skills were prominent in knives. But his wife, Amélie, she is very skilled with a rifle. The bullet is hers, she has a habit of carving that mark into her ammunition. I heard she went missing after Lacroix's murder."

"We're still looking for her. Poor girl, two weeks after being rescued from that black pirate Reaper only for her husband to be killed in his sleep and herself nowhere to be found. Some say she was taken the night he died, God help her."

"Some. I find the circumstances of his death odd; Lacroix was not a man to be taken off guard so easily."

"What is your relationship to the Lacroixes?"

"Gérard? As I said, he was a fellow merchant and a rival. His port and warehouse are located farther down the seaport, inactive since his death. Amélie? Nothing beyond a polite accquaintance through her husband, who bragged about her shooting skills to any who would listen. I do not recall either of them having or had anti-Omnic leanings."

"Could this be an attack on your company then? This is the fifth riot this month to occur in front of your warehouse, Mr. Shimada, but if I understand correct, this is the first time both you and your brother, your partner, have been here at the time."

"We are aware of the other riots, Lieutenant Ronan. The other four occured while we were out at sea and air. We assumed they were anti-Omnic protests at best, and ruffians using anti-Omnic sentiment to create an opportunity to pillage and destroy at worst. None of them involved harm towards anyone, let alone murder."

"There's been talk that your Omnic was something of a troublemaker. Others we've interviewed speak about him preaching in the parks."

"Mondatta is--was a monk of the Shambali order. He would go to the parks after work hours to spread his teachings about the Iris whenever possible."

"Did he always do such?"

"No, sometimes he spoke in other places of worship--Buddist temples, Jewish synagogues, Christian churches and even a mosque or two."

"I see. I'm going to need to speak with the other Omnic."

"Of course." Hanzo pushed a button on the desk to activate the intercom. "Zenyatta, please report to the office."

As they waited, Hanzo answered further questions about how the Omnics came to work for their company--Zenyatta had helped Genji come to terms with his current body, and Genji invited him to come with them to America to start the North & South Trading Company. Some time after business picked up, Zenyatta asked if a fellow monk, Mondatta, could come join them; they agreed. Since then, the two have worked in the warehouse while Hanzo and Genji were out at sea and air. Neither of them caused trouble, they were agreeable and polite and, most important, there were never any serious complaints about them from customers. Ronan even asked about the bullets--to Hanzo's knowledge, the Madame kept her ammunition close, no one was to touch it, not even her husband according to the man himself. Minutes later, Zenyatta came in with Genji. Hanzo watched the Omnic, still in proper garb, float inside in his usual fashion with Genji not far behind.

"Captain Shimada?" Zenyatta asked. "You asked for me?"

"I did. Lieutenant Ronan has some questions regarding Mondatta's destruction."

"Very well. I will answer all I can to learn how my brother's ascent to the Iris was rushed."

"All right then." Ronan said. "What can you tell me about his preachin' everywhere?"

"His gatherings? They were open to humans and Omnics, Lieutenant. Mondatta would go out to spread the word of the Shambali while I stayed to watch the warehouse during work hours."

"You stayed? Weren't the two of you of the same order?"

"We were. But I disagreed with the Shambali way of spreading that word through dogmatic teachings. If humans and Omnics are to live in harmony, then they need to live with each other, interact and engage one another. After I left the monastery, met Genji and joined him and his brother to help their company, Mondatta wrote to me for a sponsorship. He wanted to spread the Shambali throughout the world, starting with America. Our paths may have parted regarding the Iris, but I admired his ambition to spread the Shambali's influence so I consented and asked Genji to sponsor him."

"And then the two of you worked in the warehouse."

"Yes, sir. He has--had quite the following here. Thousands responded to his message in what I can only describe as a positive way."

"Did he keep in contact with the Shambali in Nepal?"

"Of course, sir--he was the founder and head of the Shambali."

"Well bless me. And he came all the way to America to spread the Shambali?"

"Yes, sir. It was the only country that would hear his message. I hope one day that would change."

"Did he preach anywhere else? The warehouse, perhaps?"

"No, sir. This is a place of business, except for our annual Christmas party. It wouldn't be proper to conduct religious services here."

"Was there trouble caused at these services?"

"No more than usual, Lieutenant. Another reason why Mondatta wouldn't conduct them here. He was concerned that something like the riots we had would occur and that people would cause damage or steal merchandise."

"I see. What can you tell me about Lacroix?"

"Tragic what happened to him, and his wife. I remember when Madame Amélie was abducted, Monseiur Gérard was besides himself. He devoted all his resources to get her back, only to die two weeks later."

"Did either of them give you or Mondatta trouble?"

"None. They were both polite towards us, if a tad aloof, and Monseiur Gérard was fair in his business practices."

"You have conducted business with him?"

"Yes, sir. I create custom jewelry on the side. I ask Genji for materials, the expense docked from my wages--maintence isn't free and I can only rely so much on my benefactors--and I would create any piece of jewelry you could ask for. Monseiur Gérard would often come to me for gifts for Madame Amélie, because he knew I did quality work for fair prices."

"And did you make such gifts often for him?"

"Oh yes, sir--anniversaries, her birthday, holidays, even impulse gifts."

"Did he ever approach you for a piece for...other reasons?"

"If by that you mean a mistress, then no. Monseiur Gérard was entirely devoted to Madame Amélie, and she him."

"I see. Were you ever over their house, or at their place of business? Was Mondatta?"

"No, sir. Every transaction was done here; he did so love to surprise her. As for Mondatta, he was never involved with my jewelling and he never saw the Lacroixes outside of this warehouse."

"You said you watched the warehouse during work hours. What about after hours? Would you come to Mondatta's services then?"

"On Sundays, sometimes. I've met his congregation, a wonderful mix of humans and Omnics."

"I'm going to need their names."

"Lieutenant, I can assure you, the members of the congregation are genuine. They would never harm Mondatta."

"All the more reason to eliminate them in the list of suspects. Your side business, do you have customers regarding that other than Lacroix?"

"Yes, sir. Many of our regular customers buy their jewelry through me."

"I'm going to need those names as well."

"Sir, with all due respect, some of those who buy my jewelry, well...let's just say they buy them for other reasons, as you implied earlier."

"What happens to the earnings from this side venture?"

"Half of them go into the company coffers, a hard and fast rule they have. The rest I donate to charity. The same goes for any member of the company, especially the crew."

"Ahh. And have there been any difficulties between you and the crew? Or between them and Mondatta?"

"Some, but nothing violent. Neither Captain Shimada nor Genji would tolerate it, especially not Genji."

"Is that right? Four members of the crew are from strong anti-Omnic countries, display sentiments of the same."

"The four you speak of avoid us whenever possible. There have been names called, but other than that and a thrown tomato once, nothing worse has happened the few times we crossed paths. Besides, the crew were either on the ship or putting merchandise in the storeroom when the riot happened, and the shot."

"I'll be interviewing them all the same. I best get started on those now. Brass wants this cleared up as soon as possible. Can't have the seaport shut down because someone wanted to take out a few Omnics, can we?"

"No, we most certainly can't." Genji said, and Hanzo noted his tone had gone sharp. "I am sure the authorities have more important matters to attend to than one dead Omnic--oh, excuse me, destroyed Omnic."

"Genji..." Hanzo said. "This is not the time or place to debate Omnic quality of life."

"I'd say it's the perfect time for it. We would be shut down by now and told to stay in New York if it was a human killed! _Kuso_ , we would have been asked to step out of the room so the good officer could interview Zenyatta alone if a human died! But instead, we have a "brass wants this cleared up as soon as possible", gods forbid our city be inconvenienced by one less Omnic!"

"Genji." Zenyatta said, holding his shoulder. "The police will do all they can to find Mondatta's killer, but they do have other matters to tend to. Lacroix's murder, for example, and his missing wife."

"But it's not fair, Master! Why should you be treated as less because you're not human?"

"Life is not fair, my pupil. We play the cards we are dealt with and strive to balance out the harmony and discord in ourselves. We spoke of this, Genji."

"They're only showing more concern than usual because of us, respectable merchants whose wealth contributes to this city, and even if they weren't, this is for form's sake."

"Perhaps, but at least they are working on his murder at all. Now, you said something about stocking the ship's new infirmary?"

"Yes, the herbal remedies, and the usual papers, which I have here. Lieutenant, if there is nothing else?"

"No, no, he can go." Ronan said. "But we'll be following up on this soon."

"I am sure you will." Genji and Zenyatta went back down, leaving Hanzo to shake his head.

"Master?" Ronan asked. "Rather unusual for a human to call an Omnic such, isn't it?"

"As I told you before, Lieutenant." Hanzo said. "Zenyatta mentored Genji long ago. To this day, he considers Genji his brightest pupil."

"Never saw anything like it. I'll be taking my leave, sir, but a word of advice? You might want to consider staffing your warehouse with human workers. It may prevent other riots in the future."

"I have been trying to tell Genji that for years, but so far he has not heeded me. Perhaps this time I will be met with more success."

"Will you and your crew be heading out to sea and air soon, Mr. Shimada?"

"We are set to travel to Ilios next week."

"I'll start interviewing them then, get them out of the way. Are there records for the jewelling venture?"

"There are." Hanzo reached into the desk and pulled out a large crimson book. On the cover was a picture of a diamond along with the company's mark. "Zenyatta keeps track of his jewelry customers here. There will be names, pieces he made, dates and how the earnings are laid out."

"He mentioned your rule being hard, about the company receiving half the earnings."

"We came up with that rule when we first started. Crew members on any merchant ships are prone to side ventures; the rule makes sure the company, as the provider of the opportunities for said ventures, receives a cut. This applies to every member of the company, especially my crew--they have more opportunity, after all."

"Indeed."

"I trust in your discrection in this matter, Lieutenant."

"Of course. And if I need to get in touch with you?"

"Zenyatta knows our telegraph frequency."

"Then I'll be getting these interviews over with. Good day, sir." As Ronan headed downstairs, Hanzo raked his hands in his hair, frustrated. They did not need trouble in their business, not now. He was definitely going to have to talk to Genji about staffing the warehouse with human workers, and pray this time he would listen.

* * *

Angela saw Genji come down the stairs with Zenyatta, a look of worry on her face. Genji looked as though he wanted to throttle someone, while Zenyatta floated down, calm and serene yet tense at the same time.

"Genji?" She asked. "Is everything all right?"

"About as well as can be expected." Genji said. "The police lieutenant needed to ask Zenyatta questions regarding Mondatta, and I still think it was for form's sake."

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can to find who did this."

"Maybe. Come to think of it, the lieutenant did seem genuine...still, he has his orders--find answers, get it over with because Omnics don't matter in the long run. How is it out there?"

"Still crowded, but less anti-Omnic and more pro-Omnic. Mondatta was well-loved."

"Indeed he was." Zenyatta said. "The world grows darker with his ascent to the Iris."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet the one who saved Genji's life."

"I could say the same for you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Just then, the police lieutenant came down, carrying what Angela saw was a red book with the company's logo on it. Genji seethed upon looking at what the lieutenant held, and Zenyatta was just calm. The lieutenant himself was frowing as he was paging through the book.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant Ronan?" Genji asked.

"There is." Ronan replied. "Your brother gave me Zenyatta's records for his jewelling, but I can't make heads or tails out of it! I swear, if this is some sort of Omnic foolery--"

"Nothing of the sort. As Zenyatta pointed out earlier, some of his customers purchase jewels for certain parties not their wives or other relations. Parties that, if exposed, would cause a great deal of embarassment for the customer in question, so Zenyatta practices the utmost discrestion."

"By filling his records with gibberish?!"

"By taking steps to prevent any exposure to his customers even if his records were stolen. Unless any blackmailers seeking to profit from said customers' indiscrestions can read Nepali, they would have a hard time finding information from those records."

"Hmph. Well, when you put it that way, it does make sense. Though I'd be hard pressed to find anyone on the force who knows Nepali." Angela glanced out the window and thought she saw a glare. A second later, Zenyatta shoved Ronan without warning and the police lieutenant would've yelled at him had he not heard the shot, or saw the bullet hole in the wall, lined up where his head used to be. Suddenly, screaming was heard in the streets as more shots were heard. Ronan yelled at them to stay put while he headed out to see to the crowd.

"What is happening?" Hanzo asked, rushing down the stairs. Angela noted he was wearing a quiver and carrying a bow.

"It would appear, brother, that Mondatta's killer is still out there." Genji answered, putting what he carried down and reaching for his swords. Angela remembered he had them when she treated him--a pair of swords, one short, one long.

"You two are both going out there?!" She said. "Are you mad?" Hanzo just glanced behind him towards her.

"Whoever is doing this is threatening this business, Dr. Ziegler." He said. "I will not allow our business to be attacked when we can do something about it." He rushed out, Genji following close behind. Angela shook her head and retrieved her medical bag to go out with them, if only to see to possible medial injuries brought on by this attack.

There was chaos outside of the warehouse, and from time to time, she spotted Hanzo firing arrows where the shots were coming from and Genji deflected any bullets fired. This went on for what seemed like hours, but was minutes, until she heard a grunt and out from the alley fell a woman with long black hair and wearing what appeared to be a purple and brown hunting outfit worn by aristocracy on a country estate. The outfit was accompanied by black boots and a very odd headpiece with yellow lenses on it, but the strangest thing about this woman was her pale blue skin. She stood up and snapped the arrow in her shoulder off, still gripping her rifle. She heard Hanzo draw another arrow, but hesitate as he stared at the woman in shock.

"Madame Lacroix?" He said. The woman pointed her fist upward, and out shot a grappling hook that grabbed hold of a passing airboat. Angela stared at the boat and paled--it was black as night and sported a long skull motif on the bow.

" _Mein Gott_..." Angela whispered. "It can't be." Whoever this woman was, she was working for him. The pirate whom her fiancé obsessed about hunting down, the reason Jack brought Eichenwalde to financial ruin until she gathered enough funds to restore the village to those who owned their homes. The reason Jack was dead.

Reaper.

Hearing the groans from the crowd, Angela shoved aside her dread and focused on tending to those who needed help. This was no time to lose herself in what happened eight years ago. Yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but reflect on that day, Jack's abandonment at the altar, his crash in the Black Forest as Reaper flew off triumphant. The aftermath of his debts being called in, debts she would have let go as she was not his wife so she wasn't legally obligated, if he hadn't mortgaged the entire estate. The castle, she might have forgiven, even though it hurt to lose what had been home since Reinhardt took her in, but the village surrounding the castle? Jepordizing the livelihoods of those who lived there for years? No, she couldn't let it go when they were about to lose everything. As she had lost everything that day. No, she was not that foolish girl who believed in fairy tales and illusions about love and happy ever afters anymore. Those were for children, for young innocent girls who believed the world was full of light and those who loved them would care for them always and never leave them unprotected. That they would always be sheltered from the dark realities of the world, from those who would prey on them the moment they became vulnerable. A woman could be cared for by a man, she could admit to that, that was the way of the world, but for her own sake, a woman should learn to stand on her own because bad things happened even if her man was good. He could die, could leave business behind that shatters what was once a good life and woe to the woman who is left behind to pick up the pieces unless she could endure. No, that life of being tended by a man was not for her and it never will be.

Jack taught her that much.


	5. Catching up and Dinner

The rest of the day went in a blur. There were injuries to tend to, questions to answer and news to receive. It was confirmed that the assassin was the blue-skinned woman Angela saw, a Madame Lacroix, a missing widow of a recently murdered merchant. There were now saying that she made herself a widow. No one knew how her skin turned blue, or what her motivation could have been for either death, all they knew so far was she killed her husband and Mondatta and is working with or for Reaper, who had abducted her. Angela banished all thoughts of Reaper as she treated the crew, who thankfully had only minor injuries.

"Angie-chan?" Genji asked popping his head into the infirmary. Angela gestured him inside. "Are you all right?"

"I am." Angela answered. "I just didn't expect such excitement on my first day."

"No, I doubt anyone expects to be called a leman, gain a new job as they say in the States, see a riot and be part of a murder investigation all in one day."

" _Nein_ , I coud say no one expected such."

"Neither could she expect to see one of the two things that destroyed her previous life."

"Genji..."

"I saw the airboat too. Reaper. It was unexpected to say the least. The last any of us had heard, he was fighting some sort of rival on the high seas and in the air. This rival seems relentless."

"Indeed. How are you feeling?"

"I have had worse."

"How is Zenyatta?"

"Grieving. Two of Mondatta's congregation are staying with him tonight in one of the apartments above the warehouse. Hanzo and I are planning to talk to them in the morning, to see if they're interested in helping out in the warehouse. With us expanding and Mondatta gone, Zenyatta will need the help."

"You sound irritated."

"Hanzo has been after me to put in human workers in the warehouse since we started, to avoid any anti-Omnic sentiment. I don't like my hand being forced, but they seem like wonderful young ladies and they're supplementing Zenyatta, not replacing him."

"Could your irritation also mean they are uninterested in you, my friend?" Genji smiled wryly.

"The young ladies are friends--particular friends." At Angela's wide-eyed stare, Genji grinned. "Don't worry, Angie-chan, you'll always be the first woman to turn me down and succeed. Much as I wish otherwise, considering."

"Genji--"

"When are you going to stop letting what Morrison did influence your outlook on life? It was horrible what happened to him, and what he did to you is unconsciousable, but it has been eight years."

"I know. All that nightmare had proven was I can't do it. I can't expect myself to submit to a relationship, not when those in it would just let me down in the end. Love is a fairy tale young ladies delude themselves about when submitting to marriage, which they do for the sake of security because they have nothing else."

"That is not true, and it saddens me that you still think so. Are you telling me that you're going to allow one mistake, one error that was made haunt you for the rest of your life? _Kuso_ , you're worse than he is!"

"Worse than who?"

"Hanzo! Fifteen years and he's still haunted by what he did to me, even though I forgave him. It's not pleasant, but at least it's his own actions that haunt him. You, you didn't have anything to do with what happened to Morrison, that was all his doing and you're shouldering the blame for his idiocy!"

"You don't know that! And I can't believe you're comparing me to your brother, when he--he--"

"Did this to me?" Angela nodded. "Angela, what happened to me was the result of a very bad argument which had a terrible outcome that could have been worse."

"I still can't understand how you could forgive him, forgive this."

"Because he didn't have much choice. I was a problem for our clan, but the elders could do nothing about me, not until our father died. Then it was up to Hanzo to straighten me out. He knew if he didn't do something, they would, and they'd likely kill him too or worse."

"He attacked you and threw you into the ocean!"

"He attacked me, I defended myself and we both fell into the ocean just outside Dejima. Compared to what the elders would have done, that was a good thing. We got separated and were picked up by different ships--I got fished out from the ocean by Morrison's crew, Hanzo by a Dutch merchant on his way home."

"Then Jack brought you to the garrison, where I treated you. You were healed, with multiple prosthetics, then were gone for a time and I didn't see you again until...until that day."

"The Navy needed my help with the Shimada clan, I gave that help then went on my way, went to Nepal, met Zenyatta and some time later reunited with my brother. We all went to America, started the North & South Company as a local merchant because Hanzo and I were working on our citizenships. The only time either of us was out of the country during the probation period was when I came for your wedding and that was it; once we became citizens, we expanded to international routes. Now, we're one of the top merchants around the world."

"And not once, not once, did you want your brother to pay for what he did to you?"

"No, not after I got past the anger and resentment, and reflected on what happened. Even if I did, what could I do to him that compares to what he does to himself? The point I am trying to make is that things happen, we err and others end up hurting us. It's up to us to get up after."

"What are those?" Angela pointed to the books Genji carried. They were two large books and a smaller book.

"Ahh, why I came to see you, as far as business goes." He put down the books on the desk; Angela noted they all had the company logo, and one of the large books had a caduceus symbol on it above the logo. "These are your books, Doctor; the large ones are for keeping track of your finances, the one with the caduceus on it represents your budget for the infirmary, which is replenished monthly. The other book is for your personal finances and to keep track of any earnings from possible side ventures, should you choose to partake in such. The small book is a cheque book and to be used for infirmary expenses only."

"So the company will provide what I need for the infirmary?" Angela asked as she opened the book with the caduceus symbol on it, and was wide-eyed at the first page; it was blank except for a single number on the top as an opening balance.

"The company will pay for anything within the budget we give you; anything over the budget is your responsibility. In the event you earn money from venues outside of what we pay you, such as a side venture of some kind, you are to put half your earnings into the company coffer. It's the rule we have for side ventures of any kind." Angela kept staring at the page. "Angela?"

"A hundred dollars a month...this is my budget?"

"That is the amount you will have, and what you spend will be replenished for the next month. I will be going over every account book every week, my responsibility as first mate and purser of this ship. Ooof!" Angela just jumped up and hugged him hard. A hundred dollars a month was a generous amount and she was well-versed on stretching money when she can.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." She let go of him and smiled. "I can do much with this budget."

"I expect you would." Genji said, laughing. "Now, if there's nothing else, dinner's ready. We're eating on the top deck."

"That sounds good." They went up deck to share a meal with the crew.

* * *

At dinner, no one could stop talking about what happened at the warehouse. Hanzo found it annoying at all the gossip surrounding the table, but the whole crew was there. Of course they would be, they did want to meet their new member. The young ladies Zenyatta introduced him and Genji to were pleasant and charming, ideal for selling their merchandise. Once Genji was assured the ladies wouldn't be replacing Zenyatta, he agreed to interviewing them in the morning. Hanzo couldn't help but look back on that day--Madame Lacroix, it had been her all along, she killed her husband. Seeing her there, escaping in that airboat, there was no denying it. Hanzo suspected as much, how else would a man like Lacroix, who doesn't get taken off-guard easily, be murdered in his sleep? Who else but the woman who slept by his side? But it took her killing Mondatta for everyone to realize it, and what in the name of the dragons happened to her? How did her skin turn blue, and what else did Reaper do to her? What did he do to her when he had her the first time? Whatever it was, it appeared to take away any feeling she had. Shaking his head, he looked around his crew. McCree and Santos were talking about how terrible it was about what happened to Mondatta, Zarya and Song were in a debate on proper dice throwing techniques. Fawkes was chatting off Rutledge's ear...as usual. Genji and Satya were talking about the upcoming route to Ilios, and he prayed that they would be able to make the route. Only Doctor Ziegler wasn't engaged in animated conversation of any kind, in fact, once everyone stopped introducing themselves and asking questions, she became quiet. Like she was contemplating something. She was also looking at him, but was discreet about it.

"Can I help you with something, Doctor?" Hanzo asked. That snapped her out of her reverie and she focused on him.

"I was wondering about our route, Captain." She answered. "I was told we were heading for Ilios next week?"

"We are. We spend a week or two at each destination, depending on how well business is, then we move onto the next port, which would be Nepal. After, we head for Cairo; Numbani would be our next route, then Madagascar, London, Paris, Sweden, and then Canada. If all goes well, we should be able to return to New York just a few weeks before Christmas."

"Just in time for the annual party!" Genji added. "And you are coming this year, Angie-chan--company policy, anyone who works for us and is not visiting family has to come."

"No getting out of it by way of charitable causes then?" She asked. Genji shook his head. "Would I be allowed to invite guests to the party?"

"Of course! Invite as many as you want--within reason, of course. We aren't Tammany Hall."

"Gut. I wasn't planning to invite an army unit, just about twenty children and their caretakers. That'd be about thirty people, I think."

"Chil--the orphanage you named as your beneficiary?"

"Yes. I volunteered there often, and those children were my patients when the charity hospital was running."

"Well..."

"As long as the children are properly dressed and conduct themselves as young ladies and gentlemen--or at least pretend to be such--you may invite them, Doctor." Hanzo said, and he noticed Genji looked stunned. What was he doing? His curiosity was silenced by her smile.

" _Danke_ , Captain. Also, I want to take this opportunity to request the crew report to the infirmary first thing tomorrow for physicals. I want to be sure everyone is in complete medical health before we depart."

"It will be done."

"That includes you, Captain. No exceptions." She smiled again, and Hanzo found himself struck by how it lit up her face. "Well, this has been a long day, good night everyone." She yawned and headed down to her quarters.

Hanzo found himself excusing himself and retreating to his own quarters, wanting to get some paperwork done. The only good thing about today was that their travel plans hadn't been put on hold. Neither he nor his crew knew the Lacroixes well, had no idea what happened to Madame Amélie when she was abducted or after she was rescued, everyone was accounted for that and the riot that took Mondatta. There was just no reason for the police to keep them in New York, so they were able to proceed with their planned route. As Hanzo looked over papers without reading them, he couldn't help but think about the Doctor and her smile, how it could light up a room, could shower light onto anyone she gave it to. No, that indulgence was not for him, he shouldn't even be thinking about her this way. By the dragons, what was wrong with him? She was an employee, such interactions would be improper! What he felt was just a normal, physical attraction towards a woman that just happens to be interesting, that was it. A normal, physical attraction resulting from too much drink at dinner.

Yes, that was it.


	6. Delayed Physical and First Battle

The rest of the week was spent on ship maintenance, including supplying the ship and obtaining merchandise to sell in Ilios, often on behalf of local manufacturers. Hanzo had to grin that things were going well considering--they now had two new shopkeepers in the warehouse helping Zenyatta and their travel itinerary was on schedule. He stood on the deck with Genji and watched as the sails were unfurled. It had been Genji's idea to use their family crest as the company logo, something Hanzo had mixed feelings about. On one hand, it associated them with the lowest social class; on the other, it could mean the company had something to do with the clan, which was not possible. Neither of them had even seen any of their former kin since that night near Dejima, and besides, when Genji took the crest as the logo, he used the colors of the two dragon brothers from the story their father told them--one dragon was blue, the other green--and he kept that color scheme consistent. The clan didn't use any colors and when they did, both dragons were red. There were subtle changes in the shape of the dragons too, nothing anyone could spot unless they knew the Shimada clan, and Hanzo had heard nothing about them for the past fifteen years. It was ironic, a clan of ninjas, assassins with no regard for life and who sold their skills to the highest bidder, would still keep to the policy of sakodu long after the policy was dismissed.

"Hanzo?" Genji asked, bringing him out of his musings. "We are ready to sail, brother."

"Of course." Hanzo replied. "Hoist the anchor!!" The anchor was brought up. "Miss Song, full speed ahead!"

"Aye aye Captain!" She called out, then sent word to the engine room to hurry the speed. Soon they were on their way--if all went well, they'll be in Ilios in a matter of days. The turbines were still on their sides, but in this mode they served to speed the ship up; the sails were at best a decorative feature at this point, and if the enginges happen to fail? Well, at least they have an alternative until they could be fixed. He walked around the deck and nodded in approval at things working as they should. Once satisfied, he headed below deck to inspect the cargo. Everything was stored and secured, no chance of anything being tossed around and breaking should they hit turbulence.

"Captain?" Zarya asked. Hanzo looked at her and she seemed conflicted about something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Doctor is wondering when you will submit to physical." Right, the physical Doctor Ziegler asked of the entire crew, including him. He had kept himself busy to the point he hadn't gotten around to it.

"Tell her I will be at the infirmary as soon as possible."

"That is problem, Captain. She says, and I quote, 'If Cap--if the Captain does not get his pompous self down to infri--the infirmary immediately, she will make house--a house call in his quarters.' This is not threat, Captain. She also said if you refuse, that I was to drag you kicking and screaming if need be."

"Remind Doctor Ziegler she is not the captain of this vessel, I am."

"I did. She says as doctor, she outranks you in medical situations and physical counts. She is very persistent. With due respect, I think it best you go for physical, _da_? Unless you don't mind house call."

"No. That will not be necessary." It wasn't like he was avoiding her, they were busy all week preparing for Ilios. They even have a shipment of chocolates from Pennsylvania, for the love of the gods! "Come, let us get this over with." He hated the idea of someone else seeing to his care in any way, even medical, but damn if he was going to entertain the idea of a scandal on this ship. Not that any of his crew would dare spread rumors, they respected him too much, but the pretty doctor determined to remain a spinster entering his quarters even with professional intentions was something he'd never hear the end of. Especially from his brother and McCree.

* * *

Angela looked out the porthole as they left New York. The past week was full of seeing to the infirmary and getting physicals done. She was amazed at the good health the rest of the crew had, but then in their work, they had to maintain it. Those with prosthetics kept them in good condition, and they ranged from the most basic, such as what Jamison had, to Satya's left arm which was the most advanced prosthetic she had seen. In fact, until Satya's physical she had no idea that was a prosthetic, the Indian woman had a habit of wearing long sleeves and gloves and the prosthetic itself was so smooth even when the sleeves were tight. Zarya also became something of a help, which started when she didn't leave after her physical.

"Zarya?" Angela asked when the giant Russian didn't leave. "Was there something else?"

"You see men now, _da_?" Zarya said. Angela nodded. "I stay as chaperone--captain's orders." So Zarya stayed to make sure the men who came for their physicals were on their best behavior. Most of the men anyway--only Captian Shimada was unacounted for in regards to the physicals. One would think as master of the crew, he would want to set a good example by making sure his own health was sound, but all week he put it off on the grounds that he was busy. She told Zarya that if he kept avoiding her, she was going to have to go to him. Zarya had to explain that the captain wasn't one who liked to be tended. It sounded like Genji when she first treated him, except he was able to be mollified by her company. God only knows what it would take for his brother. The door rolled open and she saw the captain all but stalk into the infirmary, Zarya right behind him.

" _Guten tag_ , Captain." Angela said. "I see you're finally ready for your physical." Hanzo shot her a glare, which she met head on.

"I do not appreciate threats, Doctor." He said as he headed inside. Zarya had given him her message, good. Angela smiled.

"That wasn't a threat, sir, that was a promise. I am responsible for the health of this crew, and I did say no exceptions."

"Fine. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you leave me be." He glanced at the changing area she set up. She raised an eyebrown in indication. "If you think I am going to be naked for this..."

"Not unless you feel comfortable with the prospect. Topless will do."

"Very well." But instead of heading towards the changing area, Hanzo began stripping where he stood. Angela noticed Zarya snickering, as though she knew he would do something like this or at the very least suspected he would be difficult somehow. Off came the greatcoat he wore, followed by the waistcoat, then the odd glove on his right hand missing the first three fingers and finally the shirt; he stood before her bare chested, smirking and Angela found herself staring at him. No, of course she wasn't drawn to his muscled form, she'd seen bare chested men before in a professional manner. It was the tattoo he had, the most elaborate and intricate tattoo she had seen in her life. It was a large blue serpent flying in a background of the sky starting from the upper left side of his chest and proceeded to cover and wrap around his entire arm down to the wrist.

"Doctor?" Zarya asked. "I know Captain is handsome man, but you do physical now?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Angela cried. "Yes, I--I was just, the tattoo! It's very unique."

"The tattoo. Of course." Angela ignored Zarya's smirk and went on with her examination. She kept things professional, made sure everything was working and tried to drive the thoughts in her head out by engaging in conversation.

"How long did this take?" She asked Hanzo.

"How long did what take?" He said as she listened to his heartbeat.

"The tattoo. It looked like it took a long time to do."

"It was not long, only four days."

"Impossible! I've seen tattoos only half as elaborate as this and they took weeks."

"Military men?" Angela nodded. "They did not have an _irezumi_ artist on hand to do all the work non-stop."

"This was done non-stop, in four days. It must have hurt."

"It was bearable." She proceeded with her physical, but her gaze still lingered on the tattoo for some odd reason. All of a sudden, the ship rocked on its side. All three were on alert; Hanzo grabbed his shirt and raced to the porthole as he pulled it on, or tried to.

"What is it?" Angela asked, worried.

"There is a ship firing at us, no flags. Pirates."

"Is--is it Reaper?"

"No, and neither is it that rival of his. It may be a new crew, most pirates do not attack us twice. They learn better after the first time." Another hit had the ship rocking more; Hanzo had gotten his shirt on part way, but the way it was worn one would think it was a loin cloth like it was said most jungle dwellers wore, his entire left side was exposed. "Zarya, get her a weapon if she is going to join us!" He raced out the infirmary and up the stairs; Zarya took hold of Angela before she could follow.

"Come." Zarya said. "We get you weapon first. You must defend yourself, Doctor. Can you shoot?"

"I...yes. I know how to use a gun." Angela answered. Reinhardt had taught her, insisting that she grow up knowing how to handle herself. His little rose, he called her--beautiful, graceful, and so much more enduring than what he described as "those delicate but useless flowers from polite society elsewhere in the world"; he believed that a woman was more than her maidenhead or her ability to bear children, it was why he supported her education as a doctor. Reinhardt believed in her, had so much faith in her, and he made sure she was capable of defending herself, even though she disliked violence.

"Good. I bring you to weapons' store now." Zarya took Angela by the arm and led her down the cargo hold. She opened up a hidden panel and Angela saw an array of weapons, including cannons which Zarya proceeded to put into place alongside Mako, who had rushed from the galley to help.

"I thought this was a merchant vessel, not a merchant raider." Angela said.

"We are merchant vessel." Zarya replied. "But it does not mean we are defenseless. Besides, sometimes navy can not come fast enough to help, so we protect ourselves." Now that she mentioned it, Angela noted there were about a dozen cannons, half a dozen on each side. By then, Jamison had rushed up from the engine room.

"We heard the shots!" Jamison cried, going by the cannons. "I left the apprentice downstairs to keep an eye on things. Cannons ready?"

" _Da_. They are ready to fire. We head up on deck once we have weapons." Jamison giggled as he caressed a cannon.

"Mako and I'll stay here an' man the cannons. What a lovely day!!" Angela found herself worried, then remembered Jamison's fondness--obsession--with explosives. She looked at the weapons' store and picked out a pistol. It was nothing like what she used back in Eichenwalde, in fact, it looked like the same gun McCree had.

"That is Colt." Zarya explained. "Chamber opens from side, just load bullets and fire. You have six shots." She pointed to the bullets, stored in a smaller compartment. Angela took a hand full of bullets, swung the chamber open, loaded the gun and swung the chamber back closed, any remaining bullets going into a pouch she placed onto her belt. Zarya picked up her own weapon, a much larger gun that rivaled anything Angela had seen before, it was almost the size of the cannons. They headed back up deck to fight off the pirates. So far, the other ship hadn't gotten close enough for the pirates to board--yet--and the _Double Dragon_ was dodging further cannon fire. Angela saw that Satya had take the wheel, leaving Hana able to join McCree and Hanzo on deck, her own pistol drawn and ready to fire. The other ship then increased speed and headed straight for them, intending on ramming them. Satya turned the wheel hard, just about missing them but the ship was now close enough that the pirates were boarding, their own ship taking on cannon fire. Most did not make it aboard, they fell to the ocean with a bullet or arrow in their hearts, or even a shuriken. The ones who did were met with stiff resistance. Genji engaged two of them using his short sword, while Hana, who was protecting Satya as she steered the ship, met them using her own blade. McCree just punched whoever got too close to use his gun, Zarya swung her large gun like a staff, and even Angela found herself firing at the pirates. An arrow flew close to her face and she turned to see it had hit a pirate trying to sneak up from behind her. Dear God, how many were there? They couldn't possibly be able to fight them all off.

"Hanzo!" Genji shouted. "They're coming back for another go!" Angela looked and saw the ship was getting ready for another ramming attempt, despite the holes in its side, which was where their cannons were. They couldn't possibly dodge this one, not with that speed and fighting those still on board.

"Miss Vaswani, aim directly towards them!" Hanzo said. He notched another arrow, intending to fire straight at the ship, and rushed up to the bow. Angela was about to ask what he was thinking he could accomplish when he said some sort of incantation in his native tongue. His tattooed arm glowed, along with the arrow, and all of a sudden two glowing serpents emerged and headed towards the ship the moment Hanzo loosed the arrow. The serpents headed straight towards the ship, which tried to turn at the last moment; Satya turned hard and missed the ship entirely, but the serpents passed through the entire ship. Any remaining survivors on board could only stare as their ship stopped moving, and Angela could see even from this distance that those on board did not survive.

"What was that...?" She asked. Genji gripped her shoulder.

"That is a family gift." Genji said. "That is why most pirates only attack us once."

"Miss Vaswani, get us to that ship." Hanzo said. "McCree, Genji, bind the remaining pirates and put them in the cargo hold. Miss Song, guard them; if they try anything, shoot them. Zarya, have the grappling hooks ready--we will take that ship with us." They went to do as ordered, and Angela had to shake her head to bring herself back.

"Doctor Ziegler?" Hanzo asked. "Are you all right?"

"I--yes." She answered. "I am fine."

"You kept your head there. I was impressed. You may be able to handle this after all."

"Yes, well. If there is nothing else, I best check on everyone."

"Do so. Miss Vaswani, the instant that ship is hooked to ours, get us to the nearest naval base so we can turn these bastards in, then resume course to Ilios."

"It will be as you say, Captain." Satya said. It meant a minor detour in their route, but despite that, they were able to reach Ilios in three days without further incident.


	7. Of Enterprise and Protections

It was routine for the crew to remain on the ship for a day after arrival to a foreign port while the captain settled certain things, such as arrangements with the harbourmaster, and in this case, a trip to the bank to cash in the bounty for the pirates that attacked them. Angela wasn't fond of benefiting off of bounties, of gaining at the expense of others. But, as Hanzo pointed out when he called her to the great cabin and she protested the bounty, she was technically benefiting since bounites counted as a side business; which meant the company took half the bounty, and that in turn was used for company expenses, wages and budgets included. Angela had to concede to his point as he gave her her share of the other half, fifty gold dollars.

"Are--are you sure this is the right amount?" Angela asked. She couldn't believe a crew of pirates was worth this amount, especially not in gold.

"They were a new crew trying to establish themselves, they were not around long enough to cause much trouble." Hanzo said. "But the amount we got on their heads, including their ship, was a thousand gold dollars; after the company's cut, that leaves five hundred, and split between ten people--"

"Makes fifty." Hanzo nodded.

"The Navy, any Navy, pays their bounties in gold and silver dollars. One never knows who will answer their calls, so it was decided that they would use a currency that can be used and accepted anywhere in the world." Angela agreed this was a valid point.

"And how much in local currency would a gold dollar bring me?"

"In Ilios? About three drachma. In America, it would be one dollar."

"I suppose fifty dollars would be useful for supplimenting the infirmary's budget."

"It is yours to do with as you please. By the way, consider yourself officially hired."

"What?"

"You heard me. You handled the route, you are hired. Your wages will be paid before we leave each port. At port, liberty is granted to the crew during the mornings or the afternoons, depending on duty schedules. Either way, curfew is an hour before midnight; if you are not back by then, find an inn. In the event you are not aboard when we leave, it is your responsibility--and your expense--to meet us at the next port of call. If this happens twice or you are not at the next port when we arrive, then you may as well return to America and look for another job.”

“That sounds harsh. But fair--a crew needs to depend on each other. If one falters, it compromises everyone.”

“Exactly.” He then brought out what looked like to Angela a dog tag on a simple chain; it was shaped in the company’s logo and carved in some sort of blue and green stones. “Keep this and your passport on you at all times whenever you leave the ship. It will idenitfy you as part of the company, as part of this crew.”

“I will.” She took the tag from him and put its chain around her neck. Then she left the cabin and ran into McCree, who grinned at the sight of the chain.

“Captain made you official, eh?” McCree asked. Angela nodded. “Congradulations, Doc.”

“Please, Mr. McCree, no need to be so formal.” Angela said. “Angela will do.”

“Then I have to insist you call me Jesse.”

“All right. Jesse. Do you have liberty this morning?”

“Nah, I got the afternoon today; this mornin’ I’m on skut duty. Any plans?”

“Nothing in particular. I was thinking of exploring the marketplace today--”

“Good! Maybe you can join me later. The bounty we got is going to make a mighty fine investment. Could use a partner in enterprise.”

“I don’t know how I could be of any help. I know very little of enterprise, but a lot about stretching a dollar. Comes from working eight years in a charity hospital--every cent counted.”

“Aside from your share of the bounty? Well, I could use some ideas about how to make this here fifty gold dollars grow. What were you plannin’ on finding in the marketplace?”

“Oh, it’s silly...but I was thinking about the salt we get, from the water purifiers. I thought, maybe, I could find some things to turn that salt into something suitable for a bath.”

“You mean like those fancy bath salts and scrubs and stuff in the spas and beauty places?” Angela nodded. “Well...those could fetch a mighty fine penny indeed. The salt’s good currency in places like Nepal or Cairo, places that are inland and don’t have much access to salt. But this? This could work. What’ll we need?”

“Hold on, I didn’t say--”

“You know how to get to the marketplace? How to haggle with the vendors, get what you need? Do you know how to exchange local currency for gold dollars or how to wire funds to where you need them to be?”

“I can’t say I do. Do you know how to mix oils into the salt to get a proper mixture? What oils to use at all, the combination of essentials with a carrier? Which carrier oils to use or which essentials to get the scent desired?”

“Nope. See? We need each other. I’ll split the proceeds with you fifty-fifty. After the company’s cut, of course.”

“Of course. Tell you what, I’ll see you up deck this afternoon and we’ll go together.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later, Angela.” McCree sauntered off, and Angela returned to her quarters where she found a pile of stuff outside her door. A note from Satya welcomed her to the crew, explained the things were welcome gifts and a request to come to her for her own present.

“Word does travel fast on this ship.” She muttered as she carried the things into her quarters. They were small gifts, but some were practical--there was a grinder from Mako, she could use that to make the salt into a finer grind. Then a belt from Zarya, one with a holster on one side and a small pouch on the other and a sheath next to it. Jamison had given some sort of metal container shaped like a ball; the container had a smiley face on it. Hana gave a stack of gambling chips, for poker nights on the ship. Jesse had given her the Colt she used in the attack, with a note saying unless she decides different, “this’ll be the only man you’ll need”. Angela had to laugh at that. From Lúcio was a music box that played a tune Angela had never heard before. The last two gifts were, if she had to guess, from the Shimada brothers. Genji had provided a knife, one where the blade was shaped like a diamond prism and the handle was wraped in fabric. His note said it should be much better than a scapel, and she noted it fit the sheath on the belt. Even Hanzo provided a gift, though Angela suspected it was more out of courtesy than anything else. It was an intricate fan, something suitable for a day or night out. A note was attached to the chain on it.

“A lady’s weapons should be subtle.” It said. Confused, Angela opened the fan. It opened on the side and it looked to be a fine silk caged in metal. Angela placed her hand over it and pulled away from the edge.

“ _Verdammt_.” She looked at her hand, it had a shallow cut on it. She looked closer at the fan, noted the “silk” was metal pressed into a sheet, and the edges of the fan itself were razor sharp. At first glance, no one would believe it to be anything else but a simple lady’s fan. Angela smiled at the gift; Reinhardt didn’t care if she went armed or not, though he would have preferred the former at times, especially when she volunteered at the garrison. Jack thought she didn’t need to be armed, that her having a weapon was unnecessary. Hanzo, however seemed to think different; not only did he think a woman should be armed, but had provided a weapon that was capable of blending in far better than having a scapel up her sleeve. It also left no excuse for her to be without it at anytime.

Subtle indeed.

* * *

“You did what?!”

“Now, _Anija_ , I know this is asking a lot--”

“No, asking me to swim around the world in a hundred days is asking a lot. This is sheer idiocy! You know how I feel about these things!” Hanzo paced back and forth in the great cabin. He had no desire to kill Genji despite his latest stupidity, but he did have a strong desire to throttle him.

“It’s only a house party, Hanzo!” Genji said. “One thrown by a very lucrative customer, it’s only proper one of us shows up.”

“Then YOU go!” Hanzo answered.

“You know why I can’t. Look, just go, brood against the wall a few hours, eat, mingle as little as possible and get out before curfew. Or stay overnight, ooh that’s even better. That means you will be lucky.”

“You do remember the last time I went to a house party, yes?” At that, Genji winced.

“I remember...and the times before that, which were also a disaster.”

“And that is why you are the one to socialize with all the customers.”

“Hanzo, please...I know this isn’t ideal, but there’s no other way. I already accepted the invitation, not showing up for any good reason would be rude and insulting. It would cost business.” Hanzo glared at him, then sighed.

“This customer...” Hanzo said. “Do you swear on your honor that he has no daughters or sisters--by blood or marriage--or any other female relations or accquaintances to marry off?”

“I swear on my honor he has no female relations or accquaintences to dispose of through marriage, to my knowledge.” Genji replied.

“Fine. When is the party?”

“Eight o’clock, next Saturday. You won’t regret it!”

“I already do.” Hanzo stormed out the great cabin. They had been in Ilios for five days and the party Genji drafted him into fell on their second to last night at port. That gave him a week to get used to the idea, and more, to find an escort. He went over the duty schedule for that night--Zarya and Hana were on the first dog watch that night unless they traded shifts with any of the men, and somehow he doubted that. Satya couldn’t come for the same reason Genji couldn’t, which just renewed his desire to throttle his brother. Only Dr. Ziegler was free that evening...Hanzo sighed and went to her quarters; he knocked on her door. He waited and she opened, her hair in its usual ponytail and her desk covered in glass containers, bottles of liquid and was that salt?

“Captain?” Angela asked. “Is everything all right?”

“I--yes. Yes, everything is fine.” Hanzo said. “May I enter?”

“Of course.” She stood aside and he went in. He grinned as she kept her door open, remembering his rule. He looked at the contents on her desk.

“What in the world are you doing with those?”

“I’m making bath salts and scrubs. They appear to be selling well in the marketplace.”

“Those frivilous little things that women use in their baths? I have seen these in other places, the prices are ridiculous!”

“Yes, it is a lot of coin for sea salt infused with oils and herbs and on occasion soap. So simple to make, yet so profitable. Jesse has been helping me with the marketplace, and the banking.”

“I will be sure to look in both your books about this venture. Genji may be purser on this ship, but I am captain--I am aware of all that goes on on this ship.”

“I understand. You prefer to keep a pulse on the ongoings aboard this ship and among the crew. That is wise management, but I don’t think you’re here to tell me about how you manage this ship, or for some bath salts or salt scrubs.”

“No. Those are not something I indulge in personally, but yes I am here for a reason. I...I need your aid, Dr. Ziegler. In a personal matter.”

“All right...what is this personal matter?”

“Genji has accepted an invitation on behalf of the company to a house party here in Ilios. The party is thrown by a very good customer and attentance is required by one of us.”

“And Genji can not go?” Hanzo shook his head.

“The _baka_ had already accepted an invitation to another party on the same night, on the other side of Ilios. What it comes down to is we cannot withdraw our acceptance without it hurting the business and I...I have to be the one to go, and I need an escort.”

“So?”

“So I need you to be my escort to this absurd excuse of a party.”

“Why me?”

“Because Miss Song and Zarya are on the first dog watch, the first evening watch, that night. Satya is escorting Genji to the other party, which means you.”

“No.” Angela turned her back on him, and Hanzo had to squeeze his fist in frustration.

“Dr. Ziegler, I know this is not ideal, and if I could get out of this, I would in an instant.”

“But you would have me escort you because there is no one else. I do not find that endearing, Captain Shimada.”

“I can not go there alone. You would be good company, yes, but most important, you would be my protection.” Angela turned back to him and smiled. Hanzo gulped down the speeding heartbeat as he saw her smile.

“Your...protection? And what would a fighter of your caliber, who can summon ghostly serpents to vanquish your enemies, need me to protect you from?”

“The manipulative, gold-digging tramps that swarm these parties in their hunt for rich husbands.” Angela found herself laughing. Hanzo blinked at how she laughed. “I hate these parties on principle, but those blood sucking wenches only make it worse. If I go alone, they will swarm me and I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to laugh, it’s--this is the first time I’ve heard of a woman being asked to a party to provide protection!”

“You would preserve many lives, Doctor. Not to mention my sanity. I...I do not do well at these parties. I am sure Genji could tell you stories about previous parties I have been to.”

“Well...I was with Satya earlier, her welcome present was that she would make me a dress. Her measuring is rather extensive, but she said she would have something proper within the week.”

“Then it will be ready in time. Does this mean you will accompany me?”

“It does, but only to protect you.” Hanzo sighed in relief--it was bad enough to ask for help, but for a while he was worried he would have to beg for her assistance.

“ _Arigato_ , Doctor. Thank you.” He said and bowed. Then he left the room. If he was any judge of character, the good doctor seemed to be as thrilled about this party as he was. Still, he has an escort to keep those parasites off of him. That should keep him from wanting to choke said parasites once their tongues started wagging--he hoped.


	8. Who Protects Whom?

The week went too fast for Hanzo’s liking, and the night of the house party was upon them. He and Angela were riding in a carriage provided by the host, and Hanzo had to admit that she looked lovely, though she looked rather uncomfortable. He didn’t understand it, the dress itself was gold fabric with white underlayers, the bodice was just enough to show the barest hint of cleavage without actually showing it. It was also short sleeved, with small gloves and Hanzo was impressed she remembered the fan he provided. There was no jewelry on her, no accessory except the fan and the flower in her hair which was gathered in a simple bun. Satya would have made the dress to fit her exactly, and the stiches were so small they were barely seen. She stood as a bright contrast to his dark blue dress suit, his hair in a ponytail using nothing but a leather thong. He asked her, as they arrived, if she was all right.

“I’m fine.” She said, looking around the parlor of the villa they arrived at. “It’s just, it has been a long time since I’ve been to such a party.”

“I see.” He answered. “Eight years, to be precise?”

“ _Ja_.”

“I think this party will be a bit tamer compared to what von Wilhelm was known to throw.” That made Angela smile, a little. Von Wilhelm was infamous for throwing some of the most extravagant parties known to man, the tales of his parties reaching every corner of the world.

“Any party would be tamer than what Reinhardt used to throw.” He looked at her dance card, which was given by the footman at the door, and took it from her. “What are you doing?”

“Filling your dance card, what does it look like?” He made sure to put his name down for every dance at the party. Angela looked wide-eyed at her dance card.

“Isn’t this a little excessive, Captain?”

“ _Iie_. I brought you here to protect me, Doctor, and protect me you shall.”

“By dancing with only you?”

“So that none of those manipulative, gold-digging tramps can get their claws into me.”

“Wouldn’t that look as though you had other...reasons for devoting your full attention to me? It makes it look like we’re courting.”

“As long as those harpies leave me be.” Angela shook her head in exasperation. Indeed, he didn’t leave her side at all--not for dinner, not for socializing with others, and least of all for dancing. He could be sociable, to a point. There was business to speak of, weather, the increasing rate of piracy not seen since its golden age, but nowhere near the success rate those scoundrels had. Some paid no attention to the doctor at his side, others complimented how lovely his companion looked. Perhaps they’ll be able to handle this party through the night. The party was in full spirits and they were engaged in another of the dances when her dress ripped during a twirl. Hanzo didn’t think, he just reacted as he took off his long coat and draped it over Angela, closing the garment over her and holding her close.

“Are you all right?” He asked. Angela nodded, though Hanzo could feel her shaking. He looked around the dance floor, the crowd having gathered around them. The dress was all but torn to shreds, and Hanzo saw one of the other ladies had stepped on it. He saw the small grin on her face, one of those spoiled brats with too much make-up and covered in gaudy adornements with a dress having so many ruffles she could be mistaken for a bedsheet. This was no accident, the little _meinu_ stepped on her dress on purpose during the dance, causing it to rip. He put Angela behind him and glared at the little snot, who was still grinning.

“Apologize.” He told the brat. “Now.”

“For what?” The brat asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You stepped on my escort’s dress on purpose, causing it to rip. Were you trying to impress the public with your petty spite?”

“I was trying to expose your...escort for what she is--a dirty little whore.” Hanzo stared wide-eyed and he felt Angela stiffen behind him; a second later, his hand gave the brat a hard slap right across her face.

“Call her that again, and I will rip out your tongue.”

“Oh!! How dare you!”

“In your case? Easily. I do not tolerate anyone disparging whoever I am with, no matter what the reason is.”

“Uh, maybe--maybe she made a mistake!” One of her friends said. That one seemed to have a brain in her head. “She probably mistook your friend as--as someone ill-reputable.”

“Or maybe she mistook my escort as a mirror.” That brought the brat to glare at him, and Hanzo could see the bruise already forming on her cheek.

“Excuse me!?” The brat said.

“You heard me. Perhaps you mistook my escort as a mirror, who showed you for what you really are.”

“You mean to imply that--that I would--you sir, are the one who is mistaken! I am a maiden!”

“As though that means anything. There are ways to fulfill carnal needs without breaking your maiden’s shield. Although, I must admit you should break that soon, seeing as you are obviously becoming tense from all the sodomy. Or is it the fellatio? I would guess, for you, you resort to both to sate those needs until someone weds you, though given your actions and behaviour, even a leper would have to be desperate.” That had the brat charging towards him, nails out as though they were claws. He glanced at Angela, who looked horrified. The brat was held back by her friends and maybe their own escorts. The entire crowd was in shock, but Hanzo didn’t care. He wasn’t going to tolerate anyone referring to Angela as a whore, to humilate her like that and if they had a problem with how he handled the situation, so be it. The crowd parted as he took Angela by the hand and they left, their host suggesting they leave anyway, his cheeks flushing with humiliation at the scene at his party.

“That is the first intelligent suggestion you have made all night.” Hanzo told him as they exited the villa. He saw a carriage waiting for them, not their host’s, but something rented. McCree was in the driver’s seat looking at his pocket watch.

“An hour and a half in there, that’s gotta be a record.” McCree said as he saw them come out. Then he saw Angela with the long coat on and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she stepped inside. “What the hell--“

“Not now, McCree.” Hanzo said. He climbed in right after Angela and sat next to her. “Just get us out of here.”

“As you say, _Capitan_.” He then drove the carriage off the property. Hanzo swore the next time they received an invitation to a house party, he was going to look over it himself, and make sure there were no conflicts. He was not going to have a repeat of this, not at all.

* * *

Angela couldn’t stop shaking as the carriage left the grounds of the villa. What happened there was a nightmare and she half expected those words to be thrown at her. What she didn’t expect was for Hanzo to slap the woman and toss in his own ugly words, then escort her out. He hadn’t left her alone at all during the party and when that incident happened, he defended her. Granted, it was done in a way that hinted the other woman had...well, none of her business, but the point was he defended her.

“I’m sorry.” she said. Hanzo looked at her, confused. “I...I thought that was over. It has been eight years, for _Gott’s_ sake!”

“What happened back there is not your fault, Doctor.” Hanzo said. “She ripped your dress to shreds and had the gall to call you a whore. I was not going to tolerate it.”

“No, you didn’t. I...I was surprised, that you stood up for me. I haven’t felt guarded like that since before Reinheardt died. I was used to being an oddball among the Quality, but him being an Archduke meant people kept their mouths shut. Even when he passed, they still didn’t talk, not to my face. Not until...”

“Until Morrison left you at the altar, destitute. You mean he never protected you at these parties?”

“ _Nein._ He would bring me, if he had to, then leave me to my own devices while he went about his business, mostly talking with other soldiers or, sometimes, leaving me at the party altogether to pursue a lead on Reaper.” She finally looked at him, curious. “How much did Genji tell you?”

“Nothing that I would not find in an inquiry, which I make of those who first join the crew.”

“Fair enough. You need to know who works for you.”

“But you said this happened before. This attack on your character. Was that why you left for America?”

“I left Europe to start over. I do not need to explain my reasons to you!”

“Fine, I will theroize then. After Morrison’s death, there was talk about you, unfavorable talk. It had gotten to a point where you found yourself unable to start over even in your old home in Zurich, but such rumors would not reach across the ocean even in this day in age, unless someone inquired about you. A prestigious hospital would have heard such rumors if they inquired about you, and that would have been bad for you, but a charity hospital would not have the means to conduct such an inquiry. Nor would they care for anything but your skill.”

“Damn you...” Angela said, choking. Hanzo realized he had guessed right.

“Genji said something happened to you between Eichenwalde being lost and your arrival in New York, but he never learned what. He is worried about you.”

“If you do not mind, I’d rather not talk about that.”

“Doctor Ziegler--Angela. I am not trying to be a gossip, something is bothering you and I need to know what it is so I can help you, if nothing else than to keep your focus on your job.”

“When put that way...very well. The moneylender who held the mortgage to Eichenwalde, he made me an...offer, we shall say, regarding the debt. It was an outrageous offer, which I turned down, then proceeded to sell my jewelry to pay back enough of the debt to save the village. People’s homes were on that land, their livelihoods! They didn’t deserve to be displaced because Jack was careless. Needless to say, he was displeased I would not accept his offer, so he sullied my reputation. I couldn’t stay in Europe after that, so I left.”

“What was the offer?”

“He...he said he would forgive the debt, that he would allow me to keep Eichenwalde, if I was--if I was...if I was his mistress, and that of his friends.” She didn’t miss the glint in his eyes this time, yet he was calm when he spoke.

“Let me see if I understand this.” Hanzo said. “The mortgage on Eichenwalde would be dismissed if you agreed to become this...moneylender’s prostitute, to use as he saw fit, including sharing you with whoever he pleased?”

“That is about right, yes.”

“And when you turned down his offer, he spread rumors about you with the possibility you would change your mind.”

“That was his plan.”

“That _kusottare!_ How dare he make such an offer! No wonder you were horrified when that _meinu_ \--and when I...” He cleared his throat. “I never apologized to you, for assuming you were a leman.”

“You made that assumption based on Genji’s reputation, not mine. I am well aware of the rakehell he is.”

“He is. But he would never do anything like this, to take advange of a woman alone and without means the way you were. But all the same, I apologize for my assumption and beg your forgiveness.”

“Apology accepted.” They finally reached the pier, and as Hanzo helped her out the carriage, Angela could hear Zarya curse in Russian; Hana cheered in Korean.

“They had a pool goin’ on how long before the captain did something to get him out of the party.” McCree explained. “Looks like Hana wins.”

“I always win!” Hana said as she collected her winnings. Then she saw how Angela was dressed. “Hey, what happened?”

“A whiny little bitch who thought to embarass her happened.” Hanzo said. “Let me know when Genji and Miss Vaswani return from the other party, we leave for our next port of call soon as they come aboard.”

“I had a feelin’ you’d say that.” McCree said. “Good thing I got the drachma converted when I did.”

“I want your books first thing in the morning, and the company’s cut. Doctor, I will walk you to your quarters.”

“Oh, but you don’t have to--“ Angela said, and Hanzo raised his hand, then took hers.

“I insist.” He then led her down below deck, Angela could hear Hana asking what happened to make the captain grumpier than usual. She wondered how much McCree heard of their conversation.

“All of it, despite looking inattentive at times. McCree is sneaky that way.” Hanzo said as they reached her door. “But he is discreet. He will not be detailed about what we spoke of, but if the crew asks, he will not lie to them--he will say that something happened that shook you and not to bother you.”

“Or you will throw him overboard.” Hanzo gave a small smile.

“He is a fool, but he still has enough sense to support self-preservation.” She opened her door and stepped in. “I am sorry this party was not fun for you.”

“To be honest, I thought it was all right...until that girl ripped my dress.”

“I doubt she will repeat that action on anyone else in the future.”

“Nor would she think of latching onto you as a potential husband. Sodomy and fellatio to sate carnal needs until her wedding night?  I still can't believe you said that!”

“She would not be the first to commit such, and possibly cunnilingus as well. It is simply unspoken amongst polite company.” Angela found herself laughing. “To be fair, Doctor, I told you I did not do well at parties. When someone angers me, I lash out. That spoiled brat angered me.”

“Indeed. Well, if you wait here for a moment, I will return your coat--“

“You can return it to me in the morning. Good night, Doctor.” He left then, and Angela closed the door. She laid out her futon on the trunk, and got ready for bed. When she laid down in her bedclothes, she had covered herself with the captain’s coat, holding tight. She fell asleep feeling safe and secure for the first time in eight years.


	9. The Morning After

Morning came with the first rays of dawn. Angela awoke, feeling the ship move. Genji and Satya must’ve just come aboard, if she recalled the captain’s orders to leave as soon as they returned right. She looked down at herself and saw she still had Hanzo’s coat--it felt very warm and comfortable, and she recalled last night. He defended her from a spiteful snot, and the viciousness of that defense took her by surprise. Then they left and he called her on why she left Zurich in the first place, which brought memories she didn’t want to remember. Shaking her head to dismiss the wisps of memory, Angela got ready for her day. She had breakfast duty in the galley today, so she showered and dressed, bringing the coat with her so she could return it. She found Mako fixing what looked to be breakfast at a table.

“Good morning!” Angela said, draping the coat onto a nearby chair. Mako grunted in response.

“Fill the kettles and put them on the stove.” He said. “French press is to your left, pots to your right. Pantry’s over there, get what’s needed and just fix the drinks.”

“I’ll get right on it.” She got what she needed, put the kettles on and fixed the coffee in what looked to be a very large French press. “I take it coffee’s a popular drink on this ship?”

“Just about, Doctor. See the pot with the strainer on it?” Angela nodded. “That’s for tea--captain prefers it.”

“As does his brother. Anyone else?”

“Miss Vaswani and Hana. Tea tin’s on the counter.” She took a look and prepared the tea in the pot, then poured the water for both once they were hot enough. She had just finished pouring the coffee from the press to its pot when Zarya lumbered in.

“Coffee. Now.” She said. Angela handed her a cup, which she took gratefully. “ _Spasibo_.” She had barely sipped when she suddenly spat it out, choking.

“Are you all right?” Angela asked. Zarya nodded, then took a deep breath.

“I am fine. Coffee did not agree with me.” Angela took Zarya’s cup and sipped. It had tasted all right to her, she handed it back to Zarya.

“I see what you mean. It is a little weak, but it’ll have to do.”

“ _Bozhe moy!_ You call this weak?!”

“You know where the sugar sticks are, Alek.” Mako said as he poured eggs into a skillet. “Got some jam tarts left over from dessert if you can’t wait. No milk, though--had to use it all last night before it spoiled.”

“One of these days, we get refrigeration on this ship. Not too much, but some.”

“It would be nice to have some milk on board without worrying about spoilage. Cream too.”

“ _Da_ , it would be.” Zarya turned to Angela. “So, McCree say you and Captain run into problem at party?”

“Yes, one of the other young ladies at the party tried to get the captain’s attention in the wrong way.” Angela said. Zarya stared wide-eyed as Angela explained what happened.

“And she still lives?” Zarya asked.

“He tore into her verbally, drove her into a murderous rampage. Then we left.”

“Sounds like the captain. Listen, these little poodles at these parties, they are nothing. Did you do anything to the little snot?”

“Before? I never saw her before in my life. After? I never got the chance.”

“Better than me. I went to party once, threw insulting girl out window. She did not fall far, and landed on bush. Though to hear scream, you would think she broke more than her posterior.”

“No you didn’t!” Angela laughed.

“I did. I accompany captain to keep fortune hunters off him, I keep them off him. Also broke man’s jaw when he got fresh--he lucky it was not spine.”

“Were the girls mean to you as well?” Angela couldn’t imagine Zarya being welcome at such a party, not with her figure.

“Of course they were--those twigs were jealous of me, that they do not have strength that I do. I bench press at least half a ton with spotter, they can barely lift luggage and whine if they are expected to. Girls like that, they can not stand on their own like we can. They rely on their looks, their charms, their dowries to find man who will protect them. They are afraid to look beyond those looks, charms and dowries, to find ways to stand on their own if need be.”

“Or sometimes it’s all they do have and they avoid admitting it by lashing out at what they see as potential competition. Marriage is expected of these girls, Alek is it?”

“Short for Aleksandra. Of course it is, but who is to say marriage lasts? Husband could die, could be abudcted, could abandon woman he is sworn to tend.”

“Leaving her desititute and vulnerable to unscrupulous characters seeking to exploit that. Sometimes he just dies and trusts others to protect her, only for the one he trusted to not follow through.”

“Exactly! You, Doctor, bruise worse than peach and just as easy. But you make up for that with sharp mind and strong spine. You look like wilting flower, one who shrinks easy, but any who think that are fools because you are not. We all have strength, either in muscle on in spirit, or both in some cases. You have strong spirit.”

“Alek? Did you leave anyone at home? Anyone special?”

“ _Nyet._ Have only family in Russia. Same with little Hana and Lúcio in Korea and Brazil respectively. McCree has someone in America, rest of them have no one at all.”

“He...he has someone?”

“McCree did not tell you? He has girl in California. He plans to marry her once he gets bride price together--that is male version of dowry. He sends her half his pay to her to save for their new life and he writes, calls and telegraphs her every chance.”

“If he sends half his pay, then how would he save up for this bride price even if he was frugal with what was left?”

“That is what side venture is for.” McCree came down at that moment.

“My ears are ringin’, you ladies must be talkin’ about me.” McCree said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. He gulped down and had to force himself to swallow. “Whoo! That coffee or acid in there?”

“It is coffee.” Angela said. “I fixed it myself, and I find it a little weak.”

“Weak. Well hellfire...”

“No milk.” Mako said as he plated eggs and toast.

“Damn. Well, Doc, what you call weak I call put hair on your chest.”

“What’s wrong, McCree? Is it a little too much for you?” Angela teased. He smiled at that, one reserved for a friend.

“No, but if I’d known I was gonna get a second round of the strong stuff, I’d have found a way to get milk aboard. No offense, Doc.”

“None taken.”

“Zarya, you want me to bring some down to the boys?”

“Yes, and hurry--we are going into air mode soon.” Zarya said as she handed cups to McCree. Angela noted one was a small teacup, the other a large mug. Once McCree fixed the coffees he took the cups, and sugar sticks, down to the engine room along with two breakfast platters.

“Let me guess, Jamison likes his coffee strong too?” Angela asked. Zarya nodded.

“He does, with lots of sugar. Once he overloads on coffee and sugar, he is impossible to live with--more than usual.”

“You’re saying you, Hana, Lúcio and Jesse have family at home, more or less? I know Genji and Ha--the captain, would not, but not Mako or Jamison or Satya?”

“Satya’s situation is...complicated, we shall say.”

“Jamison and I got nobody but each other.” Mako said. “Captain recruited us out of a penal colony down under.”

“Work detail of sorts--their sentence was pardoned, and the company employed them on the condition they behave themselves, or at least do nothing to get them in trouble with the law, and not return to Australia.”

“Hah! They couldn’t get us out of Australia fast enough. Both of us caused them too much trouble, especially Jamison. Then he discovered his gas and after demonstrating it to the captain, the company made a deal with the government--company got us, and the government commuted our sentences into their custody, relieving them of a pair of troublemakers prone to property damage. Just in time too, gas got us into hot water with the Junkers as well as the authorities.”

“The Junkers...you mean the anti-Omnic gang in the Outback?” Angela asked.

“That’s the one. Used to be them ‘til the gas--I was an enforcer, Jamison was a scavanger. Then he discovered how to make a gas that proved very volatile, an’ he needed someone to protect him. He got me, then we got caught by the military and sentenced to a penal colony, hard time. Jamison kept trying to blow the place up, and they were ready to ship him off to the looney bin when we met the captain and he made that deal after discovering the gas made an efficient fuel. I’ve no love for gearheads, but seein’ as the one we got is away from us most of the time, it’s not too bad. Besides, any place is better than that hellhole.”

“It is admirable that you and Jamison managed to turn your lives around like that.”

“Not that admirable when you consider we had a choice between workin’ for gearhead lovers and staying down under, and the latter wasn’t that great an option.” He went back to seeing to breakfast, and Angela noted Hanzo and Genji came down, along with Satya. Hanzo didn’t meet her gaze, while Genji was grinning. Satya simply went to the counter to grab tea, then took a plate of breakfast and began eating.

“Good morning, Angie-chan!” Genji said as he did the same. Hanzo took on his own breakfast and nodded his greetings.

“Good morning, Genji.” Angela said. “Captain.”

“Doctor.” Hanzo said. Angela handed him his coat. “What is this?”

“Your long coat, from last night. You said to return it in the morning. It’s morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” He took the coat and tucked it under his arm as he took his own breakfast and another platter and left. Angela looked confused.

“We’re getting ready to go into air mode.” Genji explained. “He’d have made the effort otherwise, to eat with us.”

“Where in Nepal are we going?” Angela asked.

“One of the villages near the monastery, they have a receiving tower there. Everyone stocked up on water?” Everyone nodded. “Good, because we’re not returning to the ocean until Madagascar. Angie-chan, can I talk to you in private?”

“Of course.” By then, both had finished breakfast and Genji followed her to the infirmary. “Is everything all right?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about that moneylender? Why didn’t you tell me about that odious offer he made and what he did after you turned it down?” Angela blushed and turned away.

“It wasn’t your business.”

“Bullshit. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“ _Ja_...”

“Then why wouldn’t you trust me with this?”

“Genji, I-I was embarassed, humiliated. I didn’t want to discuss it with anyone, not then.”

“But you told Hanzo. He told me what happened at the party.”

“Those rumors caused me a lot of trouble, and he--your brother, he was...he was easy to talk to. He said he wanted my focus on my job, and I believed him.”

“That sounds like Hanzo. What happened last night was also like him, too--he never had patience for society ladies, and I use the term loosely.”

“Yes, I understood that from his description of them as, what was it? Ahh, manipulative, gold-digging tramps.”

“That’s when he’s being nice. Or at least polite.” The intercom over the ship--Hana, if Angela had to guess--announced the ship was about to enter air mode. “Come on, you’ll love this.” Genji led Angela back to the deck and she watched the turbines on the ship still going but tilting so they were horizontal. The ship itself still moved and Angela felt it rise up into the air higher and higher until they touched the clouds. To see the sky like this, to be in the middle of it on the ship, it was a wonderful sight.

* * *

His long coat smelled like peaches after they were doused in cream.

Hanzo tried to keep that thought out of his head as he sat in his cabin. Normally, he would’ve made an effort to eat with the crew but today he had to be up deck for the ship’s going into air mode, or so he told himself. He had to make sure Miss Song kept her strength up for the transistion to air mode, even if it meant bringing her breakfast up. He was still convincing himself he wasn’t avoiding Dr. Ziegler when he stepped out after breaking his fast and saw her stare in wonder as the ship rose to the air. The look of wonder on her face was a sight to behold, something he reminded himself he didn’t deserve to look at. He retreated back inside and kept himself busy with the books. Not that he didn’t trust Genji, but as he told the good doctor, he is captain of this ship and as captain, he should be aware of everything going on with the ship and its crew. The side venture she entered into with McCree was profitable; so far, both books were consistent with expenditures on the venture down to their conversion from local currency to silver dollars, which were only a quarter the value of gold dollars. What did suprise him was what happened to the profit made after the company’s cut. McCree, he wasn’t surprised about, the fool had been hoarding money for the past five years while sending half his pay to his intended, for their life together once he was done settling things with her guardian. But Dr. Ziegler’s share of the profits, that took him by surprise. Except for a few dollars set aside for expenses on the venture, she had been sending all of it to St. Jerome’s Home for Orphaned Children. He was astounded by her generosity and sense of charity, but then, she must symphathize with those children. She was an orphan herself, and not everyone was fortunate enough to have someone able and willing to take them in, least of all an Archduke.

“Hanzo?” Genji asked as he entered. “Is everything all right?” Hanzo shook his head to clear it and looked at his brother.

“Yes.” He said. “I was just going over the books.” Genji closed the door.

“I understand you wanting to be thorough and keeping a hand in the business, but I think you’re trying to avoid Angela.”

“Perposterous! I took her to that blasted party you got me into to keep the parasites off me, and look how that turned out.”

“Yes, you’ve told me. It confirmed what Satya uncovered in her inquiries--that there were rumors about her being immoral, wanton after Morrison’s death. There were also rumors of incompetence, which Angela is not, and of unethical procedures, which I will tell you right now are unwarranted. She’ll cut her hands off before even thinking of violating her oath.”

“She said the moneylender who held the mortgage on Eichenwalde spread them, as revenge for her rejection of his...offer.” He looked at Genji. “You told me Wilhelm left Morrison his estate, that it was left in trust to him due to his betrothal to An--to Dr. Ziegler.”

“Yes, he did.”

“Would that mean Morrison had official ownership of the estate at the time of Wilhelm’s death? Or were there other factors that he disregarded when he mortgaged the estate? I know enough about European law to know that their land ownerships are, among the Quality, unnecessarily complicated.”

“Eichenwalde was never entailed, or it wasn’t when Reinhardt was Erzherzog. He once said he inherited the land and the title from his own master, who was killed in the Omnic Wars along with most of the Crusaders.”

“But in trust, Genji. If it was in trust, would that mean Morisson was the true owner or simply a steward until a new owner could take it? Such things do occur when the actual owner in question is missing, or underaged--“

“Or unmarried. You’re thinking Eichenwalde was Angela’s dowry.”

“Yes. If it was, then Morrison would not have obtained true ownership until his marriage to her, would he?”

“I’d need to see the original will, but it sounds like it. If this is true, then what that moneylender did was illegal because he issued a mortgage to someone not the official owner and said owner did not benefit from that transaction, in fact she was made destitute because of it.”

“Have Satya look into it.” Genji nodded and left. Hanzo stayed in his cabin thinking of peaches and cream, and wondering how the divine would have punished Morrison for his own role in ruining Angela until their arrival in Nepal.


	10. Danger at Helix

They arrived at Nepal on schedule and Hanzo saw that the Shambali had prepared their temple for mourning of their founder. Trade was slower than usual because of this, though several of the monks--Omnic and human--asked Genji what he knew about Mondatta’s death. Genji couldn’t tell them much beyond what he saw for himself, only that the police were doing everything they can to find the one responsible. From the monks, Hanzo heard tales of tensions between humans and Omnics getting worse. Even the telegraphs from Zenyatta had news of those tensions rising in New York. He resolved to stay the week then head off to Cairo and informed the crew of those plans. Zarya, Fawkes and Rutledge were only too glad to leave; Hana was too, but wasn’t blatant about it. Hanzo never blamed them--their countries suffered the most during the Omnic Wars, and Zarya and Hana had served in the military before joining his crew. They fought against the Omnium, against the rogue Omnics that endangered their countries and while they won, Russia and Korea were to this day in a massive state of rebuilding.

“Helix Tower in sight, Captain!” Hana said. Hanzo looked through the spyglass to see the receiving tower. It stood tall on the outskirts of Cairo, the top of the tower round and flat, sporting long, broad branches for the airships to rest on, with smaller perches on the sides of the tower meant for smaller vessels. Within the tower itself would be inns and smaller markets than in Cairo, as well as repair shops which aided in the maintence of the air ships.

“Take her in easy, Miss Song.” Hanzo said. “We do not want to damage anything.”

“Aye aye!” Hana piloted the ship and soared as they approached the branch pier they reserved in advance. He waited for the ship to land and the turbines to shut down before giving the all-clear to the rest of the crew. He noticed Dr. Ziegler on deck, looking around and staring at the tower.

“It’s like its own city or marketplace.” She said. Hanzo had to chuckle at her wonder.

“Impressive, is it not? Did Eichenwalde have a receiving tower? Or at least the garrison?” He asked.

“ _Nein._ The garrison didn’t have a receiving tower for its airships, only a large hangar.”

“Then I suspect you will be in for a treat.”

“The one in Nepal was more basic than this, and smaller. I noticed all the marketing was done there, with deliveries made to other villages and the monastery.”

“Every receiving tower has such--inns, small markets for supply runs, maintenance bays and repair shops. There is a map near the docks that will tell you where everything is.”

“From the size of this place, I’m going to need it. How far are we from Cairo?”

“A few miles west. We rent a steam cart should we need it.” He looked around, the tower appeared to be busier than usual. Not to mention there was a heavier navy presence. He asked the tower master about it and was told there had been some attacks on the tower recently, so security was increased. Helix also boasted its own personal army, which the navy supplemented. The day after their arrival, Genji headed into Cairo to see about the sales orders that were placed with them. He thought about what to do when he saw Dr. Ziegler about to leave the ship--she had liberty this afternoon, and she had a bag swung over her shoulders filled with salt.

“Doctor?” Hanzo asked. Angela paused and turned to him.

“Oh, hello Captain!” She said. “I was going to head to the markets to see about restocking the infirmary. Do you need anything while I’m there?”

“Not that I can think of, are you planning on heading there alone?”

“Well, everyone else is either out on their own or on duty. Why do you ask?”

“I...that is, if you would not mind, I would like to join you. I have some things to see to, and if you are heading to the markets in the tower, I for one would not mind the company.”

“Let me guess, you have an idea of what you will or might need, but you won’t know until you see for yourself?” Hanzo nodded. “I can be that way too during my marketing. Jesse said the salt can make good currency in places like Cairo.”

“He would be right, rare though that is.”

“All right, I wouldn’t mind your company.” Hanzo nodded his thanks and they headed off the ship. On the tower’s deck, Angela looked for the map he told her about and found it nearby, on the tube leading into the tower proper. They took the elevator after she looked at the map and Hanzo had to grin at her wonder of the sights of Helix Tower. Dear gods, how sheltered she must have been back in Eichenwalde. How much had she also deprived herself choosing to see to society’s poor. It made Hanzo want to indulge her in every way there was, to take care of her as she took care of others--

“What in the name of the dragons am I doing?” He thought. “I should not be thinking of her this way. She is my employee, it would be taking advantage of her to pursue her. Not that I have a chance with her...I do not deserve her any more than Morrison did.”

“Captain?” She asked. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” He saw the look of worry on her face. “Oh, yes, my thoughts ran away from me for a moment there. Come, I will show you the best stalls for what you are seeking.”

“Very well. I could use some more herbs.”

He showed her what was considered the best herbal shop in the tower, which had bundles of herbs for everything from teas to medicine. He watched her investigate the samples, haggle with the shopkeeper and insist on following him into the storeroom for what she needed. She even insisted on loading her purchases onto the provided cart and made sure they were delivered directly to the ship. He had to be impressed with how she managed the marketing, obtain all she needed while spending as little as possible. Indeed, by the time she completed her supply run, which also included a stop at a local pharmacist for medicines and vaccines beyond her ability to produce and a store for spare medical tools, the bag of salt she had with her was only half the bulk it was when they left the ship. If she had been sheltered in Eichenwalde, she had adapted well to standing on her own since leaving. He showed her other stalls in the markets, and she ended up using the rest of the salt to purchase a distillery set and small press. She explained to him it would help with her side venture, because she would use both to draw out extracts and oils from the herbs she gathered, which would also help with medicines. To hear her talk about such, he had to wonder how much she had to distill and extract her own medicines for the charity hospital. Her resourcefulness impressed him, her sweet nature impressed him...everything about her impressed him and he wasn’t a man easily impressed, nor one who admitted it.

“Doctor?” He asked. They had been walking, all the purchases on their way to the ship and he noticed she had stopped at a window and stared. Hanzo went next to her to see what she was staring at--it was a confectioner’s shop and the window display contained a tray full of tiny brown balls topped with what looked like bits of candied ginger. He put a hand on her shoulder, which got her attention. She shook her head and started to walk away from the display. Hanzo followed her. “Doctor, is everything all right?”

“Oh.” She answered. “Yes, I was lost in my thoughts, is all.”

“Those candies looked rather decandent. Are they chocolate?”

“The truffles? Yes, they are and they most certainly do, but are so very expensive. Even a small box would cost at least five dollars.”

“You can not be serious! Five dollars for chocolates named after mushrooms?!”

“As you said, they are very decandent.”

“Perhaps you could make such yourself. I know the chocolate bars are significantly cheaper.” Angela shook her head.

“The filling is not just chocolate--it has cream and butter in it as well, and maybe some other spices and extracts depending on the intended flavor. It would be too much of an extravagance without someplace to store them.” Which was a pity, but Hanzo noticed she didn’t voice that. Dear gods, was she always so self-depriving or was it a result of her circumstances? The tower suddenly shook and Hanzo heard a bang.

“Please let that be Fawkes.” He muttered. They saw the people running around screaming in panic. Hanzo looked around and saw that the wall of the tower had a large hole in them, and a long rod with a claw-like mechanism attached to them popping in and taking people out. Then he and Angela saw the ship responsible--the large black ship responsible for the attack and repelling the defenders with ease.

“Reaper!” She whispered. Hanzo had to shake her to get her out of her stupor and they turned to run when another claw barged in. This one headed for a child that stood frozen in fear; before Hanzo knew it, Angela had rushed to the child and pushed her out of the way, only to be taken by the claw herself.

“ANGELA!” Hanzo cried. But he could only watch as the claw carried her towards the ship and put her in its hold, as it did several other people it took. He raced to the tube and climbed to the tower deck, where he found his crew assembled at the ship. “Cast off and head for that ship!”

“Hanzo, what happened?!” Genji asked. “We came as soon as the attack started.”

“Reaper and his crew have Angela, and we are going to get her back.”

“ _Kuso!_ I’m with you, brother, but we’re not equipped to fight the likes of Reaper! Not to mention the navy and Helix will be displeased at a civilian ship interfereing.”

“Do I look like I care?! We will get as close as we can, use the fighting to our advantage.”

“I am agreeing we need to do something, I had to point out their reactions anyway.” He nodded and the Double Dragon left the deck and headed towards the black ship. “They’re heading towards the ocean!”

“Increase speed and have the grappling hooks ready. We need to stop that ship, whatever it takes.” He had equipped his bow and quiver, and was cursing himself for not insisting everyone remain armed in light of the increased attacks on Helix Tower. He noticed Angela hadn’t had her gun, and he can’t say for certain if she had her dagger either, or the fan he gave her.

“There’s another ship heading this way, sir!” Hana shouted. “They’re heading towards Reaper!”

“Are they friend or foe?”

“I can’t tell!”

“Ignore them and focus on the black ship, Miss Song. Our priority is our crew member--we leave no one behind!”

“Aye aye Captain!”

“Captain! You better look at this!” Satya called as she handed Hanzo the spyglass. He looked towards where Satya indicated, at the other ship. It was dark blue and firing on Reaper’s ship. The blue ship was unadored except for a number on the hull, the number 76.

“Oh no...” Reaper’s rival, known to the public and navy as Pirate Seventy-Six, had arrived to do battle. He hoped this new development didn’t get Angela killed.

* * *

Angela struggled in the grip of the claw. The three-pronged monstrosity enclosed her and dragged her up until she saw darkness. The instant the hold doors closed the claw dropped her to the floor, but she had no time to react when she was grabbed by several hands and her wrists forced into manacles welded together. A chain was looped around them and she was dragged into a room. It was a part of the hold and held other people bound as she was. The chain was hooked onto others, making them all look like some perverse chain gang. One of the assailants reached out towards her when he was slapped at the back of the head. Angela looked to see it came from a young woman standing next to him; her skin was brown, indicating Spanish heritage and she had shoulder-length hair in waves on half her head, the other half having been shaved and glowing metal strips as though they were welded on. She had a short frock that reached only to her knees, tight leather pants with boots and her gloves had what looked like wires on them, her nails sharp as lion’s claws.

“What were you told about touching the merchandise, _el stupido_?!” The woman asked him. She didn’t give him a chance to answer. “You do NOT touch the merchandise!”

“Aw come on Sombra, just one little taste! I won’t damage them so they won’t sell or anything!” The man said. Sombra simply glared at him. Then she smiled.

“Okay, _chico_ , you can have any pick you want--except the blonde one. That one looks way too valuable to sample. Then afterwards, you give me half your share of the profits once we reach the _Hanamura_ and business is concluded.”

“What!? You can’t be serious!”

“Hey, turning the other way ain’t cheap. Unless, of course, you want the Captain to find out you’ve been sampling the merchandise, and last I checked he don’t want us touching them.” That caused the man to pale and back away.

“On second thought, I have things to do.” With that, he left the room.

“Oh you have things to do all right--like standing guard.” Sombra turned to Angela and shrugged. “Men. What’re you going to do with them?”

“What is the _Hanamura_?” Angela asked, still reeling from hearing their conversation. There were several unsavory stories regarding Reaper, the most common being he partakes in the slave trade. But to hear it stated as fact, to have her and the others here regarded as property, as cargo? That sent a chill up her spine.

“You’ll see when we get there, _chica_.” Sombra answered. “Not sure you’ll love it, but they’ll most certainly love you. I mean, come on, blonde blue-eyed Caucasian with aristocratic features? You alone would make us a fortune--triple that if you’re a virgin!”

“It’s a brothel...”

“Wow, you’re smart! Then you understand our trade is hitting beyond its peak thanks to the Omnics.”

“That’s cruel--the Omnics have nothing to do with your actions!”

“It being cruel don’t make it less true. They take all the scut work no one else wants to do, all the jobs...is it any wonder there’s a surplus of people just waiting to be plucked? All Omnics need is some water and they’re good; humans need a bit more than that, yet the Omnics take it all from them. They’re being cheap labor provides an opportunity, we’re just exploiting it.”

“Let these people go. You said yourself I would be a fortune--let them go, and keep me instead.”

“Sorry, _chica_ , it don’t work that way. Reaper will have my head if anyone’s lost or damaged before we reach our client.” Sombra gave a smirk. “Don’t look so glum, _hermosa_. Those guys on the _Hanamura_ got ways to prevent any...unplanned events we’ll say, and with your looks? I’d give you about ten, maybe fifteen years before you’re worn out--twenty at most. That’s way longer than most people would last.”

“How can you have such a disregard for human decency, for human life?”

“Aw, don’t take it personal, it’s just business.” She tapped Angela on the nose. “Boop!” Then Sombra walked out, leaving Angela and the other prisoners trapped in the room. Angela pulled at the chain, but it was well secured. She could hear the cannon fire from this ship and others, Reaper fighting off the navy and Helix. How were they going to escape before arriving at whatever their destination--this _Hanamura_? The ship suddenly rocked hard to its side, as though hit by a very large object.

“Everyone to the door, quickly!” She told the others. They all went to the wall where the room’s door was. If the ship were hit where they were, then they wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire in the event any of the cannons managed to penetrate the hull. Another hit jostled the ship, this time hitting the hold. Angela and the others huddled together to shield themselves from debris, and when they looked up there was a very large hole where the wall used to be. They went towards the hole and could see they were a distance from Helix Tower, but not reaching the ocean--yet. Angela smiled when she saw the _Double Dragon_ floating nearby. The guard barged in and cursed at the sight, and had come towards them when he fell dead. Angela turned to see he had been hit with an arrow through the heart, then looked back to see Hanzo, bow drawn and having just fired.

“Doctor!!” He yelled. “Are you all right?!”

“Yes!” She answered, the cannon fire all but drowning out her voice. “We’re all fine!”

“Stand back!!” She had everyone move a distance from the hole; moments later, a trio of grappling hooks latched onto the ship and she watched as Hanzo, Genji and McCree climbed up the ropes to them.

“McCree, keep an eye out for intruders! Genji, get those chains off of them!” McCree nodded and stepped out of the room while Genji began ripping off the chains.

“Brother, the manacles have been welded together and shut.” Genji said as he examined the bindings.

“Can you break them?”

“I can, but it will take time.”

“Do so, then get everyone back to the ship.” Genji nodded and began breaking the manacles off the others, instructing them to climb down the ropes towards their ship. The climb was made more challenging by the constant stream of cannon fire from the navy, Helix and even Pirate Seventy-Six. A loud gunshot was suddenly heard, followed by another.

“Captain, we got company!” McCree shouted, firing his revolver. Hanzo cursed as McCree was soon overwhelmed by a black cloud coming towards them. Angela stared in horror as the cloud reformed in the room into a man dressed in black from head to toe except for the long white mask on his face, and the silver gauntlets and boots, carrying a pair of shotguns.

“Shimada.” The man said, and Angela noted his voice resonated, like a malevolent wraith. “So you’re the reason my cargo’s gone.”

“You took what is mine, Reaper.” Hanzo answered. “If others take advantage of my retrieval, it is not my problem.” Reaper just drew his guns and fired. He missed, and Angela ran towards McCree, who was regaining consciouness. Reaper dropped his guns and grabbed Angela, dangling her over the hole.

“Drop your weapons, or I drop her!”

“Do it, Reaper.” Angela said. “For the love of God, just do it!” Reaper looked at her, her hands still bound in the manacles.

“I know you--you’re Morrison’s woman.”

“I was.”

“Heard he got engaged to some Swiss heiress. You’ll be useful to me.”

“How? You killed Jack, remember? Even if he were alive, we both know his engagement with you well outweighted his to me. I can not even begin to count the number of parties he’s left me at for you, hell he left me at the altar for you!”

“You don’t know, do you?” If Angela didn’t know better, she’d say Reaper sounded stunned. None of that matter as another ship came into view, the one belonging to Seventy-Six. She looked at the ship and could see the infamous pirate--wearing an odd pair of goggles with red lenses and dressed in dark blue and white, the number 76 on his back. He was aiming an odd rifle towards them, towards Reaper. Then he fired, a trio of small rockets heading towards them. The rockets exploded, causing Reaper to drop Angela who fell into the Nile river below, the yells from her crewmates--her friends--ringing in her ears.


	11. Rescue and Revelations

She hit the water, and was taken under. Angela tried to swim to the surface, but with her hands bound it was impossible. For a moment, she thought she would drown but then another body splashed next to her. She saw it was Hanzo, who had taken her hands and draped them over his shoulders so she was behind him, making it look as though she were piggyback on him. He swam towards the surface, and they both took large breaths when they came up. The fight was still continuing, and Angela saw the _Double Dragon_ had broken away from Reaper’s ship, which was heading towards the ocean in retreat. Pirate Seventy-Six was not far behind Reaper.

“Hang on!” Hanzo shouted, firing an arrow at the nearest ship. The arrow itself had a rope tied to it and he managed to pull themselves up towards the bottom of the ship. It was bronze colored, and the arrow had a good grip on it, but it wouldn’t hold for long. She heard the click of a gun and the roar of steam rocket propellers; she looked to the side and saw one of the soldiers from Helix, in his floating armor, coming towards them. He lowered his weapon seeing their state, or rather seeing Angela draped on the captain’s back and her hands still manacled together.

“Get her aboard!” Hanzo said. The soldier nodded and moved to take Angela from him. She found herself scooped up by the soldier and flying up around the ship until they landed on the deck.

“Oroko!” The soldier shouted. An Omnic crew member rushed by, and his fingers turned into a blowtorch that got the manacles off of her. Angela rubbed her wrists and she went to the side of the ship to look for Hanzo. She prayed he didn’t fall off; she soon saw him climb up the side and joined her on deck.

“Hanzo!” Angela cried as she embraced him. She was glad he made it, glad they were still alive. Wait, the rockets... “Genji and Jesse--“

“Are all right.” Hanzo said. “They were uninjured and had returned to the ship on my orders, and they broke the lines the instant they and everyone else were on board.”

“Then you jumped in after me. You could’ve been killed!”

“You were almost killed, by Reaper, by that maniac Seventy-Six! Was the fool so blind that all he could see was Reaper? Another few inches and none of us would have survived! He almost hit the last of the prisoners as well, the _baka_!”

“Ahem.” They both turned to see a woman in Helix’s armor, glaring at them. “If you two are done, we will discuss civilian involvement in air fights the moment we deal with this mess.”

“Are you the captain of this vessel?” She nodded. “My apologies, I--we had to rescue our crew member.”

“Understandable. Use the cabin to contact your ship, Shimada. We need to board and see to the hostages before--“

“CAPTAIN, LOOK OUT!” The soldier cried. They looked to see another trio of Seventy-Six’s rockets heading towards them.

“Raise shields!!” The next thing Angela knew, the ship was engulfed in what appeared to be a large blue bubble. Two of the rockets broke on impact, while the third got through and hit the Helix captain in the chest, sending her flying.

“PHARAH!!” The soldier went towards her, Angela following close behind. Pharah had a large hole in her armor, and it appeared to have almost caved in on her chest.

“I’m a doctor, let me see!” She told the soldier. He nodded and Angela examined the Helix captain. The wounds were deep, but she was alive--barely. “Where is your infirmary?”

“Next deck down, are you a surgeon?” Angela nodded. “Follow me.” The soldier picked up Pharah and Angela followed them below deck. They went into a room where two other men were, and they started moving. One was a medic, the other Angela couldn’t tell, beyond that he was over six feet and had large hands and feet.

“Tariq, what happened?” The medic asked, clearing the table for his patient. Tariq placed Pharah on the operating table with the giant’s help.

“Rocket hit, Mahmud.” He explained. “Captain got one in the chest, the other two were stop by Fitzharold’s shields.” Tariq turned to the giant. “Nice work there, Fitzharold.”

“Glad to have helped.” The giant said. It was then he noticed Angela. “Hello.” Angela just nodded and looked over Pharah. Tariq explained to them both she is a surgeon, and that she could help. Given the severity of the injuries, they were going to need the help. They removed the armor to work on the injury, and it still took them hours before they could stablize her. This was what Angela trained for, to save lives. After moving Pharah to an area in the infirmary where patients could rest, Angela sat with Mahmud and Fitzharold by her side so they could keep an eye on her.

“She’ll survive.” Angela told them. “If will to live is any indication, she has a hell of a chance.”

“Not debating that, Doctor.” Mahmud said. “But dear gods, what are we going to tell her mother?”

“That her daughter is a very strong woman, and lucky. The armor saved her life, and those shields prevented that damage from being worse. My compliments to you, Dr. Fitzharold.”

“Please, no need to be so formal.” Fitzharold said. “Call me Winston!”

“What sort of doctor are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I’m a scientist, with some basic medical training. Helix hired me for upgrades on their vessels. The _Horus_ is testing out a shielding system. Obviously it will need some work.”

“But not too much work, two of the rockets were blocked. This could have been so much worse.” She looked at Pharah, who was sleeping under laudium. Her dark hair was shoulder length, and it had braids with beads at their ends. The most striking feature, though, was the tattoo on her right eye. She asked Mahmud about it.

“The Udjat? It is the eye of Horus, to mark one who protects. Her mother has the same tattoo on her left eye.”

“Her mother...” Angela found herself staring at Pharah, remembering another with this tattoo. “Oh _mein Gott_...Fareeha...I didn’t even realize!”

“You know the captain?”

“I know her mother. Is she still captain of the Egyptian navy?”

“She’s commandant now.” Before any further conversation came, Hanzo came into the infirmary following an older woman in a uniform with Egypt’s colors. She carried a rifle and her right eye had a patch over it.

“Angela.” She said. “How is she?”

“Alive. She is alive, Ana, but needs much rest.” Angela said. “I was told the others on Reaper’s ship are all right?”

“They are uninjured, for the most part. Navy medics looked them over while you three were busy here; aside from shock and some chafting from the manacles, they’re all right.”

“That’s good.”

“We’ll be escorting both the _Double Dragon_ and the _Horus_ back to Helix Tower. After, I intend to have words with your crewmates about intervening in an air fight.”

“That was my fault, Ana. They were trying to rescue me.”

“Which they did, along with at least three dozen others from a life of slavery.”

“Not just slavery--one of the crew, Sombra, said we were heading for a brothel. She called it--“

“Commandant Amari!” One of the navy sailors came rushing in. “We’ve done it, ma’am! We’ve captured Seventy-Six!”

“How?” Ana asked. Angela stared--they captured the one responsible for this injury, a pirate that proved to be as elusive as Reaper?

“His ship sank on the coast, we fished him out and have him on the way to the brig under heavy guard.”

“And Reaper?”

“Managed to escape. Another ship showed up, but turned away when they saw us. We didn’t pursue on account of Seventy-Six.” She turned to Angela and Hanzo.

“You two will have to come with us. This can not wait.”

“And Fareeha?” Angela asked. Ana glanced towards her.

“She will be under the best care. Mahmud, you will keep me posted on her condition.” Mahmud nodded as they left. Angela nodded and she and Hanzo followed Ana to the deck, where a navy ship was floating alongside the _Horus_. On the opposite side of the naval vessel was the _Double Dragon_. Angela and Hanzo just went on board via the gangplank when there was a commotion from below. Out on the deck was Pirate Seventy-Six struggling against a group of navy sailors until he broke free. Ana sighed and took out a small gun, shooting him with it. The sailors recovered and began to bind him in the strongest chains they had. They had him trussed hand and foot by the time he woke up and resumed his struggle. Angela marched over to him, fury in her face.

“You bastard!” Angela shouted. “You almost got us killed!”

“You’re the one who was where she shouldn’t be!” Seventy-Six said. “Why are you here?”

“I was captured, of course, then got rescued. But you fired on innocent civilians aiming for Reaper, not to mention you almost killed Fareeha!”

“What?”

“You heard me! Your rockets hit the _Horus_ , it was only a miracle the shields blocked two of them while a third hit Captain Amari in the chest! I have spent hours in surgery saving her alongside Helix’s medic and the scientist responsible for the shields, so I would like to know what it was you were thinking endangering innocent people!”

“I was trying to stop Reaper. He’s a threat to this world and someone had to do it.”

“At the expense of innocent bystanders?”

“You call Shimada an innocent bystander?”

“He’s not working for Reaper, and while he may have made some mistakes he has to live with for the rest of his life, he’s been trying to do better.”

“He’s a murderer--“

“And you’re no better! Worse, you’re a coward hiding your face from the world!” In her fury, Angela ripped off the goggles and stared in shock, dropping them. Ana and Hanzo were staring as well, at the man known as Seventy-Six, his face full of scars.

“ _Mein Gott_...Jack!?”

* * *

Whoever said wishes don’t come true?

Hanzo remembered Genji’s words about wishing Morrison was still alive, even if it was for the purpose of making the man pay for Angela’s trouble. He suspected, maybe, that Morrison was still alive, since they never found a body after the crash. But to see the man himself standing before them, still obsessed with hunting Reaper, putting Angela and others in danger trying to stop him? That was unexpected. He took a look at Seventy-Six, at Morrison. He had golden blonde hair, which had long since turned white. The blue eyes were hard as flint, but aside from being older, Morrison hadn’t changed a bit.

“I should have known you were still alive, Jack.” Amari said. “I saw the reports, I knew you would be too stubborn to die. But I never thought you would do this!”

“Ana--“ Morrison started. But Amari gave him a hard glare.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Why?” Angela asked. “Why let us think you dead? Do you have any idea what happened since you left?”

“I made sure things would be all right for you, Angela--“ Morrison began, but Angela glared at him.

“Doctor Ziegler to you, sir! You lost the right to my given name the moment you left me!”

“I got a tip about Reaper and had to pursue--good God woman, someone had to do it!”

“You let us think you were dead! I lost Eichenwalde because of the mortgage you put on it!”

“But you got it back. I heard what happened...”

“The village, I got back, and it took selling every piece of jewelry I had to do so. But I lost the castle, my home, because you wanted money to fund your war!”

“I told that moneylender I had things arranged! I was going to pay you back, I swear to you.”

“Swearing it and doing it are two different things. Not to mention you also embarassed me, humiliated me and left me in a situation no woman should be put in!”

“Fine, I admit it, I screwed up. You were the one who wanted the big wedding anyway.”

“I wanted no such thing! I would have been happy with something small, something intimate! You were the one who wanted things traditional, wanted things proper and who wanted to go to all the parties.”

“Like I enjoyed those? I had better things to do than to bring you to every fancy party society threw!”

“I hated those parties! I put up with them because you wanted to go. Even when you just left me there, an object of pity to everyone else, I didn’t complain!”

“Don’t make me look like the bad guy, Angela. A marriage would have been good for you, a source of convenience to keep the gossip mongers from talking about why in spite of you being beautiful and having a large dowry, you were still single! Men marry women, women marry situations and my situation would have left you free to continue your practice, because you knew I wouldn’t ask much of you.”

“You never asked anything of me, Jack!”

“Because you were so wrapped up in your practice!  Between treating the villagers to volunteering at the garrison, pouring yourself into your work, you wouldn’t have had time to be a wife! You’re a great doctor, don’t get me wrong, but as a woman your priorities were skewed.”

“And what did you expect me to do, Jack? Give up my career and become a little housewife, barefoot and pregnant keeping house for you? To do nothing but cook and clean and tend to whatever children we had while you trotted the globe in your obsession with Reaper?”

“Well, no...you could’ve run a charity function or two. Or three.”

“You son of a bitch! If I was the womanly failure you think I am, why did you even court me in the first place? Was it because Reinhardt promised you Eichenwalde if you courted me, if you offered to marry me?”

“No! I did it because he asked me to!” That shocked Angela, Hanzo noticed. It shocked him too, if he were honest with himself.

“Wha--what?” Ana spat out a curse in Egyptian. Morrison looked at Angela and realized what he said.

“Damn...I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“Then why did you? All these years, even before that day...you lied to me.”

“No, I didn’t! I tried to be what you wanted, but you were difficult!”

“Was that why you mortgaged Eichenwalde without telling me, Jack? Was that why you took every penny from the domain, leaving me desititute and everyone else in danger of losing everything? Because that is what happened! Worse, the moneylender you used tried to exploit my circumstances to make me into his whore!”

“What? No, he assured me he would work something out with you in case something happened to me.”

“Oh, he worked something out all right. He’d forgive the debt if I became a prostitue and accepted him as my pimp! When I refused, I sold my jewelry to save the village, then the gowns to return to Zurich. When I got to Zurich, I was bombarded by vicious rumors about my character, my ethics! Rumors spread by your moneylender in revenge and an attempt to change my mind!”

“I don’t understand. You would’ve withstood any attacks on your character, personal or professional. There was no reason for you to leave Zurich to come here.”

“No, the rumors had no basis and with time would’ve been seen as the falsehoods they are. Your moneylender, however, had problems taking no for an answer, so he tried to make the rumors true in Zurich, or as close to the truth as possible! But why am I telling you this? You don’t care! You never cared! Why would you care about hearing about someone trying to force himself on me to make me his whore, to be used as he pleased by whom he pleased?! Why would you care that I was humiliated and in danger of being disgraced to the point I fled to America where I spent eight years working in a charity hospital, then joining the Shimada brothers’ crew as their ship’s doctor?! Why would you give a damn about the fact I never sought anyone else because I WAS NOT GOING TO HAVE ANYONE ELSE BREAK MY HEART THE WAY YOU DID! I WASN’T GOING TO LET MYSELF BE DISGRACED AND HUMILIATED AGAIN!! I WAS A LAUGHINGSTOCK TO SOCIETY, MY VIRTUE INTACT BUT MADE A JOKE AND WORSE, YOU JEOPARDIZED THE LIVELIHOODS OF HUNDREDS AS WELL AS THREE DOZEN BYSTANDERS AND FOR WHAT!? **SO YOU CAN BE A BIG HERO BY BRINGING DOWN ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PIRATES IN THE SEA AND AIR?!? IS YOUR PRIDE AND EGO THAT MUCH MORE VALUABLE THAN INNOCENTS YOU BASTARD--** “

“Angela!!” Hanzo shouted. He held her back as she went into hysterics and tears were falling from her face.

“Angela, _yamate_!” He shook her to get her out of her hysterics and she just stared at Morrison as though he were a stranger, not the man she was supposed to marry. She was still shaking when he moved her next to Ana, then came up to Morrison and punched him as hard as he could below the belt.

“oof!” Morrison crumpled at the blow, held still by the sailors who bound him.

“She is too good for you, Morrison. If she is hurt in her heart, it was not because of love as your actions convinced her it was, but because you do not know how to love her.”

“And you do?” Morrison wheezed.

“No. But unlike you, I know better than to pretend such. Nor would I have endangered innocent lives to settle a vendetta. I know I am no innocent, but the three dozen plus abducted by Reaper were and you were willing to sacrifice them to get to him. How does that make you any better?”

“Get him out of here.” Amari ordered the soldiers. “See that he is well-secured. We will return to the garrison with him once we reach Helix Tower and repairs are complete.”

“Yes, Commandant.” The sailors said as they dragged a struggling Seventy-Six out. Hanzo then moved next to Angela, who was still shaking but muffling her sobs. He put an arm around her, trying to offer comfort.

“Hanzo, Angela.” Amari said to them. “I will see you two in my quarters--we have much to talk about.”

“Yes, Commandant Amari.” Hanzo said, glancing at Angela. “We most certainly do.”


	12. Full Disclosures and Epiphanies

They stepped into the commandant’s quarters, and Hanzo took the opportunity to look around as he sat with Angela. The cabin was covered in maps, the desk filled with orders and official papers. Angela had stopped shaking and her face was streaked with spent tears. It made Hanzo want to go down to the brig and beat the crap out of Morrison, turn him into nothing but a bloody pulp, but somehow he doubted it would help anything. Commandant Amari say behind the desk, looking at them.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Angela asked her. “What Jack said, about Reinhardt asking him to court me.” Amari looked at her, and Hanzo could feel the sadness from her, the pity.

“Yes.” Amari answered. “I am sorry, _habibi_.”

“Who else knows?”

“Outside of Jack and Reinhardt? Only myself and Torby.”

“Torby?” Hanzo asked.

“Torbjörn Lindholm, an old friend of ours.”

“He is the Grandmaster of the Ironclad Guild. He is considered one of the finest engineers in the world.”

“Not to mention the grumpiest.” Amari looked at Angela. “We told Reinhardt that trying to arrange a match for you was a bad idea, but he would not heed us.”

“But why would he do this in the first place?” Angela asked. “I thought he believed in me.”

“He did, _habibi_. He had nothing but praise about your skills as a doctor, he was so proud of your accomplishments. But he also worried how you threw yourself into your work, leaving room for little else. That worry grew when you turned down offers of courtship and he decided to do something about it. What it came down to, Angela, is that he didn’t want you to be alone as he was.”

“What? But Reinhardt was never alone! His people adored him and he had so many friends!”

“And he died a confrimed bachelor with no children of his own, besides you for all intents and purposes. He wanted better for you than that, but he went about it the wrong way. Not that Jack was blameless--if he wasn’t going to commit to you in full, he should have ended things long before you reached the altar instead of trying to fulfill an old man’s wishes for the girl he considered his daughter.”

“Was Eichenwalde her dowry?” Hanzo asked. “Morrison mortgaged the domain to fund his war and it was called in when he died.”

“I am well aware of that, and of what Angela did to recover the village before leaving for Zurich, then America. To answer your question, I don’t know; Torby was the executor of Reinhardt’s will, he would know more than I do.”

“Then it is fortunate Sweden is one of our stops.”

“Now, about your interference. What you did, Shimada was reckless--you could have gotten yourself and your crew killed. A dozen cannons were not enough to take on the likes of Reaper.”

“Reaper had abducted a member of my crew; my plan was to use the fighting to our advantage and try to get her out. We snuck from behind while he was engaged with the navy, Helix and Seventy-Six, and blew a hole in their hull.”

“Blew it how?”

“My engineer has a special component that is very volatile. We stored that in a small container and threw it after igniting it.”

“The gas...” Angela said, remembering Lúcio’s warnings.

“Yes. The instant the hole was made we launched the grappling hooks; myself, my brother Genji and our guard Jesse McCree climbed up to find An--to find Dr. Ziegler and others bound in chains. McCree kept a lookout while Genji undid the bindings and got those released down the ropes to our ship. We were down to about three or five more people when Reaper came. He knocked McCree unconscious and grabbed Dr. Ziegler when she tried to help him. He demanded our surrender on pain of dropping her to her death. Then Seventy-Six showed up and fired on us. Reaper, he...dissapated after the blast, the other prisoners were shielded by my brother, who got them loose and down the ropes and McCree and I barely made it. I saw her fall into the river and dove after her.”

“How did you get onto the _Horus_?”

“I had an arrow with rope in case we fell overboard and survived. After I got Dr. Ziegler to the surface, I fired at the first navy or Helix ship I saw. A Helix soldier found us dangling below the ship, and I told him to get her aboard while I climbed up the surface. We were discussing the situation with Captain Amari when the rockets came. Two were stopped by the shields, one got through and hit her. Dr. Ziegler went with one of the soldiers carrying his captain down to the infirmary to treat her. The rest you know.”

“Yes, we do. Angela? You said earlier that you were told by one of Reaper’s crew you were heading for a brothel. Did she say where it was?”

“ _Nein_.” Angela said. “But I got the indication that it was a ship of some kind, she told me nothing beyond their having...methods for preventing what she called unplanned events and a name--the _Hanamura_.” At that, Amari hissed and Hanzo paled. No...no, there can’t be a ship with that name!

“Farid, to my cabin, now!” Ana barked in the intercom. Moments later, a tall sailor entered. “The other ship you saw--what kind was it?”

“We--we didn’t recognize the type, Commandant.” He said. “We did note that it was very large, looked to be of Asian origin due to the tower on top. It had double turbines each side and like I said, it left the instant it saw us.”

“Atakebune.” Hanzo said.

“What?” Ana asked.

“The ship he described, it is an atakebune. That type is one of the largest warships in the Japanese navy. But what would it be doing here?”

“It could be a pirate using such a ship. Farid, did you notice anything else about that ship? Anything at all?”

“Well...there was something, ma’am.” He said. “I looked in the spyglass and saw a symbol. It looked almost like the symbol for the North and South Trading Company, only there were some differences.”

“Such as?”

“Well, the dragons were longer, by about an inch. The teeth were sharper, and both dragons were red. I checked the image against the company logo myself, ma’am, after the first mate of the _Double Dragon_ pointed out the differences to me.”

“I see. Thank you, Farid. You are dismissed.” The sailor saluted and left the cabin, leaving Hanzo in shock. The clan was involved. Dear gods, what have they gotten themselves into? More, what were they up to?

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. “Are you okay?”

“How long?” Hanzo asked Amari. “How long has the clan been active outside of Japan?”

“We don’t know. There are rumors that some of the elders have managed to escape the navy’s grasp, and this ship...the _Hanamura_ was the source of such rumors.”

“What do you know about it?”

“It is a brothel ship, specializing in sexual slavery. Most who go in do not come out, and the few who have managed to escape are damaged, often beyond the extent of healing.”

“And you believe this ship is connected to the clan.”

“It is named after the Shimada’s territory in Edo--Tokyo now. It holds your clan’s crest and has been enslaving people it buys from pirates like Reaper for the past ten years, after the navy dismantled the clan and the Japanese government seized its holdings and executed most of the members.”

“But some managed to escape.”

“Yes. There is more. Other rumors have the _Hanamura_ connected with Talon, an alliance of pirates Reaper is a part of. The navy has spent years hunting that ship, with no success. They are elusive, and the few times we managed to catch up to it we were stopped by other pirates in the area.”

“Was that how your eye was lost, Ana?” Angela asked.

“This? The _Doomfist_ has a new sniper on its crew. The wench got me through my own scope last month, the last time we saw the _Hanamura_.”

“The _Doomfist_? Is that another ship with this Talon?”

“It’s the flagship; its captain, sharing his ship’s name, is one of the leaders of Talon.”

“I see. Well, if there’s nothing else, perhaps we should return to our ship. It has been a long day, after all.”

“Not so fast, young lady. I want to hear more about this moneylender and his role in your fleeing to America, and I want the full story.”

“As do I.” Hanzo said. “You told me you fled Zurich because of the rumors he spread when you rejected his offer; you said nothing about his trying to force himself on you.” He saw Angela look at each of them, weary but sighing in resignation.

“The rumors he spread were vicious. I would have been able to disprove them in time, but I needed distance from them. I had made the decision to come to America and had planned on staying there until they cooled down, but he came to the boardinghouse I was lodging at one night and reiterated his offer--to be his prostitute, a form of ‘entertainment’ for him and his friends. I rejected his offer again, made arrangements to come to America.” Angela shook remembering her decision to leave, and what came after. “I was packing my things when he barged in, and pushed me to the floor. He had me pinned and said if I would not agree to be his whore, he would make me one and no one would believe a word I’d say. I had my scapel in my hand and managed to slice him across the groin. A shallow cut, but it was enough for him to move off me. I held my scapel towards his nether regions and told him if he ever came near me again, I would slice his balls off. He fled after that, and I stuffed everything into my bags and booked the first passage I could get to New York.”

“And you have carried a scapel in your sleeve since. Why a boardinghouse? I thought you had an inheritance from your parents, which paid for your education. Was there nothing left after?”

“I did, and there wasn’t. My father made wise investments with my mother’s dowry which became her dower, the property she would have inherited upon his death, and were to be sold and held in trust for me until I came of age if she predeceased him. But his estate was part of an entailment with very specific requirements. Only a son could inherit, one by either blood or marriage and I was a child when they died. Because there were no other male heirs, the estate reverted to the original grantor of the fee tail, which was the Swiss government.”

“Oh _habibi_...” Amari said. “I wish you had told us sooner. But it does explain some things.”

“What things?”

“Torby asking me to look into this moneylender, and the amount of fights he’s gotten himself into for the past eight years. He said they had to do with rumors spread about your character, and he wasn’t going to tolerate them.”

“Torbjörn has been defending me...”

“Yes he has. Contrary to what you may think, you still have friends in Europe, who miss you very much and were sad that you left.”

“I’ve missed him too, both of you. I thought it was easier if I left.”

“Since when have you gone for easier?”

“Since I believed it would hurt less if I left than...”

“Than if others had the chance to leave you.” Hanzo finished. Angela nodded. “Commandant, if we are done here...”

“For now, Shimada.” Amari said. “I would ask that you and your crew remain in Helix Tower until we finished our inquiry.”

“That will not be a problem. Good night, Commandant.”

“Good night, Shimada, Angela.” Hanzo nodded and he and Angela left the navy ship.

* * *

They both returned to the _Double Dragon_ once they reached Helix Tower. Once they arrived, Angela was bombarded by questions to what happened. Yes, she was all right, no no one touched her in an inappropriate way.

“What about the wanker who almost got you in trouble?” Jamison asked.

“Pardon?” Angela asked.

“You said you was almost raped thanks to that knob. We could hear you all the way from here, you were so loud. Tell me they’re hangin’ him by his balls.”

“Jamison!” Satya said.

“Oh posh off, shiela, it’s a valid question!”

“I thought he cared about me.” Angela said. “Except it wasn’t true. He was asked to court me by my guardian, and instead he ran off, left me vulnerable to an unscrupulous character who thought to exploit the situation at my expense.”

“Were you gonna marry the git?”

“I was, except he left me at the altar.”

“Hmph. Probably the best thing he ever did for you, love.”

“Jamison...” Satya warned.

“It’s true! Okay, it might have caused a lot of trouble for her afterwards, but better she find out how big a jerk he is before the “I do”s than after.” Angela just stared at him. She wanted to dispute that, but however blunt Jamison was, he did have a point. If she had married Jack before he crashed and was declared dead, she would’ve been legally obligated to pay back his debts and she wouldn’t have been able to. The moneylender would have had her right where he wanted her, and God only knows how she would’ve gotten out of that mess. All things considered, Jack did her a favor leaving her.

“If we are done acting like a bunch of fishwives hunting for gossip,” Hanzo said. “Damage reports.” Each crew member told him the state of the ship and its cargo--some was damaged in the fight, and parts of the ship needed repair and Genji mentioned the reprimand from the navy for throwing themselves into that fight. Angela figured the reprimand was for form’s sake. The navy couldn’t have civilians throwing themselves into danger the way they did, but at the same time they were grateful for the help.

“The other hostages were able to return home once they were treated.” Genji added. “The navy said...they said the ship they were heading had to do with--“

“We will discuss that later, brother. Right now, it is best we all get some rest. We can work on the repairs tomorrow. Miss Vaswani, obtain a list of the damaged cargo and take steps to replace it at first light.”

“It will be done, Captain.” Satya said. The crew dispersed for their quarters to rest, except for Hana and Jesse, who had the evening watch. Hanzo escorted her to her quarters. Angela tried to protest he didn’t have to, but he insisted.

“Captain?” Angela asked once they reached her door.

“ _Hai_?”

“I wanted to thank you, for saving me.”

“It is nothing I would not have done for any of the crew. But you are welcome.”

“Are you going to be all right? What Ana said, about your clan...what if Japan wants your head?”

“They will not, nor will they want Genji’s. The exile we earned when we departed still stands--as long as we stay out of Japanese territory, they will not bother us.”

“Perhaps.”

“I will admit this new development bothers me--before we...left, the Shimada clan was involved in weapons smuggling and a small slice of the opium trade, as well as assassinations. This is the first I am hearing about them being part of the slave trade, let alone...let alone the forced prostitution this _Hanamura_ ship is involved in.”

“It is disturbing.”

“Are you going to be all right? From what I understand, this was the second time you had faced becoming disgraced, and I doubt what Morrison said to you was any help.”

“That...what Jack said, it did hurt, learning that he only courted me because Reinhardt asked him to. He did have a point, when I think about it. I was involved in my work, and our marriage would have been a convenience to me. As a military wife, I would have been left on my own which would have allowed me to continue practicing medicine. That sounds very self-serving, doesn’t it?”

“You would not be the first woman to marry out of convenience; it does not negate the fact you were willing to keep the promise you made, and you did care for him. But what Commandant Amari and Fawkes said was true--he should have ended things long before they reached that point and his jilting you saved you in the end.”

“It still hurts.”

“Only if you continue to let it hurt. Believe me, Angela, it is not a pleasant life to live thinking “what if”. In fact, it is no life at all.”

“Is that how you handle it? To just forget?”

“No. There is no erasing the past, but we can do our best to make our present and future as pleasant as possible. The pain serves to remind us that we have opportunities to make things better, for ourselves and others. Perhaps, it is time you stopped mourning what you could have had with him and start looking towards the future. He is unworthy of your grief; you deserve someone who see you for the person you are, not the ideal he wishes you to be.”

“I would not hold my breath for someone who accepts all that I am, but you have a point. I let my hurt dictate my outlook on life for eight years; it is past time I stopped.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “ _Danke_ , Hanzo. _Gute Nacht_.”

“ _Oyasumi_...Angela.” He left as she closed the door. She found herself surprised that she kissed him. Yes, he did save her life and he respected her for who she is, but that didn’t mean she’d fall for the man.

Did it?


	13. Defensive Reactions

She slept hard that night and woke at eight, late for her, the next morning. Angela rushed down to breakfast just as everyone else was sitting at the dining table. She noted even Mako was at the table, instead of in the kitchen. She also saw the serious looks on everyone’s faces and the captain sat at the head of the table.

“Now that we are all here,” Hanzo said as Angela sat down. “We can discuss all that has happened since yesterday. I will receive everyone’s reports on the ship, but first new rules effective immediately--all crew members must be armed at all times, especially when leaving the ship, and have a partner should they leave the ship on liberty. No one leaves this ship alone. Any questions?”

“I have one.” Angela said. “How would having someone with you help prevent a repeat of what happened yesterday? That grappling hook grabbed people very fast, it would have been impossible for someone to help.”

“Perhaps, but it would be harder for two people to be subdued than one, and your partner can return to the ship for help. Something yesterday’s incident had well demonstrated.”

“Point made, sir.”

“Anyone else?” The table was silent. “Good. Fawkes, Santos, how are the repairs?”

“Still workin’ on them, Captain.” Jamison said. “Pipes were a bit banged up but nothin’ that’ll delay us. I’ll need to get fresh supplies for the gas to replace what we used to blow up Reaper’s ship, and boy was that beautiful! I wish it was enough to send the whole thing down to Davy Jones’ locker!”

“Do so. Santos?”

“Water supply’s lower than is comfortable, sir.” Lúcio said. “We can still soar, but not too much.”

“Do we have enough to get to Numbani?”

“Yes, sir. After that, we’ll need to go to sea mode so we can replenish.”

“Let us see how business in Cairo goes; we may be able to depart early and replenish off the coast before heading to Numbani. If that is not the case and the supply is in danger of lowering to dangerous levels, siphon off what water the crew has, about a bucket’s worth from each of their quarters.”

“Consider it done, Captain.”

“Miss Vaswani?”

“The cargo has been examined, sir.” Satya said. “Our shipment of porcelain figurines from Nepal was damaged. They can be repaired, but I am afraid their value would be lowered.”

“By how much?”

“About twenty percent.” Hanzo cursed, and Angela couldn’t blame him. Twenty percent off the price meant a twenty percent pay cut for everyone, and she knew some in the crew couldn’t afford it.

“See if they will sell at the original price, then lower it when necessary. Genji, give the entire crew the same cut they would have received if the cargo was intact--you will take the difference from my share.”

“Yes, brother.” Genji said and Angela saw the crew smile. The captain rewarded his crew well and made allowances for what had to be preceived as extenuating circumstances.

“Dr. Ziegler, have you gotten a chance to look over your supplies?”

“ _Nein_ , Captain.” She said. “Not yet.”

“Do so then report to my cabin at your earliest convinence. And Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Bring the kunai Genji gave you, and your fan.” Angela blinked in confusion but nodded in agreement. Though why he wanted her to bring the knife and fan was beyond her. Kunai...what an odd name for a knife. She’ll have to ask about that name. Later.

* * *

She didn’t arrive as requested until after supper. Hanzo didn’t blame her--after checking that her supplies had arrived, she kept herself busy maintaining the infirmary and visiting Captain Amari, who survived her injuries and would need weeks, if not months, to recover. He still couldn’t get yesterday out of his head. With any luck, his new rules--and tonight’s meeting--will prevent a repeat. Genji wasn’t thrilled when Hanzo told him the clan was responsible for a brothel ship, and horrified that Angela had almost been one of their victims. He never wanted her hurt by the clan; neither did Hanzo. Hanzo did suggest changing their logo, at least enough so that it was obvious that their company and the clan were separate entities--neither one had to do with the other. After some relucantance, Genji agreed. Hanzo had been working on such when Angela arrived.

“Captain?” Angela asked. “You said you wanted to see me? Captain?” Hanzo didn’t notice she was there until she asked him again. He looked up at her from drawings and reports.

“Ah, Doctor.” Hanzo said. “Good, you have arrived--and your weapons?”

“I brought them.” She showed the kunai and fan. “It would figure, the one time I went off the ship unarmed...do you know that was the first time in eight years I didn’t even bother with the scapel up my sleeve?”

“I wondered if you had been armed or not. I do not know for certain if it would have made a difference or not, but we will see that it does.” He got up from the desk and stood in front of Angela. “Draw your knife.”

“Okay...” She drew the kunai.

“Now...attack me.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. I want to see what you are capable of.”

“But--“

“Do it!” Angela charged at him, kunai in hand. Hanzo grabbed her wrist almost the instant she attempted to plunge the knife into his neck and twisted her arm behind her back.

“Ow!” She cried. “What the hell was that?!” He let go of her.

“You hesitated. Aside from that, you were too obvious in your attack.” He said. “That can not happen in a genuine fight. You know where to hit, I will give you that, but actually achieving it will take some work.”

“I am not a killer!”

“No. But you are a person who needs to know how to defend herself, more than just knowing how to shoot.”

“And your plan is...”

“To show you how to wield this blade and that fan in an effective manner. These pirates are fierce fighters, Doctor, and will not be taken off-guard as easily as the _kusottare_ moneylender. You got lucky there, but luck only lasts for so long.”

“I never wanted to harm anyone. I had no choice in that case.”

“And now you have a choice to be more effective in the event such a situation comes up again. Angela. I want--I need to know that you are capable of taking care of yourself. We might not be able to rescue you next time, and as much as I--as we wish otherwise, there will most likely be a next time. I know Genji would be devastated if anything were to happen to you.”

“I still don’t like the idea of killing anyone, even it came down to a choice between me and them.”

“Then do not think of it as taking a life. Think of it as...purging a sickness. The pirates who attack us would not hesitate to kill us, as a virus would not hesitate to kill off healthy parts of the body. You would purge viruses to save the body, would you not?”

“Well...yes. That is a very valid point. All right.”

“Good. Now, the kunai is a dagger native to Japan. Do you see the ring on the pommel?” She nodded. “That serves to put a rope through, to act as a grip. You want to hold it like this...that’s it.” He spent about an hour showing her how to wield the knife in a manner that would help her. He taught her how to deflect, how to parry, thrust. She learned quickly. She learned how to use the fan just as effectively, how to shield and slice, even to thrust when it was closed as though she would the knife. She learned how to spread her fingers on the fan to get the best grip, how to flip it side to side, how to shield when necessary.

“What is that?” Angela asked after they took a small break. She pointed to the drawings on the desk.

“Those are drafts for a possible new logo.” Hanzo said. “Considering the recent news, Genji and I thought it best to consider changing it to make it more obvious we are not part of the clan.” Not anymore. He will not have this company be tainted with his and Genji’s past, no matter what it took. One such draft had the two dragon brothers intertwining as they flew vertically into the sky. Angela commented it almost looked like a Caduceus symbol the way the dragons were positioned.

“Did you draw these?” Hanzo nodded. “They are amazing! I had no idea you were so talented!”

“I suppose it has its uses. It was useful to draw pictures of the targets, or of persons of interest. Anything other than that was a childish indulgence, one unworthy of the master of the Shimada.”

“Was it truly so bad then?”

“Not as much as you think, Doctor. They did raise us, and I was to be the master. For a time, after our father died, I was.”

“Were you?”

“I thought I was. But that is enough of that--you made some good progress, but I want you to practice with me at least three nights per week to maintain those skills.”

“That would be acceptable, and you have a point. I won’t always be far enough to fire a gun. Shall we have our next sparring session tomorrow?”

“The night after will do. Good night, Doctor.”

“Good night, Captain.” Then she left, and Hanzo shook his head. It was odd, he enjoyed her company more than he thought he would. He should’ve insisted for sparring every night, but what would that do but overwhelm her? He wanted her to defend herself, but pushing her too hard would make her resistant to any help he had to offer her. Her vulnerability yesterday could make any man desire to protect her, and he was doing so in what he considered the best way. He most certainly wasn’t going to leave her exposed to another attack, unlike some people he could think of. A knock on the door put him out of his thoughts. Genji entered when Hanzo beckoned him to come in. He noticed his brother looked disturbed about something.

“Genji?” Hanzo asked. “What is it, _otōto_?”

“I just got back from the navy garrison.” Genji said. “Pirate Seventy-Six has escaped.” Hanzo let loose a curse.

“That bastard! He should have been put to death the moment we learned who he was!”

“Yes, last I checked, execution was the standard sentence for desertion. The navy will have the news spread in the morning, but there’ll be a heavier presence than usual. It may be in our best interests to leave now, before they initiate a lockdown.”

“How the hell did he escape?”

“He broke from his bindings, stole an airboat and headed out to sea. We don’t know if he has other ships somewhere, but they’re searching for him. I doubt they’ll find him, but I can hope.”

“As can I. We will stay the rest of the week, then proceed to Numbani. That should give Fawkes and Santos time to finish the repairs.”

“Straight there?”

“ _Hai_. We can replenish our water on the way to Madagascar. I do not know what to tell Angela.”

“The truth of course. She always appreciated honesty, more so since he left her.”

“Indeed. We can tell her in the morning.” Genji just looked at him and smiled. “What?”

“You like her, don’t you Hanzo?” Hanzo turned away from him.

“Ridiculous! She is our employee, and that bastard has hurt her more than she cares to admit.”

“She said you were showing her how to fight with the kunai and fan. If memory serves me, you haven’t even touched a blade since--“

“I know! She needs to defend herself, and someone has to show her how.”

“I could’ve taught her just as easy as you.”

“I can teach her, Genji. That does not mean I want to court her.”

“Right...”

“Anyway, I may have what could be the new logo for the company.” He showed Genji the picture Angela pointed out. “If this does not convince others we have nothing to do with the clan or the clan has nothing to do with us, then we live in a world of fools.”

“Interesting. It looks like the doctor’s symbol, the way the dragons are flying--a Caduceus symbol, I believe. Or it would if there was a little pearl on the top near their heads.”

“It distances us from the clan, the rest is coincidental.”

“If you say so...I’ll have this sent to Zenyatta and tell him to update our logo as soon as possible.”

“Yes. Yes, do so at first light.”

“Oh, and Hanzo?”

“What is it now?”

“You are my brother, and we have been through much together. But if you ever break Angela’s heart as Morrison did, I will kill you.”

“You have nothing to worry about that--I doubt I have a chance with her anyway, and what he did to her was no help.”

“Stranger things have happened. Good night, _Anija_.” Genji left, and Hanzo noticed he had the same smirk on his face he had whenever he was up to mischief. Great, just what he wanted to avoid--speculation about himself and the doctor, even if it would remain in Genji’s head.


	14. Ganache With a Side of Quarrel

There was no need for a lockdown, Hanzo found out. Pirate Seventy-Six was long gone, the airboat he stole taking him far from Helix Tower. A search of the area found no trace of him, and navy salvage crews had recovered what remained of his ship. Angela had taken the news of his escape better than Hanzo anticipated; he hoped that meant she was beginning to let that particular wound heal. The logo was updated and business was well. There was no further news regarding the _Hanamura_ , or of the _Death Blossom_ , Reaper’s ship. They left for Numbani after the week’s end, before first light. Hanzo was in the galley as the ship departed Helix Tower. He remembered Angela telling him truffles needed to set, so he prepared the mixture the night before while the crew slept. Gods forbid they saw him preparing something considered a treat, and besides he wanted to surprise her--them. But when he opened the cupboard where he hid the surprise, he found the mixture of cream, butter and chocolate was still liquid.

“Why did this not set overnight?” He asked, frustrated.

“Why didn’t what set?” A voice asked. Hanzo froze; he turned around and saw McCree and Rutledge looking at him.  “Captain?”

“Nothing! It is nothing, McCree.”

“So the bowl you got there’s got nothin’. Sure looks like melted chocolate to me.”

“These are supposed to be truffles!”

“Truffles?” Mako asked. “You mean those fancy chocolates they charge an arm and a leg for?”

“...yes.” McCree chuckled. Rutledge just blinked.

“Here, let me take a look-see.” Hanzo sighed and let McCree look at the still-liquid mixture. “How much cream did you use?”

“About a cup’s worth. Plus a quarter stick of butter and at least one chocolate bar. I even added vanilla bean to balance out the flavor, and yes I did remember to only use the seeds.”

“And you fixed this last night?” Hanzo nodded. McCree took a spoon and tasted the mixture. “Tastes all right. But I see where ya erred, Captain. This here ganache--that’s the filling for truffles--is too darn thin. Even if we had refrigeration on this ship, you used too much cream.”

“As though you know how to make truffles.”

“I know a lot more than you, that’s for certain. Ganache to make chocolate truffles take two parts chocolate to one part cream; the butter’s used to smooth it out. I know this, my girl made some for last year’s church fair. Took her some time to figure out the proporitions.”

“Is there nothing your woman can not do?”

“Oh, there’s quite a few things she can’t do. Telling her brother to go fuck himself is top of that list.” Hanzo supressed a groan, knowing what was coming. Almost everytime the subject of McCree’s intended came up, he ranted about her guardian, her brother. The rest of the time, which was more often, he sang his woman’s praises on how smart and sweet she was.

“Just be grateful I do not throw you overboard and offer for her myself.” Hanzo said, cutting McCree off. “To hear you exult her virtures as you do, I may be tempted.”

“We both know you won’t, for three reasons.” McCree answered. “One, you’re way too honorable to off a man just to get his woman; you see a woman and she’s unavailable, you steer clear. Two, I’d be a much better catch if that little incident in New Orleans was any indication--“

“You are no catch, except maybe for your intended, and you swore not to speak of that night again.”

“I know that, and you know that, and the crew knows that. Wasn’t my fault someone put us in the same bed when we got drunk as skunks.”

“But it WAS your fault you kissed me in that drunken stupor, and the chambermaid walked in on that moment, obtaining the wrong idea. It took months before that gossip died down!”

“I was drunk and dreaming of my girl. I feel a body lyin’ down next to me in the state I was in, I’m gonna get ideas she’s with me for real.”

“Fair enough. You said there were three reasons you are not worried about my stealing your woman from you?”

“Ah yeah, _razón tres_ , and it depends--do you have fifty thousand gold dollars on hand I don’t know about?”

“Fifty--that is the bride price?!”

“It sure is.”

“By the dragons, I had no idea it was that high.” This was more than any of the crew made in a year. He couldn’t believe it--sure, some families had high bride prices to ensure the potential groom proved himself capable of providing for his spouse, but those prices would be twenty, thirty thousand at the most. But fifty thousand, and in gold dollars? This guardian was either very greedy or wanted to keep his sister single and thus under his care.

“Yeah, he’s a greedy bastard all right, and he knows he’s got a good thing in my girl. Who else would put up with his shenanigans? I love her, but she’s just too darn nice for her own good. The only financial thing he hasn’t touched, other than what I’ve been sending her, is her dowry.”

“And what is that, if I may ask?”

“Her patents. My girl’s got herself a brain, and she’s been workin’ on improving refrigeration technology. You know, I could send her a letter if you ever want to upgrade this tub.”

“I will think about it.” McCree shrugged and started on the coffee and tea. Rutledge had already prepared a mixture of his own.

“Pancakes for breakfast.” Rutledge said as he poured some of the mixture--batter onto a hot gridle. “Should go with the chocolate syrup you made.” McCree laughed as Hanzo groaned. Thank the dragons Numbani was only a few hours away.

* * *

The laughter was the first thing that caught Angela’s attention when she went to the galley for breakfast. Mako was making pancakes and Jesse was handling the drinks. She was surprised to see the captain, though he may have been here for a quick bite or impromptu inspection.

“Good morning, everyone.” She said. “Mako, those look lovely!”

“Thanks, Doc.” Mako said, flipping another pancake onto the plate. “We don’t got maple syrup, will chocolate do?”

“Chocolate syrup on pancakes...that sounds very decadent. It’ll be perfect!” It wasn’t long before the rest of the crew came to the galley for breakfast. They were fascinated about the idea of chocolate syrup for breakfast--except for Satya.

“Pancakes should only be eaten with maple syrup.” Satya said, turning her nose up. That was the moment Lúcio came up to get breakfast for himself and Jamison.

“Hey, pancakes!” Lúcio said, grabbing a plate. “And we have chocolate syrup to go with it? Mako, you’re a genius!”

“Thank the captain and his failed attempt to make truffles.” Mako said. Angela noted Hanzo dropped his gaze from the crew, and was he blushing?

“Of course you would enjoy such a choatic breakfast.” Satya said, and the crew tensed. “It suits you to your core, Mr. Santos.”

“I enjoy eating three square meals, Miss Satya.” Lúcio replied. “Most times, that means eating what’s right in front of you without complaint. Not everyone can afford to be as orderly with their meals as some people.”

“Some people should learn to embrace order instead of the anarchy you’ve always favored.”

“What you call anarchy, I call people needing to be free. Human beings don’t fit into nice little molds like you wish they would.”

“Disorder is humanity’s true enemy! I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand that!”

“No, I doubt an individual human being would understand the purpose of complete order, but that’s what the world is full of--individual human beings, not mechanical dolls to shape at your whim.”

“At least I am not a thief!”

“Last I checked, your previous employer was that and worse, Symmetra.” The resounding gasp from the table told Angela that Lúcio had gone too far, as did the hurt look on Satya’s face. She got up and hurried out of the galley.

“LÚCIO!!” Jamison’s voice said over the intercom. “WHERE’S MY BREAKFAST!? I’M STARVING HERE!” Angela watched Hanzo go over to the intercom and hit the button.

“He will arrive soon, Fawkes.” Hanzo said. “Santos, that was uncalled for.”

Angela left the table, not hearing the rest of whatever the captain had to say to him. She arrived at the door to Satya’s quarters and saw it was left open a small crack. When she looked in, Angela saw Satya’s prosthetic glow with a soft blue light. She stared as the light shifted and formed into shapes, with small changes made here and there. It was rare Satya allowed her prosthetic to be seen among the crew, let alone in public. Angela wondered why she hid it so much. She knocked on the door, and she saw Satya dismiss the light-formed shapes and compose herself. Angela backed away just in time for Satya to open the door, looking as composed as she usually did.

“Yes Doctor Ziegler?” Satya asked.

“Are you all right, Satya?” Angela asked. “You looked very upset when you left.”

“I am fine. It is nothing that I am not used to from Mr. Santos.”

“From what I saw, he struck a nerve.”

“It is not the first time he has done such, and I doubt it will be the last. Please, come in.” Angela entered and saw how spartan Satya’s quarters were. There was almost no personal affects and everything was neat and orderly. Even the papers on her desk were stacked in a straight pile.

“Why did he call you Symmetra?” Angela asked. Satya flinched at the name.

“It was a name I had when conducting clandestine business for my previous employer.” Satya said. “It is no different from spies in the military, except the lack of threat of death upon capture.”

“Was your previous employer truly so bad that your time there haunts you like this?”

“My previous employer was the Vishkar Company.” Angela looked at her, stunned. She heard of the Vishkar Company, a British company specializing in construction located in southern India; she also heard it had been shut down due to a terrible scandal.

“You worked for Vishkar? I had no idea.”

“I am surprised you did not realize. They were the ones who provided me with the prosthetic. Vishkar has...had the monopoly on hard light construction. To create buildings at a whim, solidifying light into a malleable material...it was an ideal.”

“What went wrong?”

“Our troubles began in Rio, although to hear Santos tell the story, we were interlopers. The Portuguese empire contracted us to build a new town square in Rio de Janeiro. I...I had attempted to find information on a rival competitor the mayor was planning to use, because she felt our plans went too deep into the favelas. It did not matter--the competitor was killed in an explosion, and the resulting fire spread into the favelas. We got the contract; months later, Santos stole our sound technology and used it to attack us. He...he exposed things I did not know about, about Vishkar and our purpose. We were going to give them housing, make their lives better, make the world a better place. Instead, he exposed many in the company who were exploiting the local population and those promises we made had never been fulfilled. We were driven out of Rio, and the British government was making inquiries about us. Those inquiries exposed the fact we--they were responsible for the favelas burning, they killed that competitor in Rio and we had been engaged in a questionable deal with a Mexican company.

“Our death rattle didn’t come until Wales, we were in a small but influencial village trying to negotiate a possible contract that would allow us to develop the village to better standards. The village leader refused, and...and Vishkar tried to force his hand by abducting his son. When he found out, he came after us as though he was a demon from hell. He claimed our pursuit of order, of perfection, was proof that we were trying to play God. We had no right to interfere in things we had no understanding of, of trying to force our will onto others. It was then I saw how Vishkar erred...they had the best intentions, of making the world a better place, but their methods were unacceptable. I had to testify before Parliament on everything Vishkar did, and I knew much. Not as much as they liked, but enough to make further inquiries...deeper inquiries. When all was said and done, Vishkar was shut down and I was left with nothing.”

“Nothing at all? What about your family?”

“Vishkar WAS my family, Doctor Ziegler. They took me from the slums when I was a child, educated me, trained me and gave me the prosthetic when I came of age. Twelve years since the scandal, and still the name Vishkar is uttered like a curse, and those who served it are pariahs.”

“Yet you were hired by the North and South Company.”

“Two years after the scandal, when they were first starting out. I stayed in the shop with Zenyatta, and when we became global I joined the crew as quartermaster.” They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Satya opened it and was surprised to see Lúcio standing there, forlorn and sporting a black eye.

“ _Mein Gott_ , Lúcio, what happened?” Angela asked.

“Nothing that I didn’t deserve, Doctor.” Lúcio said. “Miss Satya, I want to offer my apologies for earlier.”

“As ordered by the Captain, or ordered by Fawkes?” Satya asked.

“Both, but mostly Master Jamison.”

“I thought as much--I recognize his handiwork. He never tolerated your shots at me.”

“You know why.”

“Now hold on!” Angela said. “Listen you two, I don’t care what went on between you in the past, but this is now and now you have to work together.”

“Now Doc--“ Lúcio said.

“Doctor, this is--“ Satya said. Angela cut them both off.

“I’ve seen the shots you take at each other, and it has to stop, on both your parts.”

“Doc is right.” A voice said. Angela turned and saw Jamison standing there, frowning. “You two have been at each other since Lúcio joined as my apprentice. Now, the company needs you both, but more important, you both need the company. Satya, you know damn well and good no one else will hire you thanks to Vishkar. But even when the Captain took you on because he felt bad for you, you proved yourself and managed to stay on. Lúcio, you’re the primary breadwinner in your family. It’s your responsibility to obtain a job with the best pay and benefits there is, and this is it. I’d like to see you support eleven children and a widowed mum on anything less, and who else would give you paid leave every Easter and Christmas, including death benefits for your loved ones?

“So you stop bringing up her past with Vishkar, and you stop bringing up his theft. We’re all getting sick of it, and I swear to God the next time you two go at each other, I’ll save the captain the trouble and blow you both up myself! And pancakes also taste good with honey!”

“Jamison?” Angela asked.

“What?!”

“Who’s in the engine room? If you and Lúcio are here...”

“Oh, I got Mako covering for now. I usually have Hana, but she’s piloting.” The ship suddenly rocked to the side. “What the--“ He barged into Satya’s quarters and found the controls to the intercom. “Mako, what’s going on down there!?”

“Pipe’s burst!” Mako shouted from the intercom. “There’s a lot of steam comin’ out!”

“We’re on our way!” Jamison grabbed Lúcio and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on! Somethin’s wrong downstairs! Hooroo, ladies!” They ran below deck. Angela went for her spare tools stored in the infirmary, concerned that something would go wrong.


	15. A Boiling Interlude

The engine room was full of steam when she got there. Other pipes had burst by then, but Jamison and Lúcio had managed to plug those leaks. Even Mako was helping, the damage was that extensive. Angela wondered how this could’ve happened, the repairs should’ve been complete before they left.

“Check the boiler!” Jamison ordered Lúcio. He was banging on pipes, securing the patches and Lúcio ran towards the boiler.

“Boiler’s still got water!” Lúcio shouted. “But level’s sinking fast!”

“Do what you can to replenish!” Jamison went to check the levels for the gas. One of pipes near him started rattling; before Angela could shout out a warning, Mako raced and pushed Jamison out of the way of the steam burst. The steam hit Mako with such ferocity and Angela had to swallow at the horror of his screams.

“MAKO!” Jamison quickly patched up the steam that burst out, plugging the hole. Mako was lying on the floor badly burned, but it didn’t stop Jamison from trying to lift his friend. “Hang on, buddy...we’ll get you well...”

“Jamison, move!” Angela said. She rushed towards them and looked over Mako. The burns covered his body and she had to harden herself to his moans of pain. “We’ve got to get him into the infirmary!”

“I’m workin’ on it, sheila! Damn ya heifer...why do you gotta be so heavy?” Angela tried to help Jamison, but Mako was too heavy to lift. “Come on, mate, work with me here!” Mako groaned, and leaning on both Angela and Jamison, the three made their way to the infirmary where Angela treated the burns he sustained. Jamison refused to leave Mako’s side, so Angela had him wet some cloths with cool water to help treat the burns. They were second degree burns, all over the front of his body.

“Jamie...” Mako said. Jamison rushed right to his side, wet cloths in hand.

“I’m right here.” Jamison said. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere, mate.” He patted the burns with the cloths using a gentleness Angela hadn’t associated him with before now.

“Jamison?” Angela asked. “I have the bandages here--will you be able to help dress his wounds?”

“Sure--sure thing. Shouldn’t we put something on these? Maybe some ointment?”

“They’ll only make the burns worse than they are.”

“What about the blisters? Shouldn’t we drain those?”

“No. It’s best to let them heal on their own.”

“All right...you’re the doc, I’m trusting you here.” They dressed Mako’s wounds with the bandages and Angela was just overseeing Mako when Hanzo barged into the infirmary.

“What happened, Fawkes?” Hanzo asked. Genji wasn’t too far behind, and he was worried.

“Pipes burst downstairs, sir.” Jamison said, not taking his eyes off of a resting Mako. “Don’t know how it happened, they just burst and steam was all over. One of them got Mako square in the body. He got blisters all over, second degree burns...”

“He will live, Jamison-san.” Angela nodded in confirmation when he looked at her.

“Should’ve been me. I was makin’ sure the gas didn’t leak, and next thing I knew, I was shoved and a huge burst of steam got ‘im.”

“Which is for the best, as unfortunate as that is.” Jamison looked at Hanzo, and Angela was concerned the smaller man would try to tear apart the captain.

“How can you say that!? If that steam hadn’t hit Mako--“

“It would have hit you instead, from what you just told me. Rutledge’s girth gives him a layer of protection you lack against burns. It could have been you lying here instead, and in worse condition. I doubt Rutledge--Mako, would be fond of that.”

“Damn drongo...always lookin’ out for me.” Angela felt bad for them both--the two of them, alone in the world until they joined the crew.

“How long will he need to heal?” Hanzo asked her.

“The burns are second degree and are all over the front of his body.” She said. “He’s in some shock, but Jamison and I have been able to tend the worst of it. Mako will need to stay in the infirmary at least a week so I can track his healing. I need to be sure infection hasn’t set in, and the pain will need to be managed.”

“I will adjust the schedule accordingly. Genji--“

“I’ll assess the damage in the engine room, brother.” Genji said, heading downstairs.

“Keep me appraised of his progress.” Hanzo said. Angela nodded and watched as Hanzo headed back up to see their journey could be made without further incident.

* * *

He didn’t know how, but they managed to reach Adawe Tower in Numbani without further incident. They had just enough water to make a safe landing, and the damage report wasn’t appealing. Multiple pipes had burst in the engine room, and more would have followed had Fawkes and Santos not acted as quickly as they did. But all the pipes would need replacing and worse, their water level was almost non-existant. They would have to purchase from the local spring to replenish the boiler, another expense that could’ve been avoided. Hanzo found himself second-guessing, wondering if he should’ve replenished off of Cairo’s coast instead of heading straight for Numbani. But Santos had looked over the pipes himself, and they had been on their way out; the fight with Reaper simply hastened their wear and they had overestimated their durability. Fawkes was standing vigil over Rutledge and refused to leave his side. Angela had been able to keep him busy, changing bandages and continuing to apply cold cloths to the burned areas and even showing him how to apply the pain medication; she also took Rutledge’s place in the kitchen, which was also a relief since they needed all hands on deck. Miss Vaswani had to take the helm, sending Miss Song down to assist Santos with further repairs. Everyone else was seeing to their own duties, the one good news besides the fac Rutledge was alive and healing being that none of the cargo was damaged. He looked up to see Dr. Ziegler standing at his desk.

“Rutledge?” He asked. She gave him a smile.

“Still healing.” She said. “Jamison refuses to leave his side. Genji told me you just came back from seeing the tower master.”

“Yes. I have arranged for a repair crew to assist Santos with the repairs, and to refill our boiler from a local spring as well as provide some barrels for reserve. The expense for both are a hit to our coffers, but we will manage.”

“With all due respect, sir, such a thing shouldn’t have happened at all.” Hanzo wanted to argue with her, but her concerns were valid.

“You are correct. The pipes had taken a hit from dealing with Reaper, but they should not be as damaged as they were. Even if they were, Fawkes or Santos would have spotted such.”

“Lúcio is still an apprentice, maybe he doesn’t recognize subtle weaknesses?”

“Santos is one of the more competent engineers I know, and his apprenticeship is almost complete. He will be a journeyman engineer soon, a fact Fawkes prefers to deny.”

“What would have happened if the pipes had burst when we were in sea mode?”

“We would have been stranded in the water. We’d have had to cut power to prevent further damage and rely on the sails if we needed to get anywhere.”

“And our arrival to Numbani would have been delayed at best. We would not be near any modern city, and considering what happened at Helix Tower, perhaps it was best for us to head straight for Numbani.”

“Perhaps.”

“No one blames you for what happened.”

“This ship is my responsibility. I should not have been so hasty heading for Numbani. I could have ordered a longer stay to be sure of the pipes’ durability.”

“There was no reason to--everything was fine to your knowledge, our water was low but enough to get us to our next port. It came down to what could be seen as a terrible, unfortunate accident. Thank God it wasn’t worse than it was, Captain.”

“Was that all you wanted to tell me, Doctor?”

“That, and dinner is almost ready. I thought you would like to join us instead of hiding in your cabin.”

“Of course. It has been a long, long day.” Hanzo had gotten up and they left for the galley where a cold platter was set up. Everyone but Rutledge and Fawkes were they, the two still in the infirmary. Angela offered to bring a plate to both, but Satya said she would do it. Santos made a report that repairs were underway, that the pipes looked like they just overheated and burst under pressure from the steam.

“However,” Santos said. “We’re going to be stuck here due to repairs for about a month.”

“A month?” Hanzo asked. “We have other ports to get to, Santos.”

“I know, Captain, but unless we want a repeat of this morning, we have to replace every pipe in the ship. Master Jamison has been grumbling for some time that this ship needs some upgrades and after today, I agree with him. It’s going to take at least four weeks to replace every pipe. I’m sorry, Captain, I wish I had better news.”

“It is still preferable to the ship itself exploding. Keep me updated on the progress of repairs.” Santos nodded and Hanzo went over their port schedule in his head. They had spent a week in both Nepal and Cairo, so they might be able to spare those weeks to repairs; they could still stay on schedule, unless something happened between now and when they left. He went down to the infirmary after supper to check on Rutledge, and saw Fawkes still holding vigil. That was expected, considering their closeness; what he didn’t expect was both Miss Vaswani and Santos comforting Fawkes, assuring him that Rutledge will heal. Neither of them made any attempt to belittle or provoke the other, and Hanzo had to commend them both. This morning’s incident reminded him why they didn’t get along with each other, and he appreciated that they were going to put their differences aside for the bigger picture.

Here was hoping that it would last, at least until this route was completed.


	16. Some Bloody Embarassment

Repairs were underway for the past three days when Lúcio came to the great cabin carrying one of the pipes. Hanzo noted the look on the young apprentice’s face was grim. He was worried they had hit a complication with the repairs. What Lúcio had to say was far worse.

“Captain.” Lúcio said, handing him the pipe. “Repair crews noted this residue in the pipes. I thought it was rust at first, but...” Hanzo looked in the pipe. It did look like it had rusted on the inside, but brass didn’t rust to his knowledge. It corroded, if not maintained properly, but even then it would have taken a while to happen and would have been spotted by Fawkes or Santos.

“This was not a natural occurance.” Hanzo said, looking at him.

“No, sir. I checked the water, and something was wrong with it. Someone mixed it with some kind of chemical that activated once the water heated to boiling. When it did, it corroded the pipes as we used the engines. If we had been at sea resupplying, we’d have been dead in the water.”

“Or we would have crashed once the pipes began to burst. How was this not spotted?”

“The chemical blended in the water easy, sir. Neither I nor Master Jamison spotted anything wrong with the water before we left.”

“How could this have happened? Neither you nor Fawkes leave the engine room except for meals when we are at port, and remain there when in transit.” It couldn’t have been any of the crew--however ramshackle some of them were, their loyalty was unquestionable.

“Except just before the pipes burst. Master Jamison was on the infirmary level chewing me and Miss Satya out for our latest quarrel.”

“But he sent Rutledge to watch things for him, and when the ship began to have problems, he answered Fawkes's call when asked what was going on.” One of the repair crew, an Omnic, rushed in at that moment. Hanzo was surprised at this, Fawkes never wanted Omnics near the engines, but Santos had been running things in the engine room while Fawkes was holding vigil for Rutledge, and aiding in his healing.

“Captain Shimada?” The Omnic asked. “We found something in the boiler tank. You may want to see this.” Hanzo nodded and he and Lúcio went down to the engine room, where one of the human engineers was holding what looked like a crumbling tablet of some kind. It was bright purple and was formed into an odd-shaped skull.

“Was this the acid that caused the pipes to corrode?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes, sir. It would appear someone managed to slip this into the boiler tank at some point where it gradually began to work its way into the pipes.

“How long would it have taken to cause the damage?”

“Approximately one week.” A week...they were in Cairo last week, and battled Reaper. Could one of Reaper’s crew have managed to sneak aboard the ship during the fight and slip this thing into the boiler without anyone noticing? It sounded more likely than any of his crew betraying him. He was going to have to ask McCree about this symbol, the man had a habit of collecting wanted posters whenever they were at port, in the hopes he could cash in on the bounties.

“How was this not discovered before now?”

“It was found at the bottom of the tank, sir. It would have had to have gotten into the boiler through where the water is poured in.”

“The reserve barrels!” Lúcio said. “I had to use those after the battle with Reaper, otherwise we’d have overheated for sure.”

“Do you still have the barrels in question?” Hanzo asked. Lúcio nodded. “Check for residue of this.”

“Yes, sir.” Hanzo reached for the nearby intercom and activated it.

“McCree, report to the great cabin within half an hour and bring that list of bounties you tend to collect.” He started to go back up deck when he heard a scream from one of the alcoves. Hanzo rushed over to find Miss Song holding a young girl, one he recognized.

“Miss Oladele fainted, sir.” Hana said, holding her. “She’s with the repair crew and yes, her parents do know.”

“What happened?” Hanzo asked. “To cause the fainting spell?”

“That is a long story...” Miss Song started feeling her for fever; around this time Lúcio came and saw.

“Efi!” Lúcio said. “Hana, what happened?”

“She fainted.”

“How? She’s a tough girl, she’s been on this ship before helping out.”

“I think I know, but I’ll have Doctor Ziegler confirm.”

“I can take her--“

“No! I mean, no thank you Lúcio, but I think this is something the doctor needs to see to, as a woman.”

“Oh...”

“Get her to the infirmary, Miss Song, then return her to her parents.” Hanzo said. Hana nodded and carried the young girl to the infirmary. Hanzo noticed a bloody cloth had been dropped and was concerned that Miss Oladele was severely injured. He picked up the cloth, noting Lúcio’s cringe and went up behind them, seeing the trail of blood.

* * *

So far, the infirmary was quiet. Angela had been going over paperwork while Mako rested when Hana came in carrying a young girl and putting her on the nearest futon.

“What happened?!” Angela asked, rushing towards her newest patient. The girl was dark skinned and dressed in white and green cloths, plus large leather gloves and a headpiece of some kind. A workbelt was around her small waist and there was blood coming from her nether regions.

“One of the repair crew, Doctor.” Hana said. “She fainted. She said she hadn’t been well, due to her cycle.”

“I see. She’s very young...”

“Hey! Isn’t that the Oladele girl?” Jamison asked, looking up from Mako, who was talking to him. “Oh no...is my engine room full of her gearheads?!”

“Now Jamison...”

“I told that apprentice of mine I don’t want gearheads down there unless they’re scrap! I told him this! And what does he do while I’m busy? Bring gearheads down to the engine room!”

“Jamison, I think you and Mako could use some air while I see to Miss Oladele.”

“Good idea, Doc.” Mako said, grabbing Jamison. “Come on, you little rat, let’s take a walk.” Mako had to drag Jamison out of the infirmary cursing a storm. Angela asked Hana about her new patient.

“Efi Oladele, she’s with the repair crew.” Hana said. “Her parents run Adawe Tower, she likes to help out with repairs from time to time.”

“How old is she, Hana?” Angela asked as she got a clean cloth.

“She’s eleven, and she was complaining about aches to her stomach, then told me she started.”

“Started...ahh, her cycle, you mentioned.”

“Yes. This is her first one.” That was when Hanzo stormed in carrying what Angela recognized as a bloody cloth.

“Doctor, how is she?” He asked. Hana was looking mortified at what he was carrying.

“Did that fall in the engine room?” Hana asked.

“It did, and there is blood trailing from there to the infirmary--you told me she fainted, Miss Song.”

“Yes, but you don’t just pick up a menstral cloth like that! It’s unsanitary!”

“A what cloth?”

“A menstral cloth, Captain.” Angela said. “It...let’s just say that cloth symbolizes Miss Oladele’s official rite into womanhood.”

“I thought the official rite to womanhood was that idiot ball meant to show her off to potential husbands as opposed to just choosing one for her?”

“I mean the official physical rite into womanhood.” She wondered if his clan even had women if he was this clueless about what he was holding. God, one would think he would realize the basic concept given the crew does have women. But then she saw a look of realization on her face.

“You mean...you mean this cloth--“ He said in horror. “It is from her...bleeding time?” At Angela’s nod, he dropped the cloth as though it burned him. The mortification on his face would have been funny if it wasn’t so embarssing. He bowed in apology and rushed out, his face red as the cloth.

“Oh...” Efi groaned, sitting up. “Where am I? Miss Hana?”

“Efi!” Hana cried. “You’re awake, thank goodness! You fainted.”

“I did? Oh...now I remember. This is not a very good friend I have; I hope it’s not like this every month.” She then saw the bloody cloth on the floor. “Did that fall off of me?”

“It did.” Angela said. “Hana was just walking in carrying you when it fell.” She was not about to tell the young girl the captain found it in the engine room and carried it here. It would have been embarassing for both of them.

“Darn it, I thought I had tightened it properly.” She held out her hand towards Angela. “Welcome to Adawe Tower, I am Efi.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Efi. I am Angela.” Angela said, shaking her hand.

“So you are the new doctor. Miss Hana was telling me about you--is it true you escaped Reaper?”

“Well...yes. I think Jamison said something about you building Omnics? He said the ones in the repair crew were yours.”

“I built some of them myself. But not all--one day, I hope to build something to keep us safe, like the new OR-15s that protect Numbani!”

“Tell me of them. I haven’t had a chance to look around since we got here.”

“Because of the damage done to your ship, I heard, and how Mr. Rutledge got injured. They took the old Idina model from the Omnic Wars and gave them a complete overhaul. They have provided security to Numbani since. I can show you!” She started to get up, then laid back down.

“Perhaps in a few hours. You look like you could use some rest. Perhaps some tea?”

“Yes please. Thank you.”

“Good. I’ll go prepare some--will chamomile do? I find it helps the cramps very much.”

“That would be nice.”

“And later, you can give Angela a tour of Adawe Tower!” Hana said. “She needs a good off-shore experience, but hasn’t really had one since joining us. First there was this brat that was mean to her at a party, though the Captain put that snot in her place, then Nepal was gloomy because of Mondatta’s death, and then Reaper!”

“Not everyone has the same luck as you, Miss Hana. But yes, it would be my honor to show you Adawe Tower, Dr. Angela.”

“That I look forward to.” Angela said. “I’ll go fix your tea.” Hana followed close and whispered that the captain wanted her sent home as soon as possible. Angela agreed, there was no way the young girl could help with the repairs no matter how smart she was, not if her cycle was going to give her a problem.


	17. Flying Sparks

It was after lunch that Angela and Hana escorted Efi off the ship. The young girl’s bright nature was contagious, and despite the aches she had from her cycle, she insisted on giving Angela a tour of Adawe Tower. The tower itself was amazing, she saw humans and Omnics together side-by-side like old friends.

“This is a far cry from America.” Angela said. “I’ve seen them working, but not interacting with humans like here, at least not often.”

“I heard it is worse in Europe.” Efi said. “There, Omnics are all but indentured servants who must live under the cities when not working.” Then she pointed out the OR-15s, which were the size and build of elephants.  Angela was delighted when the people smiled at the OR-15s as opposed to New York where most people ignored Omnics unless they needed something or believed in Omnic rights, the latter being less likely in Europe.

As Angela took in the sights, Hana spotted a craps game being conducted in one of the alleys and decided to join. Angela and Efi went with her, intending to watch as Hana joined in. Efi, however, had other plans and placed wagers when Hana shot the dice. Hana, of course, was ruthless when it came to games and played to win even when the stakes were mere cookies, like some poker nights. They had stayed for an hour before Hana and Efi both collected their winnings and moved on, much to the chargin of the other players. They hadn’t walked far when they saw a group of OR-15s charge towards someone. Curious, the three of them followed to see the group surround a very large man of African lineage who Angela thought had one arm longer than the other and facing down the group as they lifted their cannons towards the man. They fired and the man dodged the cannon fire; what Angela didn’t expect was for him to punch one of the OR-15s, and certainly didn’t expect the OR-15 to go flying into a wall. By then, they had gotten a better look at the man, he was bald with small red bits in his scalp and his face held simple white lines on it. Efi let out a gasp in recognition.

“Doomfist...” she whispered. Angela stared as he dispatched one or two of the other OR-15s, by then being revealed to whoever was passing. Other people recognized him, and it caused a panic as Doomfist continued to fight the other OR-15s. He had a broad, bare chest and a simple pair of pants, with a red cloth sash around his waist. On one hand, there were four tiny cannons and on the other, he wore a large, brass-plated, oversized gauntlet covered in spikes. The gauntlet glowed with electricity and Doomfist punched down on the floor, causing it to rupture as though in an earthquake. It caused what remained of the OR-15s to fall as he finished them off. They were caught in the shock of the quake and went flying. Angela looked around and saw Efi shaken, though the girl assured her she was fine.

“Where’s Hana?” Angela asked. She looked around and saw Hana groaning, her legs pinned under debris from the ground rupturing. “Hana! Hang on!”

She tried to move the debris off, but Hana screamed in pain. It was possible her legs were shattered when the debris landed on her. Angela wouldn’t know for certain until she got the debris out of the way, and it was much. She then saw a shadow loom over her, and she turned to see Doomfist standing over them. Angela drew out her kunai and went to swipe at him, but he caught her wrist before it got near his neck and held it. He put enough pressure on her wrist that she dropped the knife, and used his unarmored hand to reach for the chain around her neck, revealing the dog tag she kept on. Doomfist looked at her, intrigued.

“You are with the North and South Trading Company.” He said, his accent heavy but the words clear. “What is your role with the crew?”

“I--I’m a doctor.” She said, trying to reach for her gun, but a harder squeeze on her wrist stopped her.

“You do not want to reach for that weapon, Doctor. It would be useless to you if you can not hold it.” To her surprise, Doomfist let go of her wrist then. Angela fell to the ground with a thump, and she looked up and saw Doomfist had an arrow in his hand. She looked behind him and saw Hanzo with another arrow notched in his bow.

“Step away from my crew, Akande.” Hanzo said, ready to fire. “Unless you want to learn as Reaper did when he took one of mine.”

“Your new doctor.” Doomfist said, turning towards Hanzo. Angela kept trying to free Hana from the debris. “I heard what happened in Cairo--I must admit, Hanzo, I was glad you were able to retrieve her.”

“Are you?”

“If she’s as competent as I hear, she is more useful as a healer than a bedwarmer. But I doubt that will matter to your clan.” Angela saw Hanzo glare at him. “Your elders are fools and the offer I made to you was for you alone, not for them.”

“And I gave you my answer on that--I choose my own path, I have little to gain joining you!”

“A pity. We see eye-to-eye on so many things.” Instead of engaging in a fight, Doomfist leapt into the air, and grabbed a rope dangling from a passing ship--his ship, as the Numbani navy was in pursuit. Angela kept at the debris, Hanzo helped her clear it and together they were able to get Hana out. Angela frowned at the sight of Hana’s legs, all but crushed from the debris. She went about setting the legs, which caused agony to Hana but would help in the long run when they healed.

* * *

Later that evening, Hanzo called Angela into the great cabin. She had spent the better part of the afternoon tending to Hana, and the rest of the crew was worried about her. The attack from Doomfist shook them all, most of all Hanzo. They didn’t expect an attack, nor did anyone expect Doomfist to defeat the OR-15s. He stood up when Angela walked into the cabin.

“Report.” Hanzo said. Angela looked at him, and he could see the day had started to wear on her.

“Her legs are fractured, which is a good thing.” She said. “It means they weren’t crushed, which would have made healing impossible. I’ve got them set in plaster casts, but they will take weeks to heal.”

“Can she stand on them at all?”

“ _Nein_. She’s lucky she can walk on them at all, but it’s important that she keeps weight off them whenever possible, until the casts come off.” He had stopped in the infirmary and had seen her in the casts, and she was unconscious. The pain had put her into shock, knocking her out.

“You two were lucky not to be killed. Doomfist is dangerous, and what was he planning to do to you, Doctor?”

“I don’t know. I had swung my knife at him, but he caught my wrist before I could make a full swing.” Hanzo cursed--of course Doomfist would catch the move. “Might I ask a personal question, sir?”

“What is it?”

“You called him Akande. Did you know him personally?” Hanzo shook his head and handed her the wanted poster. It had a picture of Doomfist, listed his real name as Akande Ogundimu and the reward for his capture. Hanzo watched Angela go wide-eyed at the reward amount. He had been shocked himself when McCree brought in the new poster.

“Is Miss Song able to travel in her condition?” Angela just continued to stare at the poster. “Dr. Ziegler? Angela?”

“ _Mein Gott_...five million gold dollars?!”

“They quadrupled his bounty after this afternoon’s attack. It was a pity the OR-15s did not stand against him as promised.”

“I saw their remains being picked up after...after Doomfist left. Are they being rebuilt?”

“No.” He had overheard talk about how much a failure the OR-15s have proven to be--they had been defeated by the very force they were meant to defend against. The Numbani government was already offering to sell the remains to whoever could afford them.

“Such a pity. Miss Oladele was talking about how she wanted to build something similar to them.”

“If anyone can, it will be her. What about Miss Song? Can she travel in her condition?”

“She can...why?”

“I am planning to send her back to New York. If she is able, she can work in the shop while she recovers. She will need to keep busy or she will impede her recovery trying to prove she is still capable.”

“Can we afford to lose a crew member?”

“Let me worry about that, Doctor. Speak with Genji about travel arrangements for Miss Song. With luck, we will have someone fill in for her.”

“She will need help getting around, and someone will have to tend her, make sure infection doesn’t set in or complications result from her injuries. We don’t want her to lose those legs or worse.”

“Zenyatta has some healing experience, he will be able to care for her.”

“Are you sure about that? I know she isn’t agreeable with Omnics.”

“She would be more agreeable than Fawkes, Rutledge or Zarya.” They would tear Zenyatta apart if he went near them were they in Miss Song’s position. “Besides, I would rather someone I trusted see to her needs, and I trust Zenyatta.”

“Would you be willing to send me with her instead of Genji?”

“Absolutely not. We can not afford to lose you, Doctor, and I would rather not have Fawkes or Rutledge try to turn Zenyatta into scrap metal by switching you off with him. Nor do I want to fight with Zarya should she refuse medical attention because she would rather die than let an Omnic treat her.”

“All right...I’ll talk with Genji about transport. Is there anything else?”

“One more thing--the next time there is a pirate attack, do try to run the other way as opposed to being in the middle of the conflict.” Angela glared at him.

“You speak as though I put myself in danger on purpose.”

“This is the second time you have been in the middle of a pirate attack. I would rather avoid a third time if possible.”

“I handled myself in regards to Doomfist!”

“He was dangling you from the floor by your wrist! Veteran soldiers have trouble fighting him even without that gauntlet of his, you would not have stood a chance!”

“I told you I can take care of myself!”

“I saw otherwise!” Angela moved to slap him, but this time Hanzo was ready for her. He grabbed her wrist before the slap could connect and pushed them both against the wall. He intercepted the other wrist and had her pinned; then, without any further thought, he kissed her. He plundered her mouth with his and had no intention of stopping, nor did she fight him, shock at first; she soon returned the kiss with just as much vigor. He let go of her wrists and was holding her by the waist with one arm, the other hand grabbing hold of her hair, while her own hands were entangled in his hair. They were like that for who knows how long before he broke the kiss. Angela just stared at him, her eyes filled with a small hint of lust and something else, as though she was asleep and had awakened.

“Hanzo?” She whispered. Hanzo let go of her, shocked at what he had--what they had just done.

“This was a mistake.” He said, trying not to choke.

“Maybe it was. But I didn’t mind it.”

“You should go. Miss Song will not get back to New York on her own.” Angela finally backed away, not taking her eyes off of him.

“We are going to talk about this.”

“But not tonight. Angela, please. I am no good for you, I--I am no better than he was.”

“That’s for me to decide. But I’ll let this go, for now.” She then left, and Hanzo found himself trembling. Gods, what was he thinking kissing her like that? But all the same he was grateful she left--who knows what could’ve happened if she stayed? They didn’t need this, not now.

Yet all the same, his soul and heart couldn’t help but want whatever this was.


	18. Striking Abroad and Accords

Hana had groused about being sent back to New York, but Hanzo had stood firm. She wouldn’t be able to do her job with two broken legs and she needed to heal. The only one who made a real fuss was Fawkes, saying that he wouldn’t hear about “some gearghead scum poking at our gamblin’ diva!”, but Hanzo refused to back down. Rutledge and Zarya didn’t like it any better, but kept silent on the matter. Whatever their feelings towards Omnics, they almost tolerated Zenyatta and knew arguing with him about it would change nothing. Two weeks after the attack by Doomfist, Hanzo and Angela were at a dock awaiting Genji and one of the shopkeepers from the warehouse, whom Hana would be switching places with. The ship soon arrived and once it docked, the passengers onboard started to disembark. Hanzo watched as Genji soon came down the gangplank with their replacement pilot.

“ _Anija_!” Genji cried out once they reached dock. Hanzo and Angela met them as they got off. “Angie-chan, you’re here!”

“Of course I am, silly.” Angela said. “Your brother still insists on no one leaving the ship alone and I was the only one available.”

“Is that right?” Hanzo glared at the smirk on his brother’s face and cleared his throat. “Oh, where are my manners? Dr. Angela Ziegler, I would like to present our new pilot, Miss Lena Oxton. Lena, you remember my brother Hanzo, and this is our doctor.”

“A pleasure, Captain, Doctor!” Lena said, shaking both hands. “Rough luck, that, about Miss Song, but don’t you worry loves! My partner Emily and Zenyatta will take good care of her. So, Master Genji told me our next stop is Madagascar?”

“It is.” Hanzo said. “I trust he has briefed you on our route?”

“He sure did! It’s quite a ship you have, sir, I’m looking forward to piloting her.”

“Come, we will give you a tour of the ship upon arrival. We have been undergoing some repairs after Cairo, but we should be done within the week.” They headed back to the ship, Lena talking nonstop to Angela, who engaged in conversation. He tuned them out and asked how Miss Song was.

“A little put out at missing the route,” Genji said. “But she’s glad to be able to help in the warehouse--it’s better than laying about like an invalid burden, to paraphrase her.”

“She is lucky to have only broken her legs. Did Zenyatta mention any further trouble at the warehouse?”

“No, but anti-Omnic sentiment has been growing in the States. Anti-Omnic protests are increasing, especially in the South. Have we gotten anywhere regarding the sabatoge?”

“Some. I have looked through the wanted posters McCree has and have found a match to the logo the tablet was shaped as. We think the saboteur is a woman named Sombra, a member of Reaper’s crew. We do not know how she got onto the ship undetected, but there is a bounty on her head.”

“Is there?”

“Yes, and that is literal--Princess Volskaya is willing to pay ten million rubles for Sombra’s death, proven with the presentation of her head.”

“Ten million rubles...how much is that in gold dollars?”

“Apporximately a hundred seventy thousand.” Genji whistled at that.

“That is quite a sum for the Defender of Russia to pay for one dead pirate.”

“Apparently Sombra and Reaper tried to murder Volskaya last year and this is her retaliation.”

“It’s still a lot of money, even for an assasination. Reaper’s bounty from the navy is listed as almost double that, dead or alive.”

“Some people take attempts on their lives very personal, Genji.” They soon arrived at the ship, and he saw his remaining crew gathered round what appeared to be the current issue of an international newspaper. Fawkes had been grinning as though Christmas came early and Zarya looked smug. Everyone else was looking concerned; Hanzo demanded to know what the fuss was about.

“It’s great news, Captain!” Fawkes cried, grabbing the paper and shoving it into his face. “Some knob’s done what the British navy should’ve done years ago--they’ve scrapped the gearheads! London’s now Omnic-free, yay!!!” Hanzo got a better look at the front page. A militant group of Omnics had laid siege to London, taking over King’s Row, weeks ago. The siege was ended by someone dropping a bomb on the area. It wasn’t detailed what the bomb consisted of, beyond some sort of substance that destroyed every Omnic core in the blast area and miles beyond it. According to the article, it affected every Omnic in London, whether they were part of the militants or not.

“Bloody hell...” Lena whispered, seeing the article. The smile on her face had disappeared and she looked worried. Fawkes was going on about how all they needed was the other countries to follow suit and they’d wipe out the Omnics altogether. It was, to Hanzo’s surprise, Rutledge who shut him up.

“This isn’t good.” Rutledge said, looking at the article.

“How is this not good, Mako?” Fawkes asked. “You saw the article--no more gearheads in London!”

“And no more working machines either, and in a matter of months, probably no more humans.”

“Wot?” Hanzo saw the look on Rutledge’s face, it was grim.

“You have seen this before.” Hanzo said. Rutledge nodded.

“If it’s what I think it is, it’s the same thing they used in the Outback durin’ the Omnic Wars. Sure it wiped out the Omnics there, but at the same time it damaged the entire area. Every piece of machinery, includin’ prosthetics, no longer worked. You had to bring in all new ones to replace them. The worst was the damage to humans--I’m living proof of that.”

“Your mask...” Angela said, and Rutledge nodded. Hanzo remembered Rutledge had a gas mask with him, connected to some sort of gaseous compound he inhaled from time to time.

“Only weeks after the bomb hit, people who were in the blast zone were getting sick. By the time doctors figured out the cause, let alone a cure, over half the population was dead and others were crippled. I was one of the lucky ones, poison’s in me but it’s under control. What I inhale keeps it at bay, keeps me alive.”

“Dear Lord in Heaven...”

“I’ve made no secret of hatin’ Omnics. I’d see them all to the scrap heap if I could, but it’s not worth dyin’ with them.”

“How come I ain’t heard of this?” Fawkes asked.

“You were just an ankle biter when they launched the bomb, Jamie. I doubt you’d remember that nightmare, or how the Outback became as toxic as it is.”

“So you’re sayin’ this bomb, this Omnic killin’ bomb, is why the Outback’s a complete wasteland today?”

“People still get sick if they stay too long, an’ the Wars ended twenty years ago. A few who survived the poison and don’t need what I need are immune, like you.”

“They would have built up a tolerance.” Angela said. “Does it say who launched the bomb?”

“The navy is still looking into that.” Hanzo said. “Rutledge, do you know if any more of these bombs existed?”

“Dunno.” Rutledge said. “The navy said that was a prototype, but to be honest Captain, I think it’s bullshit. One thing’s for certain--if there are more of these bombs out there, they ain’t in the navy’s hands. Jubes don’t want anyplace else to end up like the Outback, they ain’t that stupid.”

* * *

Lena ran into the great cabin upon seeing the article about King’s Row. That was where Angela found her, trying to look for the telegraph feature at the desk.

“Miss Oxton?” Angela asked. “Lena.”

“Not now, love, I need to--“ Lena started. Angela took her hands and moved next to her behind the desk.

“The telegraph is over here. Do you have family in London?”

“Yes. We both do, but they’d be out of the city by now, with the Season ended. I...I have to be sure--“

“Miss Oxton.” They looked up to see Hanzo at the doorway. “Telegraph whoever you need to, to assure yourself that any loved ones are all right.”

“Oh...sir, I--Captain, I don’t know how to thank you!”

“I will allow it this once, due to this being an emergency, but the cost will be docked from your pay. In the future, if you need to send telegraphs to friends or family, find a station. We can begin the tour once you are done.” Lena started sending a telegraph and Angela followed Hanzo out the cabin. They looked at the skyline, at the city of harmony.

“That was generous of you.” Angela said.

“It was practical. She will be better able to focus on her tasks if she has news of her loved ones.”

“Those poor people...I can’t imagine London being inflicted by something like what Mako described.”

“It may not be as bad as we think--medical advances will have ways to treat this sickness, if it comes down to it. I am more worried about how this will affect our route.”

“Is that all you are worried about?”

“It is the most pressing matter on my mind.” Anglea glanced at him. “What?”

“We never talked about what happened in your cabin, about that kiss.”

“I thought we agreed it was an error brought on by stress.”

“No, that was what you decided it was, and have made efforts to either avoid me or make sure we are not alone.”

“I was taking precautions. Plus, you have not exactly been persistent in this either.”

“I was busy before now.”

“Neither of us are busy now. So...about what happened...”

“It caught me by surprise, and I did not mind it. Did you mind it?”

“...No. I should, yet I do not. It would be a mistake to pursue this further.”

“I should agree with you, but I do not.” That confused Angela the most. The moment Hanzo had kissed her, the first thought in her head was that he was nothing like Jack. It soon became the only thought in her head when she returned that kiss. Jack had barely touched her during their courtship, and Angela hadn’t pursued for more, assuming he was just being a gentleman. Holding hands, a chaste kiss on her hand or cheek, never the lips. Least of all with the ferocity Hanzo delievered. Was that what some of the other girls meant when they describe their men ravaging them like beasts? It was an interesting reaction, and when he broke the kiss she could tell he wanted more but didn’t take it out of sheer will, though he struggled with that. He struggled to act like a gentleman, was that love or simply lust? Angela didn’t know, and she found that she wanted to know, more than idle curiosity.

“Why?” Hanzo asked.

“Why what?” Angela said.

“Why pursue this? I have nothing to offer you, and you said yourself a relationship is too much effort for very little payoff.”

“I--ah, yes...I did say that, didn’t I?”

“When you first came aboard this ship. Has that changed in two months?” Two months...two months since she joined the crew. Has it been that long? So much has happened since she came on board--she went through three pirate attacks, started a side venture making and selling bath salts, was abducted by Reaper, found out her former betrothed was alive, and that said betrothed only courted her at her guardian’s request. Then the kiss, that confusing, baffling, heated kiss Hanzo had given her in his cabin.

“It is being revisited for further evaluation. Even if I were proven wrong, and I’m not saying I am, I would not see how I can have both a career and a husband, a family. What about you? What is your excuse for not pursuing a wife and family and don’t tell me you’re too old! You’re only a year older than me, last I checked.” Hanzo gave a small smile at that.

“If a man can have both career and family, why not a woman? You should not have to sacrifice one for the other, the right man would not want you to make that choice. Indeed, any man worthy of you would be grateful for any time you have to spare him. If there is no time to spare, you make the time however you can. As to why I am not pursuing a wife and family? I know better than to expect such an arrangement for the likes of me.”

“Hanzo--“

“I do not just refer to what I have done to Genji; I also refer to my entire life. No woman in her right mind would want a murderer on her arm, one who could do what I have done to his own blood.”

“Yet Genji forgives you, and I doubt what happened between you two is well-known. The navy covered up what happened in order to recruit him for--“ She fell silent.

“Genji already told me he aided the navy in their efforts to dismantle the Shimada clan, to repay their saving his life...you saving his life. I can not describe my gratitude in your correcting my mistake.”

“I thought the worst of you, when he told me what happened. Seeing the two of you interact, how you regret and show remorse for what happened...it showed me you’re more than the past.”

“And you are more than what happened to you. It would seem we both need to explore ourselves further.”

“Perhaps over dinner.” Hanzo looked at her.

“Doctor Ziegler, are you offering to court me?”

“I am offering to have dinner with you, as friends, if that is amendable to you.”

“It is. Perhaps we may even attend another house party, should I end up having to go on company business like last time.”

“I would be glad to attend with you as a friend, on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I get to tear into the first manipulative, gold-digging tramp that tries to infringe on your honor or mine.” Hanzo laughed at that, and Angela smiled. It was rare for him to laugh or smile, and she found she liked it when he did.


	19. Nightmares of the Past

The rest of the week went without further incident, and the _Double Dragon_ headed towards Madagascar. They converted to sea mode as soon as they left Africa’s shores and the crew used that as an opportunity to replenish their own water supplies. Part of Angela hated to leave Numbani, it was such a delightful city, but they had a route to keep and they had been delayed as it was. They kept an ear out for news about London--so far, all travel to and from the city was suspended. Those caught in the blast of the bomb were becoming sick, but were being treated. Lena had found out her own family was at their estate in the countryside at the time; her partner’s was spending a holiday in Scotland. But it didn’t change the situation in London, in fact tensions between humans and Omnics were getting worse there. Already there were movements to ban Omnics from London altogether, if not England. Angela prayed that no further violence would be instigated on either side. They would reach the port city of Toamasina in about two days and Hanzo had reccomended a tavern there for their dinner.

“What was I thinking asking him to dinner?” Angela asked herself. “Was I even thinking at all?” Maybe it won’t be so bad, he’s not a complete brute. Yes, he could be blunt to the point of insulting, had no patience for the innate social practices but he does make some effort to be courteous, she saw that at the house party. It wasn’t until that nasty girl ripped her dress and called her a whore that Hanzo had snapped at her, and with such venom. She had to admit she admired his protective nature. But why would such a man do what he did to Genji, to his own brother? It made no sense to Angela. She was on the night watch when she heard shouting from the great cabin. She burst in and saw the captain thrashing on his futon in the middle of a nightmare.

“Genji!” He shouted, followed by ramblings in Japanese. She knelt by him and shook him to try and wake him up.

“Captain, wake up! Hanzo!” She kept shaking him trying to reach him. She didn’t know how long, but he opened his eyes and the look in them squeezed at her heart. He looked shattered, full of regret and despair. She cupped his face and tried to soothe him. “Hanzo...it’s all right, you’re here.” He blinked at her, and seemed to focus back towards her. He was silent and sat there, trembling. Angela just held him, trying to offer some sort of comfort; he held her as though he was drowning. He soon calmed down and started focusing.

“Angela?” He asked. “I...”

“You were having a nightmare. I heard you shouting from outside, and just acted. I should get back--“

“Stay. Please.”

“Can I get you anything?” He shook his head and moved around the cabin. While water boiled in a kettle, Hanzo got out a pair of cups and set them down. He scooped a bit of a green powder into each cup, then filled them with boiling water, and whisked everything together. He handed Angela one cup and she drank. The drink was light with an earthy quality. She kept looking at him, he was still ragged. His eyes held such pain, yet the process of making this drink seemed to relax him. He drank from his own cup and looked at her.

“Matcha.”

“Pardon?”

“The drink, it is matcha. Green tea.”

“It is a soothing drink, good for chasing away nightmares.”

“It has its uses.” She reached for his hand. He held it and just rubbed on the knuckles. “Often, whoever has been on night watch rushes for Genji.”

“No one else comes in here?”

“I would not allow it. I can not afford to allow them to see me weak. I have not had such a nightmare in years.”

“About Genji?” He nodded.

“You should go back now, Doctor. The ship will not watch itself.”

“If you need to talk...my door is always open.” She got up to leave, but Hanzo called her name when she reached the door. “Yes?”

“Thank you.” He kept kneeeling, staring at the rest of his tea. Angela nodded and went back on the deck. She had just walked out the door when Genji came up.

“He’s all right, Genji.” She told him. “I was just with him. He fixed himself tea.”

“You went in there?” Genji asked. Angela nodded. “How did he react?”

“As though he was in a lot of pain. Genji, I...when I heard the shouting, I just acted. I held him, and after he calmed down he fixed us both tea.”

“I see.” Genji looked at the horizon, quiet. “I heard you two are heading for dinner when we reach port. That you asked him to dinner.”

“That’s right.” Genji turned to her.

“Do not hurt him, Angela. He has been hurt enough, even more than I have been.”

The morning after they docked, Angela went with Satya on liberty. They were in a coffee house when they heard word fo a recent hanging being discussed among other patrons. Satya stiffened and turned gray when they spoke the condemned’s name. She then rushed out of the coffeehouse, ignoring Angela’s inquiry. She paid the bill and went after Satya, who rushed straight to the ship. Angela followed her all the way down to the engine room, a place Satya usually avoided due to the noise and Santos, but mostly the noise. She came down just in time to see Satya shut herself in an alcove and lock the door.

“Satya?” Angela asked, knocking. “Satya, what’s wrong?”

“Doctor?” Satya said. “Tell the captain I will not be able to make this afternoon’s trip to the capital.”

“Won’t you come out and discuss this?”

“NO! Not until we leave this place!” Angela kept trying to talk to her, to maybe open the door but Satya was very upset. Angela even heard crying and mumblings in her native language. This went on for several minutes. “...Doctor?”

“Yes, Satya?”

“Will you take my place for the transport to Antananarivo? Please? It is only this one trip inland, the inventory list is in my quarters, I know I gave a copy to Mr. McCree--“

“I’ll do it, Satya. I’ll go tell the captain you’re indisposed for the day.”

“Thank you."

* * *

The _Double Dragon_ reached Toamasina and docked. Hanzo inspected their cargo and found it to be intact. They would make quite the profit in Madagascar, hopefully enough to counter some of the setbacks they had on this voyage. Some of their cargo needed to get to the capital city Antananarivo, which meant they’d need to rent a steam cart.

“Any news?” Genji asked as he came in the next morning. Hanzo frowned at the telegraphs he received.

“The travel ban on London still stands.” Hanzo said. “More, they are attributing the bombing at King’s Row to anti-Omnic fanatics not above taking human lives. To prevent a repeat, the British are forbidding all Omnics from entering the city.” Genji frowned at that.

“I’m not surprised--this tragedy gives the British government an excuse to get rid of Omnics like they wanted to for years. It may only be London for now, but that is just the start!”

“I doubt the British government will expel Omnics from England--despite their treatment of them, the Omnics are valued as servants. That was what they were built for, brother.”

“Slaves, you mean. Indentured servants at best. That sort of attitude was what started the Omnic Wars in the first place!”

“The Omnic Wars started because Omnics suddenly rose up and attacked humans, after they were dismissed as scrap. They were built to do the jobs humans could not--or would not--do themselves.”

“Replacing one group of slaves for another.” Genji looked out the porthole. “How much is this going to affect our route, brother?”

“I will keep checking, but if the ban is not lifted by the time we leave, then we will head straight for Paris. I just got through telegraphing our customers in London telling them this.”

“I’ll bet they loved hearing that.”

“It can not be helped. For now, we hold the cargo until other arrangements can be made.”

“At least none of our orders are being cancelled.”

“True. Speaking of orders, Zenyatta sends word. Apparently McCree and Dr. Ziegler’s side venture has reached New York and there are some special orders for their products.”

“Is that so?” Genji smiled. “I’ll talk with her about it, unless you want to give her word her products are becoming popular. You can do so when you take her to dinner.” Hanzo glared at him.

“I have things to do. Also, Zenyatta requests more materials for his jewelling--specifically colored diamonds. He is not picky on what sort.” That caused Genji to go wide-eyed.

“Colored diamonds...well, that’s something I haven’t heard about before. I’ll make my inquiries then. How is he on metals?”

“Silver is fine, but he could use some more gold.”

“I’ll get right on it. Oh, before I forget, when are we hauling the cargo slated for delivery to Antananarivo?

“Not until this afternoon. Why?”

“We’ve been invited to another house party tonight. The host has asked both of us to attend, to represent the company. I was wondering, if perhaps you--“

“Absolutely not! After what happened in Illios, I would rather not subject her to a repeat performance. Who is on duty for the transport?”

“McCree and Satya.”

“Take him off--I will deal with the transport myself.” Genji looked at him.

“That is a five hour round trip, Hanzo. By the time you return, you will miss the party.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll be sure to send your regrets to them, and relay your excuses to Angela.”

“What excuses?” Angela asked as she came in. Hanzo spared Genji, who was smiling, another glare before addressing her.

“We were just discussing the transport to Antananarivo.” Hanzo explained. “I will be accompanying the shipment with McCree and Satya.”

“That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Satya’s asked me to take her place on the shipment and I wanted to dicuss it with you.”

“Oh? Did she say why she wanted to avoid this duty?”

“We were on liberty earlier and we heard word about a recent hanging, a Sanjay Korpal. When Satya heard the name she went pale then went straight to the ship. Captain, she’s shut herself in the engine room--she hates going down to the engine room.”

“Kuso...and refuses to come out for as long as we are here.”

“Yes. This has happened before, hasn’t it?”

“Not for a long time. Korpal was her direct supervisor when she was with Vishkar. Many in the company were sentenced to life imprisoment in a penal colony, while Korpal and others in charge of the company were sentenced to death, which they delayed with appeals. Satya avoided both due to her testimony and the fact she knew nothing about their true plans--she merely obeyed their orders with little question.”

“Was it truly as bad as she implied, after Vishkar was shut down?” Hanzo nodded.

“No one would take her in, or give her work; what little family she had left in India denounced her as dead to them. A lynch mob even went after her, due to Wales, and she...she threw herself in the Thames to avoid them. She was in a mental institution when we met her.”

“What?! She...she never said...”

“She does not like to revisit that part of her past. She was not insane, not in that sense. But she had a hard time adapting to life outside of Vishkar, I do not know if it is her penchant for order or if they stunted her in ways. Either way, after that incident with the lynch mob she tried to kill herself, preferring to die rather than try to adapt to a world that was filled with disorder. They kept her in that institution because she would not stop trying.”

“Dear God!”

“The doctor who treated her was a customer of ours, and had approached us about taking her on. He thought the work would give her a sense of routine, so we brought her to America on a work visa. We watched her, to make sure she would not hurt herself and over time she began to develop her routine, to find purpose in life again. We were even able to expunge her record in the institution, so she could obtain citizenship. Still, the shadows of what Vishkar did haunt her and sometimes she will hear about something they had done or more of those she knew were fitted for their “neckties” as it were. Sometimes, someone would recognize her from those days and cause trouble; whenever any of that happens, she shuts herself in the engine room, a chaotic place in its own right. She will not come out until we depart, no matter what any of us may say or do.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Fawkes will see she does not starve, and Santos leaves her be. I am only telling you this, Doctor, because it affects the crew. It does not leave the ship.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Good. They raised her, Angela, she grew up under their care after they plucked her from the slums. They trained her, gave her a purpose...they only did so because they saw potential in her, and did what they could to assure her loyalty to them. I know what that is like, to be raised for one purpose and told a certain way about the world. To break away from that, even unwillingly, is hard to do. Harder still, to start anew and learn things that contradict what you were taught before.” Gods know he went through it regarding the clan. He would have been happy leading them if not for the events that night in Dejima, the events that caused him to turn on his own brother and the both of them to be taken from Japan altogether.

Or maybe not.


	20. Uncertain Closeness

The steam cart was loaded for the merchandise meant to be transported to Antananarivo. Hanzo noted that McCree also loaded jars of salts, which the cowboy explained were the bath salts and scrubs Angela created. They were glass jars, decorated with ribbon around the metal band closing it; on one end a small wooden scoop and the other a calling card with a hole in it were tied to the jar. Hanzo took a look at one of the jars. This one had salt that was dyed orange and the card tied to it was folded over. That contained directions on how to use the scrub, and listed the ingredients. He made a mental note to consider putting the company’s logo on the cards. He and Angela rode in the back while McCree drove. Hanzo was beginning to regret letting the cowboy drive.

“McCree!” Hanzo said. “This is not one of your Pony Express routes!”

“We wanna get to Antananarivo soon as we can, sir.” McCree said. “No reason to make the trip longer than it already is.”

“I will dock your pay for every piece of merchandise you break driving like a madman!”

“All due respect, _Capitan_ , I know about the house party you’re tryin’ to avoid. On the other hand, Angela, I reckon you’ll love the night life in the capital. You and the captain should have a wonderful time.” Angela giggled at that, and Hanzo cursed Genji—his brother just couldn’t keep this to himself! Angela noted the look on his face.

“You’re not going to try and kill Genji for this, are you?” She asked. Hanzo flinched, and Angela realized she crossed a line. “Captain, I—”

“No, Doctor. I am not going to kill my brother again, not for this.” Hanzo said. “Castration is being considered though.” It was at that Angela laughed.

“Given Genji’s reputation, I wonder how he’s avoided it this long.”

“He mastered the art of stealth, as a Shimada should. A pity he never applied it when and where it mattered.”

“You’re still bitter he didn’t want any part of your clan’s business.” Hanzo glanced at her, she looked concerned. “Genji mentioned it was why you fought—you were angry at him for not taking part in your family’s business.”

“A part of me is still resentful of the boy he once was, and he was a boy, Angela, for all intents and purposes. A carefree, charismatic boy who did nothing but play games and carouse with women.”

“And you did not do such yourself?”

“I was to lead the Shimada, I had no time for games. As for women, I did not indulge nearly as much as Genji did. Just enough to provide...experience, for when I would marry.”

“Experience.”

“Yes. A man should not approach his marriage bed inexperienced. I was aware of my responsibilities as master—I would lead the Shimada, and one day marry a proper woman chosen for me and she would bear me sons to carry on the family legacy.” Hanzo looked back. “At least, that had been told to me from the beginning.”

“It sounds like what Reinhardt arranged for me.”

“Close. At least I knew neither I nor my chosen bride had a choice in the matter, that our union would be an arrangement by our parents and elders to further ambitions and continue the bloodline. Wilhelm, on the other hand, chose a man he thought was trustworthy and asked him to court you without your knowledge of his interference. Asked, not demanded. It was still his choice whether or not to accept.”

“It was. I chose to accept his suit, which makes it just as much my fault as his.”

“No. He is responsible, not you. He betrayed your trust, and that of your guardian, stole from you, then put you in danger when he should have protected you! I should have killed him in Cairo when we learned—” Angela silenced him by kissing him. It was a gentle kiss, meant to be a mere peck but Hanzo refused to be content with just a peck. He took more, and she gave more. Gods she was sweet, like peaches and cream. His hands found their way into her hair, and he felt the pony tail she wore come loose. They broke their kiss and he stared at how her hair, that sun-kissed silk, framed her face and reached her shoulders.

“I...” Angela said. “I had to shut you up somehow. I—I don’t know what—”

“I know. I meant what I said, about Morrison.” Hanzo said. “I should have killed him when I learned what he did to you.”

“It won’t change anything he did, it won’t change what happened to me. Besides, I survived what he did.”

“He dishonored you in the worst way one could dishonor a woman, next to assaulting her. He should answer for that. Also note I would save the navy the trouble of executing a deserter.”

“Would this have happened if we were in Japan?”

“In Japan, a man is required to avenge his woman if she is disgraced...” He paused, uncertain if he should go on, but he had to be honest. “It is also required for a disgraced woman to kill herself to regain the honor taken from her.” He winced at the look of horror on her face.

“She— _mein Gott_!!! How barbaric!!”

“I understand how that looks, from your perspective. But in Japan, dishonor is to be avoided at any cost.”

“Which was what led to...”

“To Genji. Yes, to an extent.” The steam cart soon stopped. McCree popped his head into the back and smirked when he saw Angela’s hair down.

“If you two are finished here,” McCree said. “We’ve arrived. Though I can give the store owners your excuses...” Angela blushed, put her hair back in its pony tail and rushed out the back. McCree was still smirking when Hanzo glared at him.

“Not one word, McCree.” Hanzo said. “Not. One. Word.” He shook his head and followed her out the back.

* * *

Angela nearly tripped getting out of the steam cart. She hadn’t meant to kiss Hanzo, not exactly. But he was ranting and she could think of no other way to silence him. On the bright side, she saw firsthand how the merchandise was dealt with. Some had been bought in advance and delivered to store owners, others were impulse purchases by the general public. She noted the salts and scrubs Jesse brought sold very fast and were gone within an hour or two. It was late afternoon when they headed back to Toamasina, the cart empty and Hanzo looking over the accounts for the day. It was a good day, a profitable day, and even Jesse was grinning.

“The wonders of capitalism.” Jesse said as they drove. “It has been a mighty fine day.”

“We shall see when we get back.” Hanzo said. “There is still the business day in Toamasina to take into consideration.”

“I’m sure it went well, _Capitan_. Master Genji could sell ice cubes in the arctic, so there ain’t anything to worry about there.”

“I am more worried about the house party he is attending. Especially if he chose to attend alone.”

“I’m sure Genji knows how to behave himself if he did.” Angela said. Hanzo looked at her unconvinced. “At least for appearance’s sake. He can be discreet when he wants to be.”

“Very discreet. The last thing we need is him getting into trouble because he can not control his carnal impulses.”

“That is a very valid point. There have been times he’s rubbed others the wrong way, particularly men. I remember one time, when he was in the garrison, he snuck out to take a walk. Hours later I caught him sneaking back in, naked. It turned out he had walked into a local woman’s bed and was caught by her father, then chased out. He spent hours hiding in the forest before making the trek back, and there was no...well, let us just say Genji dodged a bullet regarding the woman.”

“That sounds like him. He is a scoundrel, but he is careful to avoid any...unplanned events.”

“Unplanned events. I like that description much better than “accidents” or “mistakes”. Those terms seemed to cheapen the life that was created.”

“We once had to dress as geisha to escape an incident in Kyoto.”

“No! You mean those women who...entertain?” Hanzo smiled at her.

“Not that sort of entertaiment, Angela. You are thinking of _oiran_ —of courtesans. Geisha were more artists and hostesses, but carnal pleasure was not a factor for most; the few who use that are often exclusive to private patrons, similar to a mistress. Anyway, Genji was caught...pleasuring, we will say, a young lady of rank from another clan. Her honored father decided to make an example of him by chopping his head off, and I do not mean the one on his neck.”

“Oh dear, and it worked?”

“Dressing up as visiting geisha? It worked, barely. As we were leaving, some of the guards tried to manhandle us. We had to knock them out and run to escape. We remained as geisha until we got out of Kyoto, just to be safe, and believe me that was NOT pleasant.”

“Oh I can imagine!” Angela laughed. “You poor things! Traversing the countryside in women’s clothes!”

“We were able to pull it off at the time.” Hanzo said. “Of course, what happened when we got back to Hanamura was no surprise. Genji regaled the entire story to our father, who found it amusing while the elders glared at him. Father doted on him, too much. Many in our clan resented Genji and the fact our father coddled and protected him.”

“But not you?”

“I was the eldest. I was to be master, I could not afford to be coddled. Master...a master figurehead. They were the true masters, I merely relayed their orders. That was what I worked towards, to be some sort of willess dog eager to please his masters. That was what I nearly killed my brother, the one person who cared for me, for even though—” The cart suddenly jerked to the side. Angela braced as Hanzo nearly landed on top of her and they braced as the cart began to roll off the road. They kept rolling until she heard the crunching sound of the cart hitting something. They hopped out and saw the cart had rolled off the road and into a tree. She looked around and saw Jesse was still in the driver’s cab, but was unconscious.

“Jesse!” Angela cried as she rushed to his side. She checked his pulse, he was still alive and his head was bleeding. A low branch hanging from the tree had traces of his blood—Jesse must have hit his head on it when the cart rolled off the road. Hanzo joined her, bow drawn and looking around the area as though he expected attackers to converge on them any minute.

“McCree?” He asked.

“Alive, but he’s unconscious. I’ll need help to get him lying down. What happened?”

“I do not know.” He kept his bow drawn and glanced at the cart. “Obviously the engine is scrap, and the tires are shredded. It may not have been a trap set by robbers—they would have attacked by now.”

“But we don’t have any merchandise! We sold it all!”

“There is still the money we made.” Angela checked Jesse over—his neck wasn’t broken, thank God. Hanzo must have realized they weren’t in danger because he lowered his bow and helped her get Jesse out of the cab. He pointed out a cave nearby they could take shelter in. They laid him down on the cave floor. She searched his person until she found the flask he wore on his belt. Jesse then groaned and opened his eyes.

“Jesse, thank _Gott_!” Angela said.

“What happened?” Jesse asked.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” Hanzo said. “What happened, McCree?”

“Damn...there was a fallen tree in the middle of the road and I swerved to avoid it. Felt the tires give way, must’ve slid on some wet leaves or somethin’. We couldn’t stop, and next thing I knew, I’m here.”

“We crashed into a tree. Part of that tree was broken by your thick head. I warned you about going too fast.” Angela tuned the rest of the conversation as she felt something in her hand. It was Hanzo’s hair ribbon. “Use that as a bandage.”

“Hanzo...” Angela said, looking at the ribbon. “ _Danke_.” She soaked the ribbon with the whiskey she knew was in the flask and treated the wound on Jesse’s head.

“Damnit!!” Jesse cried. “That hurts!”

“It will hurt even more if that wound gets infected. Hold still.” She kept dabbing at the wound, and when she was satisfied, she wound the ribbon around his head as a bandage. “How do you feel? Any dizziness, nausea?”

“A little, and my head’s ringin’ like a dinner bell.”

“ _Verdammt_. You have a concussion, though a small one. That’s something, at least.”

“How bad’s the rig?” Angela gave a glance towards Hanzo, and resisted thinking about how his dark hair, down to his shoulders, looked like the velvet it felt as.

“The engine is all but crushed and the tires are shredded.” Hanzo said. “You may have hit more than wet leaves when you lost control.”

“So we’re stuck here.”

“Yes. Will you be able to stay alert?”

“I will, sir.”

“Good. I will see how far we are from the main road. Salvage what you can from the steam cart and start a fire. No doubt we will be stuck here for the night.”

“Should you be going out alone?” Angela asked.

“There is no other option, not with McCree hurt and in need of your services. I will be back soon.” Hanzo left before Angela could protest any further. Angela couldn’t help but worry about him—they were in the middle of wilderness and it’ll be dark soon. Suppose something happened to him and she wasn’t there to help...

“I wouldn’t worry too much about the captain.” McCree said. “If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s takin’ care of himself.”

“I still don’t like the idea of going out there alone. Who knows what he may run into.”

“He’s handled wilderness before—can tell you quite a few times he’s supplemented our supplies through huntin’. Who knows, I reckon he’ll bring back dinner. Though I doubt my company wasn’t what you had in mind.”

“We will make do. If you’ll be all right alone, I’m going back to the cart to find anything useful.”

“First priority’s the money box. It’ll be under the seat in the cab. Captain’ll have both our hides if we lose today’s profits. Now if you’ll just give back my flask, I’ll be all right.”

“Absolutely not. The last thing you need in your condition is alcohol. If you’re up to it, why not prepare a fire? I know you have matches for your cigars on hand, and it will keep you busy and awake.” Jesse rolled his eyes, but agreed to get a fire going. Angela left the cave and made her way towards the damaged steam cart.


	21. Camping and Confession

Angela approached the steam cart and stared at the damage. The engine was well and truly crushed, and the tires were shredded beyond any hope of repair. She wished she had thought to bring her medical bag, if only to have her spare tools on hand for the trip. She went to the cab, and found the money box under the seat. She lifted it and set it on the ground while she inspected the cart. Maybe the enclosure could be stripped to make extra bandages, or even to wrap around the tires to give them new patting. She also found spare bullets and an extra knife under the cab seat, for just in case.

“Dr. Ziegler?” A voice asked. Angela turned quickly, gun drawn at whoever called her name. She felt relief at the familiar face staring at her, hands raised in peace.

“Oh!” Angela said. “Dr. Fitzharold! What are you doing here?”

“Collecting local flora for future research. How have you been since Cairo?”

“Very well, actually. Do you by chance have a telegraph in that pack of yours?” She referred to the large sack he carried on his back.

“I’m afraid not. Is that your steam cart?”

“In a matter of speaking.” She told him about the accident they had and the fact they found shelter. She then asked how far they were from Toamasina.

“I’m afraid it’s very far on foot. I’ve spent weeks in the jungle as it is, and I’ll tell you right now, it’ll take at least three days to walk to Toamasina.”

“ _Verdammt_. You mean you walked all this way, Dr. Fitzharold?”

“I did, and please, remember what I said in Cairo.”

“Only if you call me Angela.”

“Then it’s a deal, Dr. Zie—I mean, Angela.”

“ _Danke_ , Winston.” A gunshot suddenly rang out. Angela noted it came from the direction of the cave. She ran back, with Winston following close behind. When they got there, they saw Jesse in the mouth of the cave, gun drawn and a snake with a bullet hole in its head. Jesse looked at them both and returned his gun to its holster.

“Sorry about that, Doc.” Jesse said. “But it was me or the snake, and I don’t want to add snake poison to my list of injuries.”

“That...that’s quite all right.” Angela said. “As long as you weren’t hurt.”

“Did you get the money box?” Angela realized she left it back at the cart when she and Winston ran towards the gunshot. She was about to tell Jesse this when the box suddenly landed in front of them. They turned around to see Hanzo, standing right behind them.

“Forget something, Doctor?” Hanzo asked. Angela saw he was smirking, as though he was teasing her.

“I dropped it, Captain.” She said. “Money can be replaced—lives can not, and I thought Jesse was in danger.”

“Yes, I heard the gunshot.” He then noticed Winston. “I do not believe we have met.”

“Ah, where are my manners? Captain, Jesse, this is Dr. Winston Fitzharold; Winston, my colleague Jesse McCree and our captain, Hanzo Shimada.” Winston shook both men’s hands.

“A pleasure to meet you!” Winston said. Hanzo just looked at him.

“You were the scientist with the Helix crew.” Hanzo said. “I noticed your presence among them.”

“Helix had hired me to produce the shield that stopped Pirate Seventy-Six’s rockets, or most of them. I’ve improved on them since then, and went on to conduct other research. Like now, for example! The flora here is very interesting, why in fact—”

“Were there any herbs in your research, Dr. Fitzharold?”

“Some, and please, call me Winston! Why?” Hanzo walked to the snake, asked Angela for a knife and cut the head off.

“We may have need of your provisions, Winston-san. If by chance you have a pot for boiling water as well, we could use that.” He then proceeded to start skinning the snake.

“Uh, Captain?” Angela asked. “What are you doing?”

“Getting dinner ready, what does it look like?”

“But...snake?”

“Tough, but edible and I cut the head off so we do not have to worry about the venom sacs tainting it. If there is a fire going, then dinner will consist of roasted snake.”

“I see.” The thought of snake didn’t appeal to her, but it was better than nothing. She saw Jesse resume gathering leaves and such for a fire and Winston insisted on helping.

“Roasted snake, how very interesting.” Winston said. “If it doesn’t work out, I have some extra rations. I hope you like peanut butter!”

“Ahh...let’s see how the snake turns out first.” Angela said. “A pity the cart isn’t as easy to figure out.”

“I’ll take a look at it after dinner, see if I can jury-rig something.”

“ _Danke_ , Winston.”

“Much obliged, partner.” Jesse said. “We can get the cart and bring it here if it makes it easier for you. It ain’t far, and I could use the exercise.”

“Jesse, you still have a concussion! You shouldn’t be straining yourself!”

“I’m not gonna strain anything, Ange. If I can shoot a snake between the eyes, I can handle getting the cart over here, or what’s left of it. We’ll get the cart after we get some grub in us—only so much a man can do on an empty stomach.”

“Why don’t you both get it now and save yourselves a trip, perhaps work up that appetite? I’ll get the fire going.”

“Even better! Come on, Winston, let’s get the ol’ scrap heap over here and see what kind of magic you can do.” Angela shook her head in exasperation as Jesse and Winston left, then she took the money box into the cave before getting a fire going.

* * *

Later that evening, the four were sitting in around the camp fire. Hanzo gave a smirk at McCree’s annoyance Angela used his whiskey as a way to start said fire, but she was adamant about him not drinking after the blow to his thick head. The snake was skinned and roasted and they had a small feast with it, along with Fitzhar—Winston’s peanut butter and crackers. The damaged steam cart was dragged back to the cave and Winston was holding the remains of the engine to see if he could repair it.

“Shouldn’t be too hard to fix.” Winston said. “I can weld the engine together, can’t promise it’ll run as smooth as it used to but it’ll run.”

“As long as it runs at all.” Hanzo said. “But how will you weld it?”

“Heat the pieces over the fire and hammer it out as I go. It’ll take some time.”

“You would be best to start in the morning, Winston-san.” Winston agreed he had a point decided to look at it now and start work in the morning, after some well-earned rest. “We should take watch to make sure nothing happens—McCree, you and Winston-san can take the first watch. Then myself, and Dr. Ziegler.”

“What?!” McCree cried. “You’re going to put me on watch duty with a bump to my head?!”

“You need to stay awake anyway, isn’t that right Dr. Ziegler?”

“It’s true, Jesse.” Angela said. “It’s best you stay awake.”

“Pft, fine. We’ll play a little game. We think of the first word that associates with the person we’re looking at. I’ll start.” McCree looked at Hanzo. “Stubborn.” Hanzo glared at him. Then McCree looked at Angela. “Angel.” Angela gave a small smile, one that Hanzo recognized as one given to a mischievious little brother out of a sense of indulgence. Then McCree looked at Winston. “Monkey.”

“I am not a monkey, I am a scientist!” Winston said, outraged.

“Nothin’ personal, big guy, but slap some fur on you and you could pass for a gorilla.”

“Ridiculous!! Fine, it’s my turn.” Winston looked at Jesse. “Uncouth.” Hanzo gave out a snort—uncouth was the least McCree was. “Colleague.” Winston said about Angela. Then he looked at Hanzo. “Enigma.”

“Enigma. So you think our captain a mystery.” Angela said.

“He is. It’s like there’s something hidden about him. Your turn, Angela.”

“All right...” Angela looked at Winston. “Hopeful.” She turned to Jesse. “Ambitious.” Then she looked at Hanzo, and she paused. “...Regret.”

“Very interesting choice.”

“I have my reasons. Now, Captain, I believe it’s your turn.”

“This game is ridiculous.” Hanzo said. “But I will indulge you, since there is nothing else.” He looked at McCree. “ _Baka_.”

“Which you call me all the time.” McCree said.

“Because you are.” He looked at Winston. “ _Gakusha_.”

“I’m afraid my Japanese is lacking.” Winston said. “If you could provide a translation...”

“I called you a scholar. Besides, no one said the words used to describe us has to be in English.” He then looked at Angela, and he thought.

“Captain?” Angela asked after a few minutes. “Hanzo?”

“ _Jihi_.” He then got up and went into the cave. He found himself staring at the wall, lost in his thoughts. He heard someone come up behind him—Angela. Her steps were small and clicked from her boot heels, plus she was lighter in step than Winston, and more graceful than McCree who plodded.

“Why Dejima?” She asked. “Of all the places to try and kill him, why near the one port in Japan that was open to the rest of the world at the time?”

“Because I was not trying to kill him that night.” Hanzo said. “I was trying to ensure he lived.”

“What?” Hanzo turned to her, noticed the stunned look on her face. “I don’t understand...Genji said you two fought, that you attacked him.”

“I did, in anger. Intent does not matter—actions do, and I attacked my brother in anger, in jealousy, even after promising our father on his deathbed I would do all I could to protect him.”

“You were trying to save him that night. If you wanted him dead, you could have just executed him in your castle, in the clan’s territory. But instead, you attacked him outside of Dejima.”

“Genji liked visiting the port, permission be damned. He knew how to sneak past the gatekeepers, and would do so countless times. The elders did not like him, they considered him a waste, considered him expendable. They could not kill him outright, he was still a Shimada, but there were ways for a person to die by accident. Or even blame his death on another clan and start a war if it so suited them. One such attempt cost our father his life.”

“Your father...he was murdered? Genji told me he fell ill!”

“Genji had tea with our father every evening, he did not know the tea he was being served was poisoned, meant for his consumption. Our father knew, and did the only thing he could to save him—he switched the cups. It was a fast but subtle poison, one meant to mimic illness. Father told me this as he was dying, that the elders wanted Genji dead to the point they did not care who got in their way. They had to have known Father had taken the cup meant for Genji, but did nothing. I knew once Father was dead, it would fall to me to deal with Genji and...and Father knew I would do what I must for the good of the clan, or what I was told was the good of the clan. So, he made me swear that I would protect Genji whatever it took. After he died, I acted, because I only saw one way to protect him.”

“To get him out of Japan. That’s why you were near Dejima.”

“Exactly. I knew the elders would suspect nothing, only that if Genji met his end near or in Dejima they could cast the blame on foreigners.”

“Surely people would have more common sense than that, to believe that a scion of a powerful clan would just die under mysterious circumstances. Especially one others in that clan considered an embarassment. They would never have succeeded in any deception they tried, of attempting to blame Genji’s death at the hands of foreigners.”

“True, but the elders liked to keep up appearances under the guise of protecting the clan’s honor, and dishonor was to be avoided at all costs. It would not matter if the deception was false, was revealed to the world, the only ones they sought to deceive in truth was themselves. To them, I was setting a stage to get rid of a hinderance to them and a possible way to attack foreigners. They never suspected that I was trying to smuggle Genji out of Japan, except we fought. Genji didn’t understand what I was trying to do, I never explained it to him. Nor did I tell him the true circumstances of Father’s death, but we argued outside Dejima and then we drew swords. We fought, and all I could think was it was his fault. If he had just acted as a Shimada should, if he had just accepted his role in the clan, then Father would still be alive. Everything I worked hard towards came to him with little effort. We fell into the ocean, Genji bleeding all over his body. The last thing I remember seeing was his face, in shock as we fell.

“I woke up on a Dutchman’s ship, worked for my keep as we left Japan. I could not return, not without arousing suspicions and I thought Genji dead. As far as I was concerned, I had broken my promise to Father. I stayed with the ship for a year then wandered, searching for some sort of redemption. I then found myself among the mountains of Nepal, and nothing I did was enough to crush the despair I felt. I was about to hurl myself to my death, when a metal hand grabbed me. I threw it off me, thinking it was one of the Shambali monks, but when I turned it was a human face I saw. It was Genji’s face. He had been at the monastery for some time, after recovering from his injuries and...other things. I did not believe at first, I thought him a ghost seeking vengence for what I did but he eventually convinced me he survived. He told me of what happened after that night, how he was rescued by the navy, of you saving his life, and of how he aided the navy in dismantling the Shimada. He forgave me, and said I should forgive myself. We decided to start the North and South Trading company, and we traveled to America. Where else to start a new life but in a land known for opportunity, of being where a man can be judged by actions alone as opposed to bloodline and the like?”

“You never forgave yourself.” Hanzo stared at her. “All this time, even though you reconciled with Genji, you never forgave yourself for what you did to him.”

“Fratercide is a serious offense, even if it was without intent or success.”

“What’s that American curse they use to point out a falsehood? Ah, bullshit. You didn’t try to kill him, you said yourself you attacked him and while you severely injured him, you weren’t trying to kill him! Hurt him, yes but you didn’t want him dead.”

“No. But neither could I leave him to the elders to deal with—they would have killed him, or worse.”

“You thought to protect him the only way you knew how, and then you fought. There was no true intent to harm, but a terrible argument gone too far with devastating consequences.”

“And words can not express how grateful I am you corrected my mistake, Angela. I...we owe you much. Even if I must ask you not to reveal what I told you to Genji, about our father. I have hurt him enough without letting him know the elders killed our father aiming at him.”

“But—”

“Promise me. Swear on your honor you do not tell Genji.”

“Very well...I promise not to tell him, but you should. Now, I think we should both get some rest.”

“Agreed.” Hanzo draped his long coat over Angela, told her not to argue and he moved to the other side of the cave and laid down. At least this way, he’ll have maintained a respectable distance from her, as was proper.

“Aren’t you cold?” Angela asked.

“Some of my best childhood moments were hunting in the wilderness.” Hanzo said. “I can handle a small chill, and if I do not? You will heal me, yes?”

“I’ll take your word for it, and yes I will heal you if you get sick from this chill. _Gute Nacht_ , Hanzo.”

“ _Oyasumi, Jihi._ ”


	22. Discoveries of All Kinds

He dreamed of her. Hanzo dreamed of Angela walking by his side down a path paved in cherry blossoms. It was a pleasant vision, and he felt her hand cup his face and he held her in his arms as they stopped before a sakura tree. He held her and she whimpered; he woke up still hearing her whimper, but as he looked he found her tossing where she laid. She was also clutching the long coat he draped over her, and he could hear her mutter.

“Angela.” He said, shaking her. “Angela, wake up.” She continued to toss and turn. “ANGELA!”

She shot up with a gasp, and Hanzo could see she was in shock. “Angela? _Jihi_?” To his surprise, she all but jumped in his arms and he held her. She trembled, her lithe body all but shaking with sobs.

“ _Jeder, den ich liebe, verlässt mich immer._ ” She said. “ _Bitte verlass mich nicht._ ”

“Shh...it is over, _Jihi_. You are safe here.” He made a mental note to ask Genji for a translation. He cupped her face and his heart broke at the sight of tears running down her blue eyes, the fear and despair she must have buried in order to function in the world. He wiped the tears away as he heard McCree enter the cave.

“Captain?” He asked. “Everything all right?”

“It will be, McCree.” Hanzo said. “Angela, do you hear me? Are you awake?” She nodded. “Come, it is time we took the next watch.” He guided her out of the cave. Her sobs started to subside and by the time they made it to the campfire, she had calmed down. There was no further sound beyond metal being banged and the campfire that never went out.

“How long do you think Winston will be with the repairs?” Angela asked. Hanzo looked at her, she was still haunted and was staring at the fire. He looked at the skyline, the sun starting to rise.

“If he is as competent as he claims, then I suspect it will not be long. Do you...do you want to see about breakfast?”

“Let me see if there’s any rations.” He watched her look through the rations and found a pot and a French press. “Well, we’ll have coffee at least. Everything else is peanut butter, crackers and a few bananas.”

“I think I can find us something else, if you are interested.”

“In this jungle? Like what?”

“Fish.”

“First snake, now fish. I thought I saw a lake nearby.” Angela handed him the pot. “If you’re going fishing, then you may as well get water for coffee.

“Or you could come with me and get it yourself. Besides, I could use the company, and someone has to clean the fish.” Angela looked at him.

“Are you sure? The watch...”

“I see the lake from here. We will simply watch from there.” He the grabbed some twine and offered his hand to her. She took it and they walked to the lake. It wasn’t far, and Hanzo noted Angela was steadier when she was with him. Whatever her nightmare was, it shook her and she didn’t shake easily. He had tied the twine to some of his arrows so he could pull them out once he hit a fish. Angela left for a moment to put on coffee, then came back in time to see him pull out quite a few fish. He showed her how to clean the fish, how to cut them into fillets and he had to supress a laugh at the look on her face when he ate a slice of the fish meat.

“Is everything all right, _Jihi_?” Hanzo asked.

“You...are you insane?!” Angela said. “It’s not cooked yet!”

“And?”

“I thought Genji was exaggerating when he said raw fish was a dietary staple in Japan!”

“No, he was not. Try some.”

“I...I think I better cook these. Ingesting raw meats can’t be healthy for you.”

“Seeing as Genji and I spent our childhoods eating raw fish, I must disagree. But I will concur that this is an accquired taste.” He then heard her stomach growl. “Also, I doubt your stomach will care at this point.”

“Well...I suppose...one bite won’t hurt...” He watched as she cut off a piece and after some hesitation, popped the piece of fish meat into her mouth and chewed. Hanzo laughed seeing her brace herself, then swallow.

“Well?”

“It was...not bad. I don’t think I’ll repeat the experience, at least not in the wilderness.”

“I suppose it could have used some flavoring. Remind me to show you sushi or sashimi some day.” They headed back to camp in time to see Winston pour out the coffee. He handed them both a cup. Hanzo turned down the offer, but Angela dared him to try it. She tried raw fish, after all. So he gulped down the cup, and all but gagged at the bitter taste. By the dragons, how did Westerners take this? Maybe this was why some of the crew drown their coffee in cream or milk and sugar. Angela had to laugh at the look on his face.

“Too strong for you, Hanzo?” Angela asked. Hanzo glanced at her, her eyes shining in mirth. At least she was feeling better.

“It is an accquired taste.” Hanzo said. “Is it always like this?”

“According to the others, only when I or Jamison brew the coffee.” She poked at the fish roasting on the fire. Winston mentioned that the repairs were done, though he had to improvise a bit due to how extensive the damage was. Hanzo was about to ask him to elaborate when McCree called out from the cave. They rushed inside and McCree was standing there, holding what appeared to be some sort of metal.

“I walked deeper into the cave and found this!” McCree explained. “That ain’t all I found!” Hanzo grabbed a stick from the camp fire to use as a torch before following McCree farther into the cave. A glint shone on the walls and Hanzo noted those walls were covered with chests, most of them full of gold and silver. Some were in jewels, others were coins. Winston and Angela stood staring.

“Incredible!” Winston said. “I’ve heard of buried treasure, but I thought they were just children’s stories.”

“My goodness...” Angela said, looking around. Some of the chests were closed, and she was curious to what those held. “Do you think this belongs to anybody?”

“Don’t know, let’s load up the cart and find out!” McCree said grabbing a chest. “It’s all fixed, right?”

“Yes...” Winston said. “We still need to move it onto the road for it to run properly, and I’m not sure if the repairs I made will get us all the way to Toamasina, especially with a large weight.”

“Captain?” Hanzo rolled his eyes at McCree’s face, which was pleading. He wasn’t sure about risking any damage to the cart, but at the same time, it would be a shame to leave this fortune behind. Who knows, it may be actual buried treasure stowed by pirates or thieves; they’d be returning stolen property to its rightful owners.

“Will the cart move at all?” Hanzo asked. Winston nodded. “Then let us load this up as much as we can, then return to Toamasina.”

* * *

It took two or three hours to get everything from the cave, and the cart was just big enough to store all the treasure found plus Winston’s equipment. Angela sat with Winston in the cab while Hanzo and McCree remained in the back to guard their newly found gains. The men had to move the cart onto the road before they got moving, but move they did. Angela noted that the driver’s side had petals, almost like a bicycle.

“Old-fashioned kinetic energy!” Winston said as he pedaled. The cart moved as he pedaled, and she could hear the engine roar. At least they were moving.

“It’s certainly a lot of valuables we found in that cave.” Angela said. “I can’t begin to imagine what to do with all of this.”

“I do!” Jesse called out from the back. “God willing, if this is as valuable as I think it is, I’m gettin’ hitched! This here may well be my bride price.”

“All of this? Jesse, you can’t mean the bride price is almost a million dollars!”

“No, just fifty thousand.” Hanzo said. “Which serves to prove McCree’s idiocy, since he agreed to such an outrageous amount.”

“Now hold on there, _Capitan_.” Jesse said. “I admit, fifty thousand dollars—in gold no less—is a hell of a high amount, but me an’ the bastard have an understandin’. I pay a higher than standard bride price, and he keeps my girl’s marriage contract off the market. It’s win-win, and he’ll take any excuse to keep her home keepin’ house for him.”

“And if he decides it is better to accept a lesser amount that is more available?”

“Then I shoot ‘im. I don’t want to, even though he deserves it, but I will if he even thinks of double-crossin’ me.”

“You would kill him for such a thing.”

“I said I’d shoot him, didn’t say it’d be lethal. I wouldn’t hurt Mei like that. Bastard or no, he’s still her brother. Plus I’m countin’ on his greed to keep him from doin’ anything stupid.”

“You don’t mean Mei-Ling Zhou, the climate scientist?” Winston asked. “Pioneer in refrigeration technology, lives in California with her sick brother?”

“That’s my girl, and trust me, he’s not worth your pity.”

“How can you say that about someone sick?” Angela asked. “Especially your fiancée’s brother and guardian?”

“This ain’t the type of sickness you can treat, Doc. This type of sickness comes from likin’ a particular vice way too much. For some, it’s booze; for others, it’s opium. But for Liao Zhou, it’s gambling. Soon as he gets cash on him, he’ll head towards the nearest saloon with a gambling den and won’t come out ‘til closing or he runs out of money, the latter being the most likely.”

“Is that why you won’t use a payment plan for your bride price, and what’s to keep him from stealing money from her?”

“It is—I wouldn’t put it past him to bleed me dry then say I never paid him, and she’s smart enough to hide any money from him. Hell, it’s why I put half my pay in dolls when I send it to her, so he don’t take it from there. I trust my girl to do what she has to do to keep things running, and she knows if she’s in trouble she can come to me.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to convince her to stay with you for a while?”

“I’ve tried, believe me. She won’t leave him, thinks he’ll get better someday if she just sticks with him. But a sickness like that, I don’t know. I think it’s impossible for him, what’s your opinion?”

“Not impossible, but it is extremely difficult. I think he can get better, but he has to want to first. From what you say, he won’t even admit he has a problem.”

“Sounds about right. For now, he has the delusion that everything’s fine and he has his urges under control. I’m halfway towards the bride price and this may be the other half, and I got five years of savings for our future.”

“I hope everything works out for you two.”

“Thanks, Doc. Could say the same about you and the Captain, since you two were cuddlin’ so earlier.”

“McCree!!” Hanzo yelled, and Angela blushed. But deep down, she worried. Jesse may think everything is under control, that his fiancée was okay, but too many things could go wrong. Jesse was leaving a lot to chance, putting his trust in someone who had a problem but wouldn’t admit it. It was too similar to her own situation—Reinhardt trusted Jack to do the right thing, and look how that turned out. In the end, Jack’s obsession with Reaper won over any sense of honor and duty he had. She prayed that this Liao’s greed and desire for someone tending house for him would be stronger than his gambing tendencies.

“What about you, Winston?” Angela asked. “What would you do with this treasure? Fund every sort of experiment for all your days?” Winston glanced at her, still pedaling.

“Actually...” Winston said. “It is a lot of money, or could be, and I was considering starting a foundation.”

“A foundation?”

“For disadvantaged orphans. The money would pay for lodging, food, school, even apprenticeship in trades if that’s what they want. The goal would be to give them skills when they grow up and aren’t adopted, to provide a home despite the circumstances of their birth. When people think of orphans, they think of children who lost their parents and have no one to take them in. They don’t tend to consider children who are abandoned by their parents for one reason or another, or children resulting from incidents outside the marriage, or—or even...children from what society sees as the wrong sort of parents.”

“Were you one of those children, from the wrong sort of parents?”

“In a manner of speaking. I never knew my birth father, and my mother was a convict who used me to avoid the death penalty. It’s funny, people are willing to stay an execution to preserve a pregnancy, but when the child is actually born they want nothing to do with him or her. They are hard pressed to find an orphanage who wants a child born in prison, who comes from a criminal.”

“What happens to those children usually?”

“The prisons does its best for them. Sometimes, they’re able to find the mother’s family, or even the father or his family, and see if they’d take the child in. But most times, when they can’t find an orphanage willing to take them in, the guards raise those children themselves because throwing them into the streets is not an option. It’s not easy, growing up in a prison even if the guards and staff have the best intentions. I was lucky, the prison contacted the man who raised me as his own, who took me in when no one else wanted me—Dr. Harlod Winston, the governor of the Horizon penal colony.”

“I heard of that place. It is a prison for youthful offenders, off of Gibraltar. Dr. Winston was cited as a visionary for his stance on reforming such offenders.”

“He was. Prisons all over England would contact him about births inside, or he’d come to prisons and he’d take those of us born in prisons and raise us away from the general population of the colony. He gave us his name, so we could live lives outside the colony when we came of age. Then some of the more violent inmates started an uprising. The navy had to intervene and while they stopped the uprising, it wasn’t in time to save Dr. Winston and the staff. The offenders were executed and the ones he rescued, his children for all intents and purposes, were put in council houses all over Britain.”

“Even you?”

“No, I was too old. After the uprising, I worked my way through university and became a scientist. I was always inventing things, and wanted to see how things work so I could improve them. But I also wanted to give back to the world, and want to one day help others the way I was helped. The world has so much potential just waiting to be tapped, and I hope that potential is reached.”

“You sound very optimistic about the world, Winston.”

“I just remember what Dr. Winston always told me—‘Never accept the world as it appears to be, dare to see it for what it could be.’ The world can be so much more than what it is, more than just humans and Omnics fighting over resources, of pirates gaining at the expense of others. We’re so much more than we appear to be, Angela, we only need to be brave enough to reach for what we can be.” They were interrupted by the cart being thumped from behind. Angela leaned out to look behind them and saw something large heading towards them, it looked like a large tank with its cannon pointed right at them.

“Oh no...” She said. “Hanzo, Jesse, are you okay?!”

“We are uninjured!” Hanzo called out, his bow ready. Jesse drew his gun and paled at the sight of the tank, which was now being joined by giant elephant-like constructs.

“Dear Lord Almighty.” Jesse said. “That there’s a Bastion! And old OR-14s with it—Idina models.” There was nothing else except the sound of cannon fire.


	23. News From Abroad and Within

The good news was that the cannon fire missed them, barely. The bad news was it was close enough to cause the cart to swerve to the side. Angela got her pistol ready and as the cart came to a stop. Winston had already joined Hanzo and Jesse in the back and Angela saw him pull out what appeared to be a heavily built rifle from his bag. Angela watched as the rifle shot out lightning and hit some of the Omnics, which broke down. By then, smaller constructs joined the attacking Bastion and OR-14s, which were easily dispatched by bullets, arrows and lightning. But their frail frames were compensated by the sheer numbers there were, and Angela worried they might not survive when Hanzo notched an arrow and sent two ghostly serpents at the attacking Omnics. She saw the serpents make scrap metal out of the group and she looked at Hanzo, noticed he was becoming fatigued. Worse, there were still more of them, especially of the OR-14s. They were about to launch another attack when she heard a rumbling sound. It soon got louder and off to the side Angela saw what looked to be a tire with spikes on it, heading straight towards them.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” A familiar voice shouted as the tire hit the group of Omnics, exploding on impact. Some were scrap, others had heavy damage. A large metal hook took hold of one of the OR-14s and dragged it behind them. Angela looked and saw Mako and Jamison had joined the fight, Mako grabbing a hold of the OR-14 and beating it to scrap. She watched the giant man grab a handful of scrap metal from the destroyed robot and cram it into the top of a large gun with a crank on the side.

“Die, gearheads.” Mako said as he turned the crank, firing shrapnel at the remaining Omnics. Jamison launched balls of explosives that finished them off. Angela thought she saw flashes of green with them, hitting the Omnics alongside the shrapnel and explosives. Soon there was nothing but scrap, and the Bastion which formed itself into a kind of turret and started firing. That was when the flash of green dropped in front of them, and Genji deflected every bullet with his short sword. Then he sheathed his short sword, drew out his longer sword and said an incantation similar to Hanzo’s and Angela stared as a large green serpent encased Genji while he charged towards the Bastion and started slicing until the Bastion crumbled into little pieces. Genji turned to them, sheating his large sword.

“Is everyone all right?” Genji asked. They answered in the affirmative. “We went looking for you when you did not come back. I would have understood if you had spent the night, but no word was sent.”

“Our cart broke on the way back to Toamasina, _otōto_.” Hanzo explained. “We ran into Dr. Fitzharold, who helped us repair it but we still had to spend the night in the jungle.”

“And went treasure hunting!” Jamison cried. “Wow, look at these beauties! Hey Doc, you grew up in nobility, right?”

“ _Ja_...” Angela said. “I was raised by an Archduke.”

“Fantastic! So this is enough to buy a title, roight?”

“Maybe...if your share is big enough.”

“Wot?! Share?! I don’t wanna share!”

“You know the company rules, Fawkes.” Hanzo said. “Half the find goes into the company coffers, and we are splitting this with Dr. Fitzharold for his aid.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t ask—” Winston started, but Hanzo silenced him.

“You aided us, Winston-san, and were with us when we found this. It is only honorable that you have a share in this.”

“Well...I—thank you!!”

“Save your thanks when we can get back to Toamasina. Somehow.”

“Leave it to me, Captain!” Jamison said grabbing pieces of scrap metal. “I can get us back in no time! Pedals?! What is this, a steam cart or a bloody bicycle, mate? Hey Mako, load up the scrap! They gotta be worth somethin—hello!!” Jamison had opened one of the closed chests as rummaged, and inside Angela saw Omnic heads. They looked to be intact, was that the reason those Omnics attacked them? Jamison just shrugged and got to work. With Winston’s help, they managed to put some of the OR-14s’ legs onto the bottom of the cart until it resembled a kind of mechanical spider. Other pieces were fashioned into extensions of the cart, providing an additional cab to hold the extra scrap, which Jamison insisted was worth plenty.

“For once, he’s right.” Mako said. “Omnic scrap is worth plenty, especially the heads when they’re intact, God knows why.”

“Perhaps as a macabre decoration.” Genji said, scowling. Angela couldn’t blame him, they may as well be selling human corpses the way he glanced at the scrap. “It would be akin to headhunters sporting trophies.”

“Maybe, sir, but I’ve seen heads sold at a premium in Junkertown. I remember this one sheila from the outside that’d come in from time to time, laden with gold dollars lookin’ for intact Omnic heads. If they were damaged in any way, she wasn’t interested, and she checked to make sure there was no double-cross.”

“Wot? Some sheila not one of us?” Jamison asked. “Since when does the Queen allow outsiders into Junkertown?”

“Since this one was in agreement with us about Omnics and brought plenty of gold; it helped when the girl said she held Omnics responsible for the rise in human slavery, specifically forced prostitution. That appealed to the Queen so she allowed it, well that and the gold but mostly that.”

“Omnics responsible...” Angela said. Genji looked outraged and she intervened before he could say anything. “Mako, this girl—was she dark-skinned, brown-eyed, half her hair shaved and of Spanish origin?”

“Yes...I also remember she had her bones painted—well, the appearance of bones, her skeleton to be precise—and this paint? Glowed in the dark, which told me the girl was of Los Muertos, a gang in Dorado infamous for hittin’ the rich. They also hate the Omnics as much as Junkers, another point for the sheila. Never got her name, though.”

“Sombra.”

“Pardon?”

“The girl you described, her name is Sombra, she is of Reaper’s crew.” She told them about how Sombra was there, in the hold of Reaper’s ship the time they had abducted her, how Sombra told her, told them all, how the Omnics were to blame for what they were about to go through. How because the Omnics were cheap labor, there was an explosion of people waiting to be exploited. Genji clenched his fists, Winston looked shocked and Hanzo looked grim.

“Little bitch.” Jesse said. “People like that, take any excuse to commit atrocities. Sounds like she was tryin’ to instill some anti-Omnic sentiment. Someone like Reaper who sells people in any sort of slavery? He’d have done it even if there weren’t Omnics.”

“Precisely.” She noticed Jamison in the back, reading a bunch of papers. “Jamison, what do you have there?”

“Eh, not much Doc.” Jamison said. “Just some letters—we had mail call this morning.”

“And whose letters are you reading, exactly?”

“Right now, McCree’s from his intended and her brother, who kicked her out—”

“What?!” Jesse shouted. “You’re kidding me!”

“No, really, he did. From the sounds of it, they got into some sort of row and he went and disowned her, then she fled to Canada.” Jesse just snatched the letters from Jamison’s hands.

“Give me those!” Jesse read over both letters and Angela noted he was shocked. “Jesus H. Christ...”

“Jesse? Is everything all right?” Angela asked.

“He writes he’s done with her, that I can take her whenever I get to it, and hopes she gives me as much trouble as she did him. She writes they had a falling out, a bad one as he’s disowned her, and is accompanying an expedition into Canada right now. Neither of them are detailed about the rift, and she says she’ll meet me in Canada when we get there. She’s left contact info about the team she’s with, if I want to write and promises to explain everything when we get there.”

“I see...”

“Whatever happened between them, it had to be big for Liao to just disown her like this. Never thought he’d do it, to be honest.”

“That’s good news though!” Jamison said. “Means you don’t have to pay to marry her, well not him anyway, right?”

“Damn right. Suppose there’s a bright side to all of this, and she does say she has our marriage contract. Jamison, what other letters did you pilfer from the mail before you got here?”

“Just the Doc’s, but it’s from some priest who lost his church to a bunch of toffs—a Father Denny, or was it Benito, or—”

“Father Benedetto?” Angela asked.

“Yeah, that’s what I said! Father Benedetto! Works for another bloke called Jerome—”

“Saint Jerome.”

“Oh, a saint! Saint of what?”

“Orphans. Saint Jerome is the patron saint of orphans, and Father Benedetto—Father Ben—he heads the orphanage I’ve been sponsoring. Let me see the letter.” Jamison handed her the letter and Angela read the priest’s words, staring in shock with each word she read.

* * *

Hanzo stared at her as she read the letter Fawkes gave her, her face going white and eyes widening in shock. He was going to have to give Fawkes another lecture about reading other people’s mail, not that it would stop him. The news McCree had gotten was a surprise to them all, but on the bright side the girl was no longer under her brother’s guardianship, though he was curious about the events behind that. Maybe once McCree finally married his intended the cowboy would be calmer, more settled—maybe.

“Troubling news, Angela?” Hanzo asked. Angela looked up from the letter she read and Hanzo could see tears in her eyes, which she kept back through sheer will.

“There was a riot in Five Points.” Angela said. “Humans and Omnics slaughtering each other, and every building was either demolished or heavily damaged.”

“Including Saint Jerome’s Home for Orphaned Children.”

“Yes. The lay trustees in charge of the orphanage’s finances decided to close its doors because of the riot. No one was hurt, thank God, but now the children have lost their home.”

“There are options for them, _Jihi_. There are other orphanages, even the Orphan Train—” Angela shook her head.

“I’ve heard too many horror stories regarding the Orphan Train, and other orphanages are packed to the brim as it is. Father Ben is working on opening a new orphanage, but money is tight.”

“But have you not been sending them most of your pay?”

“Yes, and they managed to salvage what’s left of those funds when the orphanage closed. They have managed temporary lodgings until Father Ben can find a new location.”

“That is good news. Where are they staying?” He couldn’t imagine any place taking in...what was it Angela once told him? Twenty children and ten adults? It was a lot for boarding houses, and he doubted they could afford one of those new apartment hotels, not if the parish was in dire straits. Angela looked a little nervous when he asked.

“They’re staying in the warehouse, brother.” Genji said. Hanzo looked at Angela for confirmation, who nodded.

“The warehouse...OUR warehouse?” Hanzo asked. Genji nodded. “How—how in the name of the dragons did this happen?” Genji handed him a letter, one not taken by Fawkes when the mail had arrived. Zenyatta had written about the riot in Five Points, the orphanage’s situation and how he, Miss Oxton and Miss Wilcox had been volunteering to help at the orphanage from time to time. Miss Song had gone there as well, and she and Zenyatta were there at the time of the riot. They helped protect the orphanage, probably why no one was hurt and Zenyatta offered the displaced orphanage to stay with them until other accomidations could be gained.

“My apologies for not obtaining permission for this,” Zenyatta wrote. “But I couldn’t bear the thought of children being caught in the crossfire. Assure Captain Shimada that the children and their caretakers are earning their keep, and Miss Song is taking responsibility for their hospitality, should anyone ask.” Zenyatta went on to elaborate—some of the children kept the warehouse clean, and all have been making copies on orders and figures. Hanzo suspected Zenyatta assigned the children such as an opportunity for them to work on their numbers and penmanship. Some of the older children were even learning jewelling from him, and doing deliveries. The caretakers, most of which were nuns, were also doing their part and had practically made the warehouse a temporary home.

“ _Kuso_...” Hanzo said when he looked at the letter’s date—the riot had happened two weeks ago, while they were in Numbani. The news had been filled with so many human-Omnic conflicts lately that he must have missed the riot in New York, even in one of the most volatile areas of the city when it came to human-Omnic relations.

“I suppose there is no harm in them staying, since they are earning their keep.” Hanzo said. “Perhaps, when some of the children are older, we can offer them a place as crew. We may even use a wharf rat or two. Oof!” Angela all but jumped on him in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you!” She cried, then she kissed him. He could hear Genji chuckle, Winston clearing his throat in embarassment and Fawkes groaning.

“Does this mean you’re gonna shag him when we get back?” Fawkes asked. “Because I have to warn you, the cabins ain’t soundproof. Better gag her before you make her scream, Captain. Ow!” Rutledge had smacked Fawkes on the back of the head.

“Idiot.” Rutledge muttered. Angela flushed, and Hanzo noted she glowed the color of cherry blossoms.

“Captain, I—” She started. But he silenced her.

“Did this Father Benedetto say where he was looking?” Hanzo asked her. “The location for the new orphanage.”

“He writes that he is considering Staten Island, because it has vast building opportunity.”

“Interesting he would consider that area. The Sepenncy Company is building a new receiving tower in the southern part of the island. Genji and I spoke about purchasing a permanent slot at that tower, as part of our plans for expansion.”

“So you would have explored the area this tower was being built. Any suggestions?”

“For your priest’s quest? He would be better off in either the northern, southern or eastern parts of the island. North is a close resemblence to the city and east is farmland. It would provide some working opportunity for the older children. He will want to avoid the hills and their surrounding areas—those cater to the wealthy who desire to have homes outside of the city.”

“What about the west?”

“The west is full of factories. The south is a more balanced area, it is not quite crowded as in the cities, but neither is the distance so great between buildings to be considered farmland.”

“When we get back to the ship, I’ll write him to tell him.” Hanzo found his hand gripping hers, giving a squeeze. This was new to him, offering comfort of any kind. There was still daylight when they finally reached the city. Fawkes and Rutledge went to drag the cart with the scrap to the nearest wrecking yard in hopes of making a profit. Winston wanted to keep the heads from the attackers as well as the chest full of Omnic heads, so Hanzo allowed him. He and Genji would take what was left to a bank which would count the treasure and issue them a cheque of the proceeds, minus any tax. The jewelry would be taken too, and banks had a department that dealt with such things; they also worked with law enforcement to spot any jewelry that was stolen. If that was the case, they would gain a small finder’s fee, but nothing big. If the jewelry was unclaimed, they would get the value of the jewels. He explained this to Angela before sending her back to the ship with McCree. If their luck held, they would be able to make a decent profit before the day’s end.

“You two have been growing close, brother.” Genji said grinning. Hanzo glared at him.

“Do you not have your own sport to deal with?” Hanzo asked.

“Not at the moment.”

“Any broken hearts or angry fathers from the house party last night I should worry about?”

“None. I noticed you didn’t include furious fiancés or enraged significant others.”

“I do not have to. You are a fool and a rakehell with no concept of marital commitment, but you are no poacher.”

“A fair point. I would never poach from anyone—especially not from my own brother.”

“Genji...”

“When things went wrong with Morrison, I used to wish she had just run off with me to avoid that fiasco, or at least settle with me afterwards. This? This would be the next best thing.”

“Let us get this business done before the bank closes.”

“You two would be good for each other.”

“Did Zenyatta tell you anything about intact Omnic heads?”

“No. If he has not, he has his reasons. Even Omnics are entitled to their secrets, Hanzo. Also, what you called Angela—“ _jihi_ ”? Already you have a pet name for her.”

“That was a result of a word association game McCree came up with last night! Besides, you call her “Angie-chan” and you do not pursue her.”

“I use that as a term of endearment for a good friend; interesting that when you look at her, the first word to your mind was “mercy”. Ironic enough, it suits her.”

“Do not go purchasing orange blossoms. I...we are figuring this out, Genji. I do not want to mess this up, for both our sakes.” Genji shrugged. Hanzo did not want to talk about his feelings for the doctor, especially not with his brother. Not now. Best to see to the matter at hand and not worry about how he is falling in love with her—

By the dragons...he was in love with her. And he had no idea how to deal with it.


	24. The Slipstream Heart

Hanzo hadn’t expected ten shares of a quarter of what they had found, including the scrap from the attacking Omnics, to be of considerable value. But the jewelry had been worth plenty and had owners who paid extraordinary rewards and the scrap was valuable, as Fawkes had said. Between that and the gold dollars they found, minus the taxes, splitting the take with Fitzharold and the fines that had to be paid to the steam cart rental for the damage and modifications, the North and South Trading Company had gained a bounty of one and a half million gold dollars. The company’s half of the take would allow them to impliment almost every plan they had to expand. Hanzo also took some pleasure in the crew’s reactions to their own shares, which included varying levels of shock. He still remembered Santos staring at the cheque, stunned and wide-eyed.

“This is the right amount, sir?” Santos asked.

“It is.” Hanzo said. He couldn’t blame the younger man, this was the biggest haul the crew had taken in.

“How much is this in reais, sir?” Hanzo named the amount in Brazilian currency, which was quite a bit over triple the amount in gold dollars. “ _Mãe de Deus..._ ” His next reaction had Hanzo calling for Angela to bring smelling salts. She ended up helping him out of the cabin and into the infirmary, but not before Hanzo handed her her share, which she said she would look at once Santos was settled. Other reactions ranged from Zarya staring at the cheque in disbelief to Oxton’s jumping around the cabin to Rutledge’s indifference to the amount. Fawkes cheered and said he was going to use the money to buy a title—no, a kingdom.

“I can see it now!” Fawkes cried. “King Jamison Fawkes the First!! My first act as king would be to declare Miss Satya my queen, and Mako I’ll assign a duchy! Hmm...he’ll need a good duchy name, won’t he? I got it! Duke Roadhog! Got a nice ring to it, don’t it Captain?” Hanzo wanted to tell the smaller Junker that the amount wouldn’t be enough for the lowest rank of nobility, and all the money in the world couldn’t buy royalty, but he thought better of it and chose to let Fawkes have his delusions. McCree’s reaction was far more predictable.

“YEE-HAW!!!” McCree shouted as he crushed Hanzo in a tight embrace. Then he stared, his smile wide and making him look more like an idiot than usual. Of course he was estatic—if he still had to pay the bride price, the amount was enough to cover it AND pay for a wedding. Knowing McCree, he’d want to go big and over the top. Hanzo had to tune out how the cowboy was going to give his intended “the biggest, fanciest weddin’ in the U.S. of A!” McCree began humming some sort of song, just as Genji walked in. McCree paused long enough to plant a big kiss on his lips before resuming the song, whatever it was, and then dancing out of the cabin. What was that ridiculous song anyway?

“Bridal March.” Genji said. Hanzo looked at him confused. “You asked what the song was, and I answered you.”

“Ah. I did not realize I voiced that out loud.” Hanzo said. “I take it you have given Miss Vaswani her share?”

“I did. She sends her thanks and inquires when we leave.”

“In another ten days, pending any unexpected crisises. She is going to wait until we get to Paris to cash her cheque in, I believe?”

“You believe right. Even the amount wasn’t enough to persuade her to come out. I would certainly be brave for seventy-five thousand gold dollars.”

“As would I. The travel ban still holds on London, but they are allowing merchant vessels into the Port of London. We can still go, but none of us will be allowed to leave the ship and we will have to submit to a navy inspection upon arrival.”

“So London is still on the itenerary?”

“But without liberty, plus naval inspection and monitoring. I do not look forward to telling the crew.”

“Neither do I, but it can not be helped.” They heard a knock on the door. Hanzo answered to come in and Zarya popped her head in.

“Captain?” She asked. “There is giant here to see you.”

“A giant, Zarya?” Hanzo asked.

“ _Da_. A Doctor Fitzharold, he says. He is at gangplank—the gangplank right now.”

“Send him up, we will meet him on deck.” Zarya nodded and the brothers exited the cabin in time to see Dr. Fitzharold come up. “Dr. Fitzharold, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, Captain! Ah, Mister Shimada!” Fitzharold said. “I wanted to thank you for the split on the treasure we found, and wanted to discuss something I discovered about the heads.”

“It is no trouble, that was a matter of honor and what have you discovered about the Omnic heads?” Hanzo noted Zarya tensed at mention of the heads, but why he had no idea. She’d killed Omnics before, why feel threatened by their heads?

“Yes, it’s quite interesting! When the Omnics were first built, they used a substance to give them sentience and life. Some even developed extraordinary abilities! But one in particular is common to all Omnics, and it’s not something that’s well-known.”

“Nor should it be known.” Zarya said. “Gearhead skulls provide no sort of achievement, Dr. Fitzharold.”

“I have to disagree on that, Miss, and please call me—”

“Winston?” A voice asked. They turned to see Oxton, just returned from depositing her share, and Fitzharold smiled when he saw her. “Is that you, love?”

“Lena!” Oxton ran over and hugged the large scientist. “I didn’t know you were here! Your last letter said you were a shopkeeper!”

“I was, but then their regular pilot got into a scrap with Doomfist in Numbani. Bastard broke her legs and they had to switch us off, oh Lord it’s been too long!!”

“Yes it has!” Winston laughed. He looked at Hanzo and explained they were old friends. Further talk was interrupted by the sounds of alarms in the docks. Hanzo knew those alarms rang out whenever pirates were spotted. He ran to the side of the deck and to his horror saw two ships that looked to be fighting each other—one was the Death Blossom. He could take a guess who owned the other ship.

“ _Kuso_!” Hanzo shouted, racing into his cabin for his bow. He then hit the alarm that would alert all on board to be ready for a pirate attack. He ran out, arrow notched and ready to fire should the two feuding pirates get close enough. Genji had a spyglass on hand and was looking in it. Even Hanzo could see the two ships were getting closer and were firing cannons at each other. The navy was assembling and heading towards both ships, and the Death Blossom started retreating. The second ship—Seventy-Six’s ship—started heading towards the docks after it and still firing.

“Winston, tell me you still have your shields!” Hanzo shouted.

“I have a prototype!” Winston said. “But not as sturdy as the ones for Helix.”

“It will have to do!” Winston had to agree and threw out a device that encompassed the group in a protective sphere. It was activated just as a cannonball headed their way. It hit the shield, and while the cannonball was stopped, the shield had begun to crack. The device where the shield projected from also started making a loud whistling sound, and a rocket from the other ship headed towards them. Winston yelled at them to move, and they did just in time for the rocket to hit the device, which exploded into several pieces. There was no way the shield could have held, they would have ended up severely injured had they stayed—there may still be injuries, but staying in the sphere would have been worse, Hanzo could see that much. Damn Seventy-Six...Morrison...was the man truly so obsessed with his quarry that it mattered not who got hurt in the process? Thinking of Angela, Hanzo decided the answer wasn’t just “yes”, but “hell yes”, the fool.

“Hanzo!!” Genji cried. Hanzo looked around and saw Winston was carrying Oxton in his arms, her chest covered in blood. Some of the shrapnel from the explosion must have hit her and it got her in the chest, probably the heart though dragons only know how she was still alive.

“Get her to the infirmary, Fitzharold.” Hanzo said. “Two decks down.” Winston nodded and raced to below.

* * *

Seventy-five thousand dollars.

Angela was grateful she was sitting down when she saw the amount on the cheque. Seventy-five thousand gold dollars as her—their shares of the treasure they had found. No wonder Lúcio had fainted, though Hanzo had attributed that more to his telling the young apprentice how much it was worth in his native currency. Either way, it was a lot of money for any of them to gain. She heard Jamison’s declarations of buying himself a kingdom, Jesse’s cheers at his good fortune and Zarya’s mumbling in disbelief. She could send this check to Father Ben, he could use it to buy land and build a new orphanage, God knows this money would go a long way. She had just finished her letter to him about the fortune and the land reccomendations Hanzo gave her when she heard the alarms. First was the dock alarms for a pirate attack, and then the ship’s alarm. Lúcio, having recovered from the shock from earlier, ran out of the infirmary and down below. That was when the ship rocked like it had been rammed. She was about to grab her doctor’s bag when Winston barged into the infirmary.

“Doctor!!” Winston cried, and Angela saw he carried Lena. She was barely breathing, and her chest was bloody. She got the operating table ready and insturcted Winston to lay the pilot down. That was when Lúcio came back into the infirmary. Angela noticed he carried an odd box with two horns on his back, with a wire attached to what looked like a very odd gun that also looked like some sort of horn, all the horns were of the musical kind. Lúcio did something with the horn-like gun and music came out, soothing music. Angela could see yellow light come out as the music played and it encompassed Lena. Angela watched as the damage on Lena’s body began to heal, but it wasn’t enough.

“How bad is it, Doc?” Lúcio asked. Angela had to explain it wasn’t good. Lena’s heart was in terrible damage, it was a miracle she was alive at all but it wouldn’t last. There was little to no chance of Lena surviving even with Lúcio helping, and Winston quavered when she told him.

“Doctor Ziegler?” A voice said in the infirmary’s door. Angela looked up and saw Satya, shaking but standing there. “What is happening?”

“Satya!” Angela said. “Your prosthetic, it can produce the hard light constructs you told me about?”

“I...”

“Satya, look at me. Only at me. Lena is dying, she needs her heart repaired but we need something to...to substitute until I can fix her heart, somehow.”

“I...I can make something, but my prosthetic isn’t built for permanent constructs. I was an architect, my constructs were only temporary features until the builders could produce what I designed.”

“We need something NOW! Do what you can!” Satya nodded and moved to Angela’s side. She took the glove off her prosthetic and started weaving blue light to resemble a working human heart. Angela managed to remove Lena’s current heart and placed the light heart in its place. She asked Satya how long it will last.

“If I maintain focus, and if Santos continues, we can keep her alive for about thirteen hours. Doctor, if you are to save Miss Oxton, now is the time.”

“We will do what we can.” Satya lifted an eyebrow in question, and Lúcio shrugged.

“I went for it as soon as I heard the alarms, just in case we needed it.” He said. “Soon as I saw how bad Lena was injured, I activated it or she’d have died right on the table.”

“Let’s take a look at that heart, Doctor!” Winston said.

“Of course.” Angela said, carrying the heart. She had no idea how to repair it, the damage was too extensive even for the healing Lúcio was doing. Even with this extra help, she wasn’t sure she could save Lena.

“There may be a way.” Winston said. “I...I have pieces of an Omnic core. If I could fuse them with the heart, it may be enough to save her.”

“But Omnic cores have never been fused with humans before! Mechanical prosthetics are one thing, but we are talking about a vital organ!”

“I know!! If you have any better ideas, Doctor, I would love to hear it!”

“Winston?” Lena asked, groggy. “Wha..what happened?” She looked at her chest in horror and let out a curse.

“You’ve been injured, Lena. It’s...it’s very bad. You’re being kept alive by other means, but it won’t last long. Your heart is badly damaged, and I was just discussing a plan with Doctor Ziegler on how to save you.”

“He wants to infuse your heart with pieces of an Omnic core.” Angela said. “It is a terrible risk, Lena, we can’t know what effects will be and you could still die.”

“And if we don’t do something?” Lena asked.

“Then...in about thirteen hours, you will die.” Lena gulped.

“Do it, Doc. I’m countin’ on you, love. You too, big guy.”

“We won’t let you down, Lena.” Winston said. “I swear we’ll do everything we can.” Angela gave Lena an anesthetic and she drifted off to sleep, light and sound keeping her blood pumping. Winston took the heart and got to work. It was intricate and detailed, Angela saw the pieces of core melded onto the flesh of the heart. It reminded her too much of how she put Genji back together, but she never had to replace his heart. Winston even used his lightning rifle to jumpstart the heart, which worked for now, but they were going to need something to keep the power going somehow. They spent hours working on the heart, refining here and there, but they soon declared it ready. Winston thought infusing the metal-flesh heart with Omnium, the source of the Omnics’ sentience, would work. Angela started replacing the heart, being careful not to crush the arteries. The metal-flesh heart glowed blue as it was put in place of the light heart, which encompassed its corporeal counterpart and looked to merge with it. The yellow light from Lúcio’s device also infused, healing the damage done as Angela closed up Lena.

“She’ll need rest.” Angela said. “You said something about infusing Omnium into the heart?”

“It would provide enough power to keep the heart beating.” Winston said. “Mind you, she’ll still need to eat and drink, and she’s not invulnerable. If anything, this may make her more vulnerable—one good hit and...”

“I understand. What if you created something that would only let in a little Omnium at a time? It replenishes on its own, doesn’t it?”

“Well, yes...yes, it does, when given fuel. If I could come up with something...she’s out of danger for now, but your colleagues should keep up their healing, just in case. Is there any place I can set up a workshop of some kind?”

“You can use the other side of the infirmary, behind the changing curtain. She’ll be all right, Winston.”

“Yes, she will be, thanks to you.”

“Thanks to us.” Winston nodded his thanks and went to set up. She saw Satya stare at Lúcio wide-eyed.

“All this time, you kept it with you.” Satya said. “Why?”

“I wasn’t going to let it go to waste.” Lúcio said. “It didn’t belong to them, it never did.”

“But if you had it all this time, why did you not use it when Miss Song was injured?”

“Because it doesn’t have much power left. Hana was hurt bad, but it wasn’t...she wasn’t dying, and she wasn’t in danger of losing use of her legs. Otherwise I’d have used it after what happened in Numbani.”

“There are ways to replenish what is used.”

“Which your old company kept to itself as a trade secret, which you never shared.”

“You never asked me.”

“I didn’t think you would tell me if I did.”

“A fair point. How much power is left?”

“A little bit. I can keep up the healing if I need to.”

“At least that is good news. Plus your conserving it for serious emergencies, for injuries that would prove severe, if not fatal unless dealt with, that is...rather thoughtful on your part.”

“You used your light-bending abilities from...before to give her a new heart until the current one got fixed. You never use them, not since they got shut down.”

“There was no purpose before. Those abilities were from another life; I am glad they proved useful in this case.” Satya turned to Angela. “Doctor, we will see to Miss Oxton.”

“ _Danke_ , Satya.” Angela said. “Are you...are you going to be all right?”

“It is hard, but...but I will do what I must, for the good of the crew. Maybe...maybe when Miss Oxton is out of danger, we can go to the bank? I want to deposit my cheque before we leave.” Angela gave a wide smile, glad to see Satya was trying to be brave.

“I would love to.”


	25. Blossoming Risks

The next few days were hectic. The minute Lena was out of danger, Angela accompanied Satya to the bank as promised. The Indian woman held her hand tight, and Angela could tell she was still fearful. But at least she was making an effort to conquer those fears. Winston had been working on a way to keep Lena’s heart powered, and was ready to impliment it. When they got back to the ship, Lena, having recovered quickly due to Lúcio’s healing was on deck wearing a sort of harness under her shirt. The straps were leather, but the main harness was white metal and the center glowed blue like Satya’s light. Winston explained the harness would power the new heart, but would need to be recharged at least once a day, and would need to be kept close to her when she wasn’t wearing it. The charger he created for it functioned similar to how the Omnics maintained their life, by using oil which the Omnium fed on to replenish itself. Lena waved to them from the stern, and upon walking, disappeared in a stream of light and reappeared right in front of them.

“Huh.” Lena said. “I was just about to walk to you, and now I’m right here!”

“Indeed...” Angela said. She had been worried about side effects from the operation. Lena didn’t seem disturbed by the development, in fact she tested this newfound ability out and was soon racing around the ship in blue light, laughing. Genji had just come from below deck and shook his head at the sight.

“At least someone is in good spirits, considering.” Genji said. “How was the trip, ladies?”

“It went very well, Master Genji.” Satya said. “Excuse me, I have inventory to take.” She went down to the cargo hold to do just that. Angela looked at Genji, who had a serious look on his face.

“Genji, is everything all right?” Angela asked. Genji shook his head.

“I’ve had better news, Angie-chan.” Genji said. “The navy confirmed the other ship—it WAS Seventy-Six. It was his rocket that hit the shield projector and...well...”

“I see. From what you said, he just kept firing as he chased after Reaper with no regard to who he hit.”

“Yes. Are you all right?” Angela knew he worried, had been worried since they discovered who Seventy-Six truly was.

“I’ll be all right. Nothing Jack does surprises me anymore, and I’m not dwelling on the foolishness of the past. I just wish I understood why he’s so hell-bent on capturing Reaper.”

“None of us may know about the relentless sea captain pursuing the big black whale at any cost. I had to admit, I was surprised about Miss Vaswani coming out of the engine room when she did—and her timing was most fortunate.”

“She never explained to me what drove her to come out, only that she just...came out and made her way to the infirmary.”

“We were fortunate she did. Oh, I was to tell you—Hanzo wants to see you as soon as you got back.”

“Can I ask why?”

“You can, but I can’t tell you because I don’t know. All he said to me was to send you along to the great cabin as soon as you returned.”

“Very well...” She made her way to the great cabin and there standing at his desk was Hanzo. “You sent for me, sir?”

“I did.” Hanzo said. “Miss Oxton is recovering better than I had thought she would.”

“I agree with you. There are some...side effects, but nothing to worry about so far. Winston and I are keeping a close eye and everything appears to be in working order. Winston did say if you needed him to stay with us to observe Lena, he can earn his keep in the engine room.”

“Genji told you about Seventy-Six?”

“Yes. I can’t say I’m surprised he caused this...if you think this is painful to me, it’s not. What I felt for Jack was...I don’t know how to describe it.”

“You loved him, and you promised to marry him, yet he would not keep his end of the promise or return your feelings, not in truth.” He stepped around the desk until he was next to her, facing her. “I had what you said in the jungle translated—‘Everyone I love always leave me. Please do not leave me.’ Look me in the eye and tell me that did not influence your decision to accept him.”

“I don’t understand why you’re pushing this.” But she did know. Everyone she loved and cared about did leave her, one way or another. First her parents, dying to smallpox. Reinhardt did his best to raise her, but it wasn’t enough and he died of a heart attack not long after her engagement. Genji left the garrison after his mission was complete, even if he did come back for her wedding. Jack...that was its own explaination. Yet Jack was the first man she fell in love with, the first one who showed an interest, a true interest not as some passing dalliance the way Genji did. Or so she thought at the time.

“You do know.” Hanzo said. “You have many skills, Angela, but lying is not one of them. Morrison was your first love, was he not?”

“...yes.” Angela said. “I told you I was an oddball in the Quality. I never made time for parties, except the ones Reinhardt threw and only when he said my company was required. Jack...he was different, he was there all the time, asking questions about my medical work and we’d debate on the use of war. I never agreed with him about fighting, while he went on how war was a necessary evil. He wasn’t of the Quality, so he had no concept of appearances and the like.”

“So he was not born rich.”

“No, he came from a farming family who settled on the frontier. He rarely spoke of them, or of his life in the military and his service in the Civil War, and when we were engaged...back then it never occured to me Reinhardt arranged it, asked him to court me. But mostly Jack talked about Reaper, how he was a monster on the seas and in the air who had to be stopped.”

“A part of you thinks you should have realized Wilhelm had a hand in your match.”

“Perhaps I should have seen it coming. He actually planned the wedding, down to the tiniest detail. I wanted something smaller and planned to tell him, but he died and I didn’t have the heart to change anything. At the time, I thought it best he handled the details—I didn’t have time. I didn’t want to make the time. To my knowledge, everything was going well, Jack seemed happy...”

“But he never talked to you about the future?”

“No. We never spoke of our plans for after, not in full. I realize now I assumed too much on his part, we both assumed things about each other. Again, why are you asking this?”

“Because I am trying to understand why that fool could not see he had everything, and I intend to capitalize on his idiocy, in a manner of speaking.”

“Hanzo?”

“I wish to court you, Angela.” That brought Angela by surprise—he wants to court her? Her? “I know, it is most inappropriate, considering I am your employer, but...but these past few weeks I have been considering it. I...I thought to talk to you about it, but if you are not interested I understand. I would not blame you if you...if you were not.”

“Hanzo...” Angela had to admit, the gesture of being asked touched her. No one asked her what she wanted—not Jack, not even Renhardt. They both assumed what was best for her without consulting her. Granted she didn’t help matters by not asserting herself, by choosing to leave everything up to them, but still it was nice to be asked.

“Hanzo, I don’t have the words to tell you what this means to me. I...”

“What is it?” Angela paused. “Angela, I am not a mind reader. I need you to tell me, are you interested or not?”

“I don’t know. What’s been happening between us is incredible, but...but it can’t last.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll leave—” She stopped seeing his face turn grim, angry. It was like a storm was forming in his eyes.

“Leave, like Morrison did?” Angela looked away, but it was enough for Hanzo. “Look at me, Angela.” She forced herself to turn towards his face and he gripped her chin, making sure her gaze stayed on him.

“I will accept you would not be interested in me because of what I have done, but I will NOT tolerate being compared to another man.” Hanzo said. “Especially one who has treated you with such dishonor. I am not him, Angela, I would not leave you the way he did in some sort of obsessive hunt. Nor would I hurt you for the purposes of said hunt.”

“We can not say what the future would bring, and you have acted with honor towards me. But suppose you change your mind about me—”

“Then I will, and I would tell you. I would not continue something like this if it turned into a lie. That is a disservice to both of us.”

“Would I be the woman you pictured spending your life with?” Part of her didn’t want to learn the answer, but Angela had to know and Hanzo had been honest with her from the start.

“No, you would not. The marriage I once pictured for me would be nothing more than a loveless arrangement, meant to forge alliances and continue my bloodline. The wife chosen for me would be humble and obedient. She would be pleasant to look at and her manners immaculate, her duty fulfilled with a pleasing grace. She would be only for me, every ounce of her being meant for my pleasure and my interests.”

“I see.” Angela said. But Hanzo wasn’t finished.

“The woman I described would also bore me within a year. Maybe a month if she was most dutiful. But now it is my choice, and I do not want some random woman who would put everything she is aside for the sake of duty. One who would retire from the marriage bed as soon as she gave birth to my heir. I only want you, and all you are.”

“Even if I don’t fit what is supposedly proper for a woman?”

“Even then. You are the most extraoridinary woman I have known, and you are more of a lady than any in polite society. You are honest, truthful, caring, there are no pretenses with you. You are who you are and to hell with any who think you an “oddball”, even if they are among the Quality. Quality fools would be more accurate, to not see the diamond in their mist.”

“Hanzo...I know your intentions are honorable, but even you can’t promise that...there are other ways for a person to leave.” The thoughts filled her head—he could be killed, abducted, anything could happen to him.

“Perhaps not, but I can promise should I do leave it would be beyond my control or done to protect you. I also promise if I did leave, unless I am dead, I would do all in my power to come back to you.” He kissed her then, more gentle than before and he let go of her chin. “You do not have to answer me now, _Jihi_. Just...think about it?” Angela smiled at him, and nodded.

“I will.” She then left the cabin, with so many thoughts in her head she felt she would burst.

* * *

Fool. Idiot. _Baka_!

What was he thinking, declaring his intentions like that? He may as well told her he was planning to take up piracy the way she looked at him. Was he too blunt in his declaration? He didn’t think so. No...she looked touched, and conflicted. Was she still pining for that bastard Morrison after all these years? After all he did to her? No, impossible. Although what he did to her did play a part, since she tried to compare Hanzo to him. That he wasn’t going to tolerate, and made that clear. In the long run, he had done all he could...now she would have to come to him. He distracted himself by focusing on the journey to London. Oxton’s condition was stable and her new abilities, for lack of a better term, were proving effective in ship maintenance. If anything, they only contributed to her overeager personality. Winston had observed enough that he felt reassured that Oxton was in safe hands with them, though he told the pilot to telegraph him should something happen. He thanked Hanzo for the offer to join them, but Winston had explained he was heading to Canada to do some research projects there, then planned to return to the States to start building his foundation.

“The Lunar Horizon Foundation!” Winston said. “That’s what I plan to call it.” Hanzo wished him luck and the giant scientist left before they made their way to London. The crew was already informed they wouldn’t be allowed to leave the ship during their time in the port, and be subjected to an inspection by the British navy. They weren’t happy about either of those things, but with London recovering from that bombing in King’s Row, what else could they do? Hanzo was already planning to only stay a week, enough time to deliver the cargo ordered in advance, then proceeding to Paris. When they reached Britain, there was a barricade of navy ships surrounding the city of London. He identified their ship as the _Double Dragon_ , of the North and South Trading Company. Two navy ships escorted them to a port where they docked, then they were boarded by a group of navy officers. The lead officer looked over the crew manifest, the inventory and their route. Then the questions started—no, there were no Omnics on the crew. Yes, they were in Numbani six weeks ago and stayed a month due to repairs. They do have an Omnic in the company, but he was overlooking their warehouse in New York. There were other questions, such as their connection to the Shambali or similar pro-Omnic organizations, which there were through Zenyatta and Genji. The naval officers all but dismissed the former Junkers on the crew, but gave a long look towards Oxton and Genji. Once inquiries were done, the advance customers came to the port for their cargo, which was unloaded by Zarya and McCree. He gave them and the rest of the crew strict orders to go over their work places and quarters once the navy was done looking through. The navy crew that boarded them stayed to guard them the week they were in London; they disembarked when they left port, and the navy escorts showed them out, not leaving them until they left England’s borders.

“Was it me, or did we have a heavier naval presence than some of the other ships?” Genji asked as they entered France.

“We did.” Hanzo said. “We do carry valuable goods, brother. Some of them luxury items. The _ton_ must have used their influence to see that their purchases would get to them.” Genji just raised an eyebrow at him. No, he didn’t think Genji would believe that either.

“Really? And here I thought it was because of our...affiliation with Omnics.”

“That has never been a problem to us before.”

“A problem. That is what you refer to my bonding with Zenyatta—a problem.”

“I said nothing of the kind! Genji, I know you owe Zenyatta much and I am grateful for how he has helped you, but you must understand that people are paranoid of Omnics right now, Britain is only the most obvious!”

“We owe Zenyatta, Hanzo. If it were not for him, I would still be wallowing in my misery over my body after you tried to kill me; I would also have pushed you over that cliff the day we met again.” Hanzo tried to say something, but Genji silenced him. “I forgave you for what you did to me, but I did not forget. I am glad we have been able to rebuild our bond as brothers over the years, to be partners in this business no matter how low class it is to you. I was able to forgive you, brother, was able to let go of the rage inside me because of Zenyatta. Do not forget that the next time you seek to conform to the view that Omnics are just souless machines meant to serve.” They just looked at each other, and then Hanzo looked away. Yes, he was aware how badly he hurt Genji that night, and not just physically. He had all but destroyed their bond, it took years before they came even close to being brothers again. A large part of that was because Zenyatta was there to mentor Genji, to show him other ways and to confront the rage and self-hatred both brothers had for their own reasons.

“You are right.” Hanzo said. “People are scared after the events of King’s Row, but I should not have dismissed what Zenyatta has done for us. We owe him more than we can repay in this lifetime.”

“Yes, we do.” Genji said. They both looked out from the deck. “How soon will we reach Eiffel Tower?”

“In a few hours. The fear will dissapate soon, brother.”

“From your mouth to the ears of whatever god is listening. I have been thinking...”

“With which head?” Genji looked at him, and Hanzo smirked. Then Genji smiled, realizing his brother was teasing.

“With my standard head, _domo arigato_ , about Fitzharold’s foundation. Maybe the company should be a patron to the foundation.”

“Are you certain that is a good idea? Genji, I know we are trying to expand and what we found in Madagascar will go a long way towards achieving that, but would we not be spreading ourselves too thin?”

“I don’t think so. I think it’ll do us good in the long run to be involved with a charity, and not just for publicity purposes.”

“I will think about it.” Patronizing a chairty would be a good idea. It wouldn’t have to necessarily be Fitzharold’s foundation, any charity would do. He went below deck and made his way to the infirmary, where Angela was working on more bath salts and scrubs. He didn’t make his presence known, he just stood there and watched her work. It didn’t look like much, just her grinding salt down to a finer grain before transferring it into separate bowls. From there, she added oil and some sort of liquid into each bowl of salt, and then drops of more oils before adding what looked like some sort of coloring to two of the bowls. She then stirred each mixture before transferring them into jars. Hanzo looked at the jars—one bowl went into the jars with orange ribbons, a second bowl was used to fill the jars with green ribbons and the third bowl filled jars sporting ivory ribbons. Hanzo noticed the salts in the orange and green ribboned jars matched their respective containers in color. Like the jars he saw in Madagascar, the ribbons were also tied to a small wooden scoop and a card listing the ingredients and directions.

“Very industrious of you, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said. Angela yelped and almost dropped one of the jars, except Hanzo managed to grab it. He took that opportunity to look at the card to see what was in them—salt, grapeseed oil, castille soap, and vanilla. This one had the ivory ribbon, and as Hanzo put the jar on the operating table he glanced at the other jars, which had the same ingredients except the orange ribbon had cinnamon extract, the green had peppermint.

“You startled me.” Angela said, and Hanzo could feel her staring at him.

“I apologize. I thought to give the ship a bit of a walkthrough and saw you working. This is becoming quite the profitable venture for you.”

“It is. I couldn’t believe how well they’re selling. They’re so very simple to make.”

“By mixing salt with a few oils and some soap. I noticed you use the same type of oil in each salt, for the first addition.”

“Grapeseeds are a byproduct of wineries. I can get those cheap and the oil is light and scent-free, which makes it a great carrier. Castille soap is then added, for obvious reasons and I then add a small bit of essential oils for scent.”

“Then you use colors to tell them apart?” Angela nodded. “Orange for cinnamon, green for pepperment and ivory for vanilla.”

“Those are a few of the products, yes.”

“What other scents do you use?”

“Well...I use light blue for coconut, lavender for...well, lavender, tan for ginger, pink for jasmine, yellow for lemon, red for rose—”

“Roses. Those would suit you.” Hanzo noticed she tensed at that.

“They did in another life.”

“They still do. Roses are delicate, or they look so, because most people are so captivated by the blossoms they ignore the thorns that protect it.”

“Or pretend they don’t exist. What flowers were native to Japan?” Hanzo sighed at her change of subject.

“There were many flowers, but one that comes to mind is the sakura, the cherry blossom. The trees would bloom every spring, it was like seeing bright pink clouds all over. They had a light fragrance.”

“Genji once told me they had tiny trees in pots like flowers.”

“Bonsai. They are mostly ornamental, shaping them is an art form.”

“Do you miss Japan?”

“Sometimes. But there is nothing left for me there, or for Genji. Angela?”

“Yes, Hanzo?”

“What did you desire in your ideal match?”

“Me? Well...it’s mostly ideal, what I desired is unrealistic.”

“So was mine.”

“Point made. The ideal match I had would be educated, charming, handsome...he would be my champion and friend. We could talk for hours about a myriad of subjects. He would be respective of my wishes and never ask me to give up my profession.”

“It does not sound very different from my own ideal match.”

“Not by much. But these days I’d rather have someone who can accept me and not want me to change for their sake.”

“If a person wants you to change all that you are, does that person truly love you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Have dinner with me. Please.” Angela gave him a smile.

“I thought we had our dinner in the jungles of Madagascar.”

“We did, but I think we should have another one, prefferably in more civilized settings and without chaperones.”

“As it so happens, I agree with you. What time and place?” To that, Hanzo gave a smile.

“I will surprise you. Be ready by six the day after we arrive in Paris. Dress formally.”


	26. Karma Long Overdue

The _Double Dragon_ docked at Eiffel Tower by sunset. Hanzo had just enough time to settle things with the tower master before business closed. The next day, about half the crew took morning liberty—it was good for them to be off the ship once in a while. Hanzo found Genji in his quarters going over the books.

“Is there anything you need, _Anija_?” Genji asked, not taking his eyes off the task. Hanzo supressed a groan, but his visit was for a purpose.

“What would be the most formal restaurant in Paris, and what will it take to obtain a seat tonight?” Hanzo asked. That caused Genji to look up.

“Are you serious?”

“I told Angela I would take her to dinner the day after we arrived, and to dress formally.”

“ _Kuso_ , Hanzo!! As much as I enjoy seeing you court her, a little preparation would have been good.” Genji then sighed. “Let me see what I can do—no promises.” Hanzo nodded in agreement, and hours later, just before six, he was dressed and waiting outside of Angela’s quarters. Genji had managed to call in some favors and a carriage was waiting at the bottom of the tower. Angela came out in what looked like an underdress with its own cloak. The dress itself was ivory, and the “cloak”, which covered the upper body and draped down in the back, was dark green. The overall dress was slim on her, not poofed like the gown she wore in Ilios.

“You look beautiful.” Hanzo said. “I mean, you are always beautiful, and tonight is no exception...ahh...”

“ _Danke_ , Hanzo.” Angela said, taking his arm. “Shall we?”

“ _Hai_.” He led her to the tower’s elevator which brought them to the bottom of the tower. They then boarded the carriage which took them to the restaurant Genji reccomended. It wasn’t far from the tower, and was one of the most exclusive places in Paris. As they were seated, Hanzo and Angela talked about whatever they could think of. She talked about her life in Eichenwalde, he spoke of his in Hanamura. He shared with her a few anecdotes of Genji and their growing up together. She laughed hearing about the youth Genji had been, the trouble he got himself into at times.

“What was it like, growing up with the likes of von Wilhelm?” Hanzo asked.

“Colorful.” Angela said. “Reinhardt was larger than life. He missed fighting battles as a Crusader, but never regretted ruling Eichenwalde. He told me once, ‘Angela, I have led Eichenwalde since the end of the Omnic Wars and I will continue to lead them now. As Erzherzog, I am the people’s voice, their guiding hand. Most important, I am their shield.’ He was like a second father to me. Some days, his loss from the world hits harder than others.”

“I understand that grief all too well. I felt lost without my own father to guide me at times. Even if he did indulge Genji, he still cared about me.”

“You were under strict discipline while Genji got away with everything he did.”

“For the most part, yes. It hurt, but I have come to understand that Father thought he could afford to protect Genji. I was the eldest, to one day take his place as master of the clan, but Genji? While not burdened with as many responsibilities as I, he still had his obligations. Father thought to let him have his indulgences, perhaps to get the rebelliousness out of him before he had to assume his own roles in the clan. As you can tell, it did not work.”

“No, it didn’t. I often wished I had a sibling, if only so I wasn’t alone.”

“Sometimes I wished I was an only child. Usually when Genji got us both into trouble.”

“That I can picture.”

“Do you miss it? Eichenwalde?”

“Not as much as I thought I would.”

“So that means you will not be building a castle in New York? Pity, but then, I have heard Long Island has more land for such anyway.” Angela laughed.

“First of all, my share of our find in Madagascar is nowhere near enough for a castle; second, I already donated it to St. Jerome’s, they need it more than I do. Third, as fond as I was of the castle, it would be much too big for me.”

“Then what do you picture your dream home like?” Hanzo asked. Angela paused at that, thinking.

“I wouldn’t want much, just a small house outside the city.” Angela said. “I would be happy with just four walls and a roof, but if I were to indulge? I’d love to have a stillroom.”

“A stillroom?”

“Yes, for my side venture. I’d also have a library with a large fireplace, and large windows where there weren’t bookcases. There’d be a ballroom for entertainment, and gardens! Herbal and floral, in the back of the house. My dream house would also have a conservatory.”

“A what?”

“A conservatory. To grow plants that are sensitive or out of season. It’d make a great greenhouse.” Hanzo smiled at her.

“That sounds pretty amazing, Angela.”

“What about you? What would your dream house be like?” Hanzo had to think about it.

“To be honest, I never thought about planting roots, not in the form of a house. After what happened, I felt more comfortable being at sea and air for months at a time. I’d stay there forever if I could. But if I were to have a house of my own? It would be as far away from civilization as possible while still having access to the city. I’d prefer a garden as well, a zen garden. It would not be as elaborate as what you have in mind, but it would be pleasant. If I wanted any whimsy, I would add a _suikinkutsu_. Probably also a _chōzubachi_ as well, and there would be trees. Fruit trees, as a sort of indulgence.”

“Any particular fruit?”

“Pomegranite. Chinese apples. They are a sturdy fruit, most delicious.”

“I’ll have to look for some next time I’m in the market.” Hanzo was ready to tell her they wouldn’t be in season now when the waiter came to their table to offer dessert. With a glint in her eye, Angela suggested the chocolate truffles. Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk at the irony. They were as decadent as she said they were, and the night was a success. They got back to Eiffel Tower talking about, maybe, using her bath salts and scrubs as favors for the annual Christmas party when they came across a crowd on the decks. Hanzo and Angela moved through it and saw a gentleman had accosted Satya and was trying to incite the crowd by bringing up her past with Vishkar. Hanzo moved to try and intercept when Fawkes jumped from the crowd and started beating the man.

“ **KEEP YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF MY GIRL, YA BLOODY TOFF!** ” Jamison shouted as Satya ran. “ **AND I’LL BLOW UP ANY OF YOU LOT THAT GOES NEAR HER, YOU HEAR ME!?** ” Hanzo had to pull Fawkes off of the man, but it wasn’t easy. Fawkes kept fighting his grip and Hanzo kept holding him until Rutledge came and took hold, and even then he needed Zarya’s help to keep hold of Fawkes, who was cursing a blue streak, fighting against both Zarya’s and Rutledge’s holds as he tried to get to the gentleman again.

“Fawkes!” Hanzo shouted. “Fawkes, _yamate_!! Enough!”

“I’ll kill ‘im, Captain! He don’t get to do that to her and get away with it!! Goddamnit, Mako, you and Alek let go of me and go shag already!!”

“Not happening.” Mako said. “Toff may be an arsehole, but he ain’t worth a murder charge!”

”Angela, see how bad the damage was done—” Hanzo said, turning to Angela. The doctor was staring at the gentleman, shaking and pale as a ghost. “Angela? _Jihi_?” Angela only shook her head, backing away while staring at the gentleman. Hanzo looked at the gentleman himself. He was standing, barely, short brown hair and was glaring at Angela. The look of terror on her face...there was only one reason for that, one person to put that look on her.

“You!” Hanzo snarled, marching towards the gentleman. He grabbed him by the shirt just as Genji arrived.

“Unhand me!” The gentleman said. “Do you know who I am?!”

“I know what you are, cur. You are a thief, a slanderer and a rapist.”

“Outrageous! I am a respectable moneylender—”

“Who stole a young woman’s dowry with aid of her betrothed, who did NOT own the property. You tried to make her a prostitute by exploiting her circumstances, which YOU engineered. But she refused you, and then you spread lies in retaliation and to make sure—to your delusions—that she could not find work beyond what you offered. When she refused you again, you tried to force yourself on her. She fought you off, then ran to get away not from the vicious rumors you spread, but from you!!”

“I—I—that woman is a lying slu—oof!!” Hanzo punched him in the stomach, then threw him to the floor. “Wait!! She—she turned one of her patients into a monstrosity!! Fifteen years ago!”

“What proof do you have of this?”

“I saw him! There was so much metal, I could’ve sworn she turned him into an Omnic!”

“Is that so? This patient...he would have full prosthetics, arms and legs?”

“Yes!! An Asian man, I don’t know where he was from!”

“Genji, is this true?” Genji looked at the moneylender, and smirked. “Did Doctor Ziegler turn you into an Omnic fifteen years ago?”

“Do I look like an Omnic?” Genji asked. “My injuries when I went into her care were most severe. Others thought I was as good as dead, but Doctor Ziegler saved my life. She is the most ethical, competent doctor I know and the most graceful of ladies. She is not the whore you would turn her into, tried to turn into eight years ago when you stole from her.”

“But I—I stole nothing!” The moneylender cried. “Morrison took all the money, and never paid me back!”

“Morrison did not own Eichenwalde. The domain was left to him in trust. But you knew that, did you not? You created an illegal mortgage to put her in a precarious position, which you sought to take advantage of.” The moneylender got up and tried to run, but Genji withdrew his katana and pointed it at him. Naval officers had arrived due to the disturbance and, to Hanzo’s surprise, started moving towards the moneylender with manacles.

“Gregorio Vialli.” The lead officer said. “Put your hands up and do not move.”

“Pardon?” Hanzo asked. “You are arresting him?”

“This man is wanted in Italy for fraud, theft, suspicions of piracy. There is also a charge in Germany for fraud and theft, and he is wanted for questioning regarding attempts at illegal prostitution.” Before the officers could move forward, Hazno grabbed Genji’s _wakizashi_ and moved forward towards Vialli, who backed away.

“Then you should add to the list of charges slander against Doctor Angela Ziegler, and attempted rape of same. Also harassment against one Miss Satya Vaswani. Or I could save us the trouble of a trial...”

“You can’t do this!!” Vialli cried. “I...I am a gentleman!”

“You are nothing but a backstabbing, opportunistic brothel keeper of the worst sort. You dishonor those who trusted you for your own gains. How many women have you done what you tried to do to Doctor Ziegler, to Miss Vaswani? How many did you steal from, then said they were in debt to you unless they submitted to being prostitutes at your service?” Hanzo was enraged, saw only the wretch who tried to force Angela into disgrace, who spread vicious lies about her. He raised the blade and got ready to strike.

* * *

Angela looked in horror when she saw Vialli again. She didn’t expect to see the moneylender since he ran after Zurich. But he was here, in Paris, trying to do to Satya what he tried to do to her. It made her think, especially as Hanzo confronted him, how many women did he do this to? How many did he succeed with? It never occured to her at the time that he would do this to others. Then she saw Hanzo grab Genji’s short sword and pointed it towards Vialli, who was staring in fear. The look on his face was rage, like a storm. She ran when he raised the blade, and grabbed his shoulder.

“Hanzo, no!” Angela cried. “Don’t!!” He stopped the strike, but kept the blade trained on Vialli, who was frozen in fear.

“Why should I spare him?” Hanzo said. “He dishonored you, tried to disgrace you in all ways! He deserves to die.”

“He is not worth it!”

“No. But you are.” That statement shocked, and touched Angela. He would kill, took up a blade—a weapon he had not touched in fifteen years—for her.

“Hanzo...listen to me. What he did was monstrous, but it is not up to you to make him pay. It is not up to me. Let the navy deal with him.”

“They had eight years to do that! Probably longer, but they knew what he did with Eichenwalde! He spread lies about you, which are repeated by the most vile of gossipmongers! Then he attacked you, tried to force himself on you!”

“And he failed! They know he is a fraud, a criminal. Now let him answer to the law. Hanzo, please. Do you truly want to kill him? Don’t tell me you have to—do you want to?”

“I...” By then the crowd had gotten big enough that other navy officers were called to keep back. Hanzo stared at her, but lowered the blade so it was not hovering above Vialli’s chest. He then turned his head to Vialli. “You tried to disgrace her, yet she pleads for your life. Surely a wanton, immoral woman would do no such thing. You deserve to die, Vialli, for what you have done to her, what you have tried to do. But she states a valid point—killing you is not an act I want to do.”

“It...it is not?” Vialli asked. “Oh _grazie Dio_!!!”

“No.” Hanzo then lifted up the blade. “This is.” Before Angela could stop him, Hanzo struck the blade down and swiped. He did not kill Vialli, but chopped off his nether regions. Angela could only stare at what he did.

“He does not try to hurt you again, Angela.” Hanzo said. He stood aside to allow the naval officers to take him. “He does not get to spread his lies without consequence and the next one who disparages your character in any manner will answer to me. They will not be as fortunate as Vialli was.” He raised his voice at that statement, making sure the crowd heard him. Angela realized he was making a point—that he would defend her honor if so much as a hint of rumor was said against her. The crowd began to disperse, talking amongst themselves about what had just happened. She saw Hanzo then stare at the sword he still held, the bloody sword he used to castrate Vialli. He was also shaking.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. He would not respond. “Hanzo!!”

“ _Kuso_.” Genji said. He took the sword away from Hanzo, who still shook. The look on his face was of despair and shame, of shock—not from what he did to Vialli, who was already taken by the naval officers after they stopped the bleeding, but from the memories they brought. Angela turned his face so he was staring at her, she talked softly to him to reassure him it was all right.

“Get him back to the ship, Angela.” Genji said. “I’ll deal with the navy.”

“Not alone!” Zarya said. She and Mako had long since released Jamison, and the three of them had been staring at what their captain had done. “Besides, they will have questions for Doctor, _da_?”

“Those can wait. Zarya, with me. Rutledge, Fawkes, help the doctor and captain back to the ship.”

“Yes, sir.” Mako said. He and Jamison went with Angela and Hanzo back to the ship.

“Cor...did you see that?” Jamison asked as they came to the gangplank of the _Double Dragon_. “I can’t believe the captain—he ain’t touched a sword in fifteen years, and then he just—he just—”

“Shut up, Jamie.” For once, Jamison complied. Angela didn’t hear what questions were asked when they boarded the ship, she concentrated on getting Hanzo back to his cabin. Once inside, she sat him down on the floor, then went to the door, leaving it open a crack to be mindful of the ship’s rule. She had just finished such when she heard retching. She turned to see Hanzo had made his way to the water closet inside his cabin and vomitted in the toilet. She waited for him to finish, then moved him out and cleaned him. He still had that haunted look on his face, and Angela talked to him, trying to soothe him, bring him back to the present from the past that trapped him. As he sat on the floor, Angela moved around the cabin and had water boiling in a kettle, then looked in the desk for the matcha set he had. She found it, and prepared the green tea as she remembered from watching Hanzo. She gave Hanzo a cup when she was done, and he drank. He seemed calmer after, and he looked at her. She asked if he was all right.

“Physically.” Hanzo said. “I do not regret what I have done to the one who dishonored you, it...the blade, it brought back bad memories.”

“So I noticed.” Angela said. “Genji is with the naval officers now, talking with them. They will want to question us too.”

“Will you be all right? I know it is not a time you wish to revisit.”

“I’ll have to be. What about you?”

“I will endure. He deserved what I did to him. I have no regrets of that. If he lives out the rest of his life in an oubliette as a eunch, then justice is served.”

“I should argue this with you...except I agree with you.” Angela felt Hanzo pull her close, holding her, turning her face so she looked at him.

“Something troubles you, _Jihi_.”

“I can’t help but wonder how many women he’s harmed. I never thought...it never occured to me...”

“That he would attempt this on others?” Angela nodded. “Angela, you put too much on yourself. Someone like him would exploit the weak, the vulnerable, every chance he had. Even if you had accepted his offer, he still would have victimized others.”

“You called him a brothel keeper.”

“It is the worst thing for a man to be in Asia. Well...one of the worst things. But he is worse than others like him because he forces women into it.” Angela hugged him tight. “I will be all right, _Jihi_. I did not think, all I saw was how he tried to dishonor you, disgrace you. How you ran becaue of him, and I just acted. Once I became aware of what I used...let us just say this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that if I were thinking clearly, a sword would not be my choice of weapon.”

“Too many memories.” They looked up to see the door open, Genji walking into the cabin.

“I thought the rules said no closed doors when man and woman are alone together.” Genji said.

“They weren’t. I left the door open a crack to give Hanzo privacy.”

“Hanzo? Are you all right?”

“ _Hai, otōto_.” Hanzo said. “I am fine. What did the navy say?”

“They want to speak to Angela about Vialli, who lived despite the grevious, but well deserved wounds you gave him. They need your statement, Angie-chan, about what he tried to do to you. He’d been committing fraud for some time in Italy, and Eichenwalde...he did steal it, but the German government got it back.”

“The village?” Angela asked.

“Each property there belongs to the people who own it. As far as they’re concerned, you bought the village back from the government, not from Vialli. They are keeping the castle, though, due to a lack of heirs. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. It didn’t matter to me, not the castle. It was home, once, but that time passed.”

“You know...Morrison did steal from you, and ruined your reputation when he jilted you. Ruined it by dealing with the likes of Vialli, who sought to exploit the circumstances for his own gain. Should the bastard be caught, at last, you are entitled to compensation...what was it called again? When the man has to pay the woman when he breaks his promise of marriage and the dowry was involved?”

“Heart balm, but I’m not seeking it.”

“What?! Angie-chan, after what he did to you—”

“Jack is a pirate now, Genji. What payment could he possibly give me to make up for what he did? Even if he could pay, I want nothing from him.”

“You’re just going to let go of his breach of promise.”

“Much as it pains me, Angela, I must agree with Genji.” Hanzo said. “Morrison dishonored you, and if Genji is correct, stole from you.  Are you sure you do not want to seek compensation from him?”

“I am.” Angela said. “He has worse things to pay for than jilting me. When does the navy need me to come?”

“I’ll take you and Hanzo to the garrison for both your statements.” Genji said. “Hanzo, be glad the French are willing to consider you attacking Vialli as defense of others—the same goes for Fawkes.”

“Does he need to come too?”

“No. I convinced the navy that he is too valuable to spare from the ship, and he...well, you know Fawkes. He’d be trying to kill the bastard for Satya.”

“Good. Let us get this over with.”


	27. Relief and Disaster

The meeting with the navy went better than Angela had hoped. They considered both Fawkes and Hanzo’s attacks on Vialli as defense of others. She gave them her statement, told them of how Vialli was the moneylender her former betrothed, who mortgaged the domain of Eichenwalde, dealt with and when the mortgage was called in, Vialli made his offer. She told them about buying back the village then leaving for Zurich, where he followed her and spread rumors about her. How he tried to force himself on her, which prompted her leaving for America. She found out the mortgage on Eichenwalde was illegal, that Jack had no right to mortgage it even though he was entrusted with it. She would have to ask Torbjörn to elaborate on that. In turn, she found out he made two other attempts at procurement, both of which failed, and had been stealing from people in Italy and had been in hiding since. At least, until this incident and, after cauterizing the wound Hanzo gave him, he was being extradited to Italy for trial.

“I still can’t believe it.” Angela said to Hanzo. It had been days since the incident. “He was a thief, and...and others were—they were given the same ‘offer’ I was.”

“Two other women.” Hanzo said. “The navy said those failed and brought more attention on him, and I am sure inquiries from the Ironclad Guild were no help.”

“Yes. One was in Austria, after Zurich, and it failed because her guardian was more attentive than he believed and had exposed him. He ran before the authorities could apprehend him.”

“And the other?”

“Before Eichenwalde, he had a young girl in Sicily who actually considered his offer. She confessed such to a priest, who encouraged her to go to the authorities. Before, he merely stole from people—inheritances, settlements, doweries and when he tried...well, when he tried his hand at procuring, it exposed his other activites, and he had to flee.”

“Those would be his only attempts.” Angela looked at him, confused. “You are wondering if there were other attempts besides the three we know of. There were not, anyone who looked would have found out about Sicily, about Austria. Perhaps, even about you.”

“I could have stood up to him, turned him in.”

“You were afraid of not being believed, especially after the rumors. You had been jilted by your betrothed, who to the world had died not long after, and it is a pity that was not true. But I wonder...why didn’t you go to Lindholm? Commandant Amari said he executed von Wilhelm’s will.”

“I...it never occured to me to go to him, not for help with the estate. As for everything else, I didn’t want to burden him.”

“Burden the Ironclad Guild Master?”

“He has his own to tend to, his Guild, his family...he has nine children, Hanzo, and six of them daughters.” Angela sighed. “After Reinhardt, and Jack, I learned the only person I could depend on was myself. I swore to never be in a state where I was dependent on anyone like that again.”

“I wish you luck explaining that to him.”

“You’re angry. Your voice rumbles like thunder when you’re angry and refusing to show it.” Hanzo took her hand.

“That anger is directed towards Morrison, as the extent of his carelessness is revealed. He had to have known he did not own Eichenwalde, not legally, and no decent moneylender would have given him that mortgage. That he chose to do so, and accepted it from the first moneylender who granted it, it makes me wish I had killed him in Cairo all the more.”

“Hanzo...” He squeezed her hand, not hard but enough to deliever what he thought was assurance.

“There are people who care for you, Angela. Maybe you believe you are better off alone, but if that were true, you would not connect with people as you have. I have seen you write to the children of that orphanage you sponsor, connect with Oxton, Zarya and Satya over women’s stuff. There is a part of you that longs for companionship. I know, I have felt it as well. It has only gotten stronger since I met you.” Angela smiled at him, cupping his face. The bristles of his beard felt smooth in her hand.

“If you are going to continue courting me, then there is something I have to tell you.” Angela said. “It is about your brother.”

“I already know he tried his charms with you, but was rebuffed.” Hanzo said. “He does that to every woman he sees; it only goes further than flirting if the woman wants him, and more important, is available.”

“The day of my wedding, he offered to take Jack’s place.” Hanzo stared at her in disbelief. “It was right after we learned he left to pursue Reaper.”

“He...he offered to marry you. Obviously, it did not happen.”

“ _Nein_. He saw how my being left at the altar hurt, and offered to restore my honor by marrying me in that moment. It was a sweet gesture on his part, but I refused him. I believe Genji capable of many things, but marriage? Perhaps, but not with me. Perhaps not at all.”

“There are times I worry the only marriage Genji would achieve would be one of a conveinence—I believe the term is called ‘shotgun’.” Angela laughed, because she agreed with him. “He is a good friend to you, to offer something like that for your sake.”

“He is. He offered again after the crash, saying Jack doesn’t deserve to be mourned after what he did, especially...especially when the mortgage was revealed. Still, I refused him. Even Torby was touched at the gesture, and he is not Genji’s biggest fan.”

“I doubt any man with six daughters would be such.” They parted when a navy officer approached the gangplank. Hanzo nodded for him to come aboard.

“ _Excusez-moi, Capitaine_ Shimada, _Docteur_ Ziegler.” The officer said. “There has been a development regarding Monseiur Vialli.”

“He escaped!” Angela gasped, fearful.

“ _Non, Docteur_ , he is dead.” Angela could only stare in shock—Vialli, dead? Did the injuries he sustained when Jamison, and then Hanzo, attacked him become infected, develop a complication of some kind? No, it couldn’t be—the castration was a clean, swift cut and while there were some broken bones from Jamison, they didn’t pierce any organs.

“Dead...how?”

“The prison transport he was on was attacked by the _Doomfist_ when they reached Italy. The crew fought them off, but an inspection revealed Vialli had somehow escaped during the attack. The Italian navy found his body, hours later, splattered all over the Venice canals. I thought you would like to know.”

“Yes...thank y— _merci beaucoup_.”

“ _De rien_.” The naval officer left, and Angela felt herself stunned. Vialli, dead. He should be alive for trial, but at the same time, this was better. It meant she would not see him again, he could harm no one else and...and would not pay for the crimes he committed.

“Yes he would.” Hanzo said. Angela looked up at him.

“Did I say that part out loud?” She asked. He nodded.

“You did. He will answer for the wrong he did, just not here in this world.” He held her close. “It may not be enough for you, that he answers for his crimes to whatever god may exist, but there is nothing we can do now.” Angela only sighed. He had a point—nothing will change what happened, she could only pray that Vialli would answer in death what he eluded in life. Genji came to them at that moment, and Angela told him what happened.

“That’s good news!” Genji said. “It means the bastard won’t bother you again, and you don’t have to face him. I have news myself—Hanzo, Angela, how would you two like to spend the weekend with me?”

“That depends...where?” Angela asked.

“I thought the three of us could take a trip into Monaco.”

“Absolutely not!” Hanzo said. “Genji, we only have a week left in Paris—”

“A week and a half actually. Come on, it’ll be fun, _Anija_! I don’t want to go alone!”

“You could not go alone anyway, especially not to that casino you promised to take Miss Song to.”

“But she is not here, and you are! It’ll be fun...Angie-chan, help me out here! Tell this _baka_ we could use a small holiday.”

“I don’t know, Genji...” Angela said, doubtful. “We have work to do here...where is Monaco, exactly?” As she asked, she went to the great cabin and headed towards the globe. She found Monaco on it, and was wide-eyed where it was. “Genji, it’s on the other side of the country! We can’t afford even a night away, let alone a weekend!”

“There’s more than the casino there. They have spas, hotels, social clubs—Monaco is being considered the world’s playground for the rich!”

“Do not make me tell her about Osaka, brother.” Hanzo said. “The place you claimed was considered Japan’s playground for indulgences.” Genji was about to argue back when the telegraph started going. A message was being transmitted and Hanzo went to look. Angela saw the paper being spat out of the telegraph receiver with dots and dashes, which Hanzo translated into words. After a few minutes, she saw Hanzo had rewritten the message, but it was in strange symbols laid out in columns. It took a moment for Angela to realize Hanzo translated the message from Morse Code into Japanese.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. “What is this?”

“Hmm? This is the telegram.” Hanzo said. “Ironic that Genji spoke of Monaco as that was where the telegraph has come from.”

“What does it say?”

“Is it not obvious?” He looked at what he wrote himself and swore. “ _Kuso_...my apologies, Angela. I...sometimes, I do not realize I use _kanji_ when I translate the telegrams.”

“It’s quite all right.” Genji laughed at the scene before him, then looked at the message.

“Oh dear...your bath salts and scrubs are becoming quite popular, Angie-chan.” Genji said. “We have just received a special order for them for the Monte Carlo Casino in Monaco. This order is straight from the Grimaldis themselves.”

“What!?” That can’t be right. Her simple side venture had gotten the attention of royalty? Dear Lord...this was becoming bigger than she realized. “How—how many do they ask for?”

“Two hundred jars of bath salts and scrubs. From there, twenty-five of each in cinnamon, lemon, jasmine, orange, coconut, peppermint, rose and basil.”

“Two hundred jars...salts and scrubs? That could be either a hundred each, or...or two hundred salts, and two hundred scrubs, _mein Gott_!!”

“Do two hundred of each, get any help you will need.” Hanzo said. “This is a very large order from very powerful customers, _Jihi_ , are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’ll need to check my inventory...I...this is amazing! How much time do we have?”

“If we accept the order, the Grimaldis will be expecting them five days from now.”

“Then I better get started.” She then raced out of the cabin, calling for Jesse to tell him the news.

* * *

Hanzo watched her all but bounce out of his cabin upon hearing news of the order for her venture. He was surprised himself, that the ruling family of Monaco would request bath salts and scrubs from them personally, but it would work. The pay the Grimaldis were offering was very generous. He was a little uncertain, telling Angela to do two hundred jars of salts and two hundred of scrubs, but better to err on the side of caution. In the merchant trade, it was often more beneficial to have too much of a product than not enough of one; if they had too much, they could always sell the extra in Monaco at a premium rate.

“You will have two days in Monaco to push any leftover salts and scrubs, among other merchandise.” Hanzo told Genji. “I will send Santos with you.”

“Good.” Genji said. “I can teach him the wonders of gambling. He’s a good boy, but Lúcio, in my opinion, could benefit from a bit of perdition.”

“Just as long as you do not gamble away the profits like last time.”

“I did not gamble the profits away, brother. I quadrupled them!”

“In a casino and technically, Miss Song did. You were fortunate she is a gifted gambler with much luck.”

“A fair point. But all right, no using the profits for gambling. I promise.” Hanzo shook his head and telegraphed the acceptance of the order. Four days later, Angela had the large order ready and was helping to load the salts and scrubs onto the steam cart they rented for the trip to Monaco. They went on their way, after Hanzo gave Genji more warnings to behave himself, and ordered Santos to keep an eye on Genji just in case. Hanzo stretched as he walked back on deck. There were a lot of jars, and Angela worked hard on getting them ready even with what help she could get. Still, the upcoming profits would be worth it. Right now, Hanzo would focus on soaking his aching muscles in the tub he had in his cabin. It was an indulgence on his part, buying the copper tub and he questioned why he even bothered. Still, in times such as these when his muscles were sore, he thought the indulgence was worth it. While nothing like the onsen of his former homeland, the tub proved to be relaxing when filled with boiling hot water and the stress was soaked away—

“What the—” Hanzo walked into his cabin only to find his one material treasure brought out in the middle of the cabin, filled to the brim with water and what looked like soap bubbles...and Fawkes practically swimming in it, splashing around like a child. Hanzo kept staring until Fawkes looked up and saw him.

“Hi Captain!” Fawkes said with a grin. “Just havin’ a grand ol’ time here...uh, Captain? You okay there?”

“ **FAWKES!!!!** ” Hanzo lunged at Fawkes, who jumped out of the tub and ran out, his modesty assured by the amount of bubbles covering him. “COME BACK HERE!!!” Hanzo went to chase after him, only to slip on the soapy trail Fawkes left on the floor. He fell to the floor, landed on his back and suppressed the groan of pain. His back was in agony, the fall compounding the aches he felt. He moved to get up, ignoring the pain that flared up. It was in this state that Angela found him in.

“Hanzo, I heard shouting—are you all right?” Angela asked. Hanzo started to say he was just fine, but the aches he felt flared up again and he cringed. Angela helped him to his feet. He could feel her guiding him out of his cabin and down the stairs. The next thing he knew, he was on top of the operating table and she was looking over him.

“Where is Fawkes?” Hanzo asked. Angela looked up from her examination of him.

“He ran downstairs, naked—Hanzo, what happened?”

“That _ratto_ indulged himself in my tub! The one time I bother to indulge myself, and he—he uses it!! Jumps right in and gets it covered in soot!”

“When did you get a tub?”

“While we were in Madagascar, after Genji and I cashed in the treasure we found. We loaded it into my cabin while everyone was asleep. This was why.”

“You wanted to keep it to yourself.”

“Yes.” He flinched when Angela jabbed at a particularly sore spot on his back.

“Take off your shirt.” She told him. “Let me see about your back.” Hanzo did such, appearing bare chested to her. “Now lie down on the table, on your stomach.” He did so, and he could feel her massaging his back. She worked on the knots, muttering about boulders. They did feel like boulders in his back. She stopped for a minute, and Hanzo looked up enough to see her pour some of the oil she used in her venture in a glass tube.

“Angela?” He asked. She smiled at him as she put the glass tube full of oil into a bowl of water, making it so they stood upright in the bowl.

“I’m just heating some oil.” She said. “I’ll mix a few drops of essential oils in it to give it a good scent—any requests?” Hanzo paused to think about it.

“Vanilla, please.” He laid his head back down and after a minute, felt the hot oil on his back. He could smell the vanilla, feel Angela work on the knots in his back. It actually felt good...almost better than the tub soak. He lost track of time, letting himself bask in her tending him. How odd...he was being tended and he was enjoying it. No worries about being a burden, no thoughts about how this was an indulgence he shouldn’t partake in, just blissful relaxation. It was refreshing. His mind wandered to how this experience could be better when he felt something cover him. He opened his eyes to see Angela grinning at him, then asking how he felt.

“Very relaxed.” Hanzo said. “ _Arigato, Jihi_.”

“You’re very welcome.” Angela said. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“Maybe...unfortunately, everything I can think of is carnal. Not very appropriate for us at this time, no matter how tempting.” She blushed at that, it was very endearing. “You asked.”

“I did. All right, can you think of anything platonic I can do for you?” Hanzo was about to answer when McCree barged into the infirmary. He didn’t seem injured, but he was breathing hard and looked pale. Hanzo sat up and looked at the cowboy.

“Captain!” McCree said. “There’s been another bombing! It...the ship was on the coast of Monaco—” Hanzo all but jumped off the table, throwing the blanket Angela put on him aside and grabbed his shirt. A bombing in Monaco...no, please gods...

“Any word from Genji or Santos?” Hanzo asked, pulling on his shirt. He took his bow and quiver from McCree, who thought to bring them with him.

“None, sir. It...word is it’s the same bomb that hit King’s Row.”

“Oh no!” Angela cried. Hanzo was grim, that bomb had caused a lot of damage in King’s Row. He saw Angela had grabbed her medical bag. “I’m coming with you!” He wanted to argue, to order her to stay, but the look on her face silenced his words. Besides, he would need her medical expertise, especially if Genji was hurt.

“Where did the bomb hit, McCree?” Hanzo asked.

“Navy intercepted the ship, so the bomb only hit one of the beaches.” McCree said. “It...we don’t know how bad the damage was, only that there’s been a bunch of shortages—Omnics, prosthetics...it’s chaos over there, sir.”

“Have one of the life boats ready, we will take that to Monaco. Dr. Ziegler, weapons?” Angela nodded, showing she had her pistol and kunai on her. Good. “Come, we will fetch our crew members and pray they are not too badly injured.” Except from what Rutledge said, that bomb would have made prosthetics useless...which meant Genji’s limbs would be useless.

He prayed that was all that was damaged, or better, that they had not been in Monaco at the time of the bombing. He did not spend fifteen years reconciling with his brother to lose him now.


	28. First Blood Acceptance

Hanzo and Angela went down to the cargo hold for the life boats. It was a feature Genji had involved when he designed the ship—there were two life boats on each deck, intergrated into the ship on each end, in case of an emergency. Every life boat could convert to sea or air mode if need be. He directed her to the back of the ship, and to a hidden panel that opened to reveal an opening to the life boat. Hanzo helped Angela in and came in after her. McCree watched them board, and Hanzo gave him a nod. McCree flipped open another panel, the release mechanism for the life boats and the boat dropped. Hanzo activated the mechanisms that would put the life boat into air mode and they sailed to Monaco. He showed Angela the controls of the life boat—how to switch between sea and air modes, how to steer the boat. He had her man the sails while he steered, and she asked him why they could only be released from the ship’s side.

“Because it is the captain’s duty to remain with the ship until the end.” Hanzo said. “Besides, we needed a way for the life boat to connect to the ship in a seamless manner.”

“You said there were two on each deck.” Angela said. “How would you have such on the engine room’s deck? I understand how it could work in air mode, but in sea mode the engine room’s below the waterline.”

“The life boats connecting to the engine room are submergable. We would have about two hours before needing to surface.”

“So those would be minature submarines?”

“Indeed, only the controls for sails would be for a periscope instead.” It kept them from thinking of whatever devastation awaited them in Monaco, of Genji being hurt...no, he will be alive. It had been hours since he left, and Hanzo knew he and Santos had to have reached the principality long before now. He has to be all right, he has to. They soon reached Monaco, and were stopped at the border by the French navy, who let them through when Hanzo explained about his brother, and the fact Angela is a doctor. Hanzo suspected the latter was the more likely reason they were allowed passed the blockade—it didn’t bode well for Genji or the rest of Monaco. He heard Angela gasp behind him as they came to the beach they were told was hit by the bomb. There was a large metal object in the middle of the beach, and Hanzo could already see Omnics on the ground, dead from the blast. The bomb was shaped like some sort of ball and had dark lines, which probably held the substance that made it so dangerous. Everywhere they looked, there were dead Omnics or unmanned machines, their uses destroyed. People with prosthetics were on the ground, their metal limbs now useless. For everyone else, their injuries were more attributed to the chaos the bomb caused. He landed the boat on the first available space on the beach, and he and Angela disembarked while the sun began to set. They headed towards a white tent with a red cross on the front, where injured people were lined up to be treated by doctors and nurses.

“Lúcio!!” Angela called out, seeing the apprentice engineer coming out. Santos met them at the flap, and explained they had just gotten to the casino when the bomb hit, the effects of the blast affecting the entire city.

“Where is Genji?” Hanzo asked. “Was he not with you?”

“He’s still inside, sir.” Santos said. “The doctors are treating him now—Captain, wait!!” Hanzo pushed past Santos and made his way into the tent, where he spotted Genji lying on a cot. The sight of his brother, without the prosthetics he had and in agony...Hanzo saw the full extent of the damage done that night outside Dejima. It took all his willpower to not succumb to the shame he felt at what he inflicted on his brother so long ago, and even then he would’ve failed had a nurse not approached Genji and asked if there was anything she could do for him.

“Come to think of it, miss, there’s plenty you can do in at least ten different positions.” Genji said, smirking but his voice held a hint of pain. Hanzo could see the pain in his eyes, he must be hurting but trying to stay strong. What did that bomb do to him?

“Oh...” the nurse said. “I—I don’t think I should—”

“It’s the missing limbs, isn’t it? No worries, my most important limb is still intact, I assure you. Just pretend I’m tied to a bed and at your most generous mercy.”

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted. He stalked to the cot Genji was on, glaring at him. “I thought I told you to behave yourself!”

“Hanzo! It’s always a pleasure to see you, brother, but can this wait? I’m rather busy at the moment.” Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Is it too much to ask you to pretend you are a gentleman for even an hour?” Genji just smiled at the nurse, who scrurried away with a red face. Hanzo caught the flinch of pain he tried to hide. “How bad is it, brother?”

“Not too bad.” Genji frowned. Angela came to his side to look at the damage. Where his limbs were, there were now bandaged stumps. When she undid the dressing on the left arm, Angela hissed. Hanzo saw for himself—the stump suffered from severe burns where the prosthetic had been welded. The burns were already treated with salve. Hanzo glanced back to see Santos had rejoind them.

“We had just arrived at the casino when the bomb hit.” Genji said as Angela redressed the wound. “Whatever was in that thing, it...it burns, Hanzo. It was like my flesh where the prosthetics were connected was on fire, and they...they don’t work anymore. They’re beyond salvage, like everything else in Monaco now. I don’t think the Grimaldis are going to accept the order at this time.”

“Forget the order!” Hanzo shouted, embracing his brother. “You are alive. That is all that matters.”

“The cart’s still on the casino grounds, still loaded with merchandise, and the Grimaldis’ liason is missing.”

“Maximillien?” Genji nodded. “Perhaps he is on holiday or assigned somewhere else?”

“When not greeting us humble merchants, he oversees the crap tables. They don’t let him, or any Omnic, actually play but he’s good at spotting cheats. No one’s seen him since this morning.”

“Is there anything I can do, Genji?”

“You can get that pretty nurse back here. No? Then I want to get back to the ship. Any chance of that happening?” Hanzo looked at Angela, who nodded.

“I’ll talk to whoever’s in charge, see about getting Genji released.” She said. “In the meantime, you’re going to want to find a way to make him mobile.”

“I will carry him if I have to.” Hanzo said. He grinned at Genji. “Maybe we can put you in a sack I can carry on my back—just like when we were boys.” Genji grinned back and Angela was about to walk off when screams filled the air. The sound of gunshots filled the air, and Hanzo drew out his bow. He told Angela to stay with Genji while he and Santos raced out of the tent. When they were outside, they saw Reaper winding his way through the crowd shooting left and right. Hanzo prayed that Pirate Seventy-Six wasn’t nearby, they’d have enough trouble with Reaper. Hanzo immediately engaged the black pirate while Santos helped control the crowd. Every blow given by Reaper was countered by Hanzo and vice versa. Somewhere in the tussle, Hanzo hit Reaper in the face, which caused the two to part. Hanzo looked up and saw Reaper rise, and his white skull mask on the ground. He must’ve knocked it off with that last hit. Reaper realized what happened when he saw Hanzo staring at him in horror.

“Not a pretty picture, is it Shimada?” Reaper asked. Hanzo could not stop staring at the ruin that is Reaper’s face. It looked like all the skin on it had long since faded, leaving only muscle tissue that was pitch black. Two holes were where a nose should be, and the eyes...those horrible eyes...they were the only white parts of his face besides the teeth he showed in that dark smile. The iris of his eyes were darkened to the color of coal, smoking gently with a reddish glow; Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was the only one who noticed this.

“What are you?” Hanzo asked. Reaper lifted his shotgun towards Hanzo.

“I’m what Jack Morrison made me. I’d tell you to ask your doctor, but it’s clear she has no idea what he was...what he is.” Reaper said. “He’s good at convincing people he gives a damn, before taking everything from them. She’d know, but not like I do.” Reaper was about to fire when his back caught fire, causing him to miss. The flames that were on him dissapated when he vanished in black mist. Hanzo turned and saw Santos carrying a torch he made and was ready to swing again if needed.

“You all right, Captain?” Santos asked. Hanzo nodded then tackled Santos, the gunshot from Reaper narrowly missing them both. The pirate had reappeared and tried to shoot the engineer, but failed. Reaper took back his mask, placing it back on much to Hanzo’s relief.

“No matter.” Reaper said, flinching from pain from his back. “At least one of you is dealt with tonight.” Reaper then vanished, leaving Santos and Hanzo standing there. At least one of them...oh no!

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted, racing back to the medical tent. Santos followed him, asking what was that. “It was a distraction!”

* * *

While Hanzo and Lúcio handled things outside, Angela sat with Genji. The doctor in charge agreed that there was little else they could do, and he looked relieved that someone was willing to take Genji. Angela didn’t blame him—the tent was all but bursting at the seams; some were worse off than Genji. Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman with short ginger hair wearing large goggles arriving with a wheelchair.

“Genji Shimada?” The woman asked, and Angela detected the hint of Ireland in her voice. “I was sent to bring this to help you on your way.”

“Thank you, dear lady.” Genji said. “Now if you can help Dr. Ziegler put me in...”

“Not yet, sir. I need to adminster the inocculation before letting you go.” Genji smirked.

“I already had my inocculation, madam. If you want me to stay for...other reasons, you could say so. I don’t mind.” The woman smiled and pulled out a syringe which she filled from a vial.

“This is a follow-up. This bomb is rather nasty, as you may have heard.”

“Odd, the doctor in charge said nothing of a follow-up.” Angela said. “Let me see that vial.” She reached for it, only for the woman to pull it away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow civilians to handle the medical equipment.”

“In case you haven’t heard Genji the first time, I am a doctor myself. If he needs medication, then I can—” She managed to grab the vial before the woman could stop her. Angela looked at the vial. “This isn’t an inocculation!! It’s a sedative!!”

“Angela, look out!” Genji shouted. Angela turned in time to see the woman, whose gloves had claws in them, lash out at her. She deflected the claws, barely, and had grappled with the woman. Somehow, Angela managed to get loose at the expense of being clawed in her cheek, but it was enough for her to swipe her kunai at the woman’s goggles. The goggles’s strap was cut, causing them to fall off to reveal the woman’s face, which had two different colored eyes—one orange, one blue, the latter encased in a silver patch the goggles also covered.

“Oh my God...” someone said. Angela didn’t see who, but there was a crowd staring at both her and the woman. “That’s Moira O’Deorain!” Angela stared at the woman—that was O’Deorain? She’d heard of her, a scientist of the worst sort. One who was so engrossed with scientific progress that she took no heed to conduct or ethics; she had lost her reputation due to publishing a contriversial paper, and her career when it was discovered she had conducted vile experiments on the remains of abortions she performed.

“Moira O’Deorain.” Angela said, putting herself between Genji and Moira, who bowed mockingly.

“I see my reputation percedes me.” Moira said. “As does yours, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Is that so?”

“A brilliant doctor, but a coward like all the others.”

“I’m not the one trying to kill a man!”

“You mean Shimada? I’m not trying to kill him, just knock him out so he doesn’t fuss while I bring him with me. Just think about the contributions to science his body could make!”

“He’s not an experiment for your use!” Moira just charged at her, and they grappled again.

“And how do you plan to stop me, little angel? With your ethics and morality?” Moira asked. “Those things only hold you back—look where they got you so far! One of the most gifted doctors in her generation, working on a mere merchant vessel after almost throwing away your career for a lavender marriage.”

“It’s better than being like you!” Angela cried. “A murderess of innocents who plays God! Where did that get you, Moira, but shunned from the scientific community and driven out of Dublin?” Moira managed to push Angela to the side and make her way towards Genji, who looked like he would fight her despite lacking his limbs. Angela drew out her kunai, charged at Moira and plunged the knife into her neck. Moira collapsed inches from Genji. Angela asked Genji if he was all right.

“I am, thanks to you.” Genji said. “You saved me again, Dr. Ziegler.” It was that moment Hanzo and Lúcio barged into the tent.

“Genji, Angela, are you two all right?” Hanzo asked.

“ _Ja_.” Angela answered. “She tried to abduct Genji, and I—” She looked down at Moira, still lying there, still with the kunai in her neck. Blood...so much blood seeped out of her, she must have hit an artery when she stabbed her. She pulled the kunai out, then checked for a pulse; there was none. Moira had bled out in minutes, she was dead the moment she hit that artery. Shock filled Angela as she stared at the body...the life she took. Dear God, what had she done?

“You purged a sickness, _Jihi_. You purged a sickness and saved Genji.” Hanzo said, lifting her face to make her focus on him. “Look at me! Had you not acted, what would have happened?”

“She...she was going to take Genji...experiment on him...wanted his body to contribute to science...”

“And you stopped her. I know this is hard, the first kill usually is, but I need you to focus. There are some people who are so relentless in their purpose, in their actions, that the only way they stop is if they ARE stopped. Even if it means their deaths. Santos, help Genji into something we can carry him out of. We are going back to the life boat—now.” Lúcio nodded and, with Hanzo’s help, loaded Genji into the wheelchair and wheeled him out. Angela shook her head to clear it, then focused on helping with Genji. She still felt Hanzo guide her out of the tent, back to the life boat. It wasn’t until the life boat began to sail back that Angela vomited over the side. She didn’t know how long she did so, only that she didn’t stop until she felt the life boat reconnect to the ship.

“Angela?” Hanzo asked. He had Genji on his back in some sort of sack, it was like carrying a baby. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know.” Angela said, wiping her mouth. “I know I did the right thing, and yet...yet it felt wrong. I had no choice but to end her, but I still regret taking her life. Does that make any sense?”

“More than you think. To take a life, it is not easy, not really. Those who say it either lie or have renounced all regard for life.”

“Yet there are those who spend their lives doing such—you did. Genji did.”

“We did. We were trained from birth to do such. We have taken lives, and we have to live with that. Do you think you can walk?” Angela nodded, and she did walk, shaking. She followed Hanzo to the infirmary, where Angela laid the futon down on the floor. Hanzo laid his brother down on the futon and wrapped him in a blanket. Genji by then had fallen asleep.

“I’ll see about looking for new prosthetics for him in the morning.” Angela said. “It’s late, all the shops will be closed by now.”

“Genji has spares in his quarters.” Hanzo said. “He keeps at least one spare for each in case something happened. One set, he told me was from when he worked with the navy.”

“I remember that set. Will Jamison or Lúcio be able to attach them?”

“I do not know if Santos has the skill set for that; Fawkes, maybe. He handles his own prosthetics well enough.”

“Then he can work on those in the morning. I don’t have the heart to wake him.”

“Nor do I.” Hanzo took another futon and laid it down next to Genji’s. “I will be staying with him.”

“Hanzo—”

“After today, he needs to not be alone.”

“Neither of you shouldn’t be alone.” Angela went and got him a blanket, and a third futon and blanket for herself. She set up her sleeping area across from them, for propriety’s sake, but she didn’t want to leave either of them alone tonight. Lúcio would be able to tell everyone what happened, and if the navy needed to talk to them, they’ll come. As she fell asleep, Angela didn’t think about the merchandise left behind or the fees the company would have to pay for the destroyed steam cart. Instead, she was haunted by a bloody kunai and a ginger-haired woman with dead eyes staring back at her...yet on some level, Angela accepted that she could live with it, live with taking a life to preserve another’s. But such an action would be her absolute last resort. That she knew for certain; it gave her some sense of peace.


	29. Lavender Threats

Angela woke the next morning to see Hanzo cuddling with Genji. It was like seeing two boys together, watching them. She crept slower, watching Hanzo sleep. He looked so at peace, his face was soft in the twilight of dawn. She reached out to brush away some of his hair from his face only for Hanzo to wake up suddenly and grab her wrist. He let go when he saw it was her.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, sir.” Angela said. Hanzo simply got up, and they both heard Genji start to wake up.

“It is all right, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said. “Stay with him, I will get his spare prosthetics.”

“I wish we had thought to bring them with us yesterday.”

“Neither of us thought to do so, we were more worried about whether or not he was alive.”

“Hanzo?” Genji mumbled as he woke up. Hanzo just ruffled Genji’s head.

“I am getting your spare prosthetics, behave yourself for once. Or do you plan to repeat your proposal to Dr. Ziegler?” Genji rolled to his side and smiled.

“She told you.” Hanzo shook his head and left the infirmary. “You told him, Angie-chan. That’s good news, it means you’re serious about him.”

“Genji...” Angela said. “How are you feeling?”

“Starving. We missed dinner. How are you feeling?”

“I have been better.” Angela frowned, thinking of last night. “I never thought I would kill someone.”

“It was her or me, and you chose me. You knew her?”

“I knew of her—she was a disgraced scientist with no qualms about how she obtained her results, or the resources for her ‘research’. She was going to use you as her next experiment.”

“As if I need improving. At least she will not harm anyone else.” Hanzo came in at that moment, carrying a large frame. “Oh no...”

“Santos is behind me with your prosthetics.” Hanzo said. “Doctor, this was the frame used for his original prosthetics, yes?”

“It is.” Angela said. “It was a prototype until we came up with welding them directly onto him.” She recognized the frame, though it looked more like a breastplate with the faulds welded onto it. The faulds themselves resembled more like undergarments and left just enough room for Genji’s nether regions for him to relieve himself. Genji groaned at the sight.

“I hate this frame!” Genji said. “I feel like I’m in a chastity belt wearing it!” Lúcio came by with the prosthetics for the frame. Angela helped them load Genji into the frame, and she aided in attaching the prosthetics. After some initial checking to make sure everything went smoothly, Angela was glad to see the old prosthetics, and the frame, still worked.

“I know this isn’t your favorite, Genji, but until we can replace what was destoryed in Monaco, it’ll have to do.”

“Point made. I know someone is enjoying my misery—and I am looking right at you, _Anija_.” Hanzo just gave a smirk. Genji gave one back and tested out his prosthetics, or rather a feature of the prosthetics. One twitch and a panel opened up in one of the arms, which delievered to Genji’s hand three metal stars with four points like a compass. Genji threw the stars at the door frame just as Satya opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, and Genji just shrugged.

“Captain Shimada?” Satya asked. “There are navy officers here inquiring about the incident in Monaco. You and Dr. Ziegler had left before talking to them after the attack by Reaper and a Moira O’Deorain who tried to kill Master Genji?”

“We expected this.” Hanzo said. “Anything else?”

“Yes, sir. The Grimaldis have cancelled their order with us. Due to the bombing, they have to prioritize replacing every bit of machinery in the principality. Captain, with all due respect, perhaps now is the time to consider accepting credit.”

“Absolutely not. We spoke of this, Miss Vaswani. We have a cash-only policy for a reason. Now, you said there were navy officers here to see us?”

“Yes, sir. You, Dr. Ziegler, Master Genji and Santos. They are waiting in the great cabin.”

“Thank you, Miss Vaswani. See that our merchandise is recovered immediately.”

“Yes sir.” Angela, Genji, Hanzo and Lúcio went up to meet with the navy officers waiting in the great cabin. They inquired about their presence in Monaco—Genji and Lúcio were sent to deliver an order made by the Grimaldi family for their casino, had just arrived at the casino when the bomb landed, causing Genji’s prosthetics to become useless. One of the officers pointed out Genji had working prosthetics now; Genji explained these were spares and not as comfortable as what he previously had. Lúcio had to carry Genji to the hospital tent where the previous prosthetics were removed, word was sent to the ship about what happened, prompting Angela and Hanzo to come to Monaco for their crew members. Angela told them about Moira and her attempt to abduct Genji, while Hanzo told them about his run-in with Reaper, who had appeared and started attacking. The navy officers were astonished that Hanzo knocked off Reaper’s mask and saw his face—no one saw Reaper’s face and lived to tell about it. Hanzo drew them a picture of the face, and Angela was horrified at what she saw. It was like seeing a skull with its flesh, minus the skin, intact. The officers took the picture and said they would spread the image among other navies. By the time the officers left, the sun had risen and the four of them went to the galley for breakfast, where the rest of the crew bombarded them with questions about what happened, which Angela tuned out as she thought more of the conflict with Moira. Much as Angela hated to admit it, Moira had made a valid point—a married woman wasn’t expected to keep working unless there were dire circumstances. In fact, she was expected to give up her ambitions to run the household and raise the children, and occasionaly be an escort to social functions. But a woman’s roles after marriage were more at the husband’s discretion than social expectations, which was one of the reasons Angela accepted Jack as a suitor in the first place; she knew he couldn’t do something about whether or not she kept working even if he wanted to, he was too obsessed with Reaper to pay any attention or be there. Hanzo, on the other hand...he told her he didn’t want her to change, but if their courtship turned into something more, would his expectations change? Would he want her to give up being a doctor? No, he couldn’t—he respected her mind too much, and he was less sociable than her, so being a pretty ornament on his arm at functions wouldn’t be a factor. She’d need to talk to him about this, about what he’d expect of her if their courtship progressed, because she wouldn’t give up her career for any man, no matter what.

“What is a lavender marriage, though?” She asked herself. Lena looked up at her, astonished.

“What was that, love?” Lena asked. Angela looked around the table—damn, she must have voiced that louder than intended.

“The hag who tried to take Genji, she said I almost submitted to a lavender marriage when I was...well, Lena, I don’t know how much you know about—”

“You were engaged once and got jilted at the altar. Fawkes said something along those lines. But that ghastly harridan said it would’ve been a lavender marriage had it gone through?”

“Yes, but I have no idea if she knew what she was talking about.” Angela noticed Lena became uneasy, tense even. “Lena? What is a lavender marriage?”

“Uh...are you sure you want to know?”

“I am curious, so you may as well say.” Lena sighed in resignation.

“Okay, you know how sometimes people marry out of convenience? Most of the time it’s money, or there’s a baby on the way. A lavender marriage, it’s a type of marriage of convenience, to hide the bride, groom or both from...oh hellfire, I can’t believe I’m saying this...from speculations about their...tastes...whether they have them or no.”

“Tastes?”

“It’s to hide people...like me...with particular tastes...by using the marriage to deny they have such tastes.” Just when Angela couldn’t be more shocked, then to hear this. “I’m sorry, Doc. But this bloke you were engaged to, if he was like me and liked...well, liked his own gender a little more than most people consider natural...then damn, did you dodge a bullet when he bolted.”

“He...he was—he is—”

“Well, I know you’re not like the Ladies of Llangollen. But if that cow was right, then your former betrothed was—”

“A dowry-stealing homosexual who never loved me at all?”

“In a word, yes. Doc? Angela?” Angela didn’t hear Lena, she just got up and left the galley.

* * *

Hanzo followed Angela out of the galley. She looked so shocked at the idea that Morrison might be gay. He thought back to Reaper’s words about her not knowing Morrison as well as she thought. Was this what he meant? He found Angela on deck, looking out on the horizon.

“I kept thinking about what happened that day, wondering why Jack couldn’t—wouldn’t go through with the marriage.” Angela said. “For eight years, I wondered if it was something I did. If I wasn’t good enough, subservient enough, just...enough. I’ve been told it wasn’t my fault, but until now I didn’t believe it.”

“Angela—” Hanzo said, but Angela silenced him with a look.

“It wasn’t. If I’m guilty of anything, it was trusting him. Believing his lies. He said I agreed to marry him out of convenience? Odd that until now, I never thought how it would be convenient for him. Now I know.”

“That woman could have been lying. She could have spoken a falsehood out of spite.”

“Maybe. But it explains a few things—Jack never touched me, not really. I mean, of course not, everything was platonic, but it wasn’t...it wasn’t like you. There was no struggle with his baser instincts, no yearning for more...just simple touches between accquaintances, and any romantic gestures were for form’s sake.” Hanzo didn’t say anything, just hugged her from behind.

“The more I learn how careless he was with you, the more I want to kill him.”

“I know. I think I’m more upset at how I let him deceive me than anything else. If I can spend the rest of my life not seeing him again, then I’d be all right.” Before Hanzo could say anymore, a ship was spotted heading towards them. He reached for a spyglass and, through it, saw the ship was in air mode, not a large ship, and it was in gray colors. On the hull was a black gear painted on it.

“That’s the Ironclad Guild’s crest!” Angela said when Hanzo told her. “They must be heading to Monaco to fix the damage done there.”

“Maybe, but for now that ship is heading towards us.” Hanzo said. The ship stopped inches from them.

“Ahoy _Double Dragon_!!” A voice called out. Whoever was speaking was using one of those inventions made to make the human voice sound louder.

“Identify yourself!” Hanzo answered. The other ship’s device gave a slight static sound.

“For the love of—this is the ship _Ganymede_ of the Ironclad Guild, you thick-headed brute! Heard you had a bit of mechanical trouble.”

“We did, but it’s been taken care of.”

“Oh, you had extra prosthetics lying about? That rakehell’s in his old frame then? Least he’ll behave himself.”

“Torbjörn!!” Angela called out. “It’s good to hear your voice! Hello!”

“Finally, someone on that crew with manners. It’s good to hear you, Angela—I wish I could talk more, but Monaco’s got a situation!”

“I know, we were there! When will you be done?”

“When we fix the city! After that, young lady, we’re long overdue for a talk. If I don’t come see you here, I’ll see you in Gothenburg!” The ship then sailed away, heading to Monaco and to repair the damage done to it by the bomb. Hanzo just kept looking—the Commandant didn’t exaggerate when she described the Ironclad Guild master as “grumpy”.

“A rather charming gentleman.” Hanzo said. “How long do you think they will be in repairing Monaco?”

“They’ll be done when they are done.” Angela said. “It’s best not to bother Torbjörn about a completion date—I tried that once, then after he went into his “it’ll be done when it gets done” speech, he asked me if I wanted it done fast or if I wanted it done right.”

“Both can not be accomplished?”

“Not according to him. He is very set in his ways, especially about Omnics—he’s not a believer of giving them rights.”

“I will keep that in mind.” The rest of their time in Paris went fast—the merchandise in Monaco was recovered, and so far there were no other incidents. It wasn’t until their next to last day in Paris that something else happened. A large, black ship loomed over Paris and as it passed over the city of lights, something was thrown overboard and landed on the _Double Dragon’s_ deck. It startled the crew that were on deck, and when Hanzo went to investigate, he saw it was a woman that was thrown overboard. Angela checked, the woman was dead, but they all saw her death did not come easy. It was clear even to the most addle-minded that she was tortured, but the most striking features came from the brand on her chest and the _kanji_ carved into her back.

The brand was the crest of the Shimada clan.

Fifteen years of nothing, and now they act. The elders decided to make their move now, and the fact the woman was a blue-eyed blonde? Not a coincidence, according to the _kanji_. This was a message to him, how long had they been watching? Waiting...ten years. Their brothel ship was active for ten years, the same age as the company. Hanzo had to deal with the navy himself, and they were surprised. The Hanamura was more infamous for being in the shadows, for not being seen. They left Paris the next day, there was nothing more they could do there. Angela went to see him when they left.

“What did it say?” Angela asked. “The message on the girl, what did it say?”

“Angela...” Hanzo said, but he could tell from her face that she wasn’t going to back down. “It was a message to me. It said, ‘Your whore is next, betrayer.’ You’re a target now.”

“We can’t know that—”

“I know how they think! That woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, like you, it is not a coincidence! They know of you, of us, and they will target you to get to me. I have put you in danger...”

“So what do you plan to do? Give up our courtship? Tell the world I mean nothing to you? Renounce your feelings for me? Because if you did, I’d be disappointed. Not because this would hurt me, but because you’re letting those monsters dictate your actions, just like before.” Hanzo was quiet. The thought did occur to him, to distance himself from Angela. But that thought only lasted a moment. Fifteen years hadn’t erased his memory of the elders, no matter how much he wished it at times.

“If I thought those actions would protect you, I would do such in an instant. But all I would do is hurt you—they would still come after you, on sheer principle. I chose to pursue a woman they did not choose; worse, a foreign one. Add to that I had abandoned the clan, and engaged in the lowest trade in existance...they are not happy.”

“What about Genji?”

“He would be a target as well, but I am the eldest. I was to be master, and I rejected my honored father’s legacy to be a merchant, of all things. Their focus would start with me, but they would target Genji as well...to finish what they started all those years ago.” He swept the items off his desk in frustration. Angela gripped his hand, trying to comfort him.

“Whatever they plan, we will face them together.”

“I wish I had your confidence, _Jihi_. I would rather see you hate me than see you dead at their hands.”

“It’s not your fault. If I’m not responsible for Jack jilting me at the altar, then you’re not responsible for your elders targeting me.”

“I made them, and by extent the clan, look foolish...weak. They will want to deal with me, make it clear my actions are not tolerated, that the clan is strong. They would not just target you, but the company...the crew.”

“Then we fight them. They’re certainly making quite a fuss for what you say is image.”

“Image means everything to them. They will go to great lengths to repair it, and they do not care who gets in their way. By the dragons, they even killed their previous master trying to maintain their image!!”

“They what?” Someone asked. Hanzo and Angela turned to see Genji in the doorway. His face was pale and he looked at Hanzo. “They...they killed Father?”

“Genji—” Hanzo began, but Genji cut him off.

“It wasn’t an illness, was it Hanzo? They killed him. The elders killed Father, their own master? Why would they do that? Not even the elders would dare harm the master of the Shimada.”

“He was not their target!” That exclaimation had Genji reeling, it was as if he was recalling certain events in their previous life, things said or done.

“No...Father was not the target. I was. I was the one meant to die...and you knew. All along you knew.”

“I did not want you to blame yourself for Father’s death.”

“You did, though. You blamed me...that night near Dejima. You said he coddled and spoiled me, and all it earned him was grief, which killed him...that was when you attacked me. After you promised him I would be safe.”

“I was angry. I resented that he indulged you, that he favored you, and you did nothing to earn it. I let the elders influence me as well, I allowed their words that you were being groomed by Father to take my place to cloud my judgement. I couldn’t stand it—the elders sought to be rid of you, and instead they killed him.”

“I never wanted to be master. Hanzo...when we met again in Nepal, you told me you were trying to smuggle me out of Japan. Do you honestly think that would have saved me?”

“I...it had to...I promised Father I would protect you, and for a time I thought I broke that promise.” Genji shook his head.

“They would have hunted me down had they suspected I was alive. They killed their previous master trying to rid the clan of an irritant, I doubt they would have respected sakoku if it meant I was dead. Hell, they’re acting now when it's more beneficial to them to remain in the shadows!”

“Don’t you think I know that?! Genji, I...I am sorry, _otōto_. I thought I was protecting you, like I promised Father I would...like I should have that night.” Genji sighed.

“Apology accepted, but not forgiven—not yet. I need to meditate on this, but no more secrets, Hanzo. Hiding things from each other because they are uncomfortable is their way.”

“I understand.”

“Good. I came to tell you we are slated to dock at the Iron Tower in Gothenburg. Master Lindholm has requested our presence upon our arrival. He will meet us at the tower.”

“Very well. Anything else?”

“He is not fond of people with pro-Omnic tendencies...or connected to the Vishkar Company. We will need to account for that when we meet with him.”

“See to it then.” Genji nodded and left. Hanzo rubbed his temples trying to dispatch the upcoming headache. The only consolation he had at all was that Fawkes had cleaned his quarters while he and Angela were at Monaco, including scouring the tub.


	30. Rise of the Valkyrie

Despite the recent incident, the _Double Dragon_ was on its way to Gothenburg. They converted to sea mode as soon as they cleared France’s land mass, using this opportunity to keep up the water supplies. After what happened from Cairo to Numbani, Hanzo wasn’t taking any chances. They docked at a sea slot on the bottom of the Iron Tower, a feature not seen on many receiving towers; Iron Tower was unique, since it took up space in the Port of Gothenburg and was owned by the Ironclad Guild. This time, Hanzo took Angela with him to meet up with the tower master. Perhaps what happened in Paris drove him to have her close, or maybe it was the reason he was harder on her in their sparring matches. Either way, he wanted her with him and the tower master asked them both to wait once the usual matters were settled. At first, Hanzo thought perhaps Lindholm wanted to greet them personally but instead a young girl came in. She was tall, had some muscle to her and had long brown hair she kept in a pony tail. On her left arm was the black gear he saw on the _Ganymede_ , the crest of the Ironclad Guild.

“Angela?” The girl asked. Hanzo watched Angela’s face light up as the girl spoke and ran to envelop her in a hug.

“Brigitte!” Angela cried. “Oh, my goodness, you’ve grown!! You’re a journeyman now?”

“I came back from my waltzing a few weeks ago. We’ll talk later, I promise.” Brigitte broke the hug and turned to Hanzo. “Captain Shimada, I presume.”

“You do.” Hanzo said. “Master Lindholm said he would see us in Gothenburg.”

“He will, after I bring you two down to the workshop. His orders.”

“Very well. Lead on.” Brigitte gestured them to follow her and Hanzo asked Angela about her.

“Brigitte is Torby’s first born child.” Angela explained as they walked. “She takes after her father in mechanical genius, and on some level demanor.”

“Odd that she did not mention this.”

“This isn’t Japan, Hanzo. The Guild—all Guilds—respect lines, but they judge on merit first and foremost. Torbjörn would never stand for any of his children to use his name as an excuse to laze about.” They were directed to an elevator and Hanzo felt it going down when it moved upon their boarding. When the elevator doors next opened, Hanzo saw a massive workshop with workers doing all sorts of things to metal pieces and gears and the like. In the center, to his surprise, was the bomb that hit Monaco. It was being examined and Hanzo saw the Ironclad’s crest on it, faded.

“The Ironclad made these bombs...” Hanzo said. Angela looked at him, and he pointed out the crest. She turned to Brigitte for confirmation.

“Yes and no.” Brigitte said. “Yes, the bomb was the Ironclad’s creation; no, it was not supposed to be built. The rest is not for me to say.” Hanzo moved towards the bomb and banged on it before Brigitte could warn him otherwise. There was cursing in Swedish inside and from the top popped a head full of blonde hair and a beard. The head had one eye, the other covered with a metal patch.

“What’s the meaning of banging on this while I’m working?!” The head shouted. “Can’t a man work in peace around here?!”

“Your guests are here, Guild Master.”

“Hmph. Took you long enough. Hold on, let me get out of this blasted thing.” Hanzo stood back and waited for the famed master of the Ironclad to exit the now-hollow bomb. He found himself surprised once Torbjörn exited—yes, Hanzo expected, from inquiries and speculation, to be dealing with some sort of viking. Just not a dwarven one. By the dragons, he was shorter than Hanzo himself, and sported a claw where a hand should be, the other wielding a hammer. The entire body from chest to toe was covered in red armor. Only a fool would underestimate him.

“My apologies, Master Lindholm, for disturbing you.” Hanzo said Torbjörn just glared at him, then pointed his hammer at him.

“Boy, you best be glad that bomb wasn’t armed when you banged it, or you’d have blown this tower to the stars!” He shoved Hanzo aside and went towards Angela. “And you! Running off to America, of all places, instead of coming to me! By the divine, woman, you know they have foolish notions there about gearheads! Almost as bad as Numbani—Omnic rights...pah!”

“It’s good to see you as well, Torby.” Angela said. “If you’re too busy—”

“Busy?! This old thing’s long spent its cargo, it can hold for now. City still needs work, but nothing their local engineers can’t handle. Come on, we’ll talk in private. Brigitte, take over dismantling that behemoth.”

“Yes, sir.” Brigitte said. Hanzo and Angela followed Torbjörn to a room in the workshop, his private study if Hanzo had any indication. The room itself was in shambles—pieces of metal here and there, papers all over and a giant suit of armor took up an entire wall accompanied by a hammer. Angela stared at the armor itself, tears in her eyes.

“Reinhardt’s armor...” She said. “You kept it.” Torbjörn glared at the armor, then turned to Angela.

“Ja, I did.” Torbjörn said. “That fool guardian of yours left it to me, thinking because I kept it from falling apart for years I should have it. Wasn’t like I could do anything else with it, so...besides, I can always beat it whenever I hear how his folly has hurt you.”

“Folly? Torby, Jack was a liar and a thief, he fooled all of us into thinking he was interested in a wife. All he wanted was someone to hide his homosexuality an—”

“WHAT?!” That had shocked Torbjörn. “Angela, are you certain? Morrison was a—was a...”

“More interested in men than in me? It has been mentioned.”

“Oh hell no...” Torbjörn walked to the armor and started kicking it. “I told you to inquire about that boy, you idiot! Damnit, Reinhardt, you and your gut instinct!!”

“Torby—”

“Oh, don’t ‘Torby’ me, Angela Ziegler, it was bad enough Morrison robbed you of your rightful inheirtance, but this?! Ana told me about Cairo, that he’s alive, believe me when I get a hold of that manipulative little...Reinhardt trusted him, thought him noble and honorable because the boy fought a few battles by his side...”

“Trusted him so much he asked Jack to court me.”

“That was more for your benefit than his. Angela...Jack didn’t own Eichenwalde—you did, or would have if you had married. It was Crusader territory, he could have only left it to another Crusader, as per their charter. The only exception was for a female under his care—a daughter, sister, wife...a ward...and he could only leave it to her if it was her dowry or dower, and only with permission of the Crusader’s leader.”

“And Reinhardt was the last Crusader.” Lindholm nodded.

“So it’s true. Eichenwalde WAS her dowry.” Hanzo said.

“Yes. Jack was supposed to hold it for her until she married if anything happened to Reinhardt—I should’ve been entrusted with it, but Reinhardt thought Jack, because of his engagement to you, would be a better choice. The mortgage he took out on it was illegal, and the government spotted it. Then they took the castle back, because you had not married within two years after Reinhardt’s death.”

“I see.” Angela said. “So that was why you were glad for Genji’s proposal.”

“Exactly. At that point, I didn’t care if you married Fareeha if it meant you could keep your home. Not that it’d be valid, but I’d have found a way to make a Boston marriage count. But you went and built yourself a new home, didn’t you?”

“I did. I bought the village back, and was told that was allowed.”

“It was. You always did care for others at the expense of yourself. Maybe this one will see that you do care for yourself as well.” He pointed to Hanzo.

“I...you know?” Hanzo asked. Torbjörn nodded.

“I heard what you did at Ilios, and how you rescued her in Cairo, and how you dealt with that thieving fraud of a moneylender in Paris. Maybe you’re not good enough for her, but you’re no Jack Morrison—that’s enough for me.”

“Papa!!” Brigitte barged in out of breath. “Papa, there’s an airship about to crash into the tower!”

“How badly damaged is it?”

“They’re barely staying in the air. They took heavy damage, they need a place to land or they’ll crash.”

“What type of airship is it?”

“American navy, Overwatch class—they’ve identified themselves as the _Honorable Fury_.”

“Get our tug boats out there to keep it floating, then have them guide the ship to the northern dock. Have that dock evacuated just in case—GO!” Brigitte ran to follow her orders, and Torbjörn cursed in Swedish at the development.

“We’ll help however we can.” Angela said. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

“Angela, I appreciate the offer, but—”

“There may be injuries, and I’m sure what medics you have will be overwhelmed.”

“Damn stubborn girl...sometimes I wonder if you were Reinhardt’s daughter in truth. Fine, we can use the help, but you’re not going out there unarmed.” He went to a wardrobe in the room, and opened it. Hanzo saw it was some sort of breast plate, clearly for a woman, with cloth attached to the bottom in the back like a robe. On the breast plate’s back were a pair of wings made to function with gears and steam, and there were arm bands and knee-high boots to match it, along what looked like a halo. Next to it was a long staff.

“What is this...?” Angela asked.

“This was Reinhardt’s request, in case you wanted to join the Crusaders, but you didn’t. I kept it for you anyway.”

“This isn’t Crusader armor, though.”

“Yes it is. This was what their Valkyries wore—what they called their field medics. Angela...I’ve dealt with this ship before. O’Hayre is the captain.”

“O’Hayre. Buchanan O’Hayre? He’s captain?”

“They gave him the command after the _Uprising_ crashed, and it’s the old crew under him.” Angela started putting on the armor. Hanzo was confused, until he wasn’t. The Uprising was Morrison’s ship when he was in the navy...

“Morrison’s old crew.” Hanzo said.

“Ja. O’Hayre was Morrison’s first mate at the time, and those who served Morrison aboard the _Uprising_ now serve O’Hayre on the _Honorable Fury_. They were badly injured, though the worst of it was the second mate’s loss of an eye.”

“Daniel Morgan.” Angela said. She had gotten the armor on. “I remember them. Is he still a daredevil?”

“He is.”

“Then I suppose I have my work cut out for me. Which way do I go?”

* * *

They headed towards the elevator to the top, and while they did Torbjörn showed Angela how to work the armor and staff. The wings had fuel so she could fly, and the staff held a mysterious substance that shot out when she pushed a switch on the staff; that activated a stream of the substance, which helped with healing. The elevator stopped at the top of Iron Tower just in time to see a pair of tug boats, in air mode, keeping a larger ship in the air. All three vessels were struggling to reach the now-evacuated dock. Somehow, through some miracle of faith or the pair of engineers Angela knew would be aboard, the Honorable Fury just reached the nearest branch where it docked with a bang. Angela activated the flying mechanism of the Valkyrie armor and soared into the sky. She let herself bask in the sensation of flying for a moment before she focused on the task at hand and headed for the navy ship’s deck. She landed and looked around, identifying herself as a doctor before the pilot could react. She heard Hanzo come from behind her, he must have followed her somehow—perhaps climbed the wall of the tower or loosed another arrow with rope. Either way, he was here with her and the look on his face said he wasn’t going anywhere.

“DOCTOR!!!” A voice boomed out. Angela turned in time to see a large man come up from below, carrying a smaller one in his arms. The smaller man was badly burned, much like Mako had been that time, only this was far more severe.

“Doctor, you gotta save him!” The big man cried. “You gotta save Willy!” Willy...no, William, one of the engineers—the big man was the other engineer, his brother.

“I’ll do all I can, Bruce.” Angela said. “Where’s your captain?”

“Back down in the engine room, trying to catch the bitch who did this. She snuck aboard, did something to the ship so all the pipes were bursting. Happened as soon as we caught her. Willy was by a pipe that burst and—” Bruce was all but quavering, trying to hold back the tears. Angela activated the staff, and a stream of yellow washed over William. She concentrated on the burns, and watched as they healed at an accelerated rate. A few seconds later, it was as though he hadn’t been burned at all. William groaned as he came to.

“Bruce?” William asked. “Did we get her?”

“Willy! You’re alive!!” Bruce hugged his brother, and then lowered him. “Thanks, Doc!”

“You’re welcome.” Angela said. “You said the captain’s below?”

“Along with the rest of the crew, ma’am, except Genny.” William said, referring to the pilot. “Saboteur stowed away at our last port of call. She stuffed something in the pipes when we caught her then ran.”

“In the pipes...would those pipes by chance be connected to your water supply?”

“I...yes, ma’am. Why—”

“We had a similar problem on our own ship.” Hanzo said. “You are all lucky to be alive.” Gunshots then rang from below deck; Angela, Hanzo and the two engineers raced down until they reached the engine room, where they saw Sombra cornered by other members of the crew, except for the one she held hostage.

“Step back, O’Hayre!” Sombra shouted. “Or you’re going to need a new quartermaster.” Angela spotted O’Hayre, his dark red hair tussled, glare at the pirate holding his quartermaster with a blade to his throat. The rest of the crew were pointing their weapons at Sombra, but none dared fire. Bruce looked like he wanted to charge in there, but William stopped him.

“We charge in now, she’ll kill Dolpen.” William told him. Hanzo looked at the scene before them.

“Are those hull doors she is behind?” Hanzo asked. William nodded. “Where is the mechanism to open them?”

“That button over there. But it’d do us no good if Dolpen’s tossed overboard.”

“Then we will have to act fast. Be ready to open them.” Hanzo notched an arrow and pointed at Sombra. Angela was ready to leap in any moment, staff at the ready. William snuck in and stood by the button. At Hanzo’s signal, William banged a button on a console. The moment the hull doors opened, Hanzo fired. The hull doors opening took Sombra by surprise, which distracted her long enough to not see the shot taken at her. The arrow hit Sombra in the hand, causing her to drop the knife, which was all Morgan needed to act. Angela saw the daring man with silver hair grab Dolpen, pulling him away from Sombra, who tried to run towards the hull doors, firing her gun as she ran. Bruce had charged in and tackled her before she could leap.

“You hurt my brother, pirate bitch!” Bruce said as he pinned Sombra to the ground. He would have killed her right then and there had O’Hayre not called him off. Sombra struggled, but the others were already moving to restrain her. Angela kept her focus on Dolpen, who was screaming when he felt the bullet hit his shoulder.

“Dolpen, enough!” Angela said, unleashing the healing stream. “You’re all right.”

“Huh?” Dolpen asked. The bespectaled man felt his shoulder and to his surprise the wound had closed up on its own. “How...Doctor Ziegler? Is that you?”

“Yes. It’s been a while. You’re okay, the damage is healed.”

“That’s good. Do you have a brandy on hand?”

“Later.” Hanzo just handed Dolpen the gourd he usually carried. Dolpen proceeded to down the contents of whatever was in there. She turned to Sombra, who by now was bound in chains head to foot and struggling. She stared when she saw Angela.

“Hey _chica_!” Sombra said. “Good to see you—nice armor there. Hey, watch it, _bastardo_!” One of the crew, a dark-haired man Angela remembered as a sharpshooter, was searching Sombra and took out a pouch. He opened the pouch and poured out tablets shaped like odd skulls, all of them purple, though Angela saw some were darker in color.

“This looks to be it, Captain.” The sharpshooter said. “Smells like an acid of some kind. May be what screwed up the pipes. Want me to keelhaul this wench?”

“Not now, Donald.” O’Hayre said. “Put her in the brig, guard her at all times until we figure out where to bring her.”

“You don’t want to do that, _Capitan_.” Sombra said. “Anything happens to me, well...it won’t bode well for a few people.” O’Hayre simply smirked at her.

“Does it by chance have anything to do with the collection of Omnic heads stolen from you by Pirate Seventy-Six, which he stashed with the rest of his hoard? I know what those heads do, Sombra—or should I say Olivia Colomar?” Angela saw Sombra pale at the name.

“How do you know...”

“I have my sources. See, those heads have been disposed of, and your ‘friends’? They were more than happy to hear they were now in a position to end their accquaintance with you—in fact, I hear Princess Volskaya has increased the bounty on your head tenfold when we told her. She still wants you dead, by the way, as does the head of the Lumérico Company in Dorado, who you framed.”

“You can’t! Talon—”

“Shot itself in the foot when word spread they support that brothel ship.” Donald said. “Most pirates are more likely to blow slave ships than have them, lass. Why do you think your group is alone, with no one supporting them but a defunct ninja clan trying to regain any illusion of glory?”

“You can’t prove any of that—HEY!” Hanzo marched up and grabbed her by the shirt.

“You sabatoged my ship.” Hanzo said, grabbing one of the tablets. “This is the same tablet found in our boiler when we nearly crashed en route to Numbani.” Sombra just shrugged.

“Reaper wasn’t thrilled about your interference in Cairo. He wanted payback, sent me to do it. You were supposed to be stranded in the ocean, something about replenishing water, not about to fall from the air crossing Africa.”

“How would you know that?”

“I have my sources.” Hanzo let go of her. Angela touched his arm as they watched Sombra being taken to the brig.

“I am all right. They were waiting for us, in the ocean. If we had gone off the coast of Egypt to replenish our water, we would have been stranded. We would have been vulnerable to any pirate attack.”

“They had no idea you would head straight to Numbani instead.” Angela said.

“We had enough water to take us; we could have replenished off of Nigeria’s coast if we needed to. Before, I would not have taken the chance. Before, I would have topped off our water regardless of the amount just to be sure we had enough.”

“Before, you would have obeyed their orders without question, without compromise.”

“Yes. They made a gamble and lost.” O’Hayre cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Thank you, Doctor, for saving my crewman.” O’Hayre said. “Shimada.” Angela saw the look he gave Hanzo—of course, he knew what had occured with Genji.

“If there is nothing else, O’Hayre, we have a ship to return to.”

“Not just yet. I need to talk to you—to both of you.”

“What about?” Angela asked. She saw O’Hayre look grim.

“We’ll speak in my cabin after I arrange for repairs with Master Lindholm. Shimada, you said your ship had the same sabotage?”

“We did.” Hanzo said. “She slipped one of those tablets into our reserve barrels during our skirmish with Reaper. It took the acid a week to start eating through our pipes, and we spent a month in Numbani on repairs—that included replacing every pipe in the ship.”

“So we may be in for a long stay. Dolpen, escort Doctor Ziegler and Shimada to the great cabin.”

“Mmm?” Dolpen looked flushed. Angela gave Hanzo a look.

“What was in that gourd?” Angela asked him. Hanzo gave a smile.

“Sake.”


	31. Secrets Exposed

Angela groaned at Hanzo’s answer. Sake...Japanese rice wine. Of all the things to give Dolpen, he had to give him that.

“What?” Hanzo asked. They helped Dolpen back on deck and headed straight for the great cabin, leaving the quartermaster to resume his drink on deck. “From what I saw, he needed a stiff drink and this is far better than that unsophisticated brew McCree carries.”

“I will not debate with you on whether sake or whiskey is better.” Angela said. “Dolpen...he’s the last person I’d give alcohol to.”

“Ahh. He is one who likes his drink a little too much?”

“More like he turns to it to calm his nerves. He’ll drain that gourd dry before the day is out, mark my words.” They entered the great cabin, which was a mes—no, more like organized chaos. There were charts and papers everywhere, and controls for the ship. On the desk Angela saw pictures of Jack, and notes pertaining about him. One of the pictures caught her eye—Jack was young in this one, and next to him was a man, Negro from the tint of the picture, with short black hair and a goatee. The man was dressed in black, and both he and Jack were smiling in it. Odd, the man seemed familiar to Angela, though the picture had to be at least twenty years old. She noticed Hanzo staring at it as well, and the look on his face was shock.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. “Hanzo, what is it?”

“That man...” Hanzo said. “The face...I think that is Reaper.”

“What!?” She looked again, looked closer. The face was shaped like the drawing Hanzo did of Reaper. Could this have been Reaper before whatever circumstances caused him to transform into the black wraith he is? By the time O’Hayre came in to see them, everything clicked in Angela—the picture, Jack’s obsession with Reaper, and his own reluctance to express any affection towards her despite their engagement.

“Dr. Ziegler?” O’Hayre asked. “Is everything all right?”

“ _Nein_ , Captain. Everything is not all right.” Angela held up the picture. “Who is this?”

“What? Doctor, what does that have to do with anythin—”

“I know this was Reaper. Was he Jack’s lover?”

“Now, wait a minute. I know you’re upset over Jack, but to throw that around—”

“Don’t you dare spin this around so what happened was my fault, Buchanan, because it was not. I spent eight years blaming myself for Jack abandoning me at the altar, but do you know something? I’m done! He left me, and he had plenty of time to change his mind before things got so far. Instead, he stayed so he could hide his preferences and steal my dowry from me—hell, he mortgaged it and an unscrupulous moneylender helped him to do it. It didn’t matter that Jack was only the steward to Eichenwalde when Renhardt died, it didn’t matter that his actions on the domain were illegal, and it sure as hell didn’t matter that the moneylender he conspired with sought to procure me as a prostitute! All that mattered to Jack was Reaper, always Reaper. And now I know why.”

“Dr. Ziegler—Angela, please...”

“Who was he, Buchanan? Who was this man before he became Reaper?” O’Hayre just looked at her and sighed.

“His name was Gabriel Reyes.” O’Hayre said. “He and Jack were friends, war buddies during the Civil War, but I swear I have no idea if there was more to them than friendship.”

“What happened to him?”

“Jack and Gabriel were part of a unit that specialized in neutralizing Omnics. Some were part of the war—you could say our country’s Civil War was America’s portion of the Omnic Wars. After the South’s defeat, Jack was promoted to Commander even though Gabriel was the one who handled the strategies and the plays, was the unit’s original leader. He was livid about Jack receiving a promotion he saw as his. He was the one who first fought the Omnics, Jack was a green officer he gave pointers to. That bitterness and resentment consumed him, until they fought in an Omnium plant and there was an explosion. For a time, we thought Gabriel dead; then a ship captained by a black wraith started attacking the southern states. Those who faced this wraith died, it was as though they decayed at his presence.”

“When did you realize Reaper and Gabriel were the same?”

“He used the same tactics Gabriel did, and he always seemed to taunt Jack, who was assigned to hunt him down. It was months after the explosion that we saw him face-to-face and we recognized him. The voice was altered, but it was Gabriel. God only knows what he did to turn himself into that...thing. He blamed Jack for his transformation, blamed the explosion caused by their fight, and accused Jack of leaving him to die.”

“Did he?”

“I don’t know, but I suspect some of his transformation was O’Deorain’s work. We found her notes after...after Monaco. I’d let you look at them, because you’re one of the best doctors I know, but we’re still translating them.”

“I can read some languages, Buchanan.”

“Is Gaelic one of them?” Angela paused—she could read German, English, Latin...but not Gaelic. “I didn’t think so. Jack blamed himself when he realized Reaper was Gabriel, and that guilt consumed him like Gabriel’s resentment consumed him. He focused all his efforts to finding Reaper, to find and destroy him—if he did make Reaper, then it’d be his responsibility to put him down, wouldn’t it?”

“In the end, his hunt turned into an obsession and to hell with whoever was in his way.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Angela, that he hurt you as he has—when you got engaged, we thought Jack was moving on. We were wrong; his leaving the night before the wedding, and what happened in the Black Forest proved that. He just left us...just left us, like we were nothing.”

“So you know...about—”

“We know. That particular fact is classified—as far as the world’s concerned, Jack Morrison died in the Black Forest in Germany. Personally, I thought he died sooner.”

“I understand. What happened to not knowing if their connection was more than...friendship?”

“I said I have no idea, I didn’t say I didn’t have my suspicions. They were close, very close and if they were...involved that way...they were very discreet about it.” Of course they were. “Look, we didn’t ask, and they didn’t tell. That’s how these things work, and so far it works out for both sides.”

“Was there anything else?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes. There have been reports of a Japanese ship bearing the Shimada clan’s crest being seen near certain areas. I’ve consulted with other navies, and they confirm it as the brothel ship known as the _Hanamura_. They’ve been getting bolder lately—before, no one’s seen this ship at all, not really. They’ve also been leaving bodies of women in public display, women with blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“They are sending a message. They do not approve of Angela, of our personal connection, and want to make that clear.”

“And they’d grab her at the first opportunity.”

“They would. Ending our connection would not help—if you know anything about the clan at all, you’d know the elders value appearance above all else. I have done much to tarnish that appearance.”

“Which doesn’t include trying to kill your own brother.” Angela started to speak in his defense, but Hanzo hushed her.

“What happened between myself and Genji was an argument gone too far. Had that not happened, the elders would have found a way to be rid of him, and they would have done worse than what I have done. Before you ask, I have not heard of the _Hanamura_ or of any of the clan being active since I left, not until Cairo.”

“What they’re doing is reckless, even for them. They would risk that much to restore an appearance that has no substance at all? Most of their members are dead, I doubt more than half a dozen of their highest ranking elders and their kin managed to escape the purge in Japan, if that. Their assets in that country have long since been seized, their names long since erased from existance, and if rumor is to be believed, they wouldn’t have gotten far without Talon.”

“They will do whatever it takes to restore their image, even if the substance behind it is lacking at best, non-existant at worst.”

“How long will you be in Gothenburg?”

“About three weeks. From there, we will head to Canada where we will spend another month or two before returning to New York.”

“Contact us when you do come back to New York. We may have more questions regarding the Shimada. I know your information is fifteen years out of date, but as the heir, you would know more than Genji did.”

“And would you trust what I have to say, Buchanan O’Hayre? You would trust the word of one who almost killed his own kin?”

“Unless innocent lives are at risk, I will do whatever it takes to stop Talon and their allies.”

* * *

Hanzo nodded at the statement, then he and Angela left the _Honorable Fury_. Its captain looked determined to stop Talon and the Shimada, but unlike certain indivduals who would not be named right now, he wouldn’t risk innocents in stopping them. That made O’Hayre, to Hanzo’s view, far more competent than his predecesor. Their stay in the Iron Tower was business as usual, apart from members of the _Honorable Fury_ stopping in from time to time, some catching up with Genji and Lindholm visiting Angela and vice versa; the Guildmaster insisted Angela keep the Valkyrie armor, which she did, and she commissioned him for a new frame for Genji. On one such visit, Hanzo asked Lindholm if Angela had enough grounds to sue Morrison for breaking the betrothal as he did.

“Grounds?! Between finding out Jack intended a lavender marriage and him stealing her dowry?” Lindholm asked. “I’d say she has more than enough grounds to go after him for breach of promise.”

“Then maybe you can convince her to do such.” Hanzo said, and explained Angela had no intention of going after Jack for what he did to her. Lindholm agreed she would be foolish to let it go, but made no promises that he could convince her.

“That woman is too stubborn for her own good at times. Not worth going after him, my foot—he did her wrong, he needs to answer. He’ll only keep hurting others in his obsession. But answer me this—I thought you Japanese folk had no problems with...well, you know...”

“Same-sex relations?” Lindholm nodded. “I have yet to see any ninja clan who has not condoned such pairings. A same-sex lover would be more concubine than spouse, and not put on display outside the clan. But Morrison deceived Angela, he did not tell her of his true intentions, simply allowed her to believe that he cared for her.”

“So your stance is more of him lying to her than anything else.”

“It is. Do you have the new frame?”

“As a matter of fact, it’s back at the workshop. Feel free to pick it up before you leave.” Hanzo went to pick it up the next day, Angela and Genji accompanying him. Hanzo noted Angela carried two of her bath scrubs and asked about the jars.

“A request from Ingrid—Mistress Lindholm.” Angela explained. “I plan to drop these off to Torbjörn when we pick up Genji’s frame.” Hanzo looked at the jars and saw they had a light green ribbon—lime. They reached the workshop, but saw no sign of Torbjörn or the frame. Angela suggested they look in the office she and Hanzo were directed to, and when they went there they saw Torbjörn with O’Hayre with an Omnic head. The Guildmaster looked to be tinkering with the head, and Genji was about to protest when it happened. The head’s eyes glowed and on the wall they saw what looked like a moving picture, but the events on it were all too real. Hanzo stared as the events from the head played back what appeared to be the cave in Madagascar where they found the treasure. The picture moved as though someone was moving, like they were looking at someone’s perspective on events. The picture soon focused on Morrison, who was directing whoever he was facing to put down whatever they were carrying. There were Omnics all over, and they were loading in the treasure they had found in the cave, including the chest with Omnic heads.

“What is this?” Genji asked. Hanzo couldn’t answer, he never saw anything like it. Lindholm and O’Hayre must’ve heard him because they looked up and saw the three of them standing in the doorway. Both men cursed and Lindholm fiddled with the head so the images it was projecting ceased.

“What are you doing here?!” Lindholm shouted. “I told you—”

“To pick up the new frame before we left.” Hanzo said. “That is why we are here. This...”

“This is classified, Shimada.” O’Hayre said. “Need to know, and believe me, you don’t need to know.”

“Just as we do not need to know the Ironclad Guild created the bombs that destroyed the Australian outback, and were used on King’s Row and Monaco?” O’Hayre looked ready to argue, but Torbjörn talked him down.

“No point denying it to them, Buchanan, they already saw.” Torbjörn said. “May as well tell them.” O’Hayre was forced to agree, but made it clear to them that this information does NOT leave this room. That meant they couldn’t tell the rest of the crew, though if Hanzo recalled Madagascar, he suspected Zarya knew about the heads. Perhaps this was what Fitzharold meant when he said he discovered something about the Omnic heads.

“What you saw is a feature every Omnic possesses.” O’Hayre said. “The ability to retain memories. Those memories are stored in their heads, and as you can see they can be accessed by any skilled engineer. This information is known only to navy officers with the rank of Captain or higher, as well as high-ranking government officials and their equivalents.”

“An appealing ideal, but that’s not the case, is it?” Genji asked. “Others outside of the governments and navies have learned of this feature.”

“Yes. Sombra is one of them, and she’s used the heads she collects to gather secrets. She in turn uses those secrets to blackmail people in high positions.”

“So Omnics could be hunted for the secrets they carry, and no one would know. Out of all the idiotic, outrageous—”

“Genji.” Hanzo said. “As foolish and outrageous as this is, keeping this feature secret is for the best. You may not want to hear it, but the Omnics were built to serve; a servant’s value is in their effeciency and discretion. If this feature is well-known, then that value becomes non-existant. Omnics would be hunted by everyone for the secrets they hold, whether to unearth them or to bury them, not just a few unscrupulous engineers. It would mean a genocide...a restart of the Omnic Wars.” Genji wanted to argue, but paused to think. Hanzo prayed he convinced his brother. Looking back on it, Zenyatta didn’t involve himself in company matters more than he had to, despite their trust in him. Now Hanzo understood why—he was concerned someone would extract the memories from him, whatever he saw in the company, and use those memories to hurt them.

“Fine. I don’t like it, but I understand the need for this to remain secret. Not even the crew will know of this.”

“It is for the best.”

“What about the bombs?” Angela asked. “We saw the Ironclad’s crest on the one you were dismantling, Torbjörn. Brigitte said the Ironclad built it, but not...no, that they weren’t supposed to be built. That was all she would tell me.”

“It’s true, though trust me I don’t need the reminder.” Lindholm said, frowning. “It was during the Omnic Wars, and the navies were looking for a way to stop the Omnics for good. One of my guildsmen, Sven, created that bomb. The substance used would be Omnium, treated with radiation. He assured us all that the bomb would only affect Omnics, shut them down. We built the one bomb, tested it in the Outback. I think one of your Junkers told you the rest.”

“The Outback became a wasteland, and all machines were affected as well as Omnics; humans also became sick from the substance.”

“ _Ja_. I told Sven to only build the one bomb, more to come upon successful testing. He disobeyed me, and had built more of them. After the Outback, I sent word to him to dismantle them immediately.”

“But he didn’t dismantle them, did he?”

“ _Eller_. I found out the bastard sold the bombs to outside parties. For that, I had to execute him—he disobeyed me, and in selling weapons of mass destruction without my permission, he betrayed this guild. There was only one punishment for that. I burned his plans, and told the navies what happened. It was only recently I found out what happened—Sven sold the bombs to Talon.”

“No! To pirates? But why would they...”

“I don’t know. I only found out because the navy had intel that located the bombs, but their spy was killed before he could reveal where they were stored.”

“How many bombs?” Hanzo asked. “And why tell us?”

“One for every major city in the world, less the two already released. We’re telling you this because you’re a target, Shimada—Talon’s been interested in you, according to O’Hayre here.”

“Ahh. So you know I was offered a place with them; do you also know I turned them down?”

“We know.” O’Hayre said. “It hasn’t deterred Doomfist yet, and from what I understand he’s made a few offers to you over the years. It doesn’t help that the remains of the Shimada clan support Talon...or rather, Talon supports them.”

“No, it does not. I have no intention of joining them, and if they seek to force my hand, they will find—” Hanzo was interrupted by numerous alarms ringing through the office, and the workshop. Lindholm cursed and went on the intercom to demand what was happening; the response was someone had started firing on the top deck, where the _Honorable Fury_ was, and the response was cut off by a single gunshot. Hanzo drew out his bow and quiver as everyone raced out of the office, and onto the deck; when they got there, some of the guildsmen were engaged with a single for, a blue-skinned woman with a rifle. O’Hayre found himself staring.

“Oh my God...I heard what happened to her, but to see it first-hand...” Hanzo notched an arrow.

“Gawk later, O’Hayre!” He then fired a notch at the assassin, at the woman he knew as Amélie Lacroix.


	32. Journey of the Heart

The arrow missed its mark by a hair. Hanzo watched as Amélie dodged the arrow, still firing her rifle. It hit other guildsmen, which were her targets for some reason. Hanzo suspected she was a distraction—if she wanted any of them dead, they’d be dead, she was that skilled. His only chance was to engage her up close. He found his opportunity when she paused to reload. Her rifle was built so she would only need a moment to reload, but a moment was all Hanzo needed to tackle her. They were soon tussling on the deck.

“Amélie.” Hanzo said. “Stop this now. Whatever Talon has done to you, you must fight it.” There was no response. Amélie soon had the upper hand, and had it so she was on top of Hanzo, pinning him.

“Talon can help you restore your family’s empire.” Amélie said. “We can help you regain your position.”

“But at what cost?”

“Not as dear as what your elders will soon pay for their arrogance.” Hanzo strained to hear anything in her voice—some sense of contempt, a subtle sense of displeasure. But there was nothing but stated facts and she felt very cold. What had they done to her?

“Just as your husband has paid for whatever transgression he made?” Amélie just shrugged, but Hanzo could have sworn there was a slight flinch.

“Gérard was in their way. They needed to be rid of him before he destroyed us.” If she had more to say, she didn’t get the chance before bullets started flying. Amélie all but flew off of him; Hanzo stood up and saw a turret aimed at her, firing as it followed her. Hanzo watched her race towards the edge of the deck and jump. All of them raced to the edge to see her grapple one of the branches, and then hop on a passing airboat, one with a large fist on the hull. So she was part of Doomfist’s crew. As navy ships followed the airboat, Hanzo recalled Amélie’s words...the murders she committed, especially the first one, her abduction—and most of it made sense.

“Gérard Lacroix was your spy, wasn’t he?” Hanzo asked O’Hayre. “He helped you fight Talon, and they sought to stop him. They abducted her to get to him.”

“...Yes.” O’Hayre answered. “Gérard had been helping us for a long time, he used his connections as a merchant to get us information. When Talon realized they couldn’t touch him, they targeted Amélie. We thought, at first, they would ransom her off or use her as leverage to get him to leave them be; the truth was worse. They did something to her, something that made her their creature, and when he got her back...”

“She killed him in his sleep not long after. Brainwashing? Conditioning of some kind?”

“If it was, then it had to be intense for something like this. The blue skin...O’Deorain was responsible for that, her physical transformation. According to what we were able to translate, her body’s heart rate was slowed dramatically. Between that and what was already done, Talon gained an assassin that feels nothing. No remorse, no emotion...nothing but a desire to kill.”

“And her targeting of the Shambali by assassinating their founder?”

“We don’t know what they’re planning, or how your shopkeeper’s death benefits them.”

“Can what was done to her be reversed?” Angela asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it can, maybe not. I have to get back to my crew.”

“O’Hayre.” Hanzo said. “You said Gérard last reported he found the bombs, but did not reveal their location.”

“I did...why?”

“An idea. Amélie was a countess, whose family was one of many who married the _nouevau riche_ to save themselves. Talon would use their assets to their fullest potential, that would include whatever she had such as her family’s estate.”

“Would the bombs be there? It may be possible...where is this family estate?”

“Château Guillard, on the outskirts of Annecy. They invited us there for a hunting trip once.”

“We’ll look into it.” As O’Hayre left, Hanzo looked around and saw Angela tend to some of the guildsmen who were shot. Many were shot to wound, not to kill, which only confirmed to Hanzo that Amélie had been a distraction. Genji had been helping her and Lindholm was making sure his engineers weren’t hurt too badly. Hanzo prayed whatever Talon was up to, it would not affect them—they had enough troubles without being involved in whatever they were planning.

* * *

It was hours later when they returned to the ship. Angela felt exhausted. The next day, Torbjörn visited and told them the news—it turned out Madame Lacroix, called “Widowmaker” by the navy, was a distraction. While she was firing upon them, a smaller force had attacked the _Honorable Fury_. None of the crew was harmed severely, but the force helped Sombra escape their custody. Torbjörn also brought the new frame for Genji, who was relieved at no longer needing to put up with what he currenty wore—his “chastity belt”, he called it. Angela insisted on having the frame installed in the infirmary, and Hanzo insisted on being there for it. Torbjörn recruited Lúcio for the task, and Angela noted how Torbjörn eyed the younger man’s work. After they were done, Torbjörn asked Lúcio to accompany him to the engine room. Hanzo nodded his consent, and the two headed below deck. Genji tested out his new frame—like before, the prosthetics were welded directly onto the stumps where his limbs were, and he kept the ones with the stars in them. To Angela’s satisfaction, everything worked as they should, and even Hanzo had to admit things were all right. It was a few minutes later, they heard yelling from the engine room. Hanzo, Genji and Angela raced down to the engine room to find Jamison wailing.

“You can’t take him!!” Jamison cried. “He’s not ready!”

“Tell yourself that all you like, but it doesn’t change the facts.” Torbjörn said. “Your apprentice is ready to make Journeyman status.”

“No!! Lúcio, tell this dwarf that you’re not ready to be a journeyman!” Angela saw that Lúcio stayed quiet. “Lúcio? Tell him!”

“I...I can’t, Master Jamison.” Lúcio said. “If Master Lindholm thinks I’m ready, then—”

“Fine! Leave then! Leave, just like everyone else!” Jamison stalked off, muttering curses under his breath. He didn’t even notice Angela and the Shimada brothers. Angela asked Hanzo if Jamison would be all right.

“He will be fine.” Hanzo said. “Fawkes has been in denial about Santo’s progress for some time. If he had his way, Santos would remain an apprentice forever.”

“Hmph.” Torbjörn said. “Sounds rather foolish. But he’ll accept it in time.”

“I hope so.” Lúcio said. “Master Lindholm, I was told that I would have to waltz as a journeyman?”

“Your journeyman years. It’s something you have to go through if you want to make master—three years and a day of travelling to learn from other workshops. But you don’t have to take them right away; I trust you want to settle your affairs before taking the journey.”

“I...yes, there are obligations I need to fulfill before I even consider it. But I need to make peace with Master Jamison first, sir.”

“A fair point. Go talk to him, and you’ll both come to the workshop and we’ll make this official.”

“Thank you, Master Lindholm. Doctor Ziegler? Which way did he...nevermind, I can hear the banging.”

“Do you want me to come with you, Lúcio?” Angela asked. Lúcio nodded and the two of them followed the banging to the other end of the engine room. There, they found Jamison banging on pipes and ranting about ungrateful apprentices and being abandoned.

“Master Jamison?” Lúcio said. Jamison ignored him. “Look, I know you’re upset about this, but...I can’t just stay static, no matter how much you want me to. It doesn’t mean I’ll just take off, leave you...and even if I did, I’d come back.”

“That’s what they all say.” Jamison said. “Then they don’t. Everyone I give a damn about leaves in the end.”

“That’s not true. Mr. Rutledge is still here, and Miss Satya—and please don’t bring up they have nowhere else to go. I don’t plan on taking my journeyman years for a while, so I’m not going anywhere, not right away.” Jamison stopped banging and just stood there.

“The journeyman’s waltz ain’t easy. You have to travel for three years and a day and hire yourself out to other workshops so you can learn from them. You’d only be given five gold dollars at the start, and you have to bring back exactly that—no more, no less. Also, you can’t be within fifty kilometers of your home town unless it’s an emergency, and they’re specific on that. Most important, every journeyman on his or her waltz has to be free of obligation. No spouses, no children, no debts at all—guilds don’t want the waltz to be used as a way of dodging obligations, and you can’t be a convict, not even a paroled one.”

“That...that’s certainly something to take into account, sir.”

“So how do you plan to do it, when you’re ready?”

“Well...we did have that huge find in Madagascar. I’d need to talk with my mother about how to use it, and I have some ideas about that. It’ll have to wait when I go on leave—this isn’t something you talk about on the telegraph.”

“Fair point. Ain’t any of your siblings able to take the slack while you’re gone?”

“Some of them, again something I need to talk to them about. But I plan not to leave for a while, at least a year. That’ll give me time to settle my family so that I don’t have to worry about them when I do take this journey.”

“And when you’re done, you come back, roight?”

“Of course. There’s no place I’d rather be.” Jamison just sighed.

“Even if Satya stays? That’s not negotiable, you know.” Lúcio just smiled.

“Even then. I may not have been thrilled at the arrangement, but at the same time, I’ve gotten used to her.” Jamison finally turned around and had a small smile. Angela saw it was more resigned than anything else.

“All right then, soon as we got liberty, we head straight to the Guild Master and get this over with. Why did I think you staying an apprentice is a good thing anyway?” Angela found herself laughing at that. Later that evening, Jamison marched into the galley at dinner with Lúcio behind him.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Jamison annouced. “Introducing Journeyman Lúcio Correia dos Santos!” The crew applauded at the news, even Satya seemed pleased. Angela did notice Jesse, while he applauded with the others, had a frown on his face. He then went up to the deck; Angela followed him, concerned. She found him staring up at the stars, like he wanted to shoot them.

“Jesse?” Angela asked. “Is everything all right?”

“Hmm?” Jesse said. “Oh, yeah. I’m all right, Doc. Good for Lúcio, about time he moved up.”

“But...”

“Been distracted lately. Mei hasn’t written in a while. I’m getting worried.”

“It may be hard for her to send word to you. Especially if her expedition has her in the middle of nowhere.”

“Still...it ain’t like her to not send anythin’. Not even a letter. I tell ya, Doc, we can’t get to Canada fast enough.”

“She’s been on her own this long, a few weeks won’t make any difference.”

“Maybe. I didn’t leave her unprotected, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Jesse—”

“No, I understand. Mei bein’ on her own, with no one but her useless brother...that has to bring back some bad memories for you. But let me tell you—I don’t underestimate my girl when it comes to handlin’ herself if she has to. I trust her to do that. Marriage...it ain’t about one person savin’ the other, it’s about a partnership. A partnership in life, in all things—the couple helps each other, supports each other. Sure, there’s some compromises that have to be made, don’t let those fairy tales about ‘happy ever afters’ fool ya. Love is work; more often than not, it’s hard work. But it’s worth it in the end.”

“Isn’t Mei worried about giving up her career for marriage?” Jesse looked at her, confused.

“Why would she do that?”

“Because it’s proper for a married woman to withdraw from the work force, to devote all she is for the household.” Jesse gave out a guffaw.

“Is that all?” He asked. “No...I wouldn’t ask her to do that, not for me. Not for anything. What she does with herself after we marry, that’s no one’s business but ours. If we have to adjust things, then we figure it out. But no way in hell would I make her to give up a part of who she is. The captain wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“How do you know that?” Angela asked. “I know he has certain...expectations in a wife.”

“Which were blown to hell when he got washed away from Japan. You’re good for him, Doc, and if he even thinks of askin’ ya to give up who you are for him, then he’s a bigger idiot than I am.”

“You really believe that?”

“With all my soul. Like I said, love is work, has to be maintained like an engine—talk, quiet moments...whatever it takes to keep that spark alive. You two’ll figure it out.”

“Maybe. So, where in Canada are we heading?”

“Kingston. Captain likes to be close to the border for our last stop. Soon as we get there, I’m makin’ inquiries about the expedition Mei is on. I pray to God you’re right about her just bein’ cut off due to the work.”

“As am I, Jesse.”


	33. A Chilling Rescue

The next several days passed, and the _Double Dragon_ was on its way to Canada. It took them a week to reach the country, and they converted to air mode as soon as they were in view of the shore. Angela could feel the air freeze around her. It was hard to believe it was September already, with this sort of weather. Then again, Canada was known for its cold weather, so maybe it wasn’t so unexpected. A month or two in Canada, Hanzo said—which meant they’d be back in New York in time for Christmas; Thanksgiving at the earliest. They were passing over Quebec when they hit a blizzard. Angela couldn’t wait until they reached Kingston and the receiving tower there. The winds were strong, but the ship endured. Anyone not on deck was either in the engine room keeping things running or in the cargo hold making sure the merchandise was secure. She looked out from the deck and saw a light on the horizon. It was a light blue light blinking on and off, and it took Angela a moment to realize the light was blinking in Morse code.

“Lena, do you see that?” Angela asked. “There, starboard side!” Lena had to squint even with her goggles.

“I see it!” Lena said. “Light’s blinking—three dots, three dashes, three...bloody hell, that’s a distress signal! Someone’s in trouble!” Lena turned on the intercom. “Captain, we’re getting a distress signal starboard side, about two meters from us.”

“...Get us close to the signal, and be on your guard.” Hanzo said. “I will send Zarya up to aid you.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Lena turned off the intercom and steered towards the signal. As they got closer, Angela saw it was a small airboat. She had to squint to see someone struggling to keep the boat steady.

“Lena, try to get closer to the ship!” Angela said. Zarya had come up by then and, seeing the airboat, got the grappling hooks ready. Mako was right behind her, and the two each tossed a grappling hook towards the airboat. Both hooks gripped the airboat, and then the wind blew strong enough to tip both ships.

“ _B’lyad_!” Zarya said. “We need to keep our grips on these—we need one more hook to pull the boat towards us!”

“Angela!!” Lena said. “Take the wheel!” Angela took hold of the wheel, and she struggled to keep the ship under control. Lena hopped to the deck, grabbed the third grappling hook and jumped off the ship with it. Angela shouted at Lena, until she saw a blue light streak to the other ship, and Lena had attached the third hook, waving to Zarya and Mako to start pulling; she went to take the boat’s wheel, relieving its driver who ran below deck. The two of them pulled hard on the hook lines, Mako and Zarya sharing grips with the thrid hook. After much effort on their part, the airboat was soon next to the _Double Dragon_ , and Angela saw, to her surprise, Winston race up from the deck of the boat and hop off carrying someone. A small little droid was beeping behind him, shining the blue light Angela saw.

“Doctor, thank God!” Winston said. Lena had raced over and resumed steering the ship, allowing Angela to run to Winston and take a closer look at his burden. She saw it was a woman, dangerously blue despite being bundled in blankets. Angela and Winston headed to the infirmary immediately, the little droid flying behind them, then leaving soon as they entered the infirmary. Angela directed Winston to lay the woman down on a prepared futon. She was small, especially compared to a giant like Winston, and suffering severe hypothermia.

“Be ready to switch out those blankets.” Angela said as she got the burners heated, using steam in the bowls to heat up fresh blankets and water. Once those were heating, she had Winston put blankets over two of the bowls so the steam could heat them while she checked the woman’s pulse. The pulse was faint and her skin was cold, but not dead cold; she was alive, barely. They needed to get this woman warm immediately.

“Doctor?” Winston asked, concerned.

“ _Verdammt_. Winston, behind you is the supply closet—I need a glass bottle, a large syringe and salt, you can find that in a burlap bag. Hurry!” Winston ran and got what she needed; Angela scooped some of the water into the bottle and mixed salt into the hot water. After, she took the syringe, filled it with the hot saline and injected it directly into the vein of the woman’s arm. She repeated the process three more times before having Winston carefully unwrap the woman and rewrap her in a warm planet after applying a smaller, heated blanket on her chest as a compress.

“Will she live?” Winston asked as he took a cup of boiling water and placed it under the woman’s face, allowing her to breathe in the steam.

“I don’t know.” Angela said. “But I do know she was lucky we found you when we did—” She was interrupted by the little droid flying back in, followed by McCree, who looked pale.

* * *

In the cargo hold, Hanzo inspected the cargo to be sure the merchandise was well-secure. McCree was with him to help, while Zarya had gone up to help with the sudden appearance of a ship in distress. Hanzo hoped it didn’t turn out to be a trap of some kind; his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a small droid flying into the cargo hold. It was blue, and shaped like half a ball, with three little thrusters on the bottom to help it fly. It flew around Hanzo and started beeping consistently. Hanzo was ready to grab it when it let out a squeal and headed straight towards McCree, who was taken by surprise.

“Hey there!” McCree said, and he smiled upon seeing the droid. “Snowball, is that you? What in tarnation are you—” The smile on his face disappeared as soon as it came. “Jesus Christ Almighty.”

“McCree?” Hanzo asked, but it appeared the cowboy didn’t hear him. He just watched the droid—what kind of a name was Snowball anyway?—fly off, then McCree raced after it. Hanzo followed them both to the infirmary, where he saw Angela and Dr. Fitzharold tending to a small woman swaddled in blankets like a baby. But the biggest impact was McCree looking as pale as the woman’s face was.

“Mei-Ling!” McCree shouted, racing to the woman’s side. So...that was McCree’s intended. “Mei, can you hear me?!”

“Jesse.” Angela said, trying to calm him. “She’s suffering from hypothermia—she’s frozen...”

“How bad is it, Doc? Give it to me straight.”

“We’re thawing her out, but she is alive, I promise you.”

“What about the rest of her team? I know some of the names—Opara, Torres...”

“Winston?” Fitzharold looked up at them, his face grim.

“The expedition team was declared lost nine weeks ago.” Fitzharold said. “Mei was the only one I found alive, and I never would have found them without Snowball.” He explained, after Madagascar, he returned to the States where the navy confiscated the Omnic heads they found. He started looking into starting his foundation, then went to Canada to join the expedition team there; when he got to the meeting point, he learned no one had heard from them in some time, so he went to the last location they were, only to be hit by a large blizzard. Snowball, Mei’s droid, had been beeping nonstop when Winston found it...and the expedition team. The others had frozen to death, and Mei would have shared their fate had he not loaded her onto his airboat, along with the bodies of the rest of the team. They were fighting the blizzard, with Mei tucked into the small cabin to warm while Snowball sent out a distress signal through blinking lights, when the _Double Dragon_ crossed their path. McCree gave Fitzharold a large hug.

“You saved my girl.” McCree said. “I owe you more than I can say.”

“It was nothing.” Fitzharold said. “I was glad to help.”

“Soon as she’s better, consider yourself the best man.” Hanzo took Angela to the side and asked if Mei-Ling needed a hospital.

“The hypothermia was severe.” Angela said. “I’ll keep monitoring her condition, but so far she’s out of danger. How far are we from Kingston?”

“We should be crossing the border to Ontario within the hour; elaborate on severe.”

“Doc?” Jesse asked. “She’s going to live, right?”

“God willing, yes.” Angela said. “Mei came in here frozen to the core; I had to inject hot saline into her to help warm her blood, then we bundled her with blankets with a compress on her chest. Winston then had her inhale steam to further warm her insides.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You can help me monitor her, make sure she isn’t suffering any ill effects. Keep having her inhale steam, and when she wakes, give her hot liquids.”

“I can do that...” Hanzo nodded to him to do that while he went to the great cabin to telegraph Onieda Tower for medical attention upon their arrival. He also sent word that an expedition team sent to Canada had been found, and the details surrounding the finding. Hanzo hope, for McCree’s sake if nothing else, that his intended survived the journey to Kingston.


	34. How Common Sense Won

The blizzard began to dissapate as they crossed the border to Ontario. Hanzo made regular visits to the infirmary to check on Angela’s progress regarding her patient. So far, it appeared Miss Zhou was recovering, though she was still unconscious. McCree kept tending her while Angela made sure there were no complications from the hypothermia. He was bringing them both dinner when he saw Angela slumped at her desk and McCree reading some sort of letter. He put both plates on the desk and shook Angela gently to wake her.

“You need to eat, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said. “Both of you do.” Angela looked up at him and smiled.

“ _Danke_ , Hanzo, but—” Angela began, and Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“You would be more useful to your patient if you kept your strength up. Eat.” Angela shook her head and ate the stew Rutledge made.

“So bossy.”

“I am the captain, and the welfare of this crew is my responsibility.” They both heard McCree growl, and crush the letter he was reading. “McCree? What do you have there?”

“Letter from Opara, the expedition leader.” McCree said. Hanzo noted his guard looked furious. “Winston found it on his person when he and Zarya started loading the bodies in the cargo hold. He wrote it when the blizzard stranded them, just in case.”

“I see. What did the letter say?” McCree handed him the letter, and Hanzo started reading. Whatever had caused such anger in his guard must be serious if he couldn’t say for himself what he read. Hanzo was wide-eyed when he started reading—apparently this Opara was from the same town as Miss Zhou and was witness to the rift that formed between her and her brother. According to the letter, Liao had lost a big card game against a newcomer from Xi’an. The fool had literally nothing else to settle the debt, so he attempted to marry Mei-Ling off to the gentleman. Mei found out and pleaded with the man to not take her contract, and he tried to reassure her that he would be a good husband. Then he found the knife she was carrying, and asked if she was planning to kill him; she replied, calmly, that she was actually planning to kill herself if he insisted on the marriage. Not because the gentleman was perceived to be deplorable, but because she was promised to another who had yet to meet the bride price and she explained the understanding between her brother and McCree. The gentleman was touched to see how far she would go to honor her promise, but that did not erase Liao’s debt. So on the day Liao came with the contract, Mei told the gentleman that she had the money to pay off the debt, but would only pay it if Liao gave her the marriage contract. Liao had been furious to learn she was witholding money from him, but she didn’t back down, in fact she made it clear to him that she would pay his debt and that he would consider it the bride price. Liao threw the contract at her, told her to keep it and yelled he had no sister, then stormed off. Mei left with Opara and his team for Canada as soon as she paid the gentleman from Xi’an. Hanzo let out a vile curse that had Angela looking up at him; if she knew what he said, she didn’t recognize it in Japanese.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. “Hanzo, what is it?”

“Do you remember what McCree said he would do to his intended’s brother should the fool try to renege on his promise?” Hanzo asked, then handed her the letter. “This Liao is a bigger _baka_ than McCree is, something until now I thought impossible.” He saw Angela pale as she read the letter, and when she finished she looked at him in disbelief.

“ _Mein Gott!!_ He was going to...to sell his own sister to settle a debt?!”

“In a word, yes. It does not matter if it has the respectability of marriage attached to it, it is still...now I understand why McCree hates the man.”

“And she paid the debt...how?”

“You did not read the whole thing, did you?”

“I couldn’t get past the part where he tried to use her to settle his debt, and that she was going to...that she considered suicide unless there was another option, such as paying the debt herself.”

“According to the letter, it took everything she had to pay back the debt—the money McCree sent her, what remained of her own savings...she even sold her patents, her dowry.”

“But suicide! She would hurt Jesse like that?”

“It would hurt him, very much. But how much more hurt would he be if she lived but was married to another?” She was about to answer him when they both heard moaning. Angela shot up from her chair and went to Miss Zhou, who was starting to awaken. Even the anger from McCree vanished and concern appeared on his face and Snowball beeped as it flowed around them.

“Jesse?” Mei whispered. McCree took her hand.

“I’m here, Sugar Plum.” McCree said as Hanzo rolled his eyes at the endearment. “I’m right here.”

“Where am I?”

“On the _Double Dragon_. We found an airboat belonging to a scientist who was comin’ to join y’all. He got you aboard, and we got you here.”

“Tired...”

“I know, darlin’. Angie, can you get me some of that stew?”

“Of course, Jesse.” Angela said, bringing one of the bowls over. McCree thanked her and started feeding Mei, who took the soup slowly, after sitting her up. “Easy there. We don’t want you choking.”

“I’ll be all right.” Mei said. “You’re Angela, yes? The doctor? Jesse wrote all about you.”

“He did?”

“Yes. He said you were helping him with a side venture, to make extra money...” She went silent. Of course, she would need to talk to McCree about what happened. “Jesse, we need to talk.”

“Yes, we do.” McCree said, and Hanzo noted the hardness in his tone. _Kuso_ , the last thing he needed was for McCree to go on a vendetta, no matter how justified the cowboy was in it.

“McCree.” Hanzo said. “I will see you outside for a moment.”

“Captain—”

“I believe your intended is recovered enough to want to be dressed. We should give her some privacy.” McCree looked like he wanted to argue, but reconsidered.

“All right. I’ll be right outside, Sugar Plum.” Mei nodded and McCree kissed her forehead, then followed Hanzo outside the infirmary. They just left the doorway when Hanzo turned to him.

“I never thought I would see someone who is a bigger idiot than you are, McCree, and you know how big an idiot I think you are.”

“It’s not an international secret, _Capitan_.”

“Seeing the extent of Liao Zhou’s stupidity for myself, I do not see him worth anything, least of all a murder charge.”

“He and I had an understandin’, he violated the understandin’. I’d be well within my rights to take payment out of his hide; I warned him not to think about double-crossin’ me.”

“And the law is well within its rights to hang you for murder. Do not deny it, I can see in your face you want his death. As it turns out, I agree with you, but again, I do not want you to hang for murder even if you are justified. Nor, I believe, do you have any desire to make Miss Zhou a ghost bride.” McCree remained silent at that, which told Hanzo he was thinking on his words—a rare feat. “Jesse.” McCree looked up at him, surprised at Hanzo’s use of his given name. “You said yourself he is an unrepentant gambler, and that Mei-Ling had been protecting him. How long do you think he will last before he loses to the point of being indebted again? Only this time, she is not there to shield him from the consequences of his actions. Surely that would be a fate worse than death.”

“....Goddamnit, Captain, I hate when you’re right. Only a matter of time before he gets himself into trouble again, and when he does Mei ain’t there to bail him out. That does sound worse than anythin’ I could do to him.”

“Precisely.”

“I’m still shootin’ him if I see him again, but I’ll stick with the original non-fatal plan. It’s a matter of principle, after all.” Hanzo thought he had a point; then Miss Zhou burst through the door, pale, and ran for the cargo hold. Angela and Snowball were right behind her.

“Mei, wait!” Angela shouted. Hanzo and McCree followed them down to the cargo hold.

* * *

While Hanzo talked his guard out of his well-justified vendetta, Angela helped Mei-Ling dress. When they were done, Mei was in a simple pair of pants, boots, a cotton shirt and vest. Winston had managed to salvage her clothing and they were dry again. Snowball opened up a compartment in its top holding three items—a pair of glasses, a long stick with a red ball on top and a snowflake charm dangling on and a ring. Angela noted the ring had a reddish color and in the center tiny sapphires surrounded a white stone and formed a snowflake.

“Is that your engagement ring?” Angela asked as Mei put her glasses on. Mei nodded while she took the stick and used it to put her hair in a bun.

“It is.” Mei said. “Jesse had it made by one of the Omnics in the company, a Tekhartha Zenyatta, and insisted I hold onto it.”

“Yes, I was told he is a very talented jeweller. It’s a very interesting design, I don’t recognize the metal or the white stone in the center.”

“The ring’s made of what is called rose gold, it’s an alloy of gold and copper. The white stone’s a moonstone. Jesse...he couldn’t afford a diamond, but he knows I like moonstones.”

“And snowflakes.”

“And snowflakes.” Mei slipped the ring on her finger. “I never thought I’d be able to wear it. We...we had so much to go through.”

“Jesse mentioned something along those lines.” She wasn’t going to mention the details, or what they discovered—that was for Mei to tell Jesse.

“I’m sure he did...wait a minute.” Mei looked around the infirmary. “Where is everyone?” Angela cursed under her breath, then looked at Mei.

“Mei-Ling...your team, they’re in the cargo hold.” Angela didn’t say why, the look on Mei’s face told her she figured it out. Still, Mei shook her head in denial, then ran out of the infirmary. “Mei, wait!” She and Snowball followed Mei down to the cargo hold where Zarya and Winston had put the bodies of the expedition team.

“No...nononononono...” Mei muttered when she saw the white sheets covering the bodies. She ran to one of the bodies, removed the sheet and gasped as she recoiled at the sight in horror. “NO!!” Jesse took hold of her before she collapsed to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Sugar Plum.” Jesse said, trying to soothe her as she broke into sobs. “They didn’t make it...if we hadn’t found you when we did, you’d have joined them.” Mei continued to sob. Snowball beeped at her, trying to offer comfort.

“McCree, get her back to the infirmary.” Hanzo said. “We will be approaching Kingston any minute now.” Jesse nodded and carried Mei up the stairs while she still sobbed, Snowball following behind them. Hanzo covered the body back and turned to Angela. She could tell he saw the tears streaming down her face.

“Those poor people...” Angela said. “Winston mentioned that the research they had, aside from whatever notes were on their person, was lost.”

“He was focused on getting them onto the ship and to help. He did not think to take anything else; given the state Miss Zhou was in when we found them, it was the right decision.”

“I can’t begin to imagine what their families must be going through.”

“Perhaps once the bodies are sent home, those families will have closure and begin to heal. There will be a medical team awaiting us at Onieda Tower.”

“Good. I could use a second opinion regarding Mei. Other than needing food and liquids in her body for sustenance and to keep staying warm, she should be fine.”

“I know she will, thanks to you. By the way, did you finish your stew?” Angela glared at him about that.

“No, and I do not appreciate you nagging me about it like I am a child.”

“And I do not appreciate you falling ill because you neglected yourself. Life is full of disappointments.” Angela wanted to retort, but she realized Hanzo had a point. Besides, she knew if the situation was reversed, she would do the exact same thing to him.

“I’ll go grab a fresh portion from the galley. Mei can have what you brought for me. Besides, they need some privacy to talk.”

“I will join you. Genji will let us know when we arrive at Kingston.” She almost snapped at him, but decided that having him hover over her wasn’t that bad. He worried about her, and she would have to accept that he would take care of her as much as he could whether she liked his interference or not.

“As it so happens, sir, I would appreciate the company.” Angela said. To that, Hanzo smiled.


	35. Support and Solidarity

As it turned out, Mei didn’t suffer any ill effects from her ordeal. Physically, she was cleared; mentally, she would need to heal from her comrades’ deaths. Their bodies were held by the hospital in Kingston until they could be sent to or claimed by their families. Angela was relieved to see Mei was doing well. Hanzo offered both her and Winston temporary places on the crew, to earn their keep until they returned to New York. They were glad to accept, and Hanzo sent them into the engine room. Aside from what happened, business at Kingston was normal, though Angela noted Jesse and Genji were gone for three days. According to Hanzo, they took the ferry to Sackets Harbor for personal business and didn’t get back until this morning, in time for their duties. When they got back aboard, Angela noted Jesse was carrying a bunch of papers.

“Hey Angie, thanks for fillin’ in for me while we were gone.” Jesse said. Angela had filled in for some of Jesse’s duties while he and Genji were in Sackets Harbor.

“You’re welcome.” Angela answered as they made their way to the galley. They arrived in time for breakfast. Jesse planted himself next to Mei, who came up for her and the other engineers’ breakfast. He handed her the papers and planted a kiss on her temple.

“Mornin’, Sugar Plum, I got ya somethin’.” Mei looked at the papers, and started staring.  
  
“My patents. Jesse...how?” Mei asked.

“Well, it took some wranglin’, but between me an’ Master Shimada here, we managed to get them back.” Mei responded by hugging him tight. “Hey now, they’re yours anyway. You worked too damn hard on these to lose them to idiocy.”

“This is amazing. I don’t know how to—” Mei stopped, and was wide-eyed. Angela went over and looked—Jesse had managed to buy back Mei’s patents, with Genji’s help. But that wasn’t what had Mei stare wide-eyed and mumble in Chinese. It was the receipt attached to the patents, which were in Mei’s name. Angela let out a gasp when she saw how much the patents cost, one hundred thousand gold dollars. Jesse had spent every last penny to regain Mei’s patents for her.

“Hell...was hopin’ you wouldn’t see that.” Jesse said. “It don’t mean anythin’, the money. I know, it was a lot, but I ain’t gonna see your hard work wasted. You’re worth it, Mei. It don’t change anything between us, and Lord knows you need something to support you if, God forbid, anythin’ happens to me.”

“Jesse...” Mei said. Jesse just kissed her and held her tight.

”We’re gonna be okay, Sugar Plum. Things’ll be a little tight financial-wise for a bit, but we’re gonna be okay.” Angela left them and sat next to Genji, who she asked about the patents.

“The gentleman she sold them to had put them on the market for profit.” Genji said. “I messaged an intermediary in Albany to handle the sale, and he had gotten word to me things went through. All he needed was the money required for the purchase. Obviously, it took some time before we managed to obtain the patents.”

“Obviously.” Angela said. “It took that much...”

“That was after my intermediary talked the price down.” Angela just shook her head in wonder. “They’ll be all right, Angie-chan. Jesse is a resourceful fellow, he will make that amount back eventually. Mei-Ling is also resourceful—I can tell her refrigeration technology will have the potential to change the landscape of society.”

“Angela, a word?” Hanzo asked. He was standing behind them. Angela nodded and followed him to the great cabin. He gestured her to sit down.

“Did you know? The purpose of their business in Sackets Harbor.” Angela asked as she sat. Hanzo nodded.

“Genji told me he inquired about Miss Zhou’s patents when we arrived in Kingston. He discovered them on the market, told McCree and they both came to me for permission to be away to obtain them. But that’s not why I asked you here.”

“Then what is it?” Hanzo answered her by handing her five banknotes. Angela saw each note was worth a hundred gold dollars.

“I want you to start a collection—discreetly—for McCree and Miss Zhou. Let the crew donate however much they wish. We may not be able to give them the wedding McCree sought for her, but we may be able to provide enough for them to marry at all.”

“Hanzo...this—this is very generous. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say this was your idea, and that I am the second to donate. That _baka_ cowboy finds out I was willing to help, I will never hear the end of it.”

“Now, Hanzo...would Jesse thanking you be so bad?”

“I just do not want to deal with constant praises. It is nothing I would not do for any of the crew.” Angela just smiled at him. She was amazed at how humble he was at helping his, despite the gruff exterior. She spent the day collecting from the rest of the crew, who were more than happy to help one of their own. By the time dinner came, Angela had an envelope full of money that she presented to Mei and Jesse.

“What is this?” Mei asked as Angela gave her the envelope. She and Jesse stared at the money that was in it.

“Nothing much, just a little something from the crew.” Angela said. Jesse counted the money.

“Whoo-whee, there must be at least five thousand dollars in here!” Jesse said. “Angela, this...this is too much...”

“Nonsense! It may be a pittance compared to what you had, but it’s more than enough for a license, a priest and a small honeymoon.”

“Still...it don’t feel right takin’ charity from the crew.” Angela glared at him for that.

“Charity?! You have some nerve, Jesse McCree, to refer to your wedding present as charity! Honestly, can you be anymore insulting?”

“A...a weddin’ present? Well...when you put it that way, how can we refuse?”

“Obviously, you can’t.” Jesse took Mei’s hand.

“We were gonna wait ‘til we got back to New York to tie the knot, but with this? I’m thinkin’ we could get hitched now, then start our honeymoon when we get back. It ain’t the big, fancy, weddin’ I wanted for you, Mei, but—”

“Oh forget the wedding!” Mei said. “At least we’ll be finally married!”

“You sure, Sugar Plum?”

“Jesse. I have waited five years for this, I don’t want to wait any longer.” Mei then flushed red. “At least...not any longer than I have to.”

“Then you won’t. We both got liberty tomorrow mornin’; first thing, we’ll head out and get a license. After that—”

“After that, you will hire a minister and bring him here.” Hanzo said. “We will have the ceremony, and whatever party is necessary, here on the ship.” Angela and Jesse looked at him; Jesse smiled.

“Well now, _Captian_ , that’s mighty nice of you. Much obliged.” Hanzo simply growled.

“I am merely taking into account that you would want the entire crew at your wedding; having it aboard insures everyone’s presence and does not leave the ship deserted.” Hanzo then stormed off, and Angela just shook her head smiling.

“He’s happy for you both.” Angela said. “He just doesn’t want to admit it. If it were allowed, he would conduct the ceremony himself.”

* * *

Planning a wedding was easier than Hanzo realized it would be. Then again, one had to take into account that McCree and Miss Zhou had been engaged for five years, so there was plenty done in advance. Satya had made the wedding clothes, a favor McCree called in, as he did with Zenyatta for the ring. Rutledge would handle the wedding feast and Fawkes, gods help them, was dealing with the fireworks. Now it was a matter of obtaining the license and priest or whoever was officiated for such things. He was dealing with paperwork for business, because they still had to make their profits, when McCree entered the cabin saying they had gotten the license and a justice of the peace would come in five days to officiate the wedding.

“A justice of the peace?” Hanzo asked. “Not a priest?”

“I didn’t have the heart to pick anyone religious.” McCree said. “Since I’m Catholic and Mei’s Buddhist, we thought it’d be best if we did a civil ceremony. Keep it neutral, especially since neither of us is too keen on convertin’.”

“That sounds practical. McCree, this official...would he be willing to work with an Omnic for the ceremony?”

“He’s pro-Omnic, if that’s what you’re wondering—why?”

“You will see in four days.” Hanzo dismissed McCree and sent a telegraph to the warehouse. The day before the wedding a steam car came up to the dock where the Double Dragon was. All of the crew were decorating on deck and stared at the steam car, and stared even more when the car’s two passengers came out. Zarya was the first to smile and run down the gangplank to greet one of them.

“ _Krolik_!” Zarya cried as she embraced Miss Song in a huge hug. Genji looked at Hanzo, who simply shrugged.

“I knew McCree wanted them here, brother.” Hanzo said as Zarya all but carried Miss Song. The rest of the crew went over to greet them as Zarya released her.

“Them, _Anija_?” Genji asked. “Hana-chan, it’s great to have you back!”

“It’s great to be back, sir!” Miss Song said. “And look who I brought!” Genji looked down the gangplank and saw who she brought.

“Master! You came!” Genji greeted Zenyatta as he floated aboard.

“Yes, I did, my pupil.” Zenyatta said as he came on deck. “Han—I mean, Captain Shimada messaged us to come to Kingston, and with Miss Wilcox and the residents of the orphanage overseeing the warehouse, we were able to come.” Zarya looked like she wanted to say something, but one look from Hanzo silenced her. Fawkes, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

“Hana! You’re back, thank God!” Fawkes said. “But did you have to bring the gearhead with you?”

“Zenyatta’s not that bad, Jamison.” Miss Song replied. “Besides, Captain Shimada asked us both to come.”

“Not that bad?! Oh hell...he’s brainwashed you! I knew this would happen! Oh Lord...what if you end up like Oxton?! I can’t stand it if you did! I mean, on one hand, it would mean you ain’t pinin’ for Master Genji anymore, but on the other it’d mean you’d get crazy ideas like Omnic rights!!!”

“Oh stop it Jamison! I’m fine! Zenyatta took good care of me, and Jesse wrote that Lena’s pretty good with the ship. You can’t deny she’s a good pilot; not as good as me, but good enough.”

“Well...guess not. She is a pretty good pilot. You know, for a gearhead-loving dyke. Least she ain’t a gearwhore. She’s not, is she? You met her when you got back to New York.”

“No, I don’t think Lena’s attracted to Omnics at all. Besides, she’s entirely devoted to Emily. Now come on, you HAVE to catch me up on everything!”

“Like what?” Miss Song was already dragging Fawkes down below.

“Like what?! Let’s see...that treasure you guys found in Madagascar, for starters! And I can’t believe you FINALLY made Lúcio a Journeyman...” Hanzo watched them disappear below deck and directed Zenyatta into the great cabin. Genji followed them inside. The justice of the peace wasn’t due on the ship until tomorrow afternoon, so they had time to talk in private.

“Thank you for coming, Zenyatta.” Hanzo said. “I know it would mean a lot to McCree to have you partake in the ceremony.”

“It is the least I can do.” Zenyatta said. “Is everything all right, Hanzo? Your message indicated some sense of urgency.”

“When Mondatta was...when his body was collected, did the navy or any other official take his head?”

“His head? No, I handled his remains myself, his wishes were to be melted down upon his death, then shipped back to the monastery for burial. Genji, you remember I gave you his remains for that very task.”

“You did, Master.” Genji said. “But can you think of any reason, any reason at all anyone would hurt Mondatta? Did he see or learn something he shouldn’t have that someone wanted to bury or learn?”

“Not to my knowledge...why do you ask?”

“We know about the Omnic heads. We know engineers can tap into them and access the memories stored in them.”

“...I see.”

“‘I see’?! That’s all you have to say to me?! ‘I see’?!”

“You’re upset I kept this from you.”

“Of course I am! I thought we trusted each other, Master!”

“I do trust you, Genji. But the purpose of Omnic heads was not my secret to tell. Does...does the crew know?”

“No. Only myself, Genji and Dr. Ziegler know of this.” Hanzo said. “We have kept this from the crew not only for the sake of preventing another Omnic Wars, but because of the warning given to us by the American navy officer who was there when we discovered this secret.”

“Thank you, Captain. How did you discover what Omnic heads do?”

“We walked in on the Ironclad Guild master as he was accessing memories from an Omnic head for that same officer.”

“If the navy is accessing Omnic memories, they must have a reason. I dislike disturbing their sanctity, but...”

“But the navy needed information any way they can get it. The memories, if we saw them correctly, revealed that the treausre we found in Madagascar was stored by Pirate Seventy-Six.”

“That does not surprise me, I’ve heard he only takes Omnics on as his crew. Genji wrote to me of his identity, would he...?”

“No, I doubt he does. According to the naval officer we spoke with, this secret is only known to officers with the rank of ‘Captain’ or higher; Morrison was a Commander when he crashed and deserted.”

“So it is possible he does not know.”

“It is. Genji—”

“Zenyatta can stay with me in my quarters, brother.” Genji said as he and Zenyatta left. It was clear even to Hanzo they had a lot to talk about.


	36. Wedding Bells of Terror

The following morning was full of last minute preparations. The women were using the infirmary for whatever it is women needed to do to prepare while the men were in the great cabin. Hanzo was beginning to regret allowing the use of his cabin as some sort of wardrobe. Still, it can’t be as chaotic as what may be going on in the infirmary. Angela had come up from time to time to check on them.

“It won’t be long now.” Angela said. “Don’t worry.”

“I’ll stop worrying when this is done.” Hanzo said. “I had to send McCree out to the deck because he was pacing all over.”

“He’s nervous, Hanzo. It’s natural to be, especially after such a wait.”

“Maybe.” The great cabin opened to a middle-aged man dressed in a suit. The man introduced himself as the justice of the peace.

“I was told that the ceremony would take place aboard?” The justice asked. “Your crewman said to see you.”

“Ahh yes. That would be the groom. We will be ready when you are. Angela, go down and tell the other women it is time.”

“Yes, Hanzo.” Angela said as she left with the official coming inside. The justice looked around to see the men and his eyes fell on Zenyatta.

“Is this a monk of the Shambali order by any chance?” The justie asked.

“He is.” Hanzo replied. “Zenyatta is here to help conduct the ceremony with some degree of religious decorum.”

“I see. Much as I wish otherwise, I must point out an Omnic officiating won’t make the ceremony legal. People won’t recognize their authority.”

“That is why you are here.”

“A fair point. Well, whatever blessings the Iris has to give will have to wait until after the legal portion of the proceedings. Now, if we can get things started...?”

“I will fetch the groom. Lay out whatever papers need to be signed on the desk.” Hanzo then walked out of the great cabin to find McCree looking out on the horizon. He looked tense, perhaps Angela was right about him being nervous.

“I was told that it is natural to be nervous moments before such an occassion.” Hanzo said.

“Can’t imagine why I’d be nervous.” McCree said. “Been lookin’ forward to this for a long time.”

“It is still a big step, to marry. I do not know how Westerners do it, marrying for love and their own choice. You and Miss Zhou are most fortunate in that regard.”

“We are. To think it almost didn’t happen thanks to that bastard.”

“Have you checked on him since you found out what he attempted?”

“No. Didn’t want to change my mind about sparin’ his miserable life, least not before we finally marry. You know the oddest thing of all? Despite him disowning her, despite everything he did, Mei still gives a damn about Liao. She worries about what’ll happen to him without her.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that it was for the best she wasn’t there. I reminded her Liao disowned her so she wasn’t under any obligation to worry about him anymore. I was sore tempted to revert to my usual arguments when Mei reminded me he was sick, but I thought about what the Doc said in the jungle. I told her that she was right, that Liao was sick and that maybe, just maybe, her not bein’ there to protect him was the kick in the ass he needed to realize that. That would also be the first step to him gettin’ better. She accepted that, fortunately for us.”

“You do not believe that at all.”

“No, sir. I don’t. I hope I’m wrong for Mei’s sake, but I doubt I am. A man can only change if he truly wants to, and Liao ain’ inclined to change at all. He threw out his own sister because she withheld money from him, as was her right since most of it was hers and it was his own fault he lost what he had. Still...I’ll think about inquirin’ about him when we get back from our honeymoon, just to make sure he won’t try anythin’. If nothin’ else, at least we’ll know if his gamblin’ has gotten him killed or not.”

“A reasonable concern, considering what he had done.” Hanzo patted McCree on the back. “Come, the justice of the peace is ready for you. Unless you need something to help you get through this day...and night.” McCree glared at Hanzo seeing the smirk on the captain’s face.

“Are you sayin’ I need a drink to get me through consummatin’ my vows?”

“I said nothing of the kind.” McCree moved past him towards the cabin.

“I’ll get through both sober, thank you kindly sir.” Hanzo was still smirking as he heard McCree mutter something about “smart-assed Japanese” and “just like his goddamn brother”.

* * *

While Hanzo and Jesse talked on the deck, Angela went below to the infirmary where the women were dressing and primping. For a moment, it reminded her of her own wedding preparations, which were for naught. But this wasn’t her wedding, but Jesse’s and unless Hanzo did something rash such as throw the cowboy overboard, Angela had no worries that he wouldn’t be there waiting for his bride-to-be.

“Mei? The justice of the peace is here!” Angela said as she entered the infirmary and gasped when she saw the smaller woman. “Oh Mei...you look goregous!”

“Do you think so?” Mei asked. It was most definitely a learning experience in regards to weddings of other cultures. Mei was dressed in a red robe-like dress with gold embroidery on it. She had also replaced her black rimmed glasses with frameless ones and her hair was tucked underneath the turquoise and pearl crown she wore on her head, complete with a red veil. Angela once inquired about the dress when Satya showed it the night before, about why it wasn’t white. Mei had looked horrified at the idea of her wearing a white dress at her wedding— to Mei, a white dress was a funeral dress. The other women were in formal garments based on their individual nationalities, all red and gold. Satya had something she called a sari, Hana was wearing what she called a hanbok and even Lena was wearing a thin gold dress trimmed in red. Angela, when they were choosing types of clothing, asked Satya what women in Japan wore; Satya answered by providing what she called a kimono. To Angela, it looked like some sort of long, elaborate robe with sleeves almost as long as the robe itself. It was red and it had small, exotic white and pink flowers embroidered on it and it came with a gold silk cloth belt and a red cord to tie it together. Hana helped her with the cloth belt, an obi she called it, and tied the back in a large bow that looked like a pair of wings as she muttered that Angela was crazy to wear her regular clothes underneath the kimono.

“I know you do, Mei.” Angela said. “Jesse is going to be dumbstruck when he sees you!”

“Thank you, Angela. I love the flowers on your kimono.”

“So do I, but I don’t recognize them.”

“The white ones are orchids, which represent integrity, elegance and friendship, though I was once told Westerners see it as a symbol of love, luxury, beauty and strength; the pink ones are lotus blossoms, which bloom unstained by its surroundings so it not only represents purity, but strength, fortune, perseverance and promise despite the challenges thrown at you in life.”

“They sound like very good flowers. Now, are you ready?”

“To marry Jesse? Oh Angela, I have been ready for five years...I think.” Angela smiled and took Mei’s hand.

“It’s natural to feel nervous, Mei. But think of the life you’ll start together.” Mei smiled and let Angela lead her above deck, the other women following. When they got above deck, the men were waiting with the justice of the peace and Zenyatta right next to him; Angela grinned at the look on Jesse’s face when he saw Mei. Then he grinned as she walked towards him, Lúcio playing on his odd contraption he hsed for healing, like it was an instrument of some kind. Anglea glanced towards Hanzo, who was standing next to Winston and had the same look on his face as Jesse did when he looked at her. She smiled at him as soon as Mei was standing next to Jesse and the justice started the ceremony.

“You look beautiful, _Jihi_.” Hanzo whispered. “I thought the bride was not to be outshone.”

“She’s not.” Angela said. “But I’m not outshining Mei.”

“You do to me.” Angela smiled at him as Jesse and Mei exchanged their vows. Snowball flew to Winston, who was bawling throughout the ceremony and from the little droid’s compartment Winston withdrew a simple ring made of rose gold like Mei’s engagement ring and handed it to Jesse. As Jesse slipped the wedding band on her finger, Angela saw that the band was so similar it looked like the two rings merged into one.

“And by the power vested in me by the province of Ontario,” The justice said. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

“Hell, it’s about damn time!” Jesse said as he kissed Mei, who returned it with vigor. The entire crew cheered, and the newly married couple followed the justice into the great cabin to sign the marriage license. Angela and Hanzo followed them in, signing the paperwork as official witnesses. Once they were done, they went back out and Zenyatta delievered his own blessings upon the marriage. The instant the prayers were finished and both Jesse and Mei drank tea Zenyatta provided, Jamison let loose the fireworks he set up. The small rockets colored the sky as they feasted and danced. Angela noticed after a while, Hanzo slipped into the great cabin. She waited a few minutes before joining him inside.

“Are you okay?” Angela asked, glancing at the desk where a new feature was set up. Hanzo had asked Winston for a version of the shields he provided for Helix, and while they weren’t as strong, they could still provide protection.

“I will be.” Hanzo said. “It was a lovely ceremony.”

“It was, and the party outside is very nice too. But then, if memory serves, you don’t do well at parties.” At that, Hanzo gave a small smile.

“I could handle parties in small doses. I will return in a few minutes.” He hugged her to draw comfort, and raised an eyebrow. “ _Jihi_ , are you wearing something underneath this?”

“Yes, my usual clothes. Why?”

“A kimono is equivalent to a dress or gown, wearing something other than undergarments underneath would not have been nece—” They were interrupted by alarms ringing out from the tower’s systems. Angela gulped remembering the last time such alarms sounded. She looked out the window of the cabin and saw a ship heading their way. Hanzo joined her at her side and cursed upon seeing the ship.

“It’s his ship, isn’t it?” Angela asked. Jack’s ship...but they didn’t see Reaper nearby. Why would he be here if Reaper wasn’t? Hanzo nodded.

“What the hell is he up to?” Hanzo asked. The answer came when the ship dropped a large ball in the middle of the dock. The ball had glowing purple lines that pulsed. “No...he wouldn’t.”

“Is that—is that one of the bombs?! We have to get out of there!” The ball’s lines pulsed faster, and Pirate Seventy-Six had fled the moment his ship let loose its cargo.

“There is no time!” Thinking of nothing else, Hanzo hit the new feature and the ship was enveloped in a blue bubble. The pulsing stopped and the ball exploded in a purple glow. Angela and Hanzo raced out of the cabin in time to see the glow envelop its surroundings, Omnics looked like they were electrified as they shut down. Other electronics were shorting out, but when that glow hit the shields, only the ship showed signs of shorting out. Zenyatta was still functioning, as were the prosthetics on the crew. The bomb soon stopped glowing, and the shields completely disappated.

“Is everyone all right?” Genji asked. Everyone nodded, just as the ship began to shake. Angela looked over to the side—the bomb must have hit something integrital to the branch’s structure.

“Oxton, get on the wheel and fly us out!” Hanzo said. Lena raced to the wheel in her way and tried to steer the ship.

“It’s no good, sir!” Lena called out. “Wheel’s jammed and none of the controls are responding. Whatever that thing was it shorted out the ship with the shields.”

“ _Kuso_!! Everyone evacuate...NOW!” Satya raced into the great cabin to retrieve the books and money box—all of the books, as Angela knew Hanzo was reviewing them the night before. As the crew fled across the gangplank, Angela felt the ship tilt and before she and Hanzo could reach the gangplank, the branch broke and the _Double Dragon_ fell off Oneida Tower and towards Lake Ontario beneath it.


	37. Poetic Treachery

Angela felt Hanzo grab her and they headed for the great cabin. Once inside, Hanzo barked at her to grab something to brace herself with as he shut the doors. Then he grabbed something to brace himself while the ship still fell, the furnishings were bolted down for cases like this. She didn’t know how long they fell, it felt like being in a dream. They just kept falling and falling...they soon felt the ship land in the water. As soon as they were steady, Angela and Hanzo let go of what they used to brace themselves. Hanzo gathered his bow and quiver, Angela had her fan and the kunai and pistol hidden under her kimono. They exited the cabin, Hanzo looking around.

“Check the life boats.” Hanzo said. “They may still be working—even though they are connected to the ship, they are independent from the systems.” Angela went to the nearest life boat, only to barely dodge an incoming dart that headed her way. She looked up and saw a group of airboats heading towards them, filled with black-clothed beings. For a moment, she thought they were from Reaper’s crew, but she could hear them shouting in Japanese. Hanzo heard them and went white at the sight of them.

“Your—the clan...” Angela said. Hanzo nodded and turned Angela so they avoided other darts. He picked one up and smelled, frowning.

“These are soaked with a sedative; they will try to bring us alive.” He shoved her behind him and sent his dragon spirits towards the airboats, which just managed to dodge but they had to swerve to the side to do so, causing a delay in their approach. Hanzo used the distraction to pull Angela to the trap door leading below deck, which he bolted as soon as they were inside.

“What do we do?” Angela started stripping off the kimono as soon as they were down the stairs, glad that she wore her regular clothes underneath.

“Where did you store your Valkyrie armor?”

“In the supply closet of the infirmary.”

“Get it.” They had raced towards and just reached the infirmary when they felt the ship rock. Angela looked out the porthole as she finished putting the armor on. She tightened her grip on the staff when she saw grappling hooks had grabbed the ship; above the hooks was a very large black ship which was opening on the bottom. Hanzo cursed when he saw the view.

“So that is their brothel ship...the _Hanamura_...”

“We can still get to one of the other life boats!” Angela said, trying to think. A projectile hit the porthole, breaking the glass. Hanzo countered by firing an arrow towards another airboat heading for them, and Angela saw this one scattered into tiny arrows when it hit, causing injuries among the boat’s occupants.

“They will have the ship surrounded by now.” Hanzo said. “An atakebune’s advantage is in its crew—they will try to board us and overwhelm us with sheer numbers. We have some time with the door bolted, but it will not hold for long. Come, I have a plan!” He dragged her down to the engine room where he stopped her from proceeding. Angela looked and saw what looked like giant bear traps all over the passageways.

“I wondered what Jamison meant when he said the engine room was secure for the wedding.” Hanzo just nodded in agreement as he bolted the door to the engine room, and they both felt the ship being pulled up.

“ _Kuso_! They are trying to lift us into their hold! If they get us aboard, we will have no chance!”

“Then we will fight them!” Hanzo shook his head.

“Even with their diminished numbers, they would still overwhelm us. Our only hope is to escape before the ship is in their hold.”

“How?”

“I have a plan. We will get off this ship, one way or another.”

“Where do we start?”

“This way.” Hanzo led her to some of the pipes which were by a wall. Angela picked up a portable shield Winston had made, to Hanzo’s approval; she thought he looked grim when they arrived, but she believed it was due to having to face his former kin after a decade and a half of peace.

“We’ll make it, Hanzo.” She said. Hanzo responded by opening a panel revealing a chamber. No, not a chamber...one of the life boats connected to the engine room, the one that was submergable. Then Angela remembered, the life boats could only be released from the ship’s side...and there was no way for Hanzo to jump overboard from here, not from the engine room.

“Get in.” He said. Angela didn’t move. “Angela, we do not have much time! You must board the boat before the ship is in the air!”

“You said you have a plan! You said we were getting off this ship!”

“Yes, I do—the plan is to get you off before we are in their hands. We will get off, one way or another, but you have to go first. If I do not make it, then I can at least provide a distraction for you. They will want us both, but I was one of them...that would make me a priority, their focus would be on me.” Angela thought back—he said their chance was to escape before the ship went into their hold, but he didn’t say how, and she didn’t push for details, assuming he would tell her when the time came. He didn’t say they would leave at the same time, that they would get off the ship together and he was willing to sacrifice himself to ensure she escaped if it came to that.

“Absolutely not! I won’t leave you!”

“You will take this boat, head to the nearest naval garrison, hell contact O’Hayre if you must, and get help. I showed you how to run the life boat, and if their technology is as I suspect they did not advance with the times, none of their vessels will be submergable...you should be able to avoid their patrols.”

“There has to be another way!”

“I am captain of this ship, and I must be with it until the end. You will steer the boat away from here the moment I release it and do as I say.”

“I won’t go! I won’t leave you to those monsters!”

“That is an order, Doctor! Hate me for this if you must, it is more preferable to seeing you endure a drawn-out murder by my former kin over prestige they lost long ago with no chance of regaining it.” By then, Angela was crying. She can’t leave him to them, not if what he and Genji said about how monstorous they were was true.

“If you think for a minute, I am leaving you by yourself, then you—” Hanzo responded by grabbing her in an embrace and kissing her soundly. She felt him turn her, like they were dancing to some unheard music; a moment later he was caressing her face and he was looking at her in a mix of sorrow and regret.

“Angela.” Hanzo said. “Angela, _gomen nasai_.” Angela looked at him, confused.

“You’re sorry? For what?” Hanzo closed his eyes and when he opened them, Angela saw his entire face was stone.

“For this.” Before she could respond, Hanzo had pushed Angela into the boat, and closed the panel the moment she was inside.

“Hanzo!!” Angela shouted, banging on the closed panel. “Open this panel now!”

“I will not risk you, _Jihi_!” Hanzo said. “I will catch up with you as soon as I can, but the first priority is your safety.”

“ _Verdammt_ , Hanzo, don’t do this!!”

“I am their priority, and I know how they think, how they fight. I will be a better distraction, have a better chance of escaping their grasp should I fall into it than you, and without you here, they will not have any leverage to use against me. I am sorry, my _Jihi_ , there is no other way.”

“Hanzo, no! _Bitte_...no...”

“I trust you to be able to survive this, to get help, Angela. Remember my words!” She felt the boat detach from the ship, sinking down into the depths of the lake. She took the controls and began to steer. The front of the boat had a circular window in the front, it was like looking through a bubble, and she saw from the side of her eye that the _Double Dragon_ was being lifted. She could see the boats still on the water, also lifting up...they must be converting to air mode and flying back triumphant. She steered and looked around the lake, it was a different seeing it underneath, if she recalled she’d have two hours’ worth of air before she’d need to surface. Angela saw and steered towards an underwater cave. The cave looked to have an air pocket, so Angela used it to surface. When she exited out of the boat, she saw the cave was vast and there was a small schooner next to where she surfaced. She looked around and saw a hole up above in one side. She flew to that hole, and she could see the sky. Through that hole she saw the _Hanamura_ , it was indeed a very large ship with what looked like a building on top. She landed onto the schooner, and heard the click of a gun behind her.

“I’m going to ask you to turn around very, very slowly.” A voice said. Angela did, and came face-to-face with an Omnic with a pair of metal plates that stood up like rabbit ears dressed in a turquoise suit. The Omnic had a pistol pointed right at her, ready to shoot if she made any sudden moves.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now and get it over with.” Angela said. “Otherwise, get out of my way. I am not in the mood for games, and have no intention of being involved in whatever plots you have.” The Omnic just stared at her.

“Miss, I assure you I have no plots involving you or anyone else for any reason. You’ll pardon me for having what most consider a healthy reaction to a stranger boarding their ship without their knowledge or permission. I am simply a freelance merchant with unconventional methods and what some would consider...questionable merchandise seeking safe haven.”

“A smuggler.”

“If you want to use the common term.”

“And does your ‘questionable merchandise’ involve innocent people sold to the _Hanamura_?” The Omnic stepped back, and Angela thought he was alarmed.

“Absolutely not!! There are two things I will not even consider dealing in for all the money in the world—drugs, and people whether they’re Omnic or human. Both are far too revenue-heavy for the risk involved, and whatever my moral ambiguity, I have my lines and standards.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. I’m a smuggler, not a slaver or drug peddler. Nor do I conduct business with such, the _Hanamura_ is a prime example. Did you escape from them?”

“Something like that...my captain pushed me onto the life boat and ordered me to get help. Does your ship have a telegraph?”

“You’re going to contact the navy, aren’t you?”

“Not unless you’re capable of fighting a large force.”

“Sadly, that’s not one of my considerable talents.” The Omnic sighed and lowered his weapon. “Come on—you can attach your life boat to the side; telegraph’s in the main cabin.”

“Danke!!! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, Mister...”

“Lynx. Lynx 17 at your service.” Angela ran into the cabin and telegraphed for help. “Don’t get used to it—this is a one-time ‘stop the bigger threat’ situation. As bad as the navy is for my business, Talon’s immeasurably worse.” The cave suddenly shook as the telegraph was sent. Angela ran out of the cabin and flew back to the hole. She looked out and was wide-eyed with horror.

“What’s going on up there?” Lynx asked.

“The _Hanamura_...it—it exploded!” Angela cried. “There’s another ship out there...a frigate, tan and gold. The figurehead is a long, spiked golden fist.”

“Oh no...the _Doomfist_. This isn’t good.” Angela flew back to the schooner and asked Lynx if there was another way out of this cave.

“This grotto has an exit deep that way.” Lynx said. “But if they’re still out there—”

“Please, Herr Lynx.” Angela said, trying to keep the tears at bay. “They have my captain, I have to try and rescue him. If anything happened to him...I’ll pay you.” No, she would not think about the worst, about him still being onboard when the ship exploded. Nor would she think about what those monsters were doing to him, what Doomfist would do to him. The tears still escaped her.

“All right, all right! I’ll help you, even if just to get you to the navy; you can make your inital payment by not crying. I can’t stand to see a woman in tears, especially a strong one.” Angela nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and saw the life boat was already attached to the schooner. Lynx went to the wheel and steered it out of the grotto.

* * *

Hanzo sighed with relief as the mechanism released the life boat. How those still managed to work was a miracle, but at least Angela was off...she was safe. The rest would be up to her, but Hanzo had faith she would endure. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming. The attackers had managed to breach the engine room and ran across Fawkes’s traps. That left him with little time to escape the ship before it was pulled into the hold. He could feel the ship was still being lifted and when he felt the ship stop climbing, he cursed. They had gotten it into the hold, to be able to escape now would be a miracle. But he knew this ship from stem to stern, they didn’t—for now, he had the advantage. He crept among the pipes, avoiding any members of his former clan and overhearing their conversations. They were looking for the entire crew, not just him, and spoke of how the elders were eager to return home once they had him and reminded him of his place. Home...Japan hadn’t been home to him for fifteen years and if the elders believed that their clan could regain the power they had before, then they were more delusional than Hanzo thought. They had been through the crew quarters, and one was showing his fellow thug a metal ball with a smiley face on it he had found in the doctor’s quarters; they of course refered to Angela as the “ _shiroi shōfu_ ”, white whore, who tempted their master. The elders had special plans for her, and when they were done would use her to rebuild their business, which Doomfist took down.

“A temporary setback.” The ninja said to his friend. “The elders are repaying the debt we owe to Talon for their rescuing us.”

“ _Hai_ , but that is no excuse for the Negro to take all of our cargo!” The other ninja replied.

“When we have dispersed the bombs given to us, we will get our cargo back and resume business. But first, we must regain our master and sever the ties that trap him to this lowly position.” Hanzo kept still, drew an arrow and loosed it in one ninja, moving quickly to subdue the other by muffling him to avoid any warning given and twisted his head, breaking his neck. He took the metal ball the ninja was toying with earlier—one of Fawkes’ bombs, which he put in the pouch he wore on his belt. Angela must have stored this well if it hadn’t exploded before now. But if the Hanamura was empty of the enslaved prostitutes...then there would be no innocents harmed should something happen to bring down the vessel. He pulled the bodies aside, hiding them among the pipes and crept along the ship’s wall until he came to the spot where the grappling hook latched itself onto the ship. The hook had quite the grip, but Hanzo knew where Fawkes kept his tools, including the blowtorch. He used that to cut away at the hook, and when it fell off, there was a large hole in the ship but it didn’t tilt. Perhaps they have a way to hold it once the ship was taken into the hold. He looked out of the hole, and paled at the sight—the bombs...what hit Monaco...there had to be hundreds of them.

What was the clan up to that their ship had to be emptied to make room for these monstrosities?

Hanzo took the first opportunity he had to slip out of the hole without being seen, a challenge considering all of the people in the hold. But he grew up with the ability to slip out unseen and managed to blend in the dark hold with its iron accessories and the walls glowing red, and soon spied one of the elders walking with an Omnic wearing a black tuxedo with a gray silk shirt, matching vest and red Ascot. He frowned at the sight—he knew that Omnic.

“I have told you before, sir.” Maximilien said. “The business will resume when you have completed your task, not before.”

“You and your crew had unloaded every piece of cargo on some island!” The elder said. “How dare you give orders for such, and to load those things!! On our ship—”

“Talon’s ship. Akande was very clear that he loaned you this ship, and the supplies necessary to rebuild your business. Though he is surprised at the direction you have taken, the partnership has been agreeable...until now.”

“We told you and your master we have a personal matter to deal with.”

“Yes, and you have done so well dealing with this personal matter—throwing dead prostitutes overboard with your crest carved into them, giving one of the bombs to Morrison to attack Onieda Tower with...”

“We made a deal—he would help us obtain that lowly merchant ship, Hanzo-san’s folly, and in return we would help him find Reaper.”

“And you would keep your word, of course, since Reaper will be there for Morrison to find, we made sure of that. But we gave you a task when we gave you these bombs—you should be bombing America in retaliation for their ending Japan’s isolation from the world. Not sending some obsessed rogue to drop it onto a tower branch, sending the ship it rested on crashing into the lake because you have a grudge against its captain.”

“Hanzo-san is ours. He is our master, we will retrieve him and destroy this crew that keeps him in this dishonorable position, including the traitor and whore.”

“I have orders to bring Dr. Ziegler to Akande alive and intact. Plus I have heard nothing of Genji betraying you beyond wanting nothing to do with your business.”

“He killed his father! He murdered Sojiro, our honored master, and was allowed to live! We will rectify that!”

“Your men have been searching the ship, but haven’t found them yet. Perhaps they managed to escape before the ship fell.”

“ _Iie_! Our warriors saw Hanzo-san and the whore aboard, we will find them, and you will have her when we are done. Tell your master this!”

“And if they escape before you capture them?”

“They will not. For all of the skills Hanzo-san possesses, even he can not break through a shield of hard light.”

“Be fortunate that is how far the shields go, and serves to isolate it from the rest of the ship. Regardless, we will not tolerate your personal vendettas compromising our plans...” Hanzo stepped back, taking all he heard in. So the elders decided Genji was responsible for their father’s feath, just another of their many lies. But the hold was shielded, even from the rest of the ship...that gave him an idea. Creeping about, he made his way back to the _Double Dragon_ , indeed it was suspended in the air by a large hook that grabbed the main mast along with the remaining grappling hook on the other side. More of his former clansmen were there, though Hanzo noted the numbers were not as many as he expected. Still there were plenty surrounding the ship, so he had to act quickly. He took two arrows, one he tied the bomb to; the other was one of his stronger arrows with a broad arrowhead. That one he sent at the rope with the other grappling hook, cutting it. That gained him the attention of those below. He fired arrow after arrow, each shot hitting them with deadly accuracy. The bomb-bound arrow he fired at the hook holding the mast, and the explosion caused the ninja to scatter, but the hook remained barely intact. Hanzo took that opportunity to run only to find himself surrounded by other ninja. He fought, but was overwhelmed and soon found himself bound and dragged to the elder and Maximilien.

“Hanzo-san.” The elder said, sneering.

“Elder.” Hanzo said, and kept his gaze at the older man’s face. He was long done giving deference to these people.

“You left us. Where is the whore?”

“There is no whore.” The elder backhanded him.

“I will not be lied to!”

“Have I lied, honored elder? You asked for a whore, I told you there was none.” He sneered the ‘honored’ part, this elder and the others were anything but honorable.

“Perhaps I should try.” Maximilien said. “Captain Shimada, where is Doctor Ziegler? The men here saw her with you when the boat fell.”

“Dead. Bad form, by the way, having that bomb dropped, Maximilien. The fool disrupted a wedding, of all things, but thankfully it was only the reception—the wedding feast, not the actual ceremony.”

“I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t dare end her life.”

“Given a choice between ending her life and letting her live to be their toy, I chose the lesser evil.” The elder ordered him dragged, and Hanzo found himself pulled towards a chamber, a private elevator. The elevator went up until they reached what looked like, to Hanzo, the shrine in the old castle. The other five elders were there, and they looked as pleased as their compatriot.

“Secure him, then leave us.” The elder said, and once Hanzo was strung up, bound hand and foot from ceiling and floor, the ninjas left. “You as well, Omnic.”

“Excuse me—” Maximilien said. But the elder silenced him.

“This matter is private. Leave this chamber, and inform your master of our plans.” If Hanzo didn’t know better, he could have sworn Maximilien looked angry.

“Very well.” Maximilien then strode out. Hanzo braced himself, he knew what would come next. The elders started caning and whipping him, telling him how he was dishonorable and how his father would be ashamed if he were still alive—they were determined to beat the defiance out of him, to make him what he once was...and he wasn’t the master. He never was, and he was no longer that stupid boy who starved for recognition. He didn’t know how long they did this, only that he was beginning to feel the blood drain from him when a very loud bang was heard from the hold, followed by an explosion. The elders heard it too, and an inquiry into the intercom said the _Double Dragon_ fell from its holding after it was weakened, and exploded upon impact. The elders got him down, but were careful to keep his arms bound behind him, and had just opened the doors when they saw an unexpected sight. All of the crew on deck were dead, and Hanzo each crew member had a single red dot in the middle of their foreheads.

“What is this?!” The elders cried, and Hanzo saw Maximilien standing there, and beside him was Doomfist; the ship he was named for was floating right next to the Hanamura as it fell, the engines being below the hold which caught on fire.

“As I said,” Maximilien said. “We will not tolerate your personal vendettas compromising our plans.” Hanzo was dropped and he watched the elders engage Doomfist in combat. Only one thought went through his head before the blood loss brought darkness to him...

They never stood a chance.


	38. Aftermath of Treason

Hanzo awoke in a chamber of some kind, still bound but his back numb. He could smell the ointment on him, and he wondered what happened after he passed out. He looked around, the bindings keeping him secure to the wall. He saw Doomfist and Maximilien looking at him, and noted the chamber was sparse, similar to his cabin, but there were decorations he had to guess were African in origin. Even the desk was, on its sides, covered in some sort of African symbols, and he noted above the desk were the elders’ heads and his bow; the quiver, still with some arrows in it, was hung next to the bow.

“You’re awake.” Doomfist said. “Good. Apologies for your...current predicament, but I can’t have you interfering. Unless, of course, you have changed your mind?”

“I have not.” Hanzo said. “Where am I?”

“My ship—my cabin, to be precise, but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“The clan...”

“Fed to the sharks, their bodies at least. I kept their heads, as more a deterrent than anything else. Others need to see the price of crossing me.” Hanzo glanced at Maximilien.

“You left Monaco before the bomb hit it. You sacrificed a good position with the Grimaldis...for this?”

“They are very good rulers, and their casino is one of the best.” Maximilien said. “But Akande and I share history, and I respect a man with vision.”

“You were implanted there from the beginning.”

“I was. Now, you were telling us where _Docteur_ Ziegler is?”

“I told you, she is dead.” Doomfist raised an eyebrow.

“You are not speaking to your deluded elders, Hanzo.” Doomfist said. “You would not have killed her unless there was absolutely no other choice, and you had time before your ship was enclosed in their hold. That leads me to believe you helped her escape the ship while she still could.”

“What does it matter to you?” Hanzo said. “Or are you planning to start a harem?”

“I told you before, your doctor is more useful as a healer than a bedwarmer. I know of her, of her history with Morrison, of the rumors Vialli spread about her that drove her to America. She is a very good doctor, and would be useful in our organization.”

“If you seek to recruit Doctor Ziegler, she would not join you anymore than I would. Not like them.” Hanzo tilted his head towards the elders’ heads, dangling above the desk. “They sought to use you, but all these years you were the one using them.”

“From the moment we rescued them in Japan. The Shimada clan was in dire straits when we met them—the navy had dismantled them with your brother’s help, and any the government didn’t purge, their rivals did. These elders, and their retainers, were all that were left. We got them out of the country, and we provided resources so they can rebuild their drug trade—the ship, funds, weapons, and enough opium to supply the world. I never expected them to take the _Hanamura_ and turn it into a slave brothel. Still, they made their business, and all we asked for in exchange was a twenty percent cut of the profits, and their aid for whatever it was we needed.”

“You used them as a cash cow, like you did Vialli I suspect, even though they chose a venture where the profits did not outweigh the risks involved.”

“Gregorio was useful, until he brought attention to himself by attempting to procure. We couldn’t afford to let his connection to us be discovered. As for your former clan, they were discreet until Paris, only supplying their ‘cargo’ from the poor and destitute. From those others would not miss, and with our protection were able to market themselves. Any who died were cremated or weighted down and tossed into the ocean. They searched for you, worried that something happened to you that night you supposedly killed your brother.”

“They thought I killed him.”

“Or you killed each other, or he killed you. They recognized Genji when he was helping the navy. When they found out you two had reconciled, and were merchants of all things, they were furious. In their eyes, you abandoned them, betrayed them as sure as Genji did starting with his father. How did Sojiro die, Hanzo? I find it hard to believe the man would be killed by his own son, and one he favored.”

“My father intercepted an attempt on Genji’s life at the expense of his own. He told me on his deathbed. I imagine the elders twisted that into what they wanted to see, especially given they were responsible for that attempt.”

“Among other things. They told themselves so many lies over the years so often, they came to believe them as truths. They were not as powerful as they believed, not even before you left them. They had no intention of giving us your doctor if they had her, did they?”

“No. They planned to torture her before me, along with my crew, in the hopes I would return to them. But why are YOU interested in Doctor Ziegler?”

“We need a new doctor, especially after she killed Moira O’Deorain. We have enough of Moira’s research to impliment certain...measures if necessary.” Hanzo thrusted forward, but the bindings kept him secure.

“Like you did with Lacroix? You will fail, Akande.”

“I think not. You overestimate her endurance, Hanzo. I am sure she could withstand a great deal, but the body and mind can only take so much before they break. We will find her, and we will break her if we must, and when we do—”

“When you do, you will end up with an actual corpse instead of a walking one like you made Amélie. You underestimate her tenacity, Akande.”

“We shall see. Max, was there anything salvaged from the explosion?”

“ _Non_.” Maximilien said. “The explosion set off the bombs; only the hard light shields prevented them from affecting us.”

“Damn!” Doomfist hit the wall with his normal fist, and glared at Hanzo. “You have cost us a great deal, Hanzo.”

“How many bombs did I cost you?”

“They were supposed to bomb America, hit every major city—New York, Washington, Philadelphia...”

“But they defied you and headed to Canada, to me.” Doomfist glared at the heads over his desk. “Hard light shields...Vishkar was known for using hard light technology in its construction work, and kept that technology very well-guarded.”

“Yes, the only true theft they suffered from was from a simple street musician in Rio, one of your engineers now I believe, who used that technology to expose them. Even then, they would have survived the inquiry had Sanjay not overextended himself, and the company, in Wales.”

“So they WERE with Talon...Vishkar, the Shimada clan, O’Deorain, Vialli, Lacroix—what game are you playing that you need such players? And why the bombs? You have to know what they are capable of!”

“I do know, Hanzo.” Doomfist said, a small smile on his face. “We still have enough bombs, already distributed, for our plans...” Then he told Hanzo of those plans, which caused Hanzo to stare in shock. He knew Doomfist was ambitious, but he never dreamed that they would be anything like this!

“You have the mental capacity of a hatter!” Hanzo said. Doomfist frowned.

“I am sorry you think that way. Perhaps when all is done, you will change your mind. In the meantime, I suggest you get comfortable—it is still a long way to Venice.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela and Lynx sailed out of the grotto which was a far enough distance from the two pirate ships to avoid being seen. Angela had planned to return to Oneida Tower when they came across a third ship that sailed in front of them.

“Oh great.” Lynx said. “First the _Hanamura_ , then Doomfist and now that psycho Pirate Seventy-Six! Why don’t we just invite Reaper and all have tea?” They soon heard a splash not far off.

“What was that?” Angela asked. “Can you get us closer?”

“I have no idea what that was, but I have a better idea. Follow my lead.” He sailed up to the ship. “Ahoy there!! My associate and I are in the area with valuable goods—permission to come aboard?” The Omnic guards nodded and allowed Lynx and Angela to board.

“Lynx 17, it has been some time.” One of the guards said. “We’d love to bring you to the captain, but he’s in a meeting.” They were interrupted by the sounds of another boat approaching. The guards looked over the side, and saw only an empty life boat with an object Angela recognized.

“It’s a bomb!” Angela shouted as the bomb began to pulse purple. Without thinking, Angela took the shield generator off her belt and summoned a blue bubble that encompassed her and Lynx, just in time for the glow to disperse and short out the Omnics and the ship itself.

“What...what was that?” Lynx asked, horrified. Angela paid no further attention, and went behind one of the superstructures where she saw Jack was talking with an Asian man with a very odd hairstyle. In front of the man was a large chest full of what looked like gold oblong plates with symbols— _kanji_ , she recalled—painted on them. How has he not realized what happened?

“Our fee, as agreed upon.” the man told Jack, who was examining the chest. “I have just received word that they have the master and his lowly ship.”

“Now that you’re satisfied, time for your end of the bargain—you said your clan knew where Reaper is.” Jack said, his back turned on the man. Angela looked horrified at what she just heard—what Jack did at Oneida Tower was on purpose, and he...he sold Hanzo to his former clan, on purpose. She was about to move out of hiding when the man withdrew some sort of knife and advanced on Jack, only for the former commander to turn on him, attacking. In seconds, Jack had knocked the knife out of his hands and had him to the ground. She said nothing about the black smoke creeping up behind him.

“We had a deal!” Jack shouted. “I give you Shimada, you give me Reaper! Now where is he?! Where is Reaper?!”

“Right here, Jack.” Reaper said, forming behind Jack and shooting him in the back. The blow sent Jack kneeling on the deck, and Angela saw the man smile.

“You took your time.” The man said. “Did you blow up that dishonorable merchant ship belonging to Hanzo-san?”

“Actually, Hanzo used his ship to blow yours up. Don’t worry, he’s alive—Doomfist is keeping him until we return to Venice. Your comrades, on the other hand...” Reaper shruged. The man looked furious.

“That was not what we discussed! Our business arrangement—” Reaper raised his gun to the man’s face and fired.

“Is concluded. Image has its own value, but when it’s the priority, what do you have left?” He looked up and saw Angela, who stared at him. “Doctor. Fancy seeing you here.” Angela responded by raising her pistol and firing, the bullets hitting Jack in the shoulder. Reaper was about to gloat her poor aim when she marched up and started hitting Jack with her staff.

“You bastard!!” Angela shouted. “How could you do that?! How could you sell Hanzo to that clan?! You dismantled them, you know what they’re capable of!”

“OW!! Angela, sto—” Jack started, but Angela only stopped long enough to turn him on his back so he was facing her then hit him a few more times. She drew the pistol out and pointed it to him, ready to fire.

“Why Hanzo? Why sell him? For once in your life, tell me the truth Jack!”

“I needed to find Reaper! His clan, they were looking for him and offered Reaper in exchange for their master!”

“And a reasonable fee...” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lynx examine the odd-shaped coins in the chest.

“Japanese Ōban.” Lynx said, picking up one of the coins. “Minted in Edo just before sakoku ended...you do know these are useless now, right? I mean as currency. The gold itself might be worth something, though, if it were real.”

“What?!” Jack shouted. Angela kept the pistol on him. Lynx responded by scratching one of the coins, revealing black metal underneath the gold.

“Oh yes, cast iron painted with pyrite. Classic forgery technique. You were definitely ripped off, sir, and double-crossed.”

“Impossible...” Reaper was looking on, and was laughing.

“You were never very good at seeing beyond the surface, Jack.” Reaper said. “I have to admit, this is unexpected. Are you going to shoot him, Doctor, or just stand there all day?” Angela felt her hand shake.

“Death is too good for you, Jack Morrison.” Angela said, and she thrusted her staff on top of his crotch. “Killing you will not pay you back for the harm you have done! Tell me, were the rest of the crew part of your little exchange with that clan?” Jack groaned.

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked. “They wanted him off-guard, so I sent his ship into the lake.”

“Along with me, and the others would have fallen too if they had not fled the ship before it fell.”

“You shouldn’t be with that criminal in the first place! You should...should...”

“Should what?”

“Yes, Jack, what DID you expect her to do after what you did to her in Eichenwalde?” Reaper asked, and even Angela could tell he was mocking. “Did you expect her to marry the first man who asked her after you abandoned her? Or maybe you expected her to be Vialli’s prosititute when he tried to exploit that false debt you helped set up. No, I know—you expected her to pine for you until she was so overwrought with despair she ran to a convent or threw herself off the battlements!”

“A pity for you, Jack, none of those things happened, especially the last one.” Angela said. “Then your theft would have gone unnoticed.”

“What theft?” Jack asked. “Reinhardt left me Eichenwalde, Angela, you know this!”

“He left it to you in trust; had you married me as you promised, you would have inherited it as it was my dowry. But you left me at the altar, after taking out an illegal mortgage on it, and don’t say it wasn’t—no other moneylender would give you that mortgage and had you done an inquiry on Vialli, you would have known about his other attempts at procurement.”

“You don’t understand! The navy wouldn’t give me any more funds to pursue Reaper and then Reinhardt told me—it was going to be a white marriage anyway!”

“You mean a lavender one. I suspect Reaper knows about such things.” She turned to Reaper. “Isn’t that right, Gabriel?”

“So you know.” Reaper said.

“I know about you, and about him. I know you two were involved, and that you blame him for what happened to you.”

“He left me, Doctor. He left me to suffer and become this...thing! After stealing the promotion that was mine!”

“Gabriel, it wasn’t my fault!” Jack cried. “The brass chose me, and—”

“Silence!” Reaper raised his shotgun towards Jack. “They promoted you because you took credit for ending the war with the Omnics. They saw you take down the occupied forces, but you never would have gotten far if not for me!”

“Gabriel, please...I loved you...”

“ **NO YOU DIDN’T!** You pretended so I would trust you, just like you did her!! This ends now!” Reaper pointed his gun at Angela this time. “Akande invites you to join us, Dr. Ziegler. Join or die, your choice.”

“I choose neither, and you will let me go, Reaper.” Angela said.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?”

“Because I plan to let the world know that Jack Morrison is a theiving, lying, degenerate fraud. That he is a traitor who colludes with pirates and slavers and that his ‘hunt’ for you is a ruse to hide the fact he is aiding his lover.”

“You...you would do that?” Reaper was stunned. She found she would, it would be easy to twist his carelessness into deliberate action. She had to suffer from rumors because of him, why not return the favor?

“It depends, who else would I hurt in doing that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean those who knew him, would be judged because of him, by association or blood.”

“That wouldn’t happen. Everyone would know he abandoned his own crew that day in the Black Forest, or they would’ve joined him instead of hunting for him. As for blood...Jack doesn’t have any family. He was an only child and his parents died in a cholera outbreak. I know this because he transfered to that pirate hunting unit, the international one, not long after he sold the family farm.”

“When he transfered to Eichenwalde...” So Jack was motivated by money from the beginning. God, Reinhardt’s request that he court her must have been kismet to him. She turned to him, glaring. “So the rumormongers among the Quality were right—you really were just an upstart American who only wanted my dowry.”

“I never intended to let it get that far.” Jack said. “I intended to court you in order to incite others to pursue you, then stand aside when someone else came along.  But that never happened, you never showed any interest in anyone else, and...and we just...”

“You abandoned me at the altar, stole from me and damn near got me sold into a brothel! That didn’t have to happen, you could have walked away at any time before that and I would have understood! How many are you willing to sacrifice for your hunt, Jack? How many people would you do what you did to Hanzo, and to me, for your obsession?” She didn’t wait for an answer, she saw it in his face. He would do anything, sell anyone, to get to Reaper. Nothing was beyond him. She thrusted her staff into Jack’s groin, twisting it as she did.

“Wow, you probably hate him more than I do.” Reaper said. “To be honest, Doctor, the offer is tempting, but the Shimada clan put their personal grudges above the bigger plan, and they didn’t live long enough to regret the folly.”

“Stay out of this!” Angela shouted. “You think Jack has hurt you so much? Even if he did cost you that promotion, there would have been others! Even when he cost me my reputation, I could rebuild it! But he also cost me the man I—” She choked then. Jack had cost her Hanzo...the man she loves. Dear Lord, it took him being a prisoner of Doomfist, maybe dead, for her to admit that even to herself? She loves him...she loves Hanzo...

“Doctor Ziegler?” Lynx asked. He couldn’t tear himself away from the spectacle that was happening. She thrusted her staff into Jack’s groin again. “So, what they say about scorned women is true.”

“Where is the nearest brothel that takes men?” Angela asked.

“I have no idea.” Reaper said. “Why?”

“Because Jack likes selling people into brothels, or arranging them to be sold into brothels. Let us see how he likes it!” They were interrupted by a blue shield suddenly encasing Reaper, like a cage. The next thing Angela knew, she was being pulled off of Jack by metal hands. She fought the grip, determined to make Jack hurt for what he did.

“Angela, stop!” Genji shouted. She stopped at his voice, and he released his grip enough for her to turn to face him.

“Let me go, Genji!” Angela shouted, resuming her struggle. “I’ll kill him for what he did to Hanzo!”

“And sink to his level? You would cast everything aside for revenge, as he did? You would be as he is?” That made Angela stop struggling. She turned a moment and saw the rest of the crew, and O’Hayre’s group, having detained both Reaper and Seventy-Six. She cried at the thought of Hanzo.

“Genji...Doomfist, he has Hanzo—I don’t know if he’s alive...”

“He will be, Angela. But we can not hope to rescue him if we focus on hurting the ones responsible for what happened to him. Look at me! Would you be as Reaper is, as Jack is?”

“No...”

“Then whatever your grievances, put them aside so we can rescue Hanzo.”

“But how? How can we rescue him?” She noticed everyone had changed out of their festive clothes and into armor, perhaps provided by the navy. Besides the _Honorable Fury_ Angela saw both the _Horus_ and the _Ganymede_ , along with another ship with Numbani’s flag flying.

“I contacted O’Hayre, and he’s gotten help to take on Doomfist. He had a task force assembled when he got your message. Leave Jack and Reaper to the navy, don’t take your revenge on Jack, it does nothing but put a bigger hole in your heart. Believe me, I know.  That is not you, Angie-chan. Hanzo wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“Will they be secure?” Genji nodded, and any thoughts she had on hurting Jack were gone. “Good.” She walked over to Jack, Genji close behind. The former commander was bound hand to foot.

“Angela.” Jack said. She looked at him, still cold but not murderous or worse. Genji was right, she was not him. Every thought and plan she had to hurt him was lashing out and if she had fulfilled those plans, she would be no better than him.

“We are going to rescue our captain, and you will rot in the brig—both of you.”

“You can’t...you’d rescue him, willingly, even if it’ll cost you your life? Angela, he’s not worth the risk, you saw what he did, he tried to kill his own brother—”

“And he has spent fifteen years atoning for that. Why else would he join Genji in a business he considered the lowest class? God knows he’s not perfect, but despite his flaws he’s ten times the man you’ll ever be!”

“Why do you even care?”

“That is none of your business. All I care about now is you being out of the way, and you better pray that we rescue him, and he is or will be made whole.”

“Give me one good reason I should.” Angela gripped her staff, and willed herself not to pound him with it again.

“Because if he is dead or hurt beyond healing, then I will save the navy the trouble and kill you myself.”

“I can’t believe you’re threatening me, and over him no less.”

“Why would you care? I am nothing to you beyond a cash cow, and you drained me of my milk long ago. Besides, I am not threatening you, Jack, I am promising you; unlike you, I keep my promises.”


	39. Incoming Cavalry

The _Doomfist_ was found heading out in air mode. Angela was told about the people, all slaves from the Hanamura, found on a nearby island and were now being tended to. Jack and Reaper were taken into brigs on separate ships—Jack was on the _Honorable Fury_ , Reaper on the _Ganymede_. Angela and the rest of the crew were on the _Horus_ , and Angela was surprised to see Ana aboard.

“Can you believe it?” Ana asked her. “The one time I am on leave to visit my daughter, and O’Hayre asks for her crew to join a task force.” Angela noted the older woman was smiling when she said it.

“And of course you offered to join them, especially with the Doomfist in the area.” Angela said. “The Numbani ship, what sort is it?”

“The _Ebony Tiger_? They are privateers. Is it true, about Jack selling your Hanzo to that clan?”

“It is. They promised him money and Reaper’s location, but the money was fake and Reaper was waiting.”

“Forged Ōban.” Genji said, joining them on deck. “They used it all the time dealing with foreigners. They lied as easily as they breathed; the only consolation is, given the bodies we found, we may no longer have to worry about them.” Angela nodded in agreement; there were bodies in the water, ones Genji recognized as clan, and they were all shot.

“By the way, dear.” Ana said. “I overheard you speaking to O’Hayre earlier, something about the booty in the hold of Jack’s ship?”

“All of his wealth. He had gathered it after we found his stash in Madagascar—I asked O’Hayre about it, then told him I was claiming it.” Angela said. “It is nowhere near the value of Eichenwalde, but it will serve as heart balm.” Genji looked at her.

“I thought you weren’t going after him for that.” Genji said. “In fact, I remember you saying that you wouldn’t.”

“I wasn’t. Until this latest stunt, I was perfectly content to let him be known as a bolter, a pirate and a deserter. Now he will also be known him as a thief, a liar, and a brothel keeper.”

“Indeed. It is far better than, say, embellishing and exaggering his actions. Or selling him to a brothel, for that matter.”

“Genji...”

“Your new friend told me what you said in anger and grief, or rather confirmed what we heard as we approached you. Tempting as that is, it wouldn’t be worth it. Besides, this would hurt him more because it takes what he clearly values, even if he does value it as a means to an end.”

“Where is Lynx? I hope the navy isn’t giving him a hard time.”

“On the _Honorable Fury_ —he’s helping them out, in exchange the navy won’t press smuggling charges.” All four ships soon surrounded the Doomfist in a diamond formation. The _Horus_ was pointed towards the south part of the ship, so Angela could see the part of the ship that was covered in windows. Genji pointed out that would be the great cabin, and Angela saw, through a spyglass, Hanzo was inside. He looked as though he were attached to the wall, but she couldn’t see what bound him to it.

“I see him.” Pharah said, putting down her own spyglass. “Be ready to move, both of you.” Pharah launched in her own armor, one with a steam rocket, and was close enough to the Doomfist that she launched other, smaller rockets at the cabin’s windows. Pharah then flew higher, landing on deck of the pirate ship and was engaged in combat; her rockets created a hole in the cabin. Angela grabbed Genji and headed to the hole, entering the cabin. Angela stiffled a gasp when she saw Hanzo, bound and shirtless, struggling to get loose.

“Hanzo!” Angela cried as Genji followed her, sword in hand. Hanzo was in manacles, wrists and ankles, only they were bound with heavy ropes which in turn were attached to the wall so he was flush with it; his wrists were bleeding from trying to get loose. Genji cut the ropes, causing Hanzo to fall forward. Angela caught him and hissed at the sight of his back, covered in lashes but they looked as though they were treated with ointment. She let loose the healing stream for a moment while Genji looked around, glancing at the lashes and wincing.

“I see the elders have been busy.” Genji said. “When I get my hands on—” His voice stopped at the sight of six heads hanging above the desk, along with Hanzo’s bow and quiver which Genji got.

“The elders are dead, _otōto_.” Hanzo said as he stood up. “The entire clan is. Doomfist was displeased at their actions since Paris.” The lashes still remained, though they were faded, but Hanzo was able to stand.

“Hanzo, are you all right?” Angela asked.

“I will live. Your stream replaced the blood I lost, and I can feel the infection in the lashes the ointment has not dealt with dissipating, but we have bigger problems. Doomfist was using the clan to obtain funds for his long-term plan, and when they exposed themselves they became a liability.”

“He has the bombs...”

“Already launched to other areas. The clan was supposed to attack America, they had one bomb for every major city, but they headed to Canada, to us. Those bombs are lost, already detonated.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Hai_. The _Hanamura_ had hard light shields in their hold, they contained the explosions. Angela, we must leave—Akande, he is mad!”

“He must be, to use those monstrosties on other places.”

“It is worse than that, _Jihi_. The bomb in King’s Row was launched by a ship of Indian origin, Monaco a ship from Vietnam. He has different ships against different nations—think! A Japanese ship attacking America, a British one attacking Nepal, a Numbani ship attacking Russia...without knowing of Talon’s involvement, what does that tell you?” Angela thought, and after a few seconds, her eyes wided in realized terror.

“That the nations are attacking one another.” She whispered. “ _Mein Gott_ , he plans to start a war!”

“Not just any war, one to end all wars.” Hanzo said. “The recent riots, Mondatta’s assassination...Akande arranged it so tensions between Omnics and humans are at the point where war is all but inevitable. The bombs are but another tool in this insanity, just like the clan was.”

“But why? Why would he destroy the world like this?”

“That is where you are mistaken, Doctor.” A voice called out. All three of them turned and saw Doomfist in the cabin’s door. “I’m doing this not to destroy the world, but to strengthen it.” Angela pulled out her pistol, taking a step back.

“Strengthen it?! By embroiling it in a world-wide conflict of an unimaginable scale?!”

“Exactly. It is only through conflict that humanity can evolve, it is how we are tested and become stronger. Hanzo knows this, it was why I wanted him with us. His elders were only criminals satisfied with the illusion of wealth and power, but he knows better.”

“And how long is this “evolution” period supposed to last? How do we know the rest of the world won’t end up like the Outback?”

“The world’s technologies have advanced since the prototype, Doctor. A cure was found for the poisoning, and even now King’s Row and Monaco have been treated to avoid becoming the wasteland the Outback is.”

“Yet there is no way to fix the damage caused in the Outback, it is still a wasteland after twenty years!”

“Every war has its casualties.” Doomfist charged, causing them to scatter. Angela kept her distance, remembering the last time he managed to grab her. She saw his large, gauntleted hand reach for her but Hanzo moved into its path, so it was he whom Doomfist grabbed. They engaged in close quarters combat, too close for Angela to fire without hitting Hanzo, and Genji tried to help but was swept to the side by Doomfist. The move distracted him for a moment, enough for Hanzo to grip at Doomfist to flip him, but Doomfist managed to counter the move, and was holding Hanzo in both hands so he was horizontal. Then Doomfist brought Hanzo down across his knee, breaking the latter’s back, and tossed him out of the hole.

“HANZO!” Angela shouted as she raced towards the hole. Doomfist sought to pursue her, but Genji intervened, deflecting a blow. He bid her go and Angela flew, heading towards Hanzo until she grabbed him. She held him, but was barely able to stay afloat lifting him. She headed for the nearest ship and the next thing she remembered, they were surrounded by a green glow that pulled them aboard. Angela looked up and saw they were held by a very large Omnic. For a moment, she thought it was one of the OR-15s, but while it had many of that failed creation’s features, there were differences, such as the body was tan, yellow and green where the original was white and green, and it had a face with wide yellow eyes and green tusks on the side. The creation put them down and Angela used the healing stream to heal Hanzo.

“Are you all right?” One of the crew members asked. Angela ignored them, focused on Hanzo. It took a few minutes, but the healing stream did its work and Hanzo stood, bow and arrow drawn.

“We are.” Hanzo said. He looked up at the Omnic as well. “A new creation?” The crew member nodded.

“She’s on loan to us from Adawe Tower, courtesy of Miss Efi Oladele.” The Omnic waved, and smiled.

“My name is Orisa, and I will keep you safe.” The Omnic said. “That is my primary function.” Orisa then loosed a blue shield in front of them, stopping an incoming cannon blast. Hanzo turned to Angela.

“Go! Our crew and allies will need you, _Jihi_!” Hanzo said. Then they looked on the horizon. “Perhaps more than we realize.” Angela followed his gaze and saw the _Death Blossom_ heading their way.

* * *

Hanzo heard Angela curse when they saw the second ship, then nod as she flew to the others. Part of him wanted her by his side, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask it of her. She was a doctor to her core, she would be needed on the field of battle where there were, likely, others more injured than he was minutes ago. The crew member who spoke explained they were privateers, part of a task force set up by O’Hayre to stop Talon once and for all. Hanzo nodded and headed to the mast, climbing up and taking shots towards the _Doomfist_. Every arrow hit a pirate, one less for the other three ships he saw on their side to deal with. They’d need the advantage, especially with the _Death Blossom_ coming towards them, and if most of those pirates killed were the ones aiming for his _tenshi_ , his angel, well...Angela is healing everyone, it would make sense for them to concentrate on her—take her down, the others are more likely to fall, hence she will need protection. He saw on the deck Doomfist engaged in battle with Genji, Tracer and Winston. Further scanning had him spotting Widowmaker on the mast picking off navy officers.

“It is past time I pit my bow against your rifle.” Hanzo said as he loosed an arrow towards her. Widowmanker managed to dodge the arrow, but barely. They were soon engaged in a duel, sniper against sniper. He didn’t know how long they exchanged shots, only that when Widowmaker took her last one, it hit Hanzo in the leg when he moved to dodge it; if he hadn’t, that shot would have hit his knee. His last shot went towards a pirate sneaking up on Zenyatta, who was assisting Angela with healing when he wasn’t using his metal orbs as weapons. Widowmaker used her grappling hook to pull herself to the Ebony Tiger and aimed her rifle directly towards Hanzo.

“That was the last mistake you will ever make.” She said, ready to fire. Before she could pull the trigger, Zenyatta threw one of his orbs at Widowmaker, but unlike the forms Hanzo was accustomed to seeing, which were either plain metal or a yellow glow for healing, this orb glowed dark purple. It wasn’t like the purple glow he saw on the bombs, in fact the purple glow seemed to encompass Widowmaker and cause her to crumble to the floor in agony. If anything, Hanzo thought that was the first display of true emotion he saw from her since her transformation. The crew gathered her up to take into the brig, and Zenyatta managed to float aboard.

“That was for my friend.” Zenyatta said, and let loose a yellow orb to help Hanzo heal.

“ _Arigato_ , Zenyatta.” Hanzo said. “Where are the others?”

“Any of us not fighting on the _Doomfist_ are aboard the _Horus_ or  _Honorable Fury_. I know Master Fawkes is in the hold of the former...he said he is up to something.”

“I trust we will learn of it soon.” They both saw that most of the pirates aboard the Doomfist were dispatched, while its captain was still engaged in combat. Hanzo flinched when he saw the giant man throw Genji overboard, but Genji managed to get hold of one of the nearby ships, the _Ganymede_ , he saw. The _Honorable Fury_ and the _Horus_ were engaged with the newly arrived _Death Blossom_ , and Hanzo helped them against Reaper’s crew. Then Hanzo heard a scream from the Doomfist, and he saw from a spyglass Oxton in distress, Doomfist had ripped her harness off and she was kneeling in pain. Winston saw as well and charged towards Doomfist, fist extended and ready to punch. Angela immediately tended to Oxton, and Hanzo covered her with arrows that dispatched any pirates, who were all but flying off the _Death Blossom_ , heading towards her.

“ **HEY, IS THIS THING ON!?** ” The loudspeakers of the Doomfist said. Fawkes must have managed to get into the intercom system. “ **IT IS? GOOD! HEY, YOU LOT THAT AREN’T PIRATES CLEAR OUT!! WE’RE TAKIN’ THIS TUB FOR A RIDE!** ” The Doomfist started turning and was heading towards the Death Blossom. Winston grabbed hold of Doomfist, who was knocked unconscious from their fight, and Angela helped Oxton aboard the _Honorable Fury_ , and every navy officer and his own crew evacuated. Hanzo looked and saw Fawkes clear out with Rutledge on an airboat they commandeered. Fawkes steered the airboat towards him and waved him aboard. Hanzo and Zenyatta boarded the airboat which took them to the _Honorable Fury_. Hanzo hopped off the airboat and onto the deck as soon as they arrived and he swept Angela up in his arms, holding her tight. Angela returned the hug, then hit him on the chest.

“Dummkopf! Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Angela cried. “You could have—you almost—”

“I know.” Hanzo said. “But you remembered my words, yes? That I would do whatever it took to come back to you if I had to leave?”

“You did...I saw you struggling, and you also said if you left, it would be beyond your control or done to protect me.”

“If I had to do it all again, I would not change a thing.” Hanzo then paused, and smirked at her. “Well, perhaps one thing—I would have made more of an effort to kill the elders myself.” Angela smiled at that, and any further talk was interrupted by a very loud bang. They looked on the horizon—Hanzo could see Sombra on the deck of the _Death Blossom_ , and she was smirking; a large item then catapulted towards the _Honorable Fury_ and had crashed itself into the deck. Hanzo saw it was, to their horror, one of the bombs. Moments later, the _Doomfist_ had crashed into the _Death Blossom_ and both ships were on fire. At that point, it didn’t matter; unless they could find a way to deal with the bomb, the other four ships in the area would be joining them, to say nothing of any Omnic deaths.

“O’Hayre, tell me your ship has hard light shields.” Hanzo said. The captain shook his head.

“We have nothing of the kind.” He said, grabbing a bullhorn and pointing it towards the other ships. “Everyone, get to sea mode NOW!”

“Hard light shields?” Satya asked. She had come up on deck after hearing of Fawkes coming back. Hanzo turned to her.

“Yes, they can be contained using that technology. Where is Fitzharold?!”

“In the infirmary with Lena!” Angela said. “The portable shields we have aren’t enough to protect even one ship, let alone the entire task force!” Hanzo saw Satya go up to it, her prosthetic glowing blue.

“Satya?” Hanzo asked. She was weaving hard light from her prosthetic.

“We have nothing to shield the ships, sir.” Satya said as the light created a bubble. “But perhaps I can shield the bomb...” She soon formed a blue bubble around the bomb, just as it went off. She screamed in pain as the bomb’s pulses hit the shield, but she didn’t let up. Hanzo saw to his horror the prosthetic spark and smoke. The shield dissipated moments after the bomb stopped pulsing, and Satya was in agony.

“Shiela!” Fawkes shouted as he pulled the prostetic off of Satya, tossing the now-useless object to the side as he held her. “Satya, talk to me, love.”

“Burns...” Satya gritted out. “Dear gods, it burns!!”

“Fawkes, get her to the infirmary.” Hanzo said. “Angela, how is Genji?”

“He’ll live.” Angela said. “Doomfist put him through a lot, but he’s had worse. He’s in the _Ganymede’s_ infirmary. We’ll go see him as soon as we all dock.”

“Very well.”


	40. Final Crossfire

The four ships docked at a receiving tower near Madison Barracks in Sacketts Harbor. Salvage crews were sent to the wreckage and the prisoners taken were being processed. Hanzo visited Genji aboard the _Ganymede_ and was pleased to see he was healing nicely. They walked off together and Genji asked how Oxton was.

“Barely alive, but Angela and Winston have managed to tend to her.” Hanzo said. “Satya was injured shielding the bomb, her prosthetic destroyed. Fawkes is working on a new one for her.”

“And the ship, brother?” Genji asked. “Our ship?”

“The _Double Dragon_ was a sacrifice made to destroy the _Hanamura_. I doubt anything can be salvaged from that.”

“Very unfortunate, but at least the clan is gone.”

“Yes. It’s over, Genji. They can trouble us no more.” Genji nodded and the brothers walked up to the deck of the ship. They saw Hana in a very odd contraption that was a blend between a personal vessel and a suit of armor.

“ _Seonjang_!” Hana called out. “What do you think? It’s an upgrade from the original MEKA vessels the Korean army used to have!”

“It is...interesting.” Hanzo said. “And my opinion would matter because...”

“Because this model has a new addition! Watch!” Hana pointed what looked like a gun and fired, shooting flames. “It has a flamethrower!”

“A flamethrower. Please tell me Fawkes did not put his gas in there as its fuel.”

“So I have permission to lie to you, sir?” Hanzo stared wide-eyed.

“Get out of that death trap before it explodes!” Hana did as told, and Hanzo watched the workers take out the flamethrower’s tank, no bigger than the burners they had, and the three of them went down the gangplank. Hanzo learned Santos and Zarya were aboard the _Horus_ for defense, while McCree and his new bride started their marriage helping defend the _Honorable Fury_. Genji mentioned he would need to contact their insurance provider to see about being reimbursed for the loss of their ship and cargo. He’d also need to make arrangements for renting a ship until they can obtain a new one, which neither of them would know until they settled accounts with the navy; between the bounties on the pirates and the value of the salvage, Hanzo believed they would be able to afford a new ship soon. On the deck, he saw Angela with Oxton and Fitzharold. The English pilot looked weary, but at least she was alive. Zenyatta was seeing to others who were injured and the rest of his crew were helping the ships load and reload. Angela looked towards the _Honorable Fury_ and frowned. Hanzo followed her gaze and saw a group of navy officers escorting Morrison off the gangplank. The former commander was struggling, trying to break away but they held fast.

“Let go!” Morrison shouted. “I have to stop him! I have to deal with Reaper!” Hanzo just shook his head—even now, the fool was obsessed with Reaper, not that he should be surprised given how Morrison was the reason he and Angela were in the clan’s hands in the first place, and for what? Hanzo wondered if Morrison even thought about the future after his hunt was over, one way or the other; probably not, given he never thought of those he sacrificed to get to Reaper.

“Fool.” Hanzo said. “His hunt is over and he refuses to accept it.”

“He wanted to deal with Reaper himself.” Angela said. “And he didn’t care who was caught in the crossfire, who he had to sacrifice to accomplish that.” Hanzo saw that Angela was staring in anger, the glare she gave to Morrison was unmistakeable.

“Genji mentioned you desired vengence on him.”

“Why wouldn’t I? He sold you to those monsters, was willing to sacrifice all of us to get to Reaper, and what did it get him in the end? A bunch of cast iron plates painted in pyrite and an ambush from Reaper.”

“He also mentioned you changed your mind about charging him with breach of promise.”

“I did. I would have let it go if he hadn’t pulled this stunt. Do you know he had the audacity to say he hoped courting me would have others pursue me? As if I was ever so fickle as to float from one suitor to another!”

“I think that only serves to emphasize that he knows nothing of you, and has failed to give you credit for knowing your own heart and mind. He assumed things about you, made decisions without consulting you...”

“And you haven’t?” Hanzo knew she spoke of when he pushed her into the life boat.

“Extenuating circumstances, _Jihi_. I would consider that an exception, done with your safety in mind. He did not even take that into consideration, just left you to face the storm on your own without any regard to your safety or welfare.” They turned towards the _Ganymede_ where the guildsmen of the Ironclad were bringing down Reaper who was still contained in a hard light bubble. Morrison doubled his efforts to break loose. Hanzo noted Lindholm was escorting Reaper personally, along with his daughter Brigitte who was donned in armor of her own. A commotion broke out when Morrison got loose enough to grab a pistol and fired at the group. The gunshot hit the device that held the hard light shield in place which caused the shield to dissipate, releasing Reaper. The black pirate slithered all over, and Morrison fought to get to him as the navy officers struggled to keep him secure. Morrison broke loose and headed towards Reaper, firing the pistol without regard to whoever was behind the smoke that was Reaper. Soon Reaper reformed and grabbed a nearby navy fighter, who looked as though he decayed when Reaper grabbed him. Reaper took a rifle and pointed it towards Morrison, who pointed the pistol towards Reaper; Genji was in the middle of the path.

“GENJI!” Hanzo shouted, pushing his brother out of the way. Both pirates fired and Hanzo knew nothing else but darkness. Hanzo remembered leaving the darkness in two different moments—the first was when he followed a bright, golden light that spoke with Angela’s voice. The second was when he saw Angela carrying a tank that spat fire at Reaper, who burned, and he sent his dragons to aid her in the pirate’s destruction. After that, he returned to the darkness where he stayed for a time.

* * *

Angela looked with horror at the tableau in front of her; Reaper and Jack, fighting each other even now. Brigitte was protecting her father and everyone else she could by being behind them with her shield, a device similar to what Reinhardt had only smaller. Others were trying to fight them, but it only got worse when Reaper and Jack fired their weapons at each other, and Angela saw where they were heading.

“GENJI!” Angela shouted the same time Hanzo did. Hanzo, who pushed his brother out of the path and gotten hit by both weapons. She flew to his side immediately and saw the wounds, the blood...kill blood, she knew all too well.

“ _Anjia_!” Genji cried when he saw Hanzo. Angela took the staff and summoned what power was left and poured it straight into Hanzo. A bright light shone where they stood, which caught everyone off-guard and caused them to pause. After several minutes, the light dimmed then dissipated. Angela saw the bleeding had stopped, but Hanzo was unconscious. For a moment, she feared she was too late; the wounds were healed, but there was no response. Angela checked his pulse, it was faint. Genji gathered Hanzo in his arms and carried him away from the fighting. The navy officers regained control of Jack, and Angela was facing Reaper who was coming towards her.

“Reaper!” Jack shouted. “This ends now!” That caused Reaper to pause, then aim for Jack. Angela looked around, the Ganymede had unloaded a tank, it looked like one of the burners from the Double Dragon. She grabbed the tank, and a match then moved until she was behind Reaper as he moved closer to Jack, pointing the shot gun at him.

“For once, we agree Jack.” Reaper said. “This is how it should’ve been.” Before Reaper could fire, Angela turned on the gas and lit it. The flame hit Reaper and he burned. He tried to reform into black mist, but Angela kept the flame on him, burning the mist, not pausing even when a pair of familiar dragons went towards it. The spirits caressed her while ripping through the mist that was Reaper. She lost track on how long she kept the fire on him, she only knew she did until the gas at last ran out. Angela noted it lasted longer than she anticipated, the gas must be Jamison’s mystery blend. She looked down and saw Reaper had taken humanoid form which was badly burned. She checked his pulse, and shook her head at the navy officers who approached.

“No...” Jack said, staring, then broke free again to get to Reaper. “Gabriel! Gabriel, no! You...he’s dead...you killed him.” Angela looked at Jack, she was angry with him but didn’t have the energy to deal with him.

“Yes, I did.” Angela said. “In doing so, I purged a sickness.” Jack’s face began to change, but she didn’t stay long enough to see what it changed into. She just got up and walked to where Genji had taken Hanzo.

“He woke long enough to send aid.” Genji said. Angela checked his pulse again, it was still faint but he was alive. The rest of the crew were gathered by then, staring in horror. They then formed an honor guard and helped Hanzo into the barracks’ infirmary. He wasn’t the only one, the infirmary was filled with those injured from the fight.

“I’ll stay with him, Angie-chan.” Genji said. “The doctors here will need help.” Angela nodded and went from patient to patient, doing what she could to help the injured. There was nothing they could do for Hanzo, for now, but there were others who needed aid. Every navy personnel, from the highest admiral to the lowest deckhand, they were heroes for all intents and purposes.

Under her healing hands, heroes never die.


	41. What’s Most Important

Angela spent days tending to others, and sat with Hanzo who had yet to wake up when she wasn’t. Others among the crew came in and out, their testimonies were required for the multiple trials that were taking place, but mostly Angela and Genji were the ones sitting with Hanzo. She told herself he was in a healing sleep, that his condition was finishing what she started on the docks. But as time passed, it became harder to believe it. One of the crew from the _Ebony Tiger_ asked for her aid. Genji waved her off, saying he would stay with Hanzo and sent Jesse with her. Angela was told about the result—there was a lot of salvage recovered from the _Doomfist_ and the _Death Blossom_ , and some from the _Hanamura_ and _Double Dragon_ as well. The cargo from the last ship was destroyed, and there was no sign of Sombra or the Omnic known as Maximilien who was revealed as a collaborator. She and Jesse followed the crew member to the ship, down to the brig. There were three guards, including Orisa, on the door, which was opened to reveal Doomfist. The pirate was bound in heavy chains, and Angela noted he was missing the arm he wore his gauntlet on. The door closed behind her when she entered, with Jesse assuring he would be right outside, and she looked Doomfist over.

“So, it was a prosthetic after all.” Angela muttered, seeing the missing arm. Doomfist looked at her and smirked.

“The gauntlet is under the prosthetic, actually. The original arm was lost to the Omnic Wars.” He said, then his smirk vanished and his face showed what looked like concern. “How is Hanzo?” Angela glared at him, angry.

“An odd thing to ask about a man whose back you broke.”

“Perhaps, but I do respect him and he survived our encounter, and so will become stronger as I intended. He had vision his clan lacked, and they did not care. They were that determined to stay in power, even if they all remained stagnant.” Angela ignored him as she checked the stump where his arm should be, an old wound. “If anything else, Doctor, I put that clan out of its misery and did you both a favor.”

“By trying to get him involved in your insane ambitions?”

“By wiping out the remains of the Shimada clan. They were displeased at the idea he chose a foreign girl to be with.” Doomfist rolled his eyes, being unable to shake his head. “Twenty years since the Omnic Wars wiped out ridiculous notions such as racial purity, and those fools still clung to it.”

“Odd, I thought it was the idea that Hanzo made choices of his own, rather than letting them choose for him, that was the source of their anger.”

“It could be that as well. You know you only delay the inevitable.”

“You mean the war you planned? Tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, I care not at this point—your plans are stopped, Akande, and I only regret that the Numbani government is choosing to imprison you for the rest of your life as opposed to putting you in the hangman’s noose as you deserve!” She looked right at him. “However, I do understand their intentions—your war sought to exploit tensions between Omnics and humans, and no one wants you as a martyr for either side. That would only stoke the conflict you desire and we won’t have that. Even if it means letting the likes of you live. Sometimes, the germs have to remain to prevent a bigger sickness.” Doomfist just looked at her, and realization dawned on his face; what he realized, Angela had no idea.

“He was right about you.” Doomfist said. “You are stronger than we gave you credit for.”

“What are you talking about?” Angela asked.

“Hanzo. I expressed interest in you to him, about bringing you to our side. He said we would not succeed, that you would sooner die than become what we wanted. Not like Lacroix. If we tried to break you in order to convert you, we would end up killing you—literally.”

“Just as his elders would have failed to break him.” At that, Doomfist gave a rueful smile.

“Oh, they would have broken him. Their plan was to torture you, before his eyes—the entire crew, really, but you were considered his greatest offense. They talked endless about ‘reminding’ him about his place, about what was appropriate and what was not. They would have tortured you non-stop until you died, and made him watch. They would have broken him...but not in the way they wanted.”

“What do you mean?”

“Instead of the malleable puppet starved for validation he was as a boy, he would have become a rage-infused beast who lashed out at everyone who hurt him. If I had not killed the elders, he would have, and in a more brutal manner than I did. Then when they were all slaughtered, he would take his own life, because he would blame himself for your death more than even them.”

“You sound as though you are well-informed, Akande.”

“I’ve kept my ear to the ground, and I saw the end result of what Hanzo did to Gregorio in Paris. I have also known Hanzo for some time, as one of the few pirates with the gall to attack them more than once. He cares for you, more, he values you—without you, there would be no values left for him, and if I know anything about Hanzo Shimada, is that he does not care to live without values.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“As I said, whatever my disagreements with Hanzo, and his insistence of not joining our cause, I do respect him.” Angela shook her head and knocked on the door, which opened. “ _Dide ki a si ranti lailai_ , Angela Ziegler.” Angela ignored him as the guards let her out. The person in charge translated the farewell for Angela, who said that Doomfist was well enough for travel, and wished them luck. They were interrupted by a gunshot from down the hall; they drew weapons while running down the hall, leaving Orisa to guard Doomfist’s cell. There were other guards in an open cell, and they were bringing out a body...Widowmaker’s body. Angela made her way back to the barracks after learning what happened, and she sat with Hanzo while Genji left to handle business regarding the bounties and salvage, not to mention talking with Torbjörn about a new ship.

“Hello, Hanzo.” Angela said. “Today has been interesting, to say the least. Doomfist—Akande—actually asked about you. I know, it’s odd, he breaks your back and we are responsible for his incarceration yet he expressed his respect for you and asks how you are. He’s being extradicted to Numbani, where he’ll be tried and imprisoned for life.” Angela gave a small smile. “I can just hear you—‘They would be better off killing him and ensuring he would be stopped once and for all’, but the government is concerned that his death would make him a martyr for this war of his. But there is something else...Amélie Lacroix is dead. The guards were going to her cell to get her ready for transport when they heard the shot. I don’t know how she got hold of a gun, but she did and she shot herself in the head. The _Ebony Tiger_ know something happened to her during the fight to drive her to this, but they won’t say what. I think you know, and Genji knows...he translated what you call me—“ _Jihi_ ”. Only you would think to call me Mercy. God, Hanzo...everyone is all right, but we need you...I need you.

“I thought love was a fairy tale, something women tell themselves to make their submission into marriage more bearable. But it’s not a fairy tale—it’s not some sort of ‘happy ever after’ where it’s sunshine and rainbows, or not just. It’s compromise...it’s pain, tears, blood...yet worth every moment. It isn’t about one person saving the other but about two people saving each other. It isn’t one being tended by the other, it’s caring for each other...a partnership. I thought I couldn’t feel what I do for you, not after him, but then you...God...” She laid her head on his chest and cried, letting out all she felt into him.

“Hanzo, come back to me... _bitte...Ich liebe dich_.”

* * *

Hanzo found himself still in the darkness, he thought he heard the voices of his crew—mostly Angela and Genji, but they were there. He found himself haunted by a vision of Angela marching into a cell where Jack Morrison was in, and she was carrying a syringe filled with something...and her face was twisted in fury when she approached him.

“I warned you, Jack.” She said to him. “I warned you what would happen if Hanzo died or was hurt beyond healing.” Hanzo didn’t see what she did, he didn’t have to, he saw the light in her eyes die, her very core die as she sacrificed herself for revenge without regard of the price. That vision had him fighting the darkness, he couldn’t let her do this...if Morrison was going to answer for his crimes, it shouldn’t be at her hands. He heard her voice again, and he followed it, fighting to get to the light, to her.

“Hanzo, come back to me... _bitte...Ich liebe dich_.”

“Angela?” He whispered, opening his eyes to her head on his chest. He reached and stroked her hair, which caused her to look up.

“Hanzo...” She said, raising her head. She then gripped him in a hug. “Hanzo!!”

“Oof! I’m all right, _Jihi_. I am. Truly...”

“I should throttle you for that stunt, I—” Hanzo silenced her with a kiss, and kept kissing her until a cleared throat interrupted them. They looked up to see Genji smiling and carrying the books.

“I see you’re awake.” Genji said. “How do you feel, brother?”

“I have been worse.” Hanzo said. “How long was I unconscious?”

“About ten days. Amélie is dead, she managed to commit suicide. Gérard’s old crew is arriving to pick up the body—they were out to sea and air when everything happened.”

“And Akande?”

“On his way to Numbani to stand trial. He’s most likely looking at life imprisonment.”

“Fools. They should kill him now when they have the chance—he is too dangerous to keep alive.”

“The government’s concerned he’s more dangerous dead; they don’t want him to be a martyr for either side of the tensions he’s caused.”

“Hmph. Fair point. I disagree, but I see the point. How are we on the books?”

“Despite the recent losses, the bounties we’ve claimed have more than compensated us. If you want to review—”

“Later. Angela, help me up.” Angela helped him stand, and Hanzo felt himself wobble, but steadied himself with Angela’s help.

“Hanzo, should you be up now?” Angela asked. “You just got out of a coma!”

“The sooner I get reaccquainted with walking, the better. Angela, tell me—have you visited Morrison since the attack?”

“ _Nein_ , not outside of the room where they held his court martial, and even then I didn’t pay attention to him. He’s in a holding cell in the barracks, isolated from everyone else. Reaper...Reaper is dead, I...”

“I know. Are you certain you did not approach Morrison?”

“I am. I’ve been in the infirmary since it happened, tending you and other wounded, I haven’t left except to testify in his court martial and the trials, then I was aboard the _Ebony Tiger_ to clear Akande for travel.” Hanzo sighed with relief—she hadn’t taken vengence, thank the gods.

“I want to see Morrison. I do not care if the navy is planning to execute him, I want to look at the man who nearly got us killed.” Angela nodded and after an hour, and some argument about him using a wheelchair until she deemed him strong enough to walk, they went to the holding cell. They arrived in time to see Morrison being led out of his cell, to receive sentence from the court martial for his crimes. Angela gasped when she saw Morrison’s face, and Hanzo looked in surprise. Morrison looked as though the guards were all but carrying him out, and his face...his face was devoid of life, it seemed.

“What happened to him?” Angela asked, shocked.

“We don’t know, ma’am.” the guard said. “He’s been like this since Reaper was killed.” They then proceeded with the escort, leaving Hanzo and Angela staring down the hall.

“Hanzo, I...” Angela said, but Hanzo gripped her hands.

“You did nothing to him, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said. “I remember O’Hayre saying he thought Jack Morrison died long before that day he crashed into the Black Forest; he was right. Jack Morrison died the moment he chose to devote all he is to his hunt. Now that the hunt is over, there is nothing left.”

“No...no there isn’t. He brought this on himself.”

“Yes. The navy isn’t going to execute him, they’re just helping the body catch up.”

“We should see it carried out anyway. If nothing else, I’ll be sure he’s dead this time.”

“Angela? What was it you said to me in the infirmary—the German words?”

“ _Ich liebe dich_?”

“ _Hai_.” Angela cupped his face.

“I said I love you. I never thought I could for a long time.” Angela said. “But you taught me better—how do you say it in Japanese?”

“ _Aishiteru_.” Hanzo said. “That is how you say, and it is true—I love you.”

“It took us long enough to admit it.” Angela then kissed him, being gentle as to not overwhelm Hanzo. There would plenty of time to talk of the future, to explore passions. “ _Aishiteru_ , Hanzo.”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , Angela.”


	42. Planning the Future

Hanzo wasn’t surprised at the sentence handed down to Morrison—treason, piracy, desertion, collusion with pirates...they were all death penalty offenses. Even hitting people in the crossfire, whether or not they survived, had the cost of his own life; the other charges, such as theft, fraud, even breach of promise, were grouped together under something called ‘conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman’. The morning after sentence was announced, Morrison was taken to the courtyard where his former crew waited with rifles. It would be death by firing squad, and Hanzo could appreciate the symbolism—the navy cleaned its own ranks, no matter the connection.

“Ready!” The officer in charge called out, and the crew held their rifles. “Aim! Fire!” They fired as one, and Morrison fell, dead. Angela insisted on checking the body, which Hanzo supported her on—she was, after all, once his betrothed and she thought him dead before. The navy had their own doctor to check on Morrison, and when that person was done, Angela made sure Zenyatta stayed with Hanzo when she walked to the body and checked his pulse. Then she got up and stared a moment.

“ _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Jack.” Angela said, then she spat on the corpse. “And good riddance.” She ignored the navy gathering the corpse.

“Angela?” Hanzo asked as she walked back to him. “Are you all right?”

“I am.” She took hold of the wheelchair and they both went towards the receiving tower.

“What do you think will happen to the body?”

“I don’t know; more important, I don’t care.” Angela looked at him, and Hanzo saw her eyes were clear. “I wasted enough years of my life on him, I don’t intend to waste a moment more.”

“Lindholm has offered to bring us back to the warehouse. Genji’s already commissioned new ships from him.”

“Ships? Plural...I know you’re trying to expand—plus will you be all right? You just woke up from a coma!”

“We now have the funds necessary, and he has yet to tell me how the arrangements with Sepenncy Company regarding their new receiving tower went. As to my condition, I told you, I just need to rebuild my strength. Besides, I would like to go home as soon as possible.”

“I suppose...but I don’t want you straining yourself, Hanzo.” Hanzo told her to stop wheeling him when he saw a man talking with a navy officer. There were others with him, and they were getting ready to haul a coffin aboard the ship he saw docked. “Hanzo? Do you know those people?”

“Gérard’s old crew. That ship, the _Hearne’s Bounty_ , was his. When he got his wife back, Gérard had left his first mate in charge of the next voyage. He would be the large gentleman there. Bring me to them, Jihi.” Angela nodded and steered Hanzo to the group; he hated having to need help, but letting Angela push him in this ridiculous contraption until his strength returned was a more viable alternative than staying in a sickbed or making her worry by trying to walk. According to her, he was lucky any lingering ailments from the coma were physical; so far, his mind wasn’t addled and he wasn’t falling in and out of consciousness constantly, he just tired more easily than he should. All things considered, not that he would admit it, he could’ve been in worse shape than he is now.

“Captain Shimada.” The large man said. “I was told you were injured.”

“I have not been better, Mr. Daelaas.” Hanzo said. “But my doctor here is concerned due to the fact I just awoke from a coma, so I humor her.”

“So you are still too stubborn to admit needing care.”

“It is nothing a few days of activity can not fix, pending her approval. I know it has been some time since it happened, but I am sorry for the loss of your master, Artemis-san, and the loss of your mistress.”

“Thank you. When we heard about Master Gérard, we couldn’t believe it. And then Mistress Amélie...we already had him interred in Annecy, and we’ll be doing the same with her. They have been separated long enough.”

“Is that a good idea, sir?” Angela asked. Artemis looked at her with a sad smile.

“We knew the mistress well, Doctor. The woman she was...she wouldn’t have wanted to live—not after what those monsters made her do.”

“Will you be taking over your master’s company then?”

“No. Every asset but the _Hearne’s Bounty_ was used for Talon’s benefit, and those assets were seized by the navy. It took every penny I had to keep the ship from being seized as well, but we can’t afford to keep her.” Hanzo offered his hand.

“Come see us when you return from Annecy.” Hanzo said. “We are commissioning new ships, but we need one for the interim. I would be honored if you and your ship would serve the North and South Trading Company during such, and perhaps longer.”

“That’s very generous of you, sir.”

“Hah! Hardly generous—your late master’s company was the second best international trading company in the world. I would be a fool not to seize any opportunity to intergrate any part of it into my own company. Especially a disciplined, efficient crew such as yours with their own ship.”

“I see. It is still a generous opportunity, even if that’s not your intention. We need time to think it over, but we will have an answer for you when we return to New York.” Artemis shook Hanzo’s hand.

“Until then.” Hanzo then bid Angela to bring him aboard the _Ganymede_ , which left as soon as they were aboard. Angela insisted he rest during the journey home, and he heeded her instructions, to a point. He was rebuilding his strength by taking walks on the deck, under Angela’s supervision, as wel as his usual exercises under Genji’s. Angela wanted to object, but Genji assured her he would make sure Hanzo did not over-exert himself. Most of the time, he stayed in bed, where he drew and looked over the books. He found himself stunned...between the bounties and salvages, not to mention Angela’s heart balm which she donated the entirety of to the company coffers, and the insurance payout for the _Double Dragon_ , the company made approximately a hundred twenty-six million gold dollars. He thought back...they had added Winston and Mei-Ling to the crew...Zenyatta and Hana had come back aboard, so that made fourteen crew members counting himself so fourteen shares of sixty-three million dollars—

“Four and a half million gold dollars.” Genji said. He was sitting with him while he reviewed the books. “I’ll write up the cheques when we get back to New York.”

“Genji, this charge over here.” Hanzo said, pointing to a withdrawal on the page. “I am certain Sepenncy Company was not asking for this much for their tower slots.”

“They’re not—I bought the whole thing, under the company’s name of course.”

“You what?!” Genji just smiled.

“When I talked to Sepenncy’s agents on the phone, I learned they were selling the entire tower. It turns out, brother, they overextended themselves during construction and need to raise capital quickly. So I took advantage and bought the tower.”

“We have a receiving tower...our own receiving tower.”

“We do, or we will once we hammer out the details with them—I took the liberty of scheduling a meeting with them about that next week. Hanzo, we did decide that we would make independent decisions regarding the company, and we would discuss those decisions.”

“We did, Genji. Speaking of independent decisions, have you managed to get us a ship until the new ones are built?”

“ _Iie_ , but I have managed to secure lodging for all of us until we are able to make our own arrangements...why?”

“I just hired the _Hearne’s Bounty_ for the interim—or more accurately, I offered employment to them. We will receive an answer when they return from Annecy.”

“The _Hearne’s Bounty_...Artemis Daelaas is captain now. They’re a good crew.”

“They are. We need to have a few meetings, Genji, before we arrive in New York. Start with our engineers, so we can plan out the new ships. I also need you and Zenyatta to do a few things for me personally.” Genji smiled when Hanzo told him what he was planning—and he swore his brother to the utmost secrecy regarding it.

“It will be done, _Anija_.” Genji said. “Anything else?”

“ _Hai_. Send Angela and Fitzharold to me to discuss the latter’s foundation plans.” Hanzo said. “With this recent, generous windfall, your idea of patronizing his foundation has more merit than I believed.”

* * *

Angela looked over Satya to see how the new prosthetic Jamison made her was working. It was a basic prosthetic in titanium, a new metal more durable than steel and had the look of silver, and so far it was working properly. Angela mentioned that the new prosthetic wouldn’t have the features of her old one, but Satya didn’t mind.

“In all honesty, Doctor, this is for the best.” Satya said, testing the prosthetic for herself. “My old one was from Vishkar, which made my former ties more obvious. I knew the risk of keeping it, but I could never bring myself to part with it.”

“Not until its destruction.” Angela said. “Jamison said something about making something else for you, for work, but he says it’s not finished yet.”

“Is he? I wonder what it is.” Satya looked at her hand in surprise, then rolled her eyes. Angela looked at the prostheitc and giggled—on the fourth finger of the prosthetic was a diamond set into it, or what looked like a diamond. Jamison barged in at that moment with a harness with four prosthetic arms attached to it.

“Hi there, love!” Jamison said. “Got the work-related prosthetic ready for you! See, I got the arms just so, exact like those multi-armed blokes from Indian mythology—that’s genuine Indian, not American Indian. Maybe I got a little overboard with the arms, but you prefer to multi-task anyways, and this’ll make it easier for you.”

“Jamison.” Satya said, showing him the diamond. “Would you care to explain this?” Jamison’s grin only got wider.

“Glad you noticed! See, the gearhead didn’t bring any of his fancy stones with him when he came, so I had to make do with glass. Don’t worry though, Satya, I’ll replace it with a real diamond soon as we get back!”

“Jamison!! You do understand the significance of a diamond on this finger, yes?”

“Well of course I do! Ain’t an international secret you’re going to marry me. You ARE going to marry me...roight?” At that Satya sighed, but she smiled at him.

“Eventually...” Jamison just grinned wider.

“No worries, love, I can wait! If the toffs can handle bein’ engaged for eternity, we sure as hell can! Now, why don’t I show you how the prosthetics work...as soon as I remember what I came here to do other than this.”

“Does it have anything to do with your meeting with the captain?”

“Oh yeah, that. All the engineers—me, Lúcio, an’ Mei, we’re gonna help plan out the new ships. Hana, too, at least to test them out; Captain even got that Lindholm girl as some kind of consultant! Soon as we get to New York, we’re gonna rent out a shipyard or summat—”

“Why don’t I go see for myself what the captain wants.” Angela said. “I believe you two have plans to make.” She left before either of them said anything. She made her way to the cabin Hanzo was resting in, under extreme protest, stopping by the galley on the way for a bowl of today’s supper.

“Noodle soup with meat dumplings.” Mako told her as he handed her two bowls. “Please tell me he can have this—he’s been complaining about the diet you put him under.”

“These look soft enough, and I do approve of the vegetables inside...the meat, how did you cook it?” Angela asked.

“It’s nice and tender, could split it with a spoon.”

“Then this will do, but he doesn’t need two bowls, Mako.”

“Second bowl’s yours, Doctor—he wants you to eat, threatens to starve himself if you don’t.” Angela shook her head but arrived at the cabin the same time as Winston, who had his own bowl of soup and opened the door for her. Inside Hanzo waited for them, and he was standing without support from Genji, who was with him.

“Ah, good, you have arrived.” Hanzo said as Angela handed him the bowl of soup. “At last, something other than broth!”

“Yes, I think you’re ready for soft foods now, and your strength is getting better. I daresay, sir, you’re making a full recovery.” Angela said, sipping a spoonful when they’ve all sat down. Hanzo smiled at her and did the same. “I think Jamison mentioned you wanted to see me?”

“Both of you, actually. Fitzharold, I wanted to talk to you about your foundation.”

“I, uhm, I haven’t gotten started on the paperwork yet, Captain...” Winston began. “Are you interested in donating...I mean, I wouldn’t mind any donations and we could use them despite the generous—that is to say, I don’t know how much our share of the bounties and salvage is going to be—”

“The truth is, Winston-san, Genji and I have been talking about the company becoming a patron to your foundation.”

“What?”

“I did not stutter. It would be good for us, both for publicity and financial purposes—in regards to taxes, of course. And for you, to have help in the running of your foundation.”

“I...this is amazing! I’d be glad for your help, of course—but...I’m sorry to ask this, but what’s the catch? Patrons often have a habit of controlling the purse strings.”

“Just two, and I think you would find them agreeable—the parish of St. Jerome is seeking new lay trustees to oversee their finances, especially in regards to their orphanage. According to Angela, who has been sponsoring them, they take in any child in need of aid, regardless of their birth or circumstances.”

“So the foundation would be a lay trustee to this orphanage? I can agree to that—what’s the second catch?”

“That Angela serve your foundation as a liason for us.” Angela looked at him. “You are still under company employ, and I am hoping you would stay with us despite any windfalls.”

“I...I was hoping, perhaps, to open my own clinic.” Angela said. “I don’t know how much our share of the bounties are—”

“That will be manageable. Genji took advantage of an opportunity and we have purchased the receiving tower in Staten Island. We can make room for your clinic if you like, and even offices for the foundation.”

“That would be...that would be wonderful!!”

“I am glad you agree.”

“And I would love to have you on the foundation!” Winston said. “Truth be told, I was planning to ask you to join the foundation anyway.” The four of them talked more, about plans for the receiving tower, the foundation, everything...and Angela realized she could help the orphanage in a greater capacity than she dreamed. Their talks were interrupted by a knock on the door. Angela opened it to Zenyatta, who informed them they had arrived at the warehouse. Hanzo thanked him and the four of them went out on deck, Angela and Hanzo holding hands. When they got there, they saw to their astonishment the entire dock was filled with cheering crowds. Word had spread about their exploits in Canada, about the pirates Reaper, Doomfist and Seventy-Six being brought down by their actions. Angela couldn’t believe how her life turned out—just months ago, she signed up for a merchant voyage to make ends’ meet, and now they were heroes. Hanzo took this opportunity to turn her around and kiss her, much to the crowd’s delight.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked. “What are you doing?” To that, Hanzo smiled.

“Sending a message to all the manipulative, gold-digging tramps in the world.” Hanzo said. “The message that I am yours, and only yours.”

“Are you sure that is wise?”

“Why would it not be?”

“Because now that it’s known you’re taken, those same tramps will focus all their efforts on Genji.”

“A fair point, but better he deal with them than I. He has patience for them, I do not, and is smoother in turning them away or avoiding them altogether.” Angela wanted to dispute that with him, but instead returned the kiss.

“And this, my dear dragon, tells all those unscrupulous fortune hunters in the world that I am yours and only yours.”


	43. Blended Dreams

Angela did a final walk-through over her office before leaving for the night. It had been months since their return to New York, and the North and South Trading Company underwent massive changes. The receiving tower, named the St. George Tower, was the new central base of the company, for starters. They kept the warehouse for storage and a foothold in the city, and the top five floors were dedicated to private use—three were for the company, such as storage, maintenance and offices as well as the tower master’s private apartments. The fourth was for the Lunar Horizon Foundation, which kept offices there as well and the fifth was for the former crew to open their own storefronts if they so chose. Angela had her clinic here, Zenyatta opened a jewelry store and Mako had a restaurant. The _Hearne’s Bounty_ was with the company and proved to be an effecient crew. Genji went with them on their voyages, along with Zarya, Lena and Emily as part of the current crew. Hanzo chose to stay behind as tower master, and had kept Jamison as the maintenance officer for the tower, and Satya as his assistant tower master. Mei, Lúcio, and Hana were also kept behind to help with the building of the new ships alongside Jamison, with Brigitte in charge of the project and Jesse serving as a go-between. It would be the younger girl’s first project as master, and Angela had faith she would deliever—Brigitte was very good with armor, where her father was more well-known for his construction of weapons.

The parish of St. Jerome had moved to Staten Island by then, with the new orphanage and church in the southern part of the island, not far from the tower. Hanzo had hired some of the orphans who were aging out and found them places in the company where he could, including overseeing the warehouse in the city. He was also going to choose cabin boys for the new ships among them, those that finished school.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Angela asked him when he met her at the door. They walked together, and he had been escorting her to the apartment hotel they were staying at. Genji had arranged it when they got back to New York, reserving the top floor for them until they could arrange other lodgings. They still stayed at the hotel, but had moved into different rooms as one by one, the rest of the crew managed to secure other lodgings; Hanzo had abdicated the tower master’s apartments to Satya, who was grateful for the privacy and conveinence.

“Of course it is.” Hanzo said. “I take only the best for this company, Angela, you know this.”

“But all As on their final report cards?”

“It provides a mutual benefit—I obtain the best among them, and they are encouraged to better themselves. That will serve them well in this life.”

“I suppose. The fact you believe they can do better and should has had quite the effect. The nuns at the orphanage say they’ve never seen so many of them dedicate themselves so to their studies.”

“Which proves my point.” She had to admit he did, and he pushed them in a way that goaded them without breaking them. He could be harsh, and demand nothing short of excellence from them, but he did so in a way that didn’t diminish them or spit on the children, which was important to her. He taunted them at times, but never put them down for any reason and most of the time, she saw them push themselves harder when he did such. She found herself very busy, between her clinic, helping with the foundation and the orphanage but still made time for him when possible—they both made time for each other. They went on several outings, including walks and shows, and they had every meal together when they could, talking about everything from the business to the weather in detail, even more talk about their respective dream houses. Angela did notice Hanzo was even busier than she, and while he explained he was working on what he called a “private project”, one not part of the company, he never elaborated. Although she did notice the small smile on his face when he spoke of it.

“Are you ever going to reveal this private project of yours, _liebling_?” She asked him at dinner. There, Hanzo had the small smile again.

“Tomorrow.” He said. “Tomorrow, you will see what I am up to, _Jihi_.”

“What?! But the new ships are completed—they are completed, yes?—and we have the dedication ceremony tomorrow!”

“Not until the afternoon, as part of the Independence Day celebrations. Yes, the ships are completed—and not a moment too soon.” The _Hearne’s Bounty_ was a very good ship, but it was old and the engine finally gave out last week during routine maintence, so it was sold for scrap. She was still curious about this mysterious project of Hanzo’s when he escorted her back to her room and bid her goodnight. The next morning, Angela woke early in a morning dress that was white with a blue ribbon at the waist, and her hair was partially down and out, her only jewelry were a pair of earrings she had indulged in for herself, simple studs, and a gold chain Hanzo had gotten her last Christmas. He had asked what jewelry she liked, and she said she wasn’t picky, but never liked to wear rings when doing medical procedures, experience showed they got in the way of such. Genji was the one who met her in the lobby and he drove her in a different direction.

“Genji?” Angela asked. “This isn’t the way to the tower.”

“I know.” Genji said, and he handed Angela some sort of key. “You’re going to need this.” Angela sat back and they came to one of the hills. Genji drove up the hill and up to what looked like a large house. Genji dropped her at the door and bade her to enter, wearing the same smile as his brother was. She tried the key at the door, and it opened. She heard him pull out, and call that he’d see her later. She went inside shaking her head and came into what she surmised to be a foyer. The floors were solid oak, and as she walked, she saw bits of paper taped to the walls. She read them as little notes Hanzo left, and they asked questions.

“Would this make a good library?” One note read in a room lined with shelves from floor to ceiling where there weren’t large windows and a fireplace. The doors slid open, just like the cabins on the _Double Dragon_ , and there were plenty of rooms downstairs alone. There was a small room for coats, a powder room with its own toilet and at least two parlors on one side of the house. In the center Angela entered a ballroom with a light fixture high on top, meant for a chandelier. The room had a masive fireplace on the side and French doors in the back which opened to a patio and beyond it was what Angela thought looked like a large landscape made of sand. She kept exploring, and saw a very small room that was in fact an elevator. She took it down where there was brass—a furnance and water lines, the gas lines...even two other machines, but she didn’t know what they were for though they felt cold to her and she didn’t even touch them, not directly. She took the elevator up to where there were other rooms, almost like private apartments where each room had its own fireplace. There was a smaller parlor, and multiple rooms with suggestions in the notes—a bedroom here, a private office there, and even smaller rooms without fireplaces whose notes said “Closets?”, though given the space, Angela thought they’d be better suited as small dressing rooms. But built-in closets were a good idea. She almost fainted at the bathrooms, each labeled bedroom was adjacent to such. All of them had tubs and showers, with a small enclosure for toilets but Angela saw one bathroom was bigger than the others, almost like a spa; the other wing was in a similar set-up, but without what she deemed a master bathroom. In back of the parlor was a private staircase which led to what looked like an enclosed hot spring with private shower stalls. If Angela didn’t know better, she could’ve sworn someone was leading her around the house. Another note was found on top of the rocks, folded.

“In the end, I went with an onsen as a whim of indulgence.” It said, and Angela smiled. She went back upstairs, the onsen was clearly a private area, and went downstairs to the other wing of the house which had a dining room with a fireplace; attached to it was the most elaborate kitchen Angela had seen. There was a sink, a stove top and two ovens, and there were four smaller rooms along with much cabinet and counter space. Two of the rooms had symbols carved into the doors, one a snowflake and the other an ice cube. She poked inside those rooms and realized they were a walk-in refrigerator and freezer respectively. The third room was a pantry and the fourth was a stillroom; it was outfitted with everything she could need for the side venture she developed during last year’s voyage, and anything else like jams or ointments. There was a second door, which lead to a large greenhouse with some trees and patches of dirt good for fruits and vegetables, and even a thin patch for herbs. Outside, she explored further and was in the sandy landscape. The sand was raked, and there were stones and boulders specifically placed. There were at least two patches of dirt surrounded by stones, looking like little islands in a sea of sand. She got a better look at the house—it was square, with the two wings stretching out to the back encompassing the sandy landscape like an incomplete rectangle and the roof was tile and had a point on top. She saw the entire property was surrounded by a long, thick wooden fence except at the front and there was an outbuilding of some kind, almost like a barn, on the far side of the property; the other side had what looked like an elaborate archery range. The entry into the ballroom was bridged by the patio with a pergola on top.

“Well? What do you think?” A voice asked. Angela turned around and she saw Hanzo, standing behind her. He was leaning on a large tree that was next to the patio.

“Think?” Angela asked.

“Of the house.” Angela walked towards him, bringing the key out of her handbag.

“I think it’s a wonderful place, Hanzo. So this was your private project.”

“Part of it.” He looked confused when she held the key out. “Why are you giving me your key?”

“My—my key?!”

“ _Hai_. I built this house for both of us.”

“Hanzo...” She reflected on what she saw around the house—the library, the stillroom and greenhouse...those and other features she mentioned as part of her dream house. There were also features he mentioned wanting in his own dream house, such as privacy and the zen garden, if that sandy landscape was any indication.

“I know, it was presumptious of me, but I thought to surprise you. I did not want to ask you to marry me without taking any steps to begin building a life together, or at least laying out the foundation for such.”

“What?” She choked. He built this house for her, for them, he was proposing marriage to her with this house? She couldn’t believe it, even when he was holding her in his arms.

“I want...and need you as my wife, Angela, if you will have me. We are a good match, we complement in each other in ways I could never imagine...” He got down on one knee, and pulled her onto his knee. “Angela, I can name a thousand reasons we should wed—and I would be remiss if I did not admit those reasons involve security, convenience and propriety. But out of all of those reasons, the only one that matters is I love you, and if I could spend the rest of my life by your side as your honored, devoted husband? It would be the greatest privilege any man could achieve in his lifetime. Will you grant me that privilige, and marry me my _Jihi_? My Mercy?” Angela didn’t speak for a time, she was overcome with emotion—Hanzo was kneeling before her, love in his eyes and he expressed his desire to share his life with her, by building a house made from both of their dreams, blending them as best as he could. A part of her wanted to tease him, but seeing his face all she did was kiss him with all the passion she had and gave her answer.

“Yes.”

* * *

She said yes! She said yes!! Hanzo took a moment to compose himself, of course she said yes. What else would she say? He kept kissing her, lifting her up as he did and soon had her against the pomergranite tree he planted when the house was finished. Genji had helped him find the plot, and those he needed to help design and have the house built based on his—their specifications in a timely manner.

“Hanzo?” Angela asked as he moved to her neck. He gave some sort of acknowledgement. “As nice as this is, aren’t you forgetting something?” Hanzo looked at her, then realization came to him.

“ _Kuso_! Of course.” Hanzo said, and he brought out the ring he had Zenyatta make. It was a string of gold, made into a zigzag pattern to look like waves in the ocean, and in each “wave” was a small blue diamond. “It is the fourth finger from...” Angela held out her hand and indicated the proper finger, which he slipped the ring on. He smiled as she admired the ring, and she felt the simple gold chain he had gotten her last Christmas. He had chosen the chain for this reason, she didn’t like to wear rings when performing medical procedures.

“It’s beautiful, _liebling_ , but not what I was refering to.” Angela said, smiling. “I meant the dedication ceremony for the new ships—what time is it?” Hanzo checked his pocket watch, and cursed. It was almost noon, and they were at least a half hour’s journey from the tower. He took her and they ran towards the outbuilding, where he kept a private airboat. Another small indulgence, he admitted. He showed it to her, nothing elaborate but a simple airboat that he had had built on the side; he named it the _Drachen Tenshi_. He helped her aboard and he got the boat into the air, its storage hangar closed as they left. They got to the tower in time for the ceremony, and they were greeted by everyone who congradulated them before Angela said anything. Genji smiled at the ring on Angela’s finger.

“This is your best work yet, Master.” Genji said to Zenyatta. Angela looked at them, and she mustve seen the faces on the others because she glanced at him curious.

“I may have made a few initial decisons in case you said ‘yes’.” Hanzo said. “And they await your final approval, of course. I am giving you until the twenty-fourth of December for such, and to make what other decisions are needed.”

“The twen—” Angela said. “You chose Christmas Eve for our wedding date.”

“December is considered a lucky month for beginning a marriage, and the date itself guarantees neither of us will forget our anniversary no matter how busy we become.” She agreed he had a point and soon the dedication ceremony was under way. The North and South Trading Company now had three new ships, all with modern conveinences and with the customized features that were desired; instead of sails, the top deck was halfway covered with a superstructure that looked like a small Asian keep, which served as the great cabin and had two flags on top, the American one and one with the company’s logo. All of the ships were structured like the Double Dragon had been, with the addition of refrigeration features built into the ships, which was Mei-Ling’s contribution. The infirmary and galley now had small notches for refrigeration, and half a deck in the cargo hold was refrigerated as well. It would help to spread their range of merchandise considerably, and in the engine room were two ready-to-assemble steam carts, so they wouldn’t have to rent out if they needed to travel to other locations while at port; that came from Fawkes, who was inspired by their adventure in Madagascar. The little Junker still insisted on keeping his vaunted gas a secret, refusing to share the formula with those who would be the ships’ engineers, but he would see them fueled when they returned from their voyages. Hanzo even had Fitzharold install his shields and they would generate from the figureheads, and arrange a new system for the lifeboats so they could be released without leaving anyone behind. The ships themselves were distinct in looks—the green ship with a dragon figurehead carrying a katana, the _Dragonblade_ , would be captained by Artemis Daelaas. The blue ship with two dragons as the figurehead, the _Dragonstrike_ , would be captained by McCree; gods help them, but the cowboy had managed to earn this responsibility. Then there was the _Dragon Witch_ , which was gold-colored and the figurehead was a sorceress with a staff pointing out and whose robes were akin to dragon scales, the cloak reminiscent of the wings of European dragons. Genji would captain this one, and it would be considered their flagship. It was during the tour of the Dragon Witch that he saw Angela in the great cabin looking around, just like when they first met. He grabbed her from behind, turned her around and sat her on the desk.

“Do you know,” he said, purring. “What I do to stowaways aboard my ship?” Angela giggled as he embraced her.

“I think I have an idea.” Angela said, returning the embrace.

“Mmm...speaking of ideas...” Hanzo would have demonstrated such an idea, if Genji hadn’t came in when he did.

“ _Anija_!” Genji shouted. “What do you think you’re doing?! This ship is part of a respectable business, not a bordello for your pleasures!” Hanzo turned around, keeping Angela behind him and was smirking.

“Oh, so this is what it takes for you to realize such, brother.” Hanzo said. Angela got off the desk and stood next to him. “Now you see what I’ve had to endure all these years.”

“Poetic. Angie-chan, what did you think of the house?”

“It’s _wunderbar_.” Angela said. “Empty, but wonderful.”

“You will change that, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said. “I built the house, you can furnish it. We are partners in life, and I trust your judgement.”

“And the ballroom...it’s a decent size, enough for the annual Christmas party, wouldn’t you say?”

“It is. I can handle one party a year. Especially by your side.” The maiden voyages for all three ships would be next week, and Genji assured them they would be back in time for the wedding—of course they would, they were part of the wedding party.

“After all, who else is capable of being your best man?” Genji said. “Plus I expect full praise as your _nakōdo_.” They laughed at that statement, though Angela asked what “nakōdo” meant.

“The _baka_ is taking credit as a matchmaker.” Hanzo said. “He deems himself responsible for bringing us together, _Jihi_.”

“Didn’t he?” Angela asked. “It was Genji who asked me to join this company in the first place, remember? So in a way, he is responsible for this.”

“That is true, though you still had to choose to accept his offer. Fine, but I do NOT want constant reminders on this, _otōto_ , or I will find you a wife myself.” Genji rolled his eyes at that, but he agreed not to lord it over him or Angela. That was enough for Hanzo.

 


	44. Yuletide Matrimony

The next five months were the busiest Hanzo had been in his life, and he was barely part of the wedding plans. Not even when he was planning the house did he find himself this busy, and he was letting Angela make many of the decisions. The launch of the three ships was successful, and Hanzo prided himself on assigning them different parts of the world for the duration of their voyages. They had made the company more profit in four months than the _Double Dragon_ had made in a year. More than enough to maintain their current state, that was for certain, and that was excluding the rents the tower got from tenants that opened their businesses there. The _Dragonblade_ had its route in Europe and Africa, the _Dragon Witch_ had the Americas and the _Dragonstrike_ was in Asia and Oceania, and they would rotate the routes every four months. They returned from their voyages two weeks before Christmas, and he called McCree into his office when they returned.

“You bellowed, boss?” McCree asked when he came into the office.

“Explain this.” Hanzo said, holding up the _Dragonstrike’s_ inventory manifest. On it were several items from Japan.

“Just a few things for the weddin’, sir. If there’s a problem, you’re going to have to take it up with your fiancée. Speakin’ of Angela, how’s she doin’ with the house?”

“She has done well, actually.” Angela had managed to furnish the house, and Hanzo admired her taste. It wasn’t as spartan as he would have preferred, but neither was it so fussy that the slightest touch would mar it. “You and your crew, and the other two crews, are staying with us until the wedding.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. We don’t have to take our shoes off before we enter, do we?”

“No. Years living in the West has desensitized me to that particular custom. McCree, when you were in Japan, was there any...talk about us? About myself or Genji?”

“Not really. There was some mention of the Shimada, but that could be attributed to their exposure last year, but otherwise they’ve forgotten you all. I was surprised you allowed us to do trade in Japan—you an’ Master Genji avoided that place like the plague before.”

“The exile still holds for myself and Genji, but that did not mean the rest of you were barred; now without our presence, we could take the chance, at least with the _Dragonstrike_ and _Dragonblade_.” The crew of the _Dragon Witch_ would have to take port in China and use the lifeboats to travel to Japan if need be, which Genji agreed with.

“We’ll be by the house with the merchandise once our regular distribution’s all done, sir.”

“Very well.” They were moving in today, now that the house was all furnished and stocked. When Hanzo got to the house with Angela, the boxes McCree brought were already inside, mostly in the kitchen, but there was a large one in the ballroom.

“What is this?” Angela asked. Hanzo looked at the box, crate was more accurate, and found an envelope with Angea’s name on it and handed it to her. Angela gave a smile when she read the note.

“Angela?” Hanzo asked.

“The package is from Lynx, the Omnic I told you about. He writes he read our engagement announcement in the paper, and has sent us a wedding present.”

“That was generous, considering we never sent him an invitation. Is he still smuggling—oh, excuse me, practicing unconventional methods as a freelance merchant?”

“Actually, he’s moved to bounty hunting. He writes he’s in pursuit of Sombra, who has been rumored to be last seen in Dorado. I hope it works out for him.”

“As do I.” The tensions between Omnics and humans were still there, but at least they were pale compared to last year. There was no threat of violence, no outright discrimination...perhaps some day, Omnic and human would be seen as equal in places beyond Numbani and Nepal. They opened the crate and it was revealed to be an elaborate chandelier, with some sort of pink crystals meant to encase the light fixtures. No, not crystal—salt. Pink salt, from the Himalayas. McCree and some of the other men helped install it, and Hanzo had to agree the new chandelier made an interesting focal point. The crates from Japan turned out to be native foods, Angela thought it would be interesting to have Japanese cuisine as an appetizer. He let her try some, and she reaffirmed her idea which Hanzo supported.

“But not these.” Angela said, holding up some mochi. “These can decorate the cakes, and I can’t believe you chose every flavor Mako offered.” Hanzo gave a shrug.

“I like cake.” He said. “So mochi as a cake decoration. That should be interesting.”

“As interesting as using this year’s Christmas party as our wedding reception?” Angela was smiling, though, teasing—she knew he hated parties, and this was a way to deal with both. There were three more crates from Japan, but they were in the greenhouse—Angela explained they were her wedding presents to him, and he would see them later.

The next two weeks went fast as final details for the wedding were put in place; the men were in what Hanzo called the ‘family wing’, while the women were in the ‘guest wing’, and there was chaos the early morning of the wedding. Hanzo had chosen the hanaka, the formal male kimono for his wedding outfit; he planned to change into an evening suit for the party later. The men arrived at the church, Hanzo and Angela talked about having the wedding ceremony at St. Jerome’s, with Father Ben presiding. He was standing at the altar, Genji standing with him, when the others came in at the organ’s signal. He ignored the pairs that were walking down, and in Winston’s case a double escort for Oxton and Emily, but all he saw was Angela. She chose a shiromuku accompanied by a wataboshi—the garments suited her, especially as she kept her hair out but styled rather than use a wig, and she carried a bouquet of orchids and lotus blossoms entwined with ivy. He smiled as she came to him, with Zenyatta carrying an umbrella over her, and Hanzo couldn’t help but kiss her as soon as she came to the altar. He was barely aware of where they were when he heard a throat being cleared.

“That part comes later, my son.” Father Ben said, smiling. Hanzo flushed, as did Angela, but Hanzo did not regret it.

“Apologies, Father, for my lack of patience.” Hanzo said. Father Ben just smiled.

“That’s quite all right—I can’t blame you in this case. Now, if we can proceed?” Hanzo nodded and Father Ben started the proceedings. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before the grace of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here has reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now—”

“And forever rest in pieces!” Fawkes interrupted. Hanzo had to surpress a groan at the murmurs that spread throughout the church. Fawkes looked over to Satya, who was rolling her eyes. “Oi! That settles it, shiela—when our turn comes, we’re eloping!” But he silenced himself and the ceremony proceeded. There were some prayers, but not so many as there would have been, which was fine by both of them, and then the rings were brought out—Zenyatta had made what he called a “wedding set”, which had the betrothal ring Angela wore, and wedding bands for both of them. Hanzo’s ring was a simple gold band that had small blue diamonds spaced out as they encircled the ring, while Angela’s was exactly like the betrothal ring only with no gems, and when Hanzo placed the ring on her, it clicked into the betrothal ring and looked as though the two were one ring, its pieces together. Those rings were exchanged along side the vows they made to each other.

“Do you, Angela Ziegler, take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish him for richer and poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.” Angela said. “With this ring, I do so pledge my troth.”

“And do you, Hanzo Shimada, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her for richer and poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.” Hanzo said. “With this ring, I do so pledge my troth.”

“Then I now pronounced you husband and wife; what God has brought together, let no man tear asunder.” Father Ben then smiled at Hanzo. “Now you may kiss the bride.” Hanzo did just that, to the cheers of the entire church. He brought her back to the house as soon as they signed the marriage license, by now it was decorated for Christmas by the temporary staff hired for the party; tonight will determine whether or not that staff was permanent. But he had no thought of that as he carried her into the house, up the stairs and into what was now their bedroom. There would be something of a wedding brunch waiting for them, some treats and tea, which was a good thing—they were going to need their strength.

“Hanzo, I can’t believe we just left them there!” Angela cried, giggling. Hanzo only smiled at her as he shut the door. “Isn’t it rude to outright leave your wedding party behind?”

“They will be fine, _omae_.” Hanzo said, smirking. “We will see them at the party tonight.” He started kissing her then, passionately and the next thing she knew, he was undoing her kimono and going down her neck.

“Why, Mister Shimada, aren’t you quite eager...?”

“Very eager...Mrs. Shimada.”

“I believe you mean Doctor Shimada, _liebling_.”

“When you are on duty, yes. But it is the holidays, and we are on our wedding day. Did I neglect to mention, _Jihi_ , that the rooms up here are soundproof?” He then pushed her onto the bed while he showed her how effective the soundproofing was as they consummated their vows.

* * *

Angela got dressed later that night, to get ready for the party. They spent the morning consummating their vows—and Hanzo had demonstrated some...creative ways of initiating a woman in her marriage bed without the usual pain, then they ate and slept until the late afternoon. Then they bathed, which led to further consummation of their vows, and were now, at last, getting dressed. Angela had a dark blue gown with short sleeves trimmed in white lace, with Hanzo in a matching suit and a gold ascot that matched his hair ribbon. She had her hair in its usual pony tail, but with a holly sprig tucked where she tied her hair. She saw on the vainity some kind of gift.

“I see you found your present, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said when she held the box. “Your wedding present, that is—your Christmas one is under the small tree in our parlor, it can wait until tomorrow.” She unwrapped the gift, and gasped when she opened the box.

“Oh Hanzo...” She said. Inside the box was a pearl necklace, a silver bracelet and a pair of earrings—all with blue stones accenting them. Hanzo kissed her on the cheek as she stared.

“Do you like them? They are sapphire.” Angela hugged him.

“They’re beautiful, _liebling_.” Hanzo helped her with the necklace and bracelet, and she took care of the earrings herself.

“ _Hai_ , they are now.” Angela smiled at him, and she pointed to a present in the corner for him. She beamed at the look on Hanzo’s face when he unwrapped it. “A bonsai...” Angela kissed him on the cheek, and they headed downstairs to the party. By then, guests were arriving and Genji took the opportunity to introduce them.

“As you can see, ladies and gentlemen.” Genji said. “I have not lost a brother—I gained a sister! My brother Hanzo and his darling new bride Angela!” The room was filled with applause and Angela saw Hanzo signal the musicians hired to start a waltz. Then he took her hand and they danced, just the two of them, and soon other couples were joining them. Hanzo didn’t even leave her side unless she was with one of the others, preferably one of the original crew.

“I love my Christmas present, _Neesan_.” Genji said during a dance. Angela swatted his arm.

“Genji! You have some nerve peeking!” Angela scolded. Genji shook his head.

“Not that one, Angie-chan! I mean the gift of you being part of the family.”

“Is that so?”

“It is—I fully expect many nieces and nephews to spoil rotten.”

“Then you will have to wait a year or two, as your brother wants me to himself for that time.  Or you can make your own children to spoil rotten.” Angela glanced over to Hana. “Hana seems very fond of you—and don’t say all women are fond of you. I’ve seen how she looks at you.”

“It’s a crush, it will pass. Lúcio’s more her type, and now that he’s a rich man he can finally afford a wife. Or he will after his journeyman’s waltz.”

“So he’s going to do it then?” Genji nodded.

“He starts New Year’s Day. He approached Hanzo about getting leave for it, and it was granted. His family’s well-established now, they’ll want for nothing and his position will be here when he returns. Ironic enough, it was Fawkes that inspired him to take the waltz.”

“Jamison?” Angela looked around and saw Jamison dancing with Satya, the two of them being a blend of order and chaos. “After all his talk about keeping Lúcio an apprentice...”

“He decided to share his mystery formula for the gas, but only after all three ships have a master engineer. Brigitte’s stayed with us after the ships were built and I’m glad to have her aboard, and the _Dragonblade_ has a master engineer. The only one not is Lúcio, but that’ll change in three years and a day.”

“What will Jesse do in the meantime?”

“The master engineer aboard the _Dragonblade_ is lending the _Dragonstrike_ one of his journeymen in the interim.” Angela smiled, it was warming to see the original crew choose to remain with the company despite the large bounties they received. Anyone else could’ve chosen to resign and live off the monies in comfort, but they chose to stay. She danced with some of the other men—Mako, Jamison, Lúcio whom she congradulated on his good fortune, even Jesse who was grinning like a cat who got the cream.

“You look cheerful.” Angela said. “Holiday spirit, or are you looking forward to your new engineer?”

“Neither, though the latter isn’t too bad.” Jesse said. “I got good news regardin’ the unlamented Liao.”

“He’s repented his sins and begs forgiveness from Mei?” Jesse gave out a guffaw.

“Funny. Nope, but he has gambled his way into prison—idiot got pinched for tax evasion an’ he’s been sentenced to ten years hard labor.”

“Ten years for tax evasion?!”

“Yep, the idiot gambled away everything he had down to the clothes on his back. He skipped town when the taxes came due, and was caught in the next town over tryin’ to charm a rich girl into marryin’ him. Girl’s father made an inquiry, law got Liao and now he is payin’ back the state of California, one year for every thousand dollars in taxes he owes.”

“How did you find out?”

“He wrote to Mei in April demandin’ she bail him out. She showed me the note, then threw it away. He disowned her, she told me, so she got no obligation to help him. She wrote back remindin’ him of that, and to be glad he’s in prison so I can’t shoot him, and that he can dig himself out of the hole he dug himself.”

“That was very good of her.”

“Yeah, it’s like the Chinese say—karma is a bitch who always pays her bill.”

“I don’t think they said that.”

“May as well. Listen, we got a pool goin’ on when Satya an’ Jamison will finally tie the knot. You want in on it?”

“McCree!” Hanzo said standing behind them. Angela saw her husband was glaring at the cowboy. “What do you think you are doing? I told you a thousand times, no gambling during the holidays!”

“Just informin’ the missus of the pool we started last year, boss.” Jesse bowed to Angela and went to look for his own wife. Angela chuckled at Hanzo, and they went arm-in-arm outside for some air.

“So these were the other two presents you got me, _Jihi_.” Hanzo said, looking over the zen garden. In the dirt mounds, Angela had planted two sakura trees and the grounds were covered in white.

“I was told when they bloom, they look like pink clouds.” Angela said, feeling his arm go around her. “Will the weather be all right when we leave?” They were spending Christmas at the house with the crews, and heading to their honeymoon the day after.

“It will be. Where we are going, the winter will not be relevant.”

“Mmm, Hawaii...I can’t believe you talked me into that.”

“You will love the island, _Jihi_ , the smaller island...it is great camping, and I have every intention of having my way with you in the wilderness.”

“At least the island you chose is deserted. Two weeks in a tropical paradise, all alone...”

“Is it everything you want, my Mercy?” Angela looked at him and smiled. She couldn’t even remember her previous engagement, or not the details at least...she knew that failed, but everything about it, including her previous intended, had left her mind like a faded dream. But looking around, at this house, her life...their lives?

“Yes, my dragon—it is everything I want and more.” She kissed him then, spying the mistletoe underneath the pergola, and as he returned the kiss, Angela embraced him and the future—for it is this future, this life, that could be the greatest fortune that anyone could gain.

  
—fin


End file.
